The Legend of the Thunder Child
by Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon
Summary: A boy with a wind element and an unknown past joins the temple. As Kimiko gets to know him, she realises there is more to him than meets the eye, and feeling between them begin to grow...Can Kimiko uncover his secrets before it’s too late?
1. The Legend of the Thunder Child

Hello everyone! The Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon here! Welcome to the premier of **_The Legend of the Thunder Child!_** It's my first ever attempt at writing a FanFic, so go easy on the reviews. But firstI have to do the disclaimer...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to it

_**

* * *

**_

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**01: Legend of the Thunder Child**

"_When the 4 Dragons of Fire, Water, Earth and Wind begin to fight a great evil, a 5th warrior will join them, this warrior will change the future of the 4 dragons and the rest of the world. The warrior will have great control over the air element and can conjure up great storms. The warrior will destroy or save the world, based on the choice of the warrior's soul partner, who is one of the 4 dragons..."_

"Dojo!" said Kimiko "You're supposed to sort the ancient scrolls, not read them out loud!"

Dojo looked up at Kimiko, who was giving him an annoyed glare.

"What?" said Dojo "Is it my fault that the legend of the Thunder Child just happens to be so interesting?"

"Dojo, you do know that some legends are very old rumours" said Kimiko. She sighed as she went back to sorting the scrolls.

"_Oww! Why did I end up sorting through these scrolls with the green gecko"_ thought Kimiko _"I mean I didn't know that Master Fung was going to get in the way of the Star Hanabi, I mean if Raimundo didn't take my PDA, I wouldn't have tried to fry his ass…"_

"Hey, Kimiko!" said a voice from the door, Kimiko turned and saw that Raimundo was standing in the doorway, grinning at her.

"You're lucky that I'm busy and I had the Star Hanabi confiscated…" growled Kimiko. Raimundo laughed as he walked of down the corridor.

"_I'm going to kill him one of these days…_" thought Kimiko

Later on that evening, Kimiko managed to get to her room, collapsing with exhaustion on her bed, her arm's aching. Groaning, she pulled out her PDA and checked her emails, just the usual e-mail from her father, Mr Tohomiko and Kelko, but there wasn't anything new, her father was just updating her on what is happening in the family and Kelko was just telling her about what she and her mates are up to.

"Ten o'clock monks" called Master Fung from the end of the corridor, "Lights out"

"Night guys" said Raimundo as he went in to his room

"Night partners" said Clay as he threw his 10 gallon hat on his cupboard and got into bed. Omi said nothing, which is not surprising when he spent the day doing an 8 hour training session, and he was asleep way before 10 o'clock. But Kimiko on the other hand, normally stays up longer than the others, just searching the web for anything that will remotely interest her.

After a while, a pop-up appeared, it said "Free Fortune Telling"

"_Hmm"_ thought Kimiko _"Why not? It could tell me how to get my own back on Raimundo"_

She clicked on yes and the pop-up disappeared for a while, then it reappeared with a message:

**_Very soon, you will meet a boy,_**

"_That's nothing new"_ thought Kimiko "_We meet all sorts of people when we travel the world looking for Wu"_

**_He will bring you lot's of joy_,**

"_Joy huh? Life around the temple as become a bit boring, he may liven things up"_

**_His personality will be a bit wild_,**

"_Ooooh, this mystery boy sounds nice"_

**_His will be known as the Thunder Child_.**

Kimiko froze; she rubbed her eyes and looked at the screen again, right in front of her was the words "Thunder Child"

"_Could the boy mentioned in the fortune be related to the legend?" _thought Kimiko.

"Nah" she said as she switched off her PDA and curled up in bed "It is probably just a…Yawn…coincidence" yawned Kimiko as her eyelids became heavy and she dozed off.

**_

* * *

Far away, deep under a mountain range… _**

It was midnight, and Wuya was pacing the floor. Ever since Chase Young had restored her to her physical form and Omi had returned to the Xiaolin side, Chase has been locked in his room working on his latest "project" that would help him conquer the world and plunge the world into 1000 years of darkness. After what it seemed to be hours, Chase emerged from his room.

"Well?" said Wuya

"Well what?" said Chase giving Wuya a dark stare

"When are you going to reveal you big plan?"

Chase examined his Shen gong wu: the Eagle Scope, which he used to spy on the Xiaolin Monks.

"Soon Wuya, Soon" said Chase "When the time is right I will unleash my creation on the world"

"And then?" said Wuya

"You will see" said Chase as he walked off down a corridor that led down it to the depths of his lair.

_**

* * *

Back at the Temple… **_

The clock struck 2:00, Kimiko was having trouble sleeping. She still couldn't shake the feeling of that legend.

"_Did the legend have something to do with the fortune, or was it just a coincidence…and since when have I cared for any of the legends in the scroll room…ARGH! This is making my brain ache"_

She rolled over and stared into space, the silence of the temple was broken by a deep rumbling coming from her stomach.

"_Thinking about weird legends makes me hungry"_

She tiptoed past the three other Xiaolin monks, Raimundo was fast asleep with his teddy bear under his arm, Clay was the same but he had his hat pulled over his head, and Omi was trying to perform leopard attack in his sleep.

Once she had got out of the dormitory, she strolled along the training grounds towards the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, she opened up the cupboard and made herself a sandwich. She lent on the table and stared into space and tried to make sense of the legend while eating the sandwich, when suddenly a voice spoke behind her.

"Having trouble sleeping, young monk?"

Kimiko jumped a few feet in the air and landed in her battle position ready to kick whoever's butt was behind her, she looked towards where the voice came from. "Who's there?" she demanded, and out from the shadows emerged Master Fung.

"Oh!" said Kimiko with a sigh of relief "Sorry Master Fung"

She went out of her offensive stance, and walked over to him.

"I'm fine; I was just hungry…" said Kimiko "What about you, Master Fung? You aren't normally up at this hour?"

Master Fung walked over to the window and looked out on to the temple grounds.

"I was planning on telling you the news tomorrow…" said Master Fung

"News?" said Kimiko as she finished her sandwich, "What news?"

Master Fung turned towards Kimiko, "I have received a letter yesterday, saying that a new pupil will be joining us"

Kimiko's looked up at Master Fung "A new pupil? That will be good news to the others…"

She began to think about how each of her friends will react to the new pupil, Clay would be kind like he always is, Rai would only like him if he was good at soccer, surfing or a girl, but Omi, he would be all "You may be a new pupil, but with my guidance, you may rise to be a great Xiaolin warrior, but not as great as me!"

Kimiko sighed to herself as she thought about what Omi would say. She was about to ask about the new pupil, but a yawn forced its way out.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed now" said Master Fung

"Okay…" yawned Kimiko "Night Master Fung, See you tomorrow"

She bowed to him and walked out of the kitchen and back towards the dormitory.

She shuffled back into her room and with a soft thump, she fell into her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hooray! My first chapter is up and the second one is on its way! Please read and review! 


	2. New Arrival

Hello again from the UK! Here is Chapter 2 of the story! I'd like to say a big "THANK YOU!" toHanbags, DeafLizgon and animeang3l7 for reading andreviewing! I hope more people will R&R as the story progress!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to it

**_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child_**

**02: New Arrival**

"7 o'clock, guys!" called Dojo as he slivered into the dormitory "Time for breakfast! Get up before Clay gets to the table!"

Omi, as usual, was first up. He got into his monk robes and walked out of his room.

"Good morning Dojo!" said Omi as he walked past Dojo.

"Morning Omi!" said Dojo "Hurry up everyone else!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" yawned Clay "Let me just get my hat!"

"Give me five minuets!" called Kimiko as she poked her head out of her room. "I just need to find my shoes!"

She disappeared back into her room and began moving things around.

"Where the hell are they?" she grumbled "I had them here yesterday"

"Try under the pot in the hallway" said Clay as he walked out of his room, sorting out his hat.

"Under the pot?" said Kimiko as she looked back out of her room, "Why would they be there?"

"Raimundo...Don't ask" said Clay as he walked off towards the kitchen.

"Grrr!" growled Kimiko as she lifted the pot and found her shoes, "I'm going to kill him one of these days!"

She put them on and stormed to Raimundo's room.

"Raimundo!" she shouted as she pulled the curtain back, "Why did you take my shoes!"

Raimundo groaned as he turned over in his bed.

"Not now…I'm sleeping…"

Kimiko groaned as she slapped her forehead, she looked at his limp body as he rolled over again.

"Oh well, looks like I have no choice" sighed Kimiko as a cheeky grin spread across her face, "Time to get a bucket of water…"

Raimundo groaned as he crawled out of bed.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!"

* * *

Raimundo walked into the kitchen where Kimiko, Omi and Clay were already at the table eating.

"Morning guys!" said Raimundo "What's up?"

He was greeted by Kimiko, who turned to him and punched him.

"That's for my shoes!" she said, as she sat back down. Raimundo grumbled as he rubbed his arm and sat down at the table. Master Fung walked into the room, with Dojo around his neck and holding a letter.

"Young monks, I have good news" said Master Fung as he held up the letter.

"News, huh? Spill the beans" said Clay

"Why would you spill the beans?" said Omi with a clueless look on his face "Won't that make a mess?"

Before Raimundo could comment, Master Fung raised his hand to silence them.

"We have news that a new pupil will be joining us"

"A new pupil" said Omi "That is good news!"

"When's this new person getting here?" said Clay

"He will be here within a day" said Master Fung as he walked out of the kitchen.

"One day!" said Omi as he jumped to his feet "We must prepare for him! There is so much to do, so little time!"

Omi dashed out of the kitchen, closely followed by Clay. Kimiko finished her breakfast and walked towards the door.

"Come on Rai!" said Kimiko "Get off your butt and let's start!"

"Okay! Okay!" sighed Raimundo as he followed her out of the kitchen, "Just don't slap me again!"

They met Master Fung in the dormitory and began to give them their jobs.

"Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko, you three will help set up a new room" said Master Fung, pointing to the empty room next to Kimiko's room.

"What about me?" said Omi.

"You, Dojo and I will help me sort out his temple robes"

"Okay buckaroos!" said Clay "Let's get to work!"

"You will find everything you need in then storage room" said Master Fung walked off with Omi and Dojo.

"I got the bed mat!" said Kimiko as he headed to the storage room.

"I'll take the cupboard" said Clay "Rai can take the desk!"

"Okay, I'm on it…" sighed Raimundo as he followed them to the storage room.

* * *

They spent the day preparing for the arrival of the new pupil. They were all in a positive mood since hearing the news, but by lunch time, they began to have mixed feeling about it. Raimundo, being so impatient began lose interest in the subject, Clay wasn't as excited as he was this morning and Omi, who was absolutely excited at the thought of a new pupil for their "Fight against evil", every time the subject of the new pupil came up, he went on about how he will teach him all the moves that he will need to become a great Xiaolin Warrior. Kimiko however, became quiet. She couldn't shake the feeling about new pupil, and whether he had anything to do with the Thunder Child.

"Hey, Kimiko?" said Clay "You okay?"

"Yes, Kimiko" said Omi "You have been acting most strange ever since lunch time, a coin for you thoughts?"

"No Omi!" complained Raimundo "It is a penny for your thoughts!"

"But I don't have a penny!" said Omi looked at Raimundo with a clueless look.

"Any way, Clay and Omi are right" said Raimundo ignoring Omi "You have been acting a bit strange, what's up?"

Kimiko sighed as she looked down at the floor.

"I don't know" she said "You probably won't understand…"

"Young monks" said Master Fung from behind them "Now you have finished your work, it is time for some training"

They all turned towards Master Fung.

"For your Training we will have one on one fights" said Master Fung "I will put Omi against Clay and Kimiko against Raimundo, now take your positions"

* * *

"You ready Kimiko?" smirked Raimundo as he stood opposite of Kimiko on the training grounds.

"Try and keep that enthusiasm up, Rai!" shouted Kimiko, putting herself into her combat position "I know the ancient art of butt kicking!"

"Well then" said Raimundo as he used his element to raise himself into the air "Try and kick my butt, 30 feet in the air!"

"Judallet Flip! Fire!" shouted Kimiko as she shot fire balls into the air, but Raimundo just laughed as he just summoned a gust of wind that blew them off course.

"Why don't you come down here!" growled Kimiko "And I will give you a real fight"

"Ha!" laughed Raimundo "I will have this fight over in record time!"

He swooped down straight at Kimiko and shouted "Typhoon Boom! Wind!"

A tornado swept around Kimiko, lifting her from the ground. She spun through the air trying to grab something, anything to save her. By pure luck, she was able to grab the edge of the temple roof; she gripped the edge with both hands, holding on for dear life.

"Game over, Kimiko!" laughed Raimundo

The wind that blew around Kimiko began to strengthen, and one by one her fingers lost their grip.

* * *

"Sword of the Tempest!" shouted a voice behind them, and with a blinding flash, a thunder bolt hit Raimundo, knocking him to the ground. The wind around Kimiko weakened, lowering her safely to the ground. She landed with a soft thud and looked over to where the thunder bolt came from, but there was no one there.

"Raimundo!" called Omi as he ran to Raimundo's side "Are you ok?"

Raimundo got up rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah" he groaned "What happened?"

"You fell out of the sky like a hungry vulture spotting a carcass!" said Clay

Kimiko was about to walk over to Raimundo, when a voice called out behind her,

"Are you okay?"

Kimiko spun around, but no one was behind her.

"Who's there!" she called out.

"I couldn't just let him get the better of you" said the voice again.

"Who ever there, reveal yourself!" Kimiko demanded.

"Try looking up" said the voice again.

Kimiko looked up on the temple roof, and saw a figure was looking down at her.

"Hello Kimiko, Dragon of Fire"

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter two isdone, andChapter three is just around the corner! (MaybeI will leave the story here for a large period of time, so you don't discoverwho the mystery person is! MHA HA HA!) Nah! Only joking! Chapter Three should be up within a weeks time, so you can find out who that person is! Bye!


	3. A Xiaolin’s Welcome

On the last chapter, I said that I would post the third chapter within one week, well one day is within one week! Thanks to everyone who had R&R, keep 'em coming! Let the third chapter begin! GONG YI TAMPI!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to it**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**03: A Xiaolin's Welcome**

"Who…are you?" stuttered Kimiko jumping into her fighting stance, the figure shot up into the air, over Kimiko and landed with his back to her. She spun around and faced him, still keeping her guard up. The person had brown hair, like Raimundo's but lighter and was about the same size, he was wearing a dark green T-Shirt, dark red trousers and black trainers. On his back was a long samurai sword, light blue in colour and fashioned to look like a thunder bolt. He turned around and looked at her.

"I have finally met one of the legendary Xiaolin Dragons" he said.

"Ah, Kimiko" said Master Fung as he and the others walked towards them, "I see you have met our new pupil"

"Well howdy partner" said Clay as he held out his hand,

"Ah" said the boy shaking Clay's hand "You must be the Dragon of Earth"

Suddenly Omi leaped out of nowhere, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Greetings new pupil, I, Omi, the world's greatest Xiaolin Dragon, welcome you to the Xiaolin temple!"

"Omi?" said the boy as he went into a deep thought "Omi, Omi, Omi…Oh yeah! The Dragon of Water!"

"Ah ha!" cried Omi as he ran around him "He knows me! He knows me! I am earth famous!"

"No Omi!" said Raimundo as he walked over, still rubbing the back of his head "It is world famous!"

"Hmm…" said the boy looking up at him "Your skills of the wind is very impressive, Dragon of Wind"

"Hey!" said Raimundo as he noticed the boy standing there "Were you the one who shot me with that thunder bolt?"

"Well…Yes" said the boy "I couldn't just stand there and let you whoop Kimiko's ass, there's a word called mercy, have you heard of it?"

Master Fung stepped in before Raimundo broke out in a rage,

"That's enough" he said as he stood between them "Now Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Kimiko; this is the new pupil who will be joining the quest for the Shen Gong Wu, Ryan"

"Nice to meet you all" said Ryan, trying to avoid eye contact Raimundo.

"Omi, Clay and Raimundo, you are to continue training" said Master Fung "Kimiko and Dojo are to help Ryan move his stuff in"

"Yes Master Fung" said Kimiko "Dojo? Could you come here?"

"What now?" moaned Dojo "Can't you see I was trying to sleep?"

"At six in the afternoon?" said Kimiko

"Oh, you win…" grumbled Dojo as he looked up at them, he then suddenly realised that Ryan was standing there, "Hey! It's the new kid!"

"I've been standing here for at least a minuet and he just noticed me" sighed Ryan "He is a bit slow when he wakes up…" whispered Kimiko

"Huh!" said Dojo looking up at Ryan and Kimiko, who were sniggering to themselves, "What you say?"

"Nothing!" said Ryan and Kimiko together.

* * *

On the way to the dormitory, Kimiko noticed the sword that hung from Ryan's back. 

"Ryan?" asked Kimiko "What is that sword on your back?"

Ryan stopped and pulled it off his back, the sword glowed a brilliant light blue and it gave of sparks, as if it was charged with electricity.

"Hmm…I don't really know what it is exactly…" said Ryan as he started walking again.

"It a Shen Gong Wu called the Sword of the Tempest" said Dojo

"Well I know what it's called…" said Ryan "Whoa! Hold on!"

Ryan and Kimiko stopped and looked down at Dojo,

"It's a Wu?" said Ryan, who had a surprised look on his face, "I thought it was just a magic sword…"

"It related to the Sword of the Storm" said Dojo as he pulled out the Wu scroll from thin air, "It allows it's user to shoot bolts of lightning"

"If it's a Wu, How come you didn't detect it then?" said Kimiko

"Ryan must have had it before it came active" said Dojo "Remember the Star Hanabi? Clay's father had found it before it was active"

"Okay, here's the dormitory" said Dojo as they walked into the dormitory, "In order, here is Omi's, Clay's, Rai's, Kimiko's and finally your room"

Ryan looked at the row of rooms, each one the same size, but customised to suite each person who lived in them. Omi's room had pictures of famous warriors, advanced combat moves and pictures of himself all over the walls. Clay's room had a vast collection of ten gallon hats, lassoes and other cowboy related items. Rai's room had a surfboard, a football and a very large collection of pictures of Rio. Kimiko's room had a very large collection of Hi-Tec gadgets, and a large wardrobe overflowing with different clothes.

"Here's your room, Ryan" said Kimiko opening the curtain, it was the same as the others, but more empty, except for a bed mat, a cupboard, a desk and a pile of welcome gifts that the others had left for him.

"Well?" said Kimiko as Ryan walked into his room. He turned around and looked at her.

"Well what?" said Ryan

"What do you think?"

"It nice" said Ryan as he looked around "Simple, but comfortable"

"Sorry about this, Ryan" said Kimiko as she checked her watch "But I've got to get back to training! Unpack, open you welcome gifts and join us in the training grounds"

"Okay Kimiko!" said Ryan "See you later!"

"Bye kiddo!" said Dojo as he slivered off, probably to go back to sleep.

Ryan threw his bag to the corner of the room and began to open his welcome gifts. The first gift he opened was from Rai and Clay,

"**_To the new kid, welcome to the temple, Rai and Clay"_** It was a book on Xiaolin History.

The second gift was from Kimiko, **_"To the new pupil, Welcome to a life of travelling, treasurer hunting and kicking evil's butt! Kimiko" _**It was book on Xiaolin Combat Techniques.

The third gift was from Omi, Dojo and Master Fung **_"To the new pupil, we hope these robes fits, Dojo said that one size fits all, Omi, Dojo and Master Fung"_**

"Hey, new clothes!" said Ryan as he unwrapped his last gift and pulled out bran new temple robes, "Very nice"

* * *

After unpacking his stuff and changing into his new robes, Ryan headed towards the training grounds. Upon entering the grounds, he was greeted with a variety of complements from the monks. 

"Whoa there!" said Clay "You look like a real Xiaolin monk!"

"Thanks Clay" said Ryan

"Yes!" said Omi "Your robes were a perfect fit!"

"Wow, looking good!" said Kimiko as she walked around Ryan, examining his new clothes "Hope you liked your gifts"

"Yeah, I did" said Ryan "Thanks for them!"

Ryan turned and saw Raimundo looking at him, who by the look on his face was still in a bad mood about being struck by lightning. He walked up to Ryan, but before he had a chance to say anything, Master Fung approached them.

"Ah, Ryan, I see you got your robes"

"Thank you, Master Fung" said Ryan

"Now Ryan, Let us begin your initiation test" said Master Fung "To be Xiaolin monk, you need to prove that your martial art skills are of an adequate level"

"Okay, No worries" said Ryan walking on to the training grounds. "A one on one fight should do the job"

"Very well Ryan" said Master Fung as he turned to the others "Now then, I want one of you to go up against him"

"Me! Me! Master Fung!" said Omi excitedly as he jumped up and down "I will be a most worthy opponent"

"I don't mind if I do it" said Clay

"Me nether" said Kimiko

"Can I do it, Master Fung?" said Raimundo "I want to get my own back on him for hitting me with that thunder bolt…"

"What was that, Raimundo?" said Master Fung

"Nothing…" mumbled Raimundo "Can I do it anyway?"

"Hmm…" thought Master Fung

"Err…Master Fung?" called Ryan from the other side of the grounds, "If it is any help, I'd like to go against Raimundo!"

"Very well then" said Master Fung "For this fight Raimundo, I want you to use your martial art skills only, no elemental powers"

"Not if I can help it…" muttered Raimundo as he headed onto the grounds and stood opposite Ryan.

* * *

Now that chapter three is done, I have some things to say! Next week (Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday) I will be extremely busy, so I will be unable to update during that time.But hopefully, I will be able to put up some more chapters before then and on the Monday after my busy week (I'm usually busy on weekends too!). Secondly, this chapter introduces Ryan, who you've all probably guessed is the Thunder Child from the legend. On my profile I will be keeping a small profile on Ryan, based on what you find out in the story. That's all! Good Bye! 

Oh! One last thing...Who would like to know how to download Xiaolin Showdown music?


	4. The Warrior of Wind and Storms

Hello again! Thank you everybody for reviewing and giving me positive feedback,each one gives me a warm feeling inside...sniff... (Wipes tear from eye) Sorry about that…Anyway, you don't want to listen to me! You want to read about the fight between Ryan and Raimundo, don't you? Hold on...Wait for it...3...2...1...START READING! GONG YI TAMPI!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to it**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**04: The Warrior of Wind and Storms**

"Its time to get my own back for hitting me with the thunder bolt, Ryan!" said Raimundo as he cracked his knuckles and went into his battle stance.

"Be careful Raimundo" called Master Fung "Do not underestimate your opponent!"

"That's right Raimundo!" said Ryan as he stretched his arms and legs "You don't want to be beaten by the same person twice in one day!"

"First time doesn't count!" shouted Raimundo as he charged at Ryan. His body spun around, swinging his foot into the air and directly at Ryan. As quick as a flash, Ryan swiftly dodged the attack with a quick back flip.

"Why did you hit me with the thunder bolt?" said Raimundo as he positioned himself for another attack.

"For being too hard on Kimiko!" said Ryan as he moved around Raimundo, keeping his distance.

"That was training!" said Raimundo

"You could have hurt her badly!" said Ryan.

"Less talk, more butt kicking!" shouted Omi from the sidelines.

"Okay then Rai" said Ryan as he went into his battle stance "Bring it on!"

Raimundo shot at Ryan, his fists were just a blur as he swung them at him. But before the first punch on could hit, Ryan arms shot out and blocked each attack with the same speed and agility as Raimundo's punches.

Raimundo continued to punch and Ryan continued to block, when they suddenly pulled back.

"Had enough Ryan?" said Raimundo as he watched Ryan, who was breathe heavily.

"_Dude! My fists are killing me, and not a single one hit him!_" thought Raimundo "_He's quick with the blocking!_"

"Nope!" said Ryan as he looked at Raimundo, who was also breathing heavily, "Keep 'em coming!"

"_Hmm…_" thought Ryan "_Even with my fast blocking reflexes, he still can do damage_"

"Ryan sure is quick" said Clay

"Yes" said Omi "He has some skill"

"Yeah, but when it comes to speed attacks" said Kimiko "Raimundo is the horse to bet on"

"Raimundo's a horse?" said Omi scratching his head

"Figure of speech" sighed Kimiko

* * *

Raimundo charged at Ryan again, but this time he sneaked in his wind element into his barrage of fists and kicks. His attack was so fast and violent; it kicked up a huge dust cloud that covered both Raimundo and Ryan.

"Ha!" laughed Raimundo from inside the dust cloud "That should have done the trick!"

When the dust settled, Raimundo stepped back to get a good view of where Ryan was originally standing, but he was no where to be seen.

"What the!" gasped Raimundo as he looked around, "Where did he go!"

Someone whistled to him from the other side of the training grounds.

"Hey Raimundo! I'm over here!"

Raimundo turned around and gasped, right there on the other side of the field, was Ryan. He had somehow got to the other side of the field, without anyone seeing him. Raimundo charged at him again, but Ryan dodged the attack again and managed to clear half the training ground in one jump. Raimundo kept charging at Ryan, but each time Ryan managed to doge every single attack with acrobatic skill.

"For an apprentice monk, he sure has good agility skills" said Omi

"Yes" said Clay "He's as fasta dog hearing the dinner bell!"

"He's good…" said Kimiko "But he hasn't even tried to attack Rai yet…"

But the pressure was building up, and Raimundo was beginning to lose his temper,

"Will you stop jumping about!" he shouted.

"Okay then" said Ryan. He ran at Raimundo, who was expecting him to do an airborne attack, but then Ryan ducked and slid between Raimundo's legs making him stumble forwards.

"Come on Raimundo!" said Ryan as he stood back up "You can do better than that!"

"That's it!" he roared "No one makes a fool of Raimundo! Time to kick it up a notch!"

He leapt up to the air and began to summon a gust of wind around him, and with a loud voice, he yelled, "Typhoon Boom! Wind!"

* * *

The gust of wind swirled around Ryan, kicking up a huge dust cloud that engulfed the entire field.

"Raimundo!" shouted Kimiko "What are you doing!"

Raimundo looked down at the other monks, Clay, Omi and Kimiko were looking at him with shocked faces and Master Fung had his hand on his forehead.

"Uh oh!" said Raimundo, waving his arms trying to stop the gusts of winds. The dust began to settle, and Raimundo began to see a figure emerge from the cloud. Everyone gasped as they saw Ryan walk out from the dust cloud towards them, although he was blown about, it looked like the wind didn't affect him much at all.

"What the?" gasped Raimundo "How the hell?"

Ryan gave him a small grin as he moved towards him.

"You got good control of your element" said Ryan as he brushed the dust of his clothes.

"Whatever…" said Raimundo, lowering himself to the ground, "I could beat you if I was to use my full power! But you don't even have an element!"

"Oh really?" said Ryan as he gave him another grin. He put his hands together. Suddenly, a gust of wind began to swirl around him, collecting the wind in his hands like a mini tornado.

"What in tar nation?" gasped Clay

"Is he a dragon of the wind too?" gasped Omi

The air around Ryan's hands began to cackle as electricity began to form around him like storm clouds.

"This is my element…" said Ryan as all the wind and electricity formed a ball around his hands, "Thunder Ball! Lighting!"

* * *

He swung the ball like a bowling ball, flinging it directly at Raimundo. It hit him like a cannon ball, knocking him clean of his feet.

"Looks like I win! That was a good fight, Raimundo" said Ryan as he walked over to try and help Raimundo up, "Are you okay?"

Raimundo grumbled to himself as he got to his feet, glaring up at him.

"You caught me of guard, that's all!" he said in an annoyed voice. They both turned around when they noticed Kimiko, Omi, Clay and Master Fung walked over to them. "Wow!" said Kimiko "I have never seen an elemental move like that before!"

"I must admit that was pretty amazing…" said Clay.

He turned to Raimundo, who was still glaring at Ryan.

"Err…Looks like he flattened you, partner"

Raimundo grumbled to himself again as Master Fung approached Ryan.

"Ryan, let me be the first to say congratulations on your victory" said Master Fung

"Thanks Master Fung" said Ryan bowing. Master Fung then turned to Raimundo,

"Raimundo, your impatience resulted in your defeat"

"Sorry Master Fung…" muttered Raimundo as he brushed the dust off his clothes. Master Fung turned to the others.

"Now that training is over, you are all free for the rest of the day until dinner tonight"

* * *

"Sorry about beating you up so bad" said Ryan looked over at Raimundo, "I haven't got full control over my wind element and it does tend to get out of control"

Raimundo looked at Ryan with a cold stare,

"I'm going to put on clean robes" he grumbled stormed off towards the temple.

"Hey Rai! Hold on partner!" called Clay as he went after him. Ryan sighed as he turned to Kimiko and Omi.

"Do not worry about him" said Kimiko "He like this when ever he gets his ass handed to him"

"Raimundo isn't as disciplined as us" said Omi "Because he was last to make apprentice"

"Omi…" sighed Kimiko as she frowned at Omi "Will you stop bringing that up"

"Well, I would love to hang around…" said Omi, changing the subject "But I have some training I to catch up with"

And with that, Omi ran off towards the obstacle course, leaving Ryan and Kimiko alone on the training grounds.

"So…" said Ryan looking at Kimiko "Now what?"

"Don't know…" said Kimiko. They stood there in an awkward silence, trying to work out what to say to each other.

"I know what we could do" said Kimiko "How about a tour?"

"Hmm…" thought Ryan "Sure, why not?"

"Follow me then" said Kimiko.

* * *

Kimiko led him through the various parts of the temple, and introduced him to the other residents of the temple.

"Okay Ryan" said Kimiko as they stood in the centre of the courtyard and pointed towards one of the temple buildings, "There's the Wu vault where we store our Wu"

She moved her arm around and pointed in another direction.

"There's the kitchen, the Main Hall and to the left is the Meditation Hall" said Kimiko "And that's the dormitory, but you know that already"

They spent the next half an hour of being looking around the rest of the temple, making sure that Ryan knew every inch of the temple. They finally ended up back at the Dormitory.

"Thanks for the tour, Kimiko" said Ryan as he opened his curtain to his room, "I going to take five for a bit"

"Okay" said Kimiko "See you at dinner!"

Kimiko walked of down the corridor, leaving Ryan alone in his room. He yawned as he sat on his bed.

"Boy, I'm beat…" he groaned as he lay down "Looking round a temple really tires you out…maybe I'll take… a small nap…zzzzz…"

* * *

Chapter four! Woo! Chapter five is is on the way! What's going to happen? Will Kimiko find the link between the legend of the Thunder Child and Ryan? Will Raimundo and Ryan ever be come freinds? And what about the Chase Young's big plan...Who knows what will happen next! (Well...I know, but you don't!) I have updated Ryan's profile based on what you have seen in this chapter. See you soon!


	5. Unknown Origins

I'm back with another chapter!Thanks forR&R! Keep'em coming! Here you will finally hear a part of Ryan's past! So without staling for time, here is Chapter 5! (P.S. DeafLizgon, How much did Yamato bet on Ryan winning against Raimundo?)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to it**

* * *

**_Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child_**

**05: Unknown Origins**

"Huh?" said Ryan as he opened his eyes, "Where am I?"

He sat up and looked around him. All around him was darkness.

"Okay…" said Ryan "I'm not liking this…"

"_Ryan…"_ called a voice from the darkness.

"Wha…Who's there?" gasped Ryan as he spun around.

"_Ryan…"_ called the voice again.

Ryan looked around and saw a figure approaching him,

"_Ryan…_"

"Kimiko?" said Ryan, as the figure came closer. It was Kimiko; she was slowly walking towards him.

"Kimiko!" said Ryan "What's going on? Where are we?"

Kimiko said nothing as she stepped closer to Ryan.

"Ryan…" she said softly.

"What is it Kimiko?"

"WAKE UP!"

* * *

The sound of Kimiko's cry echoed through the temple and Ryan's ears.

"OW!" cried Ryan as he covered his ears "What the!"

He looked up, and saw that he was back in his room, with Kimiko standing over him.

"Kimiko! What was that for!" said Ryan as he sat up, rubbing his ears.

"You were asleep, and its best way to wake someone up"

"I was asleep?" said Ryan as Kimiko pulled him to his feet.

"Omi came to check on you an hours ago and he said you were "In like a light", anyway its time for dinner" said Kimiko as she walked off towards the kitchen. Ryan yawned as he stretched his arms.

"Note to self…" sighed Ryan to himself as he left his room still rubbing his ears "Don't let Kimiko wake you up by screaming, especially when dreaming…"

Kimiko and Ryan entered the kitchen where Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Dojo already had their heads bent over their food, stuffing their faces with food. Kimiko groaned as she saw the odd bit of food fly around.

"_I hope Ryan isn't like the others…"_ thought Kimiko,

"Hey Kimimo!" said Ryan with his head bent over his food, stuffing his face with food, "Come on, your food is getting cold!"

"I spoke too soon…" groaned Kimiko slapping her forehead with her hand.

After a few minuets of intense eating, Clay looked up from his food,

"So partner, what do you think of the temple?"

Ryan swallowed his current mouthful of food,

"Its okay" he said "I like it"

"Do you think it is cold?" said Omi halfway through an egg roll.

"You mean Cool, Omi" said Raimundo and Ryan at the same time. Upon saying that, they both looked up at each other, their eyes locking. An awkward silence fell over the table as they stared at each other. Raimundo eventually broke the silence.

"You got good skills…" he said as he ate his last egg roll.

"You too…" said Ryan putting another spoonful of rice in his mouth, but still keeping his eyes on Raimundo "I'm not that good at wind attacks, so I mainly use electrical…"

"Does that make you an electric Dragon?" said Kimiko

"No" said Dojo looking up from his food "Electricity is a sub-element of wind, like ice is a sub-element of water"

"Anyway, I'm not a dragon" said Ryan as he went back to his food "Only you chosen's can be dragons, but just because I'm not a dragon doesn't mean I can't use the wind element"

"Yeah, whatever…" sighed Raimundo as he tried to steal the last egg roll from Dojo,

"Hey! Get your own!" shouted Dojo as he tried to stop him.

"Any way, I want a rematch" said Raimundo as he swallowed the roll before Dojo was able to get it back.

"You got it, Rai!" said Ryan as he finished his last spoonful of food, "Next time we get a chance, we have the rematch"

"Good" said Raimundo as he looked back at Ryan "I'll get a proper chance to kick your butt!"

"Not if I kick it first!" said Ryan as he stared back.

"Okay then" said Raimundo as he stood up from his seat and lent over towards Ryan, "You're on!"

"Fine!" said Ryan as he stood from his seat and lent over the table towards Raimundo, so his face was close to Raimundo's.

"Okay!" replied Raimundo.

"Fine then!" replied Ryan.

"Fine!"

"Okay!"

"Okay! Your both fine!" moaned Kimiko, "Now will you both shut up! I'm trying to eat here!"

Ryan and Raimundo both sat back down, still looking at each other. Master Fung walked into the room, who must have heard the argument.

"Raimundo and Ryan, In order for us to work as a team, you must put aside your differences" he said as he looked down at Ryan and Raimundo. Both of them sighed as looked at each other with disgruntled faces.

"Okay…Rai, I'm sorry for hitting you with a thunder bolt" sighed Ryan as he held his hand out; his voice sounded like he didn't completely mean it.

"Yeah…I'm sorry too" said Raimundo as he held his hand out and shook Ryan's, his voice was the same tone.

"You still owe me a rematch…" whispered Raimundo as he released Ryan's hand.

"Now that then that's settled" said Master Fung "You are free to do what you want until bed time"

Everyone got up from the table and made a dash for the door.

"But before you go" said Master Fung "Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Omi, I want to have a brief word with you…"

* * *

"So, what do you think of Ryan" said Master Fung as he sat down at the table.

"He's okay…I guess" said Raimundo

"He seems nice" said Kimiko

"He is will make a good Xiaolin Monk" said Omi "Of course he will need training from me, the world's greatest…"

"Not now, Partner" said Clay interrupting Omi before he went into a speech on how great he was.

"Well, I'm sure you would like to get to know him as soon as possible" said Master Fung "But it would be wise not ask too much about his past"

The monks gave him a confused look.

"Why not?" said Raimundo getting to his feet,

Master Fung got up and walked towards the door, "He will tell you why when he is ready…"

* * *

__

**_Later on that Evening..._**

Kimiko sighed as she looked at her clock, 9:54. For the last hour, she had been in her room surfing the web like she does every night. Her mind however, was full of questions,

"_Who is Ryan? How come he has wind elemental powers like Raimundo, even though he isn't a dragon? Why can't we ask him about his past? And is there any link between Ryan and the Thunder Child? Ugh! So many questions…"_

Suddenly her train of thoughts was broken by sound of someone entering her room; she turned around and saw that it was Clay.

"Hey Kimiko?" said Clay "Have you seen Ryan?"

"No" said Kimiko as she went back to her web surfing "Why?"

"He's disappeared, can't find him anywhere" said Clay as he left her room, "Anyway, I'm off to bed"

"Ok then" said Kimiko,

"_Hmm"_ though Kimiko as she checked her clock _"5 minutes until bed time and Ryan's disappeared, I'd better go look for him…"_

* * *

Kimiko stepped out into the cool evening air, in the distance, fireflies were dancing in the air, and crickets were chirping in the bushes.

"Ryan?" called Kimiko,

There was no reply from the darkness.

"Ryan!" called Kimiko again

Again, there was no reply.

"Where could he be?" she sighed as she looked up at the temple. Suddenly she saw something move on the roof tops. She jumped up onto the roof of the temple and saw that Ryan was lying down on the roof, staring up at the starry sky.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko

Ryan turned his head, "Hey Kimiko…I see you found me…"

Kimiko approached Ryan and sat down beside him, she noticed that there was a sort of gloomy feeling in his eyes.

"You okay?" said Kimiko

There was a brief pause before Ryan spoke again.

"I'm fine…" he said in a quiet voice.

Kimiko sighed as she sat down beside him, "There is something wrong, isn't there?"

"…No" said Ryan

There was a brief pause.

"So…" said Kimiko as she tried to think of a subject to talk about "Where are you from?"

Ryan didn't say anything; his face went from gloomy to worse. Kimiko gasped slightly when she realised what she just said.

"_Oh no…His past…_" thought Kimiko "_Master Fung warned us!_"

"It's nothing…" sighed Ryan as he sat up. Kimiko put a hand on his shoulders to try and comfort him.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up" said Kimiko,

"Don't worry about it…" said Ryan

Ryan turned his head and looked up at Kimiko; her blue eyes glistened in the pale moon light.

"I suffered from amnesia…" said Ryan "I can't remember anything from my past…"

Kimiko gasped as Ryan looked up to study the heavens,

"I know nothing about my family, my past, not even why I came to the temple…"

He sighed deeply as he looked down at his feet. Kimiko sighed as well as she tried to think of something to say that may comfort him.

"Don't worry" she said "Err…Someday you'll find your past…"

Ryan sighed as he looked at her, "Kimiko…Thank you…"

He gave her a small smile; she smiled back at him as she their eyes met. The air seemed to go quiet as they looked at each other, but the moment was disturbed by the beeping of Kimiko's watch, followed by Master Fung calling "Bed time monks!"

"I'm going to go to bed now…" said Kimiko as she got to her feet and moved towards the edge of the roof, she looked back at Ryan who had lied back down on the roof, "You coming?"

"Nah…" said Ryan "I'm going to stay put for a while…"

"Ok…" said Kimiko. She looked down and jumped to the ground.

Ryan watched her walk off to the dormitory, and then looked back up at the night sky,

"I will find who I am, Kimiko…" sighed Ryan to himself "Someday…"

* * *

Way hay! Chapter five is done! Next chapter, Ryan goes after his first Shen Gong Wu, the Wing's of Huricun! If you want to know what it is, you just have to wait until Chapter 6, which may come tomorrow! But what about Ryan and Kimiko? He He He... You just have to wait and see! Please R&R!


	6. The Wing’s of Huricun

Hello! I'd just like to say that I posted Chapter 5later than usual last night(about 8:00pm (UK time)) andI saw that it didn't get updated on the web until about midday today (UK time). Because of that,I don't think any of you had the chance to R&R yet, but don't worry about it! Just keep R&R and I'll catch up with them later!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to it**

* * *

**_Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child_**

**06: The Wing's of Huricun**

"Poor kid…" sighed Kimiko as she entered her room "Must be awful not knowing your past…"

She fell back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't feel like sleeping at the moment; she didn't like going to sleep in a negative mood, so she flipped open her laptop. She loaded up the copy of the fortune that she got a week ago and looked at it over and over again,

**_Very soon, you will meet a boy,_**

_**He will bring you lot's of joy,**_

_**His personality will be a bit wild,**_

_**His will be known as the Thunder Child.**_

"_Well…"_ thought Kimiko _"He is a boy…He has lighting powers…Kind of cute…And he's a bit wild like Raimundo…But is he a part of the legend?"_

Kimiko thought for a moment, when she suddenly realised something,

"_Whoa! Rewind! Did I just call him…cute?"_

She sat there in silence, trying to work out why she thought that. But she eventually shook it off.

"I must be tired…" she yawned as she closed her laptop, "I must be…imagining things…"

She didn't even have the energy to finish the sentence; she changed into her pyjamas and got into bed. She heard someone go into the room next to hers.

"Night Kimiko…" whispered a voice,

A small smile moved across Kimiko's face as she slowly fell asleep.

"Goodnight…Ryan…zzzzzz…"

_**

* * *

Next Day…**_

The sun shone down on the temple and Clay and Omi decided to get up early to do some early morning training. Raimundo, Kimiko and Ryan however were still in bed, unaware that Dojo was on his way to wake them up.

"Morning guys!" called Dojo "Time to get up!"

"Morning" yawned Kimiko as she got out of bed,

"Dojo…" groaned Raimundo as he managed to crawl out under the covers, "We have saved the world multiple times…can we at least lie in?"

"Sorry" said Dojo as he went to try and pull Raimundo out of bed "Evil waits for no one"

"Where's Ryan?" asked Kimiko, as she went to help Dojo pull Raimundo out of bed.

"Still sleeping" said Dojo "Go wake him up for me, I busy trying to wake Rai up"

Kimiko walked out of Raimundo's room and headed to Ryan's room. Since her last visit to his room, Ryan had done some decorating, his clothes were all in his cupboard, however they were rather untidy, his bag was stuffed under his desk, which had the book on Xiaolin Combat Techniques that she gave him and the Xiaolin History book open on a page on showdowns, and hung up on the wall was his prized possession: the Sword of the Tempest. Finally a lump on the floor which Kimiko guessed was Ryan.

"Ryan…" whispered Kimiko in his ear,

"Hmm…" groaned Ryan without waking up.

"Ryan"

Ryan's eyes began to open, "Who…What…Oh, Kimiko…" he mumbled as he stretched his arms, "What's up?"

"Its morning, come on, its time to get up" said Kimiko as she left the room.

* * *

Eventually, Ryan and Raimundo managed to get out of bed and make it to the kitchen without falling asleep again.

"Good morning, partners!" said Clay helping himself to a big plate of bacon.

"Morning, Clay" said Ryan as he helped himself to a glass of orange juice.

Ryan suddenly jumped when a very happy and enthusiastic voice came behind him,

"Hello, my new friend!" said Omi "How was your first night at the temple?"

Ryan paused for a moment, trying to recover from the shock of being surprised; he then turned and looked at Omi.

"I don't know…" said Ryan with a small grin on his face "I was asleep at the time, so I didn't remember…"

Kimiko and Clay chuckling to themselves while Omi looked at him with a puzzled look on his face,

"Don't worry Omi" said Ryan patting him on his head "It was a joke"

"Drop everything!" yelled Dojo as he charged into the room, "Shen gong wu alert!"

"But I was just starting my breakfast…" groaned Clay

Kimiko looked round at Dojo, "What have we got today, then?"

"The Wing's of Huricun!" said Dojo as he opened the Shen gong scroll, "It allows it's user to fly with great precision, it also can create mini tornados!"

"Finally, Ryan has a chance to see us collect the Wu and defeat evil!" said Omi as he leapt up on the table,

"Err…Omi, you just stepped in my breakfast" said Raimundo.

While Omi was trying to get Rai's fried eggs off his foot, Kimiko asked Ryan whether he would like to come.

"Really? I can come?" said Ryan as Master Fung entered the room,

"You should go" said Master Fung "A pinch of experience is better than a spoon full of knowledge"

"Say what?" said Ryan giving him a clueless look.

"Don't take him too seriously Ryan" said Clay "We don't understand what he talks about was well"

**_

* * *

The skies above Los Angeles…_**

Within a few hours they had arrived at Hollywood, Dojo was weaving in and out of the clouds with Omi, Clay, Raimundo, Ryan and Kimiko on his back.

"Everybody comes to Hollywood!" sang Dojo "They want to make it in the neighbourhood! They like the smell of it in Hollywood…"

"It isn't Hollywood that smells…" sniggered Raimundo, holding his nose

"Hey!" said Dojo as he sniffed himself "I do not…Oh…It is me…"

"Where are we exactly?" said Omi as he looked down.

"Hollywood, L.A.!" said Kimiko "The home of the stars, shopping, fame and fortune!"

"What about Shen gong wu?" said Ryan.

"Hmm…" said Dojo "It should be around the Hollywood sign…"

"Put us down near it then" said Clay "We will do the rest!"

Dojo landed and everyone jumped off.

"Ok guys" said Dojo as he pointed to his neck "According to these strange swelling boils…"

"Eww!" said Kimiko in disgust "Too much information!"

"The Wu is…That way! Or is it that way?"

"Looks like we are going to have to split up" sighed Clay

"Ok! Clay and Raimundo! You go right! Ryan and Kimiko! You go left!" said Omi

"What about you?" said Ryan "You okay on your own?"

"You have no need to worry, young apprentice!" said Omi as he jumped about showing off his moves, "I'm highly skilled at Shen gong wu hunting!"

"Err…Kid? Who you talking to?" said Dojo "The others have already left!"

* * *

"So what are we looking for?" said Ryan, as he lifted up a rock and checked under it.

"On the scroll, it looked like a staff" said Kimiko "It's about a meter long, with two blades on each end"

"Okay, let's go!" said Ryan as they headed towards a patch of trees.

"Err…Ryan?" said Kimiko "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" said Ryan as he jumped into a tree to check the branches.

"Err…Does "The Thunder Child" mean anything to you?" she said.

"Err…" thought Ryan "No, It doesn't…Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" sighed Kimiko. They began to search the area, checking in trees, under rocks and in the bushes. But half an hour later, they were getting nowhere.

"Any luck?" called Ryan.

"No…" sighed Kimiko "Nothing…"

Ryan looked up at her; she had a troubled look on her face.

"You okay, Kimiko?" said Ryan "You've been rather quiet…"

"Nah, it's nothing…" sighed Kimiko as she looked up at Ryan.

"If you say so…" said Ryan as he walked towards a mound of rocks "You check those trees over there and I'll check over here, and then we will head back to the others"

Kimiko walked of to the small grope of trees, while Ryan bent over the pile of rubble and began to pull things out.

"_Rock, No…Tree branch, No…Staff, No…Another rock..."_

"Where is it?" groaned Ryan as he threw the objects behind him. He was about to remove a rather large rock when there was a sudden cry from the trees. Ryan turned and saw Kimiko come running out towards Ryan.

"Hey, Kimiko!" called Ryan "Did you find them?"

"Ryan!" gasped Kimiko "Behind you…Spicer!"

"Spicer?" said Ryan; an evil laugh came from behind them, followed by the noise of helicopter blades.

"Ha!" laughed the voice "The Wing's of Huricun are mine"

Ryan turned around, and saw a boy in black clothes flying towards the staff that Ryan had thrown behind him.

"Damn it!" Ryan groaned as he realised he just threw the wings behind him, "The Wings!"

Ryan turned and charged towards the wings, and with a swift dive, he tackled the boy out of the air. Ryan landed skilfully back on the floor, but the boy hit the floor with a thud.

"Hey! I know you!" said Ryan as the boy got to his feet "You're that person who is trying to conquer the world? Jake…Jim…Ah! Jack Spicer!"

"What's it to you?" spat Jack as he turned towards Ryan, "Do you want an autograph?"

"Err…No…" said Ryan

"Well whatever" said Jack "I'm taking the Wing's of Huricun"

"No way!" said Ryan "I taking them for myself!"

Ryan broke out into a sprint towards the Wings,

"Not if I can help it!" cried Jack as he began to run after him.

"Almost…there…" gasped Ryan as he reached out to grab the Wings, "Gotcha! I got the…Oh!"

He looked down to see that Jack had managed to grab the other end of the staff. Suddenly the staff began to glow with a golden light.

"Hey guys, any luck with the Wu?" said Dojo as he, Omi, Clay and Raimundo as they walked into the area, "We had no…Hey! It's Spicer! And it's the Wing's of Huricun!"

Kimiko managed to catch up with the others, and to push her way through the others.

"Ryan!" shouted Kimiko "You need to challenge him to a…"

"A Xiaolin Showdown!" interrupted Ryan "I wager the Sword of the Tempest!"

"Oh great! Your one of those Xiaolin losers…Okay, I wager the Tongue of Sai Ping!" said Jack

"The challenge is a race to the Hollywood sign" said Ryan "First through the "O" wins!"

"Ok, let's do this!" said Jack.

"**Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**"

* * *

Jack Spicer has finally appeared! But who will win the Wings of Huricun? Place your bets now!Before I go, I have bad news...I'm going to be busy all the way up to the weekends, soI will be unable to post the next chapters, but don't worry because I may be able to update this weekend, if not, I guarantee Monday! Well...See ya! Don't forget to R&R! (Sigh...I was looking forward to the reviews for the next chapters...But now I have to wait until next week...) 


	7. Xiaolin Shockdown

Hello everyone! I'm back! I'd like to thank everyone who had R&R! I'd like to also thank Hanbags for using the idea that I told her (Well...I say me, I really mean Ryan!) Anyway, I have something to tell you, I have finished writing up the **_The Legend of the Thunder Child_** and I have begun on the sequel, _**The Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon!**_ I would tell you what happens in it...but I may spoil what will happen in this story! Anyway, back to the story...Err...Where were we? Ah yes! Ryan had challenged Jack Spicer to a Xiaolin Showdown! So what are you waiting for...Oh, your waiting for me to stop talking...

DeafLizgon: Just get on with it!

Hanbags: Yeah! We don't have all day!

UXD: Okay! Okay! Just don't hurt me! Back to the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to it**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**07: Xiaolin Shock-down**

When a blinding flash filled the air, the entire landscape changed around them. The land flattened to form a huge runway, and at the end was the Hollywood sign.

On a pillar next to the runway, the Xiaolin monks looked down at Ryan and Jack who were standing at the starting line.

"Hey!" said Raimundo "Did Master Fung gave Ryan Xiaolin Armour?"

Omi looked at the others, they were all wearing their blue Xiaolin Armour, and Ryan was still in his green t-shirt and red trousers.

"Hey, don't you have some weird clothes that your supposed to wear during the showdown?" said Jack

"Don't worry about it…" said Ryan with a smirk on his face "I came prepared…"

He clicked his fingers and suddenly, black strips of cloth came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Ryan's legs, up his body, around his arms and finally round his head, binding him like a mummy. His shoes became black boots, black gloves appeared on his hands and red bandana appeared around his head.

"Whoa…" gasped Raimundo as his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Wow!" gasped Clay "Check out his showdown duds!"

"What! I am a Wudai Warrior and he is an apprentice!" shouted Omi "How come he gets better armour!"

"**GONG YI TAMPI!**"

"So long, loser!" shouted Jack, as he activated his heli-bot and flew off towards the finish.

"Hey! That's my line! Wind!" shouted Ryan as a gust of wind lifted him of the ground, pushing him forward through the air.

"Go, Ryan!" cheered Kimiko

"You can do it!" called Clay

Jack looked behind him; Ryan was closing in on him.

"Let's see how good you really are!" he called back "Tongue of Sai Ping! Birds! Attack!"

Suddenly the sky filled with birds, all squawking angrily at Ryan.

"Ha!" laughed Ryan flying straight at the flock of birds, "Your birds can't stop me!"

"Ryan! Be careful!" called Kimiko

"Wind!" and with those words a blast of wind blew out of Ryan's hands blowing the birds away.

"Now it's my turn!" said Ryan, pulling the Sword of the Tempest out of its holder on his back, "Sword of the Tempest!"

A thunder bolt, exactly the same as the one that hit Raimundo yesterday, shot out of the sword and hit Jack's heli-bot, short circuiting it and making it malfunction.

"NO! My heli-bot!" cried Jack as he fell out of the sky "Argggggggggh!"

There was a loud SMACK as Jack hit the floor.

"Ooooh…" said Raimundo

"That had got to hurt!" said Kimiko

"So long, sucker!" shouted Ryan as he flew through the "O" and with a blinding flash the landscape returned to normal.

When the light returned to normal, the Xiaolin monk looked up at Ryan, he had the Sword of the Tempest on his back, the Tongue of Sai Ping in one hand and the Wings of Huricun in the other.

* * *

"You did it, Ryan!" said Kimiko, running up to him and thrusting her arms around him, "You were amazing!"

"Nice one, partner!" said Clay as he and Ryan hi-fived, "You showed Spicer who's boss!"

"You did very well…considering…" said Omi.

Ryan, Clay and Kimiko gave Omi a disgruntled look,

"What do you mean "Considering"?" said Ryan

"Considering you aren't a Wudai Warrior…"

Ryan and Kimiko groaned as they rolled their eyes.

"Don't worry about him now, Ryan" whispered Kimiko, "You can batter him when we get to the temple…"

Ryan and Kimiko sniggered to themselves; Ryan then turned around and saw that Raimundo was looking at him with a slightly envious look on his face.

"You did quite well for your first showdown…" said Raimundo, his voice had the same hint of sarcasm from last night's argument, "Where did you get the showdown armour?"

Ryan thought for a moment, just like the Sword of the Tempest, Ryan didn't really know how he got his armour, because of his amnesia.

"Err…" thought Ryan, trying to think of an excuse, "I…customised it myself…"

"Come guys!" called Dojo as he super sized, "Let's get back to the temple, I want make sure I'm not late for my nap!"

"Err, Dojo? You do know we only woke up 2 hours ago?" said Kimiko looking at her watch.

"Whatever…" said Raimundo, jumping onto Dojo "Let's just get back to the temple"

_**

* * *

Back at the Temple…**_

"Ah, how was you Shen gong wu hunt?" asked Master Fung as the Xiaolin Monks arrived back at the temple.

"Ryan sacked his first Shen gong wu!" said Omi

There was a brief silence as everyone looked at Omi.

"I'm guessing he means bagged…" said Raimundo.

"Congratulations, young one" said Master Fung.

"Thanks, Master Fung" said Ryan as he handed over the Tongue of Sai Ping and the Wings of Huricun.

"Thank you Ryan" said Master Fung as he walked off with the wu, "You may wait for me at the training grounds"

They all walked off towards the training grounds. But just as Ryan was about to go round the corner, Master Fung called him back.

"What is it, Master Fung?" said Ryan walking back to him,

"Don't you have anything else to give me?" said Master Fung looking at his sword.

Ryan reached over his back and pulled out the Sword of the Tempest,

"Do I have to?" sighed Ryan, handing over the sword to Master Fung, "I've had it for as long as I can remember…"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but it's the rules" said Master Fung "Now go join you friends on the training ground"

_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a basement / evil lair…**_

"Stupid Xiaolin losers!" cursed Jack as he worked on his latest "evil" invention, "First Chase gets Wuya, Cyclops, Vlad, Katnappè and Tubbimura, then the Dragons get that new person…Grrrr…Ryan thinks he is so cool, short circuiting my heli-bot…"

"It could be worse…" said a voice from the shadows, "You could have been destroyed when I had the chance…"

"Wuya…" sighed Jack "Will you stop annoying me! All you do is…WUYA!"

Jack turned around and saw the figure of Wuya step out of the shadows,

"H…Hey Wuya!" stuttered Jack "W…w…why are you here?"

"Silence, worm!" said a voice from behind Wuya,

"Chase Young!" gasped Jack as his eyes went as big as saucers, "I'm honoured that you have come to my lair, can I get you anything? Drink? Pudding cup?"

"Quiet!" said Chase "I'm not here for anything concerning you, I'm here for info on Ryan"

"Ryan? That new kid on the Xiaolin Loser team?" said Jack "What about him?"

"I wasn't in that showdown for the Wing's of Huricun, so I don't know the full extent of his abilities"

"Well Chase" said Jack "I can tell you what I know, but it is going to cost you…"

"What is it that you want?" said Chase

"A load of Shen Gong Wu"

"How about I let you live?" said Chase as he picked Jack up by the throat,

"Okay!" chocked Jack "He seems to be able to control electricity, he can fly like Raimundo, and…Err…he had a new Shen gong wu that didn't become active!"

Chase dropped Jack, picked up the Reversing Mirror that was lying on the table, and walked out of the lair,

"Bye, Chase!" coughed Jack as he looked up from the floor "You're free to visit! Don't be a stranger!"

"_Ryan seems to have made good progress" _thought Chase as he opened a portal to his lair _"It won't be long before it's time…Then I will finally have my revenge on the Xiaolin Warriors…"_

_**

* * *

Back at the temple…**_

"Well done, young monks" said Master Fung, "You have defiantly improved since our last training session"

Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi and Ryan all sat down in front of Master Fung,

"Ryan, keep up the good work and you will make Wudai Warrior in no time"

"Thanks, Master Fung" said Ryan as he looked at Omi, who looked like he was about to break out in a speech on how he could help him become a Wudai Warrior faster.

"Now what?" said Ryan turning to Kimiko as she got up.

"I got bad news…" she sighed "It is time to do our chores now…"

Everyone groaned as Master Fung left the grounds and came back with the Shen gong wu chest,

"Do not worried, 5 pairs of hands are better than 4, you should be done before dinner" said Master Fung as he opened the chest. "Omi, you will take the Orb of Tornarmi and clean the Main Hall"

"Yes Master Fung!" said Omi as he grabbed the Orb of Tornarmi and ran off to the Main Hall.

"Raimundo, you will take the Third Arm Sash and clean the dishes"

"Okay…" sighed Raimundo as he took the Sash and walked off to the kitchen.

"Clay, you will take the Jet Bootsu and dust the temple lanterns"

"I'm on it, partner" said Clay as he put the Jet Bootsu on and flew off,

"Kimiko, you will take the Lotus Twister and tidy the Dormitory area"

"Ok, Master Fung" said Kimiko as she walked off towards the Dormitory waving her over stretched hand, "See you later, Ryan!"

"So what am I doing?" said Ryan as he looked at Master Fung,

"You, Ryan, will sweep the temple paths with the Wing's of Huricun"

Ryan and Master Fung stood at the end of one of the paths that led through the temple. Being early winter, the path was covered in a thick layer of orange and brown leaves.

"The path here is about 100 meters" said Master Fung "It would take an average person about 20 to 30 minuets to sweep the whole path"

"And there is more than one path in the temple" said Ryan "I could be here all night…"

"Yes, but if you use the Wing's, it could be done sooner than you think"

"Ok then, let's give it a try…" said Ryan stepping towards the path and held the wings out, "Wing's of Huricun!"

With a strong swing of the staff, a blast of wind came out of the blades that were on the end of the staff. As the wind shot down the path, they began to swirl around forming a small tornado, sucking up the leaves.

"Cool…" said Ryan as he watched the wind blow out of the temple.

"Now, using the staff" said Master Fung, as he walked away into the temple, "Blow the leaves out of the temple"

"No worries!" said Ryan "I'll get it done"

* * *

There you go! That was the next part of the story! Please keep R&R! I'll update soon! Check on my profile to see how far I have got with my stories, or to see the latest update on Ryan! This is UXD saying "Good bye for now!"


	8. Feelings from the Heart

Hey Hey! UXD here! Here were go with the next chapter! For all you Chase Young fans out there, your probably wondering when he will begin his plans! All I can say, without ruining the story, is that he will appear on the next wu hunt of the ? (What? You don't think I'd tell you what wu it is!) So look out for him on the next few chapters (Cp 10!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to it**

* * *

**_Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child_**

**08: Feelings from the Heart**

After they have finished their chores and having dinner, the 5 monks walked it to the Dormitory,

"Oww…" groaned Raimundo as he walked into his room and fell on to his bed, "My three arms are killing me…"

"Acho!" sneezed Clay as he went into his room, "I've got more dust up my nose than a bull in a dust storm…"

"I feel most walked up…" groaned Omi as he went into his room.

"It's run down, little buddy" sighed Clay

"That makes no sense what so ever…" said Omi as he flopped down onto his bed. Kimiko came into the Dormitory next, dragging her arms behind her,

"I think my arms have been stretched to new lengths with the Lotus Twister…" groaned Kimiko as she sat at her desk and switched on her laptop.

"Didn't know that swinging a staff could be so exhausting…" yawned Ryan as he went into his room, "I think I'll take…a small…zzzzz…"

Kimiko sighed as she heard Ryan fall onto his bed.

"I've never known anyone so lazy…" said Kimiko to herself. She checked her emails, just the usual from Kelko, nothing new or interesting. Kimiko was about to go onto the web, when she heard whispering noises, followed by the sound of people moving into Raimundo's room. Kimiko got up from her seat and moved over to Raimundo's room, his curtain was closed, so she peeked through the gap between the wall and the curtain. She could just see the silhouettes of Raimundo and two other people; Kimiko's guess was that they were Clay and Omi.

* * *

"So, what do you think happened in Ryan's past?" said Raimundo

"I don't know" said Clay "Why do you think we can't talk about it?"

"He must have done something very bad" said Omi "He must have come to the temple to seek help"

"What are you guys doing?" said Kimiko as she opened the curtain and walked into the room, making Clay, Raimundo and Omi jump.

"Oh! Hello Kimiko" said Omi "We talking about Ryan's dark past"

"I don't believe you guys!" complained Kimiko as she frowned at them, "Are you saying that Ryan is a bad person?"

"Err…No…" said Raimundo. Kimiko glared at them as they tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"Sorry Kimiko" sighed Clay "Were just so darn curious about why we can't talk about his past…"

Kimiko sighed as she looked down at the floor.

"_Hmm…Master Fung will kill me if he finds out about this…"_ thought Kimiko.

"Okay…" said Kimiko "I was talking to him last night…"

Raimundo and Clay looked up at Kimiko,

"Last night, huh?" said Raimundo with a smirk on his face. Kimiko's temperature suddenly rose; she turned towards him giving him a dark stare.

"What do you mean!" growled Kimiko

"N…Nothing…" stuttered Raimundo as he back away.

"Err…Kimiko" said Clay cautiously, trying not to make her angrier, "You were saying about Ryan…"

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…" said Kimiko "I accidentally brought up his past and…"

She suddenly remembered about last night, when Ryan and she were sitting on the roof and when he told her about his amnesia. She sighed as she remembered how sad his face looked as she told her.

"Kimiko?" said Omi "Hello?"

"Huh? What?" said Kimiko as she realised what she was doing.

"You sort of conked out when you were about to tell use about Ryan" said Raimundo

"Oh!" said Kimiko "Did I?"

"Well?" said Omi "What did he say?"

Kimiko walked past them and looked out of Raimundo's window, the sun was setting and one by one the stars were coming out. Kimiko began to tell them about him, about his amnesia and how he knows nothing of his past. Each word seemed to make Kimiko more and more depressed.

"Oh…" said Omi after Kimiko has finished, "So that's why…"

"Is that it?" said Raimundo "I thought it was something worse…"

"Worse!" gasped Kimiko as she turned to Raimundo, "He knows nothing about his family and friends, where he came from and what he had done! And you say it that isn't bad!"

"Whoa! Chill out girl!" said Raimundo as he backed away again.

"Ugh! I've had enough of this!" grumbled Kimiko as she stormed out of the room, leaving Omi, Raimundo and Clay speechless.

* * *

"Idiots…" muttered Kimiko "Talking about Ryan like that…"

She was about to enter her room when she looked over at Ryan's room and saw that his curtain was open. Kimiko peeked into his room and notice that Ryan wasn't there. She walked in; his room was tidier than yesterday, probably because it was Kimiko's job to tidy up the rooms. She noticed there was a note on his desk. She picked it up and read it,

"_If_ _anyone needs me, I'm where I was last night"_

Kimiko stepped out into the night air, the stars were all out now, and the sun had fully set. She climbed up on to the roof where Ryan was last night, just as the note said, Ryan was lying down staring at the sky again, with a calm expression on his face.

"_Hmm…"_ thought Kimiko _"He looks like he would like to be alone…"_

Kimiko was about to jump down, when Ryan called out to her,

"Don't go Kimiko…"

She looked over at Ryan, who was still looking up at the sky,

"I thought you want to be alone…" she said.

"Nah" said Ryan "Just you being here makes me feel better…"

Kimiko sat down next to Ryan and looked up at the stars.

"You told them didn't you?" said Ryan as he turned towards her.

"Yes…" sighed Kimiko lowering her head in shame, "I'm sorry…"

Ryan gave her a small smile as he sat up and brushed her hair from in front of her face.

"Don't worry about it" said Ryan, "They were going to find out sooner or later"

Kimiko looked up at Ryan with a small smile on her face,

"Thank you…"

She lied down next to him and continued to look up at the starry sky. The air was peaceful, and the silence of the night was only broken by the odd noise of the nocturnal wildlife around the temple.

"I've always liked stargazing" sighed Ryan "I usually forget my troubles doing this…"

It must be awful…" said Kimiko "You know…Not being able to remember your past…"

"Yeah…" said Ryan, his smile on his face disappeared. Kimiko looked at Ryan he sighed deeply.

* * *

A sudden gust of wind brought a cold chill over the temple. Ryan looked towards Kimiko who was shivering slightly. As his element was wind, he could withstand low temperatures, but Kimiko on the other hand preferred higher temperatures. Ryan put his arm around Kimiko and pulled her close to him.

"Is that warmer?" said Ryan as he felt Kimiko's body against his,

"Thank you Ryan…" whispered Kimiko resting her head on his shoulder.

"No worries…" said Ryan "I owe you anyway; you care for me more than the others"

Kimiko smiled as she put an arm around his chest.

"You're not like the others" said Kimiko looking up at him "You're more…friendly than the others"

They eyes met again, Kimiko sighed as she gazed deep into his.

"_Look at him…"_ thought Kimiko _"Now I know why I called him cute…Oh my god! Is this…love at first sight?"_

"Kimiko?" said Ryan

"Yes…Ryan?" said Kimiko

"Can I…ask you something?"

"Yes?" said Kimiko as she mover her head closer,

"Can I…"

"Yes?" whispered Kimiko as she closed her eyes, her lips were a few millimetres away from his.

"Can I borrow Goo Zombies 4 tomorrow?"

Kimiko stopped; she opened her eyes and looked at Ryan, who was smiling back at her. She didn't reply, she began to chuckle instead, which made Ryan laugh as well.

* * *

"Oh, Ryan…" sighed Kimiko as she managed to control her chuckling. She rested her head on his shoulder again and hugged him.

"Funny…Very funny…" she sighed under her breath. In the distance, they heard Master Fung call "Lights out monks!"

Kimiko checked her watch, 10:00. She had been so distracted by Ryan; she didn't know that they have been together for almost an hour.

"You going to bed?" said Ryan

"Nah…" said Kimiko "I want to stargaze a little while longer…"

Kimiko smiled to herself because she didn't care about the stars, she just wanted to say in Ryan's arms.

"Hey! Look!" said Kimiko pointing in the sky "A shooting star!"

Ryan looked up into the sky,

"Hey, you right!" said Ryan "You saw it first, you make a wish"

Kimiko thought for awhile, and then smiled at Ryan.

"I think I'll go to bed now" said Kimiko, she planted a kiss on his cheek and jumped down from the roof.

"Night Kimiko" said Ryan as he watched her walked off towards the dormitory.

* * *

Thank you everyone for R&R! KEEP R&R! EACH ONE MAKES ME HAPPY!Anyway,I need help from you! I'm currently writing **The Legend of the Thunder Child II: TheBlood of the Dragon **and I want to mentionthree video games that Ryan and Raimundo are arguing over, PLEASE can you vote on which games I should use? Here are the lines:

_"Whatever…" sighed Raimundo as he picked up the control pad "The point is that both of you suck at (Video game 1)"__  
__"Oh really?" said Ryan"Who couldn't complete the last boss on (Video game 2)?"_  
_"Whoa there, partners!" said Clay "Let's not start another fight here"_  
_"Good idea, Clay!" said Ryan "Raimundo! Me verses you on (Video game 3)!"_

Obviously Video Game 3 must be a multiplayer, but the other two can be anything (As long as it is a good game!) The winner will get the rest of the cookies that Hanbags gave me and that I didn't eat! See you on Chapter 9!


	9. Tangled Love

Thank you miniku, Irissagrl and DeafLizgon for your video game ideas, I still haven't desided which ones to use yet so if you have more ideas (XBox, PS2 or Gamecube) please tell me! Anyway, in this chapter Kimiko discoveres something about Ryan that is quite shocking...Read on to find out...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to it 

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**09: Tangled Love**

Kimiko sighed happily as she walked down the corridor to her room, thinking about Ryan. She opened her curtain to her room and flopped onto her bed.

"_He didn't want Goo Zombies 4…" _thought Kimiko, grinning as she got out her laptop,_ "I know what he really wanted…"_

She sighed again as she switched it on.

"_His brown hair…his smile…those eyes…those gorgeous eyes…how they looked like Chase Yo…!"_

Kimiko suddenly shot up,

"Chase Young?" gasped Kimiko. She quickly loaded up picture of Chase from her Enemy picture file on her laptop. There he was, looking back at Kimiko from the picture with those evil, glowing eyes.

"The same eyes that Ryan has…" gasped Kimiko "No…He can't be…It is just a coincidence…Is it?"

**_

* * *

Next Day… _**

"Wakey wakey!" called Dojo

Kimiko groaned as she pulled the covers over her head,

"Rise and Shine, Kimiko!" said Omi walking into Kimiko's room "It is another beautiful…Whoa!"

Omi jumped as Kimiko pulled down the covers,

"Hey partner!" said Clay as he peered into Kimiko room, "What's going on?"

He noticed Kimiko sitting up in bed,

"Kimiko? Did you have a rough night last night?" said Clay, looking at her. Her eyes were red, there were bags under them and her hair was in a worse state than it normally was.

"I'm fine…" yawned Kimiko, who spent the night tossing and turning in bed, thinking about how Ryan could be connected with Chase Young, "I had just couldn't sleep last night…"

"Oh, okay!" said Omi as he and Clay walked out of her room. Kimiko groaned as she fell over backwards onto her bed, going over what she thought about last night.

"_What if Ryan is connected with Chase?" _thought Kimiko as she stared into space.

* * *

Kimiko managed to get herself out of bed, get dressed into her monk robes and drag herself out of her room. She groaned as she slowly walked the corridor towards the kitchen. She was so tired; she didn't notice that Master Fung was following behind her. 

"Kimiko?" asked Master Fung "Are you okay?"

Kimiko turned around and looked up at Master Fung,

"I'm fine…" she yawned "I'm just tired…"

Master Fung raised an eyebrow,

"Something is troubling you, young monk?" said Master Fung, holding out a hand to stop Kimiko falling over.

"No…Well…Yes" sighed Kimiko as she regained her balance "I got this weird feeling from Ryan last night…when I look into his…"

Kimiko stopped and looked up at Master Fung,

"Don't worry about it…" she sighed.

"If you say so" said Master Fung as he walked off ahead of Kimiko, leaving her alone in the corridor.

* * *

She managed to get into the kitchen, where Raimundo, Clay and Omi were already eating breakfast. She poured herself a glass of orange juice, sat down and thumped her head on the table. 

"Hey, Kimiko!" said Raimundo with a mouthful of pancakes, "What's up?"

"Don't ask" groaned Kimiko.

"Hey guys!" said Ryan walking into the kitchen, "How are the dragons today?"

"We're fine!" said Omi "But Kimiko isn't…"

Ryan walked towards Kimiko, and bent over her,

"What's up Kimiko?" said Ryan, "Can't find Goo Zombies 4?"

Coming from Ryan, this made her giggle in her head, Kimiko tried her best to stop herself from laughing, she wasn't in the mood and she didn't want to laugh in front of the others. But a snigger managed to escape her mouth, which made Ryan smile.

"See! Its not all doom and gloom!" said Ryan as he put his arm around Kimiko's shoulder. In that moment, when Ryan's arm was around her, she forgot all about her suspicions about the relation between him and Chase Young.

"Thanks Ryan" said Kimiko as she looked up at him and smiled.

"No worries" said Ryan "I've got to go, Dojo and Master Fung are giving me a session on using Shen gong wu! See you later!"

Kimiko smiled as she watched Ryan walk out of the kitchen,

"_He can't be evil…" _she thought_ "He's just so…sweet…"_

"Err…Kimiko?" said Omi.

Kimiko turned around and noticed that Omi, Raimundo and Clay, were all staring at her. Clay and Omi were giving her a confused and surprised look, but Raimundo was giving her sort of mischievous grin. Kimiko blushed; she finished her drink, and made a dash for the dormitory.

"I am most confused…" said Omi, "How come Ryan is being most friendly towards Kimiko? And why did Kimiko didn't complain about the three second rule?"

"Oh I know why…" sniggered Raimundo

"It doesn't take a genius to work that out" said Clay

"Work what out?" said Omi

"No wonder she was moody when we talked about Ryan" said Raimundo

"What?" said Omi, getting impatient "Come on! Tell me!"

Raimundo just grinned at Omi as he went back to his breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Kimiko joined Master Fung on the Training grounds for their morning training session. 

"Ok, young monks" said Master Fung, "Today, we are going to try an agility challenge. Raimundo, can you come forward please?"

Raimundo stepped forwards and saw that Master Fung was holding the Lotus Twister.

"You will use the Lotus Twister to catch the other monks. Kimiko, Clay and Omi, it is you task to evade Raimundo's grasp"

Clay and Omi stepped onto the grounds, and Raimundo activated the Lotus Twister and began to stretch his arms. But Kimiko noticed someone was missing, she looked around and saw that Ryan was nowhere to be seen.

"Master Fung?" said Kimiko "Where's Ryan?"

"Ryan will be joining us shortly" said Master Fung

"There was a small incident involving the Tangle Web Comb, he said he didn't need help" said Dojo as he slivered onto the grounds to watch the monks practice.

"He has been there for awhile" said Master Fung "Kimiko, can you go and see if you can help him"

"Yes Master Fung" said Kimiko as she ran off towards the Shen gong wu vault.

* * *

The door was closed, but she could tell that Ryan was in the vault. She put her ear to the door and listened to the noises that Ryan was making. 

"Ughhh…Err…Whoa! Ow!" cried Ryan

She opened the door to the vault and looked in; the vault was empty apart from Ryan, who was wriggling on the floor, bound tightly by the hairy bristles of the Tangle Web Comb. She stood in the doorway, giggling to herself as she watched Ryan rolling about. After a few entertaining seconds, she finally approached Ryan.

"Hey Ryan? Need some help?" giggled Kimiko bending over Ryan as he lay on the floor.

"No…" groaned Ryan as he got to his feet and tried to break out of the rope.

"I…Can…Do it!"

Kimiko giggled as she walked over to Ryan to stop him falling over.

"Okay, I give up…" groaned Ryan "Can you help me? I've lost the feeling in my hands…"

"Hold still" said Kimiko as she behind to Ryan.

"Okay, take this bit and move it up…" said Ryan

"Yes..."

"Then move that bit down, then to the left"

"Okay…"

"And then pull this last bit out…"

Upon pulling the last part out, the rope rapidly uncoiled around Ryan, making him spin around and trip over. Kimiko tried to stop him from falling, but she was pulled down with him. Ryan landed with a thump, followed by Kimiko who landed on top of him.

"Err…Sorry about that…" said Ryan looking up at Kimiko.

"That's okay" said Kimiko looking down at Ryan. Their eyes met again. Kimiko blushed as she gazed into Ryan's eyes. They were different this time; they no longer showed any resemblance to Chase Young like she saw last night, instead they were their usual shade of brown.

"_Ryan…_" thought Kimiko "_You have such…beautiful eyes…"_

Kimiko pulse began to rise as she looked down at Ryan, she could hear the beating of her heart in the back of her ears. She slowly began to lean towards Ryan, and slowly, their heads moved closer together, closer…closer. Their lips were so close; Kimiko could feel his breath tickling her lips.

* * *

"Hey guys!" called Dojo from the vault door, "What are you doing in there?" 

A soon as his voice reached their ears, Kimiko jumped off Ryan so quickly, she fell back down on the floor. Dojo slivered into the room and looked at Ryan and Kimiko, who were both looking at him with their faces glowing red.

"Nothing happened!" said Ryan as he got up "Kimiko was just helping me get untangled from the Tangle Web Comb and…Err…"

"Sure you were…" said Dojo in a sarcastic voice "Anyway, Master Fung is waiting for you guys"

Ryan waited until Dojo had left the room before he walked over to Kimiko and helped her up. She was about talk, but Ryan put a finger on her lips to stop her.

"Maybe next time…" said Ryan. Kimiko smiled as she and Ryan left the vault and walked together towards the training grounds.

* * *

So...Ryan has the same eyes as Chase...What does that mean? Is Ryan something more sinister than they all think? What about Kimiko? Has she fallen for Ryan? Does Ryan feel the same way?R&R PLEASE! 


	10. The Rainbow Crown

This is the chapter that all Chase Young fans have been waiting for! Although Chase has appeared in the earlier chapters, this is the chapter where Ryan first meets him! Thanks for R&Rchapter 9, most of you said that Ryan may berelated to Chase...If this is true, how would that effect his relationship with the dragons, especially a certain girl that we all know and love...Well there only one way to find out...N-joy the story!

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

_Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child_

10: The Rainbow Crown

"Stop everything!" cried Dojo "We got a class 5 Shen Gong Wu alert!"

"And just when I was winning…" groaned Omi, who managed to evade Raimundo's stretchy arms longer than any one else.

"What we got?" said Clay, as he as they all moved towards Dojo as he got out the Shen Gong Scroll.

"It's the Rainbow Crown" said Dojo as he opened the Shen gong scroll, "It allows it's user to recall any memory, used to counter the affects of the Wushan Geyser"

"Hey Ryan" whispered Kimiko, nodding her head way from the others, "Come over here…"

"What is it?" said Ryan when he and Kimiko were out of earshot of the others.

"If we get that Wu" said Kimiko "We could us it to get you memory back!"

Ryan's face lit up,

"Yeah! Your right!" said Ryan. He turned around and dashed towards Dojo.

"Come on, Dojo!" he said "Let's get going!"

Dojo super sized himself and the monks jumped on.

"Hold on tight!" said Dojo as he took off "We're heading back to New York city!"

_**

* * *

Skies over New York City…**_

Chase Young stood on the highest point of the Empire State building, over looking New York. He looked up and saw a small green speck weave its way towards him. He lifted the Eagle Scope to his eyes and gazed at the speck.

"Ah…The monks have arrived right on time…" he said to himself as he zoomed in on Dojo's back, "Ryan is with them as well…Perfect…Time to see how effective my plan is…"

* * *

"Back in New York city!" said Raimundo as he looked down at the roads below.

"After getting the Rainbow Crown, I'd like to get in touch with Jermaine again…" said Omi

"Where is the Crown then, Dojo?" said Ryan, climbing over Dojo's head to get a better view.

"It's hidden over there!" said Dojo, pointing towards the Statue of Liberty.

"Hey!" said Omi "It is the statue of the great warrior!"

"Okay…" said Raimundo "Let's just get the crown…"

They landed on the island and jumped off Dojo.

"Okay guys!" said Dojo "The crown is somewhere on this island"

"I want to search the top of the statue!" said Omi jumping up and down excitedly.

"I'll go too" said Ryan as he and Omi went off towards the stairs.

"Ok then, me, Rai and Kimiko will search the lower part" said Clay "Let's split up!"

After a minuet or so, Ryan and Omi were at the top of the statue.

"Omi…Could you…Slow down…" gasped Ryan as he climbed the last step.

"Wow! Cold dud!" said Omi as he admired the view, "I can see all of New York from up here!"

Ryan was too exhausted to correct him.

"Come on…" gasped Ryan "Let's look for it…"

After almost half an hour of looking around, they were getting nowhere.

"Omi!" called Ryan "This is pointless! The others may have found it by now!"

"Okay!" called Omi from somewhere, "But we still haven't checked on top of the statue!"

"Okay, I'll look there and then we head back down!" said Ryan as he climbed up onto the statue roof.

"Now…If I was a Rainbow Crown…" thought Ryan as he looked around, "Where would I be?"

"How about behind you?" said a voice from behind him.

Ryan looked behind him, on the top of Lady Liberty's lantern was a man; he had black hair, evil brown eyes and was wearing ancient combat armour.

"Who are you?" said Ryan as he cautiously turned around to face him.

"I am Chase Young" said the man "And I know all about you…Ryan…"

"Really?" said Ryan "What do you know about me?"

Chase smiled with an evil grin, "I know that you're here seeking the Rainbow Crown, in hope that it can cure you of you amnesia"

"How…How do you know?" gasped Ryan.

"I know many things" grinned Chase "Such as the exact location of the Rainbow Crown"

"Where is it?" said Ryan "Tell me!"

"What if you joined me, I will show you where the Rainbow Crown is…"

Ryan thought about that for a brief moment,

"Nah, I don't need you help; I'll find it myself…"

"Oh well…" sighed Chase as he pulled something out from behind him, "What am I going to do with this then?"

Ryan looked up, in Chase's left hand was a crown of small disks, all linked together and each disk was a different colour.

"Is that…" gasped Ryan "The Rainbow Crown?"

Chase grinned as he waved it in his face, "My offer still stands…"

Ryan began to get angry, "Hand it over, unless you want to feel my foot up your backside!"

"If you want it so badly…" said Chase as he handed the crown towards Ryan "Why don't you try and take it?"

"Very well…" said Ryan calmly, as he held his arm out and grasped the crown with his hand. The crown began glow with gold light.

"Chase Young! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"We will play "King of the Hill", first to fall off the statue wins!" said Chase "We will play only for the crown"

"I wager the Sword of the Tempest!" said Ryan

"I wager the Reversing Mirror!" replied Chase

"Okay then! You're on!" said Ryan

"**Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**"

* * *

The statue began to shake and rise out of the ground. The statue rose higher and higher until they were above the clouds. There was a sudden flash as Ryan's Xiaolin Armour appeared on him.

"Ready?" said Chase as he gave Ryan an evil grin,

"Ready when you are…" said Ryan.

"**GONG YI TAMPI!**"

Ryan shot at Chase, swinging his sword wildly at him. Chase evaded each swing with ease, with the blade only missing him by mere inches.

"You sword technique is un-refined" said Chase, stopping the blade with his bare hands. Ryan jumped back away from him.

"You haven't seen what else I can do yet!" said Ryan as he put the sword in its holder on his back.

"Go on then…" said Chase as he moved around Ryan, "Show me what you got!"

Ryan charged at Chase and leaped into the air,

"Tiger Hunting Mouse!" yelled Ryan as he dived at Chase. He blocked Ryan's attack and countered it with one of his own moves.

"Grasshopper Jumping High!"

Ryan and Chase then began swapping moves with each other, along with a barrage of fists and kicks.

"Deer Walking Backwards!"

"Spider Catching Fly!"

"Robin Eating Worm!"

"Snake Taking Nap!"

After twenty strangely named moves, Ryan and Chase jumped away from each other.

"Your combat skills are impressive" said Chase "You skills may even surpass Omi…"

"I'm not finished yet" said Ryan "I still have an ace up my sleeve!"

Ryan suddenly darted at Chase, pulling out his sword.

"Sword of the Tempest!" cried Ryan, as a thunder bolt shot out of the sword directly at Chase.

"Too obvious…" sighed Chase as he stood their, pretending that he didn't notice the bolt coming straight at him, "Reversing Mirror!"

The thunder bolt bounced of the mirror and hit Ryan square in the chest.

"Ugh!" cried Ryan as he shot backwards, hitting the ground with a thud and slid off the platform.

* * *

There was a sudden flash, and the statue returned back down to earth. Ryan opened his eyes, by chance he managed to grab onto the edge of the statue.

"Uh oh!" gasped Ryan as he looked down, he realised that he was hanging on a ledge that was very far from the ground.

"You have come along very well, Ryan" said Chase as he looked down at Ryan.

"Okay! Okay!" said Ryan "You win!"

Chase grinned down at him as he put the Rainbow Crown right in front of Ryan's face.

"One day…You will have this crown" said Chase, "And then the truth shall be revealed…"

Ryan looked up at Chase with a clueless look on his face.

"Goodbye Ryan!" said Chase as he began to fade away, "We will meet again…"

"Great!" groaned Ryan as Chase disappeared completely into thin air, "He could have at least given me a hand on getting back up!"

"Ryan!" called a voice from somewhere, "Ryan, where are you?"

"Kimiko?" called Ryan "I'm over here!"

Kimiko appeared and looked down at him.

"Ryan…" giggled Kimiko "There's no time to be hanging around…"

"Oh, ha ha ha!" laughed Ryan sarcastically "Can you help me up?"

"Did you have any luck finding the crown?" said Raimundo as Kimiko helped Ryan back onto the ledge.

"Well…Yes…" sighed Ryan "But Chase Young got here first…"

"It was very unwise to go against Chase yourself" said Omi "Only I have a chance of beating him"

Ryan sighed as he walked past them with a glum look on his face.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko "You okay?"

"I'm fine…" sighed Ryan quietly as he looked out over New York.

"Come on" said Dojo "If we go now, we can get home in time for dinner…and chores"

Everyone groaned as Dojo super sized and everyone climbed on.

* * *

**UXD**: Happy 10th Chapter!Let's have a party at Hanbags place!

(UXD looks over at Hanbags)

**Hanbags**: No

**UXD**: Okay…animeang3l7 place then!

(UXD looks over at animeang3l7)

**animeang3l7**: No

**UXD**: Err…Irissagrl?

**Irissagrl**: No

**UXD**: miniku?

**miniku**: No

**UXD**: Deaflizgon?

**Yamato and Lobo**: YAY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!

(Khu grabs Yamato and Lobo by the collar and drags them off screen)

**Deaflizgon**: No

**UXD**: Oh well, never mind! See you next chapter!


	11. First Kiss

Greetings from the United Kingdom! I have more or less worked out the time differences between the UK and the USA, I'm about 4 to 6 hours ahead of you, so when your have lunch, I'm having dinner! Anyway, enough chatchitting (As Omi would say...) you can probably guess what will happen in this chapter from the title (Except Hanbags, who should already know...) and for all you people who loved "Deer Walking Backwards", it will appear again later on in the story! Along with more...Please feel free to use my Ku-Fu moves yourself, as long as you mention in your FanFics who you got them from! Me! ULTIMATE XIAOLIN DRAGON!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

_Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child_**

**11: First Kiss**

_**Far away, deep under a mountain range…**_

"I don't get it…" said Wuya "Why is it important that the Xiaolin Dragons didn't get the Rainbow Crown?"

Chase was getting tired of Wuya's continuous question asking. He got up and examined the Rainbow Crown.

"If they did, Ryan would have discovered his past…" said Chase

Wuya gave Chase a grumpy look,

"What is so special about him?" said Wuya

"For my plan to work, he mustn't discover his past…yet"

Wuya started to get angry, "But why?"

"That is information I can't tell you!" shouted Chase "I grow tired of your presence, leave at once!"

Wuya stormed out of the room; she was in such a huff, that she almost walked straight into another woman who was entering the room.

"You called, Master!" said the woman, as she approached Chase. He looked up at her,

"I want you to go to the temple tonight…" said Chase "And steal a Shen gong wu"

He took out a piece of paper, and put it on the table, near the Rainbow Crown.

"You may steal anything you like" said Chase as the girl picked up the paper, "As long as you get the Wu that is on the list"

The girl looked at the list, and then looked up at Chase.

"Can you do it?" said Chase,

The girl smiled as she put the list in her pocket,

"Purrrr-fect!"

_**

* * *

Back at the Temple… **_

It was nightfall when the Monks arrived back at the temple, and dinner wasn't as lively as it was normally were. Everyone was quite, apart from the odd eating noise. As soon as they had finished, Ryan got up and left the table without saying a word,

"He's sadder than a cowboy who had lost his hat…" sighed Clay

"I don't really see what's wrong" said Raimundo "We lose Shen gong wu as well…"

Omi got down from the table and walked around towards Clay and Raimundo.

"Do not worry my dear friends!" said Omi in his I-am-so-great-I-can-make-the-whole-world-happy mood "I will attempted to cheer him up with my cheerful and upbeat personality!"

"Err, Omi?" said Kimiko "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Don't worry!" said Omi as he ran out of the room "I know what I'm doing!"

Kimiko groaned as she banged her forehead on the table.

"I better go and stop him before Ryan beats the living day lights out of him…" groaned Kimiko as she went after him.

* * *

There was a sudden banging noise followed by the sound of Omi groaning coming from the Great Hall. 

"Omi?" said Kimiko as she peered around the corner,

"Kimiko!" cried Omi's voice from a flower pot, "Can you help me?"

Kimiko walked over to the flower pot that had Omi's feet sticking out, she tugged on them until Omi popped out.

"It seemed that my cheerful and upbeat personality didn't seem to help him" said Omi as he spat out dirt.

"Maybe I should go talked to him" said Kimiko as she walked off, leaving Omi to continue spitting out dirt.

* * *

There were grunting noises coming from the training area, she looked in and saw that Ryan was taking his frustration out on a training dummy. Kimiko moved closer towards him, staying out of Ryan's line of sight. She noticed that he had his shirt off as he mashed the dummy with his fists. His chest was pulsating with heat and his face full of frustration. Her pulse began to accelerate faster than Ryan's fists. As she gazed up and down his chest, see felt her body temperature rise. Suddenly, her mind went berserk, she tried to stop herself from doing anything stupid, but her desire for Ryan took over her. 

"_He is…so…sexy…I need him!" _said a voice in her head as Kimiko drooled over Ryan's body.

"No…No…Calm down girl…" said Kimiko to herself, trying to control herself.

"_Look at his Abs!" _said the voice again

"Calm down!" said Kimiko again, "I can't go now…He's frustrated…"

"_Get him!" _said the voice _"Grab him and don't let go!"_

"No!" said Kimiko "I mustn't freak him out!"

There was a sudden roar as Ryan performed a spinning kick that went straight through the dummy. He walked over, and looked over the split remains of the dummy. He then walked over to a bench at the edge of the grounds and sat down. After a while, he looked up and said,

"You can come out now, Kimiko…I've calmed down…"

Kimiko got up and slowly approached him. As she got closer, she could see the faint moonlight shinning off the beads of sweat on his skin.

"You okay?" said Kimiko. Ryan sighed deeply as he turned and looked up at Kimiko,

"I'm fine…"

There was a brief pause as Ryan looked back up at the sky,

"I know you lost a Shen Gong Wu…" said Kimiko as she sat down next to Ryan, trying to comfort him, "But it doesn't matter, there is plenty of other Shen Gong Wu to find…"

Ryan got up and walked forward towards the temple wall; he looked down at his hands and clenched them with frustration.

"It's not the Wu…" said Ryan quietly "It's because I lost the chance to find my past…"

Ryan swung his fist at another dummy standing near him, sending it flying across the grounds,

"That crown could have revealed to me who I really am…and I failed…"

Kimiko got up and walked to him,

"It's okay…" said Kimko as she placed her hands on his shoulder, "I know how much the crown meant to you"

Ryan looked at Kimiko; her blue eyes were shinning like the stars above them,

"_He's looking at me…_"thought Kimiko as her pulse rate went through the roof,"_Is he feeling what I'm feeling?_"

"Kimiko…" said Ryan as he looked into her eyes, "I haven't known you for long, but you have always been there for me…"

He held her hand in his and smiled at her.

He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Thank you…"

Kimiko sighed as she felt his arms move around her back, pulling her closer.

"You're welcome…" said Kimiko as she moved her body so it was up against his. She ran one hand over his chest and felt his body heat radiate from it. She looked up at Ryan, who smiled back, and slowly, their heads began to move together.

"Kimiko…" said Ryan.

"Don't ruin it…please…" whispered Kimiko as she felt Ryan's breathe on her lips.

"You sure?" whispered Ryan.

"Ryan…" whispered Kimiko "I want you…"

* * *

Their lips touched, for that brief moment in time, Kimiko felt as the world itself had stopped. She felt his arms around her tighten, one of his hands move up from her back and through her hair. They broke away, still holding each other, and looked in each others eyes, her blue eyes glistened in the moon light as she gazed deep into his. 

"Ryan…I…"

"Shh…" whispered Ryan as he put a finger on her lips. She felt a tingling sensation move down her spine as Ryan's hand began to gently move across her hips. She raised her hand and brushed it through his hair and ran her other hand down his chest ever so slightly. She then raised both hands, so her arms were resting on his shoulders and around the back of his head, and slowly, she pulled his head down towards her lips again. As their lips made contact again, she wished that this moment would never end. But unfortunately, it did…

* * *

There was a sudden explosion that shook the temple, 

"What the!" cried Kimiko, as she and Ryan looked over across the temple. There was smoke rising from where the explosion came from, and fire and rubble were falling from the sky.

"Kimiko! Look out!" cried Ryan as he dived at Kimiko, knocking her out the way from being hit by splintered wood and smouldering rubble as it fell from the sky. Ryan yelled as a chunk of wood hit his left arm.

"Ryan!" gasped Kimiko,

"I'm fine" said Ryan as he rubbed his arm and looked up towards the temple. Fire began to rage as smoke filled the sky.

"What the hell is going on?" said Kimiko, as she looked up at the temple. There was a distant girl scream coming from the Wu vault.

"Dojo!" cried the both of them as they sprinted off to the vault.

* * *

Good huh? Take a wild guess who tried to blow up the temple! R&R please! Now then about the rest of the story...It started off in an okay sort of mood. But later on, the story will take a darker turn...And I don't mean dark, I mean...DARK! (EVIL! DEATH! PAIN! MISERY! ETC!) So before I continue with the story, I have two things to tell you...

1: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

2: Enjoy!

See you next Chapter!


	12. Shen Gong Raid

Tally ho! Hip Hip! And Bernard's your uncle! (An English greeting used during WW I, its exact translation is "Hello!") Before I start this chapter, I'd like to tell you about what I said at the end of the last chapter. This story will become dark, but not until chapter 14. This chapter is quite dark near the end, but it is nothing compared to what will happen in chapter 14! I have a very powerful dark side, and when I write about evil, I tend to go a bit nuts and go over the top with evil (No reason, I thought I'd just bring this point up)

******Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

_Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child_

**12: Shen Gong Raid**

"What's going on!" said Master Fung as he, Omi, Clay and Raimundo came running out of the temple.

"We're under attack!" screamed Dojo as he came shooting out of the vault. Ryan grabbed Dojo before he managed to crawl away to hid.

"Who did this?" said Kimiko as Dojo squirmed in Ryan's hand,

"It was! It was! Ugh…"

Dojo's body went limp as he fainted in his hands.

"Quick!" shouted Omi as he ran towards the vault "We must secure the Wu!"

They all charged towards the vault, when suddenly someone called to them, "Well…If it isn't the four Xiaolin Losers, plus one…"

They all stopped and looked up on the vault roof, there was a black figure standing up there looking down at them, she had glowing eyes, a long black tail and had a large bag on her back.

"Katnappè!" gasped Kimiko.

"That's right!" laughed Katnappè "It will take more than an extra monk to stop me!"

"Shut up!" yelled Ryan "Return the Shen Gong Wu or else!"

"Or else what!" taunted Katnappè

"Thunder Ball! Lighting!" shouted Ryan as he leaped into the air at Katnappè, closely followed by the others.

"Judellet Flip! Fire!"

"Typhoon Boom! Wind!"

"Tornado Strike! Water!"

"Seismic Kick! Earth!"

The five of them flew at the cat burglar, each of them brandishing their elements. Ryan was first to land on the roof, and with a swift movement of his arms, he aimed his attack at her. But something happened to him, he suddenly felt faint. His arm that was hit by the piece of wood from the explosion began to hurt like hell; he lost his balance and toppled over sideways, falling off the roof. Katnappè laughed as she watched Ryan hit the ground. She then looked up at the other monks who were jumping towards her. Kimiko was flying through the air with embers falling from her body, Omi had a swirling ball of water flowing around him, Raimundo had a mini tornado blowing around him and Clay had his fists in the air, ready to pulverise Kattnappè. But before they were able to hit her, she skilfully back flipped, evading each of the monk's attack.

"I'd love to stand here and watch you leap about…" said Katnappè as she reached into the bag on her back and pulled out a black handle with a blue orb on top, "But Chase wants me to deliver your Wu to him, Shard of Lightning!"

There was a flash of light and Katnappè disappeared.

* * *

"Ryan!" called Kimiko as she looked over the roof, looking down at him, "Are you okay?"

"Ryan looked up as he lay motionless on the ground.

"Oww…" he groaned as he lifted up his head up.

"Yo, Ryan! You screwed up!" said Raimundo as Kimiko jumped down to Ryan's side and tried to help him to his feet, "What happened to you back there?"

"I don't know" groaned Ryan as he stood up, "I felt faint, my arm began to hurt and I fell over sideways…"

"We need to see what Wu was stolen by that dirty snake had stolen!" said Clay leapt off the roof and ran in to the vault.

"Are you sure you are okay?" said Kimiko as she ran a hand over his shoulder.

"I'm fine" said Ryan as he brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"Ryan!" called Raimundo as he bent over Dojo's body.

"Dojo!" said Ryan as he and Kimiko ran to Raimundo's side, "Are you okay?"

"Ugh…" groaned Dojo "What happened?"

"We were attack by Katnappè and you fainted" said Kimiko

Master Fung approached them and picked up Dojo.

"So, what's the damage?" said Ryan

"It is as not as bad as it seems, young monks" said Master Fung

"She made off with the Shard of Lightning" said Clay as he ran out of the vault, "The Sphere of Yun and the Tangle Web Comb"

"Oh, that's not…too bad" said Ryan

"Master Fung!" shouted Omi as he ran out of the vault waving his hands "There is another Wu missing!"

"Calm down, little partner!" said Clay "Which one?"

"The Shadow of Fear!"

"Uh oh…" gasped Kimiko.

* * *

"It is obvious that Chase is up to something…" said Master Fung as he walked into the vault.

"Well Duh!" said Raimundo "When isn't he plotting to take over the world?"

"We must prepare for what ever he may toss at us" said Omi

"Throw at us, Omi" said Kimiko.

"But how do we do that?" said Ryan

"I will go and try to find some info on the Shadow of Fear" said Dojo "There is probably something about it that we don't know, but Chase does…"

They all left the vault and walked over to the temple.

"Well…We can't do anything now…" yawned Clay "Let's hope that Chase doesn't try to invade our dreams tonight…"

Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Dojo nodded in agreement as they walked off towards the dormitory, leaving Ryan, Kimiko and Master Fung in the courtyard.

"Kimiko, you look concerned…" said Master Fung. Kimiko looked up at Ryan, and then looked down at the ground and sighed.

"I'm fine…" said Kimiko in a quite voice.

"Err…Ryan…" said Kimiko as Master Fung walked away from them, "About the kiss…I'm sorry, I sort of lost control…"

Ryan smiled as he held her hand in his.

"Don't worry about it…" said Ryan as he lifted her head up with his hand, Kimiko smiled at him as she placed her hand in his hands and ran the other over his shoulder.

"Thank you Ryan" said Kimiko as she hugged him. Ryan smiled back as he hugged back; he then turned around and walked off towards the dormitory.

* * *

Ryan was about to walk into the dormitory, when his arm began to ache again, but this time it was worse.

"Whoa…" groaned Ryan "I feel faint again…"

He grasped his arm and collapsed onto his knees.

"Ryan!" gasped Kimiko. She shot her hand out to stop him from falling over; she suddenly noticed that the hand that she ran over Ryan's shoulder with was covered in blood. She gasped as she looked on the floor; there was a trail of blood leading to Ryan. She ran up beside him and tried to help him up, his green t-shirt was a sickly, dark red colour, dripping with blood.

"Master Fung!" cried Kimiko "Ryan! His arm!"

"I'm…fine…It's just…A scratch…" mumbled Ryan as he toppled over sideways, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Master Fung came running towards them; he noticed Ryan was on the floor, blood was flowing from his arm.

"We need to get him to the medical room!" said Master Fung as he lifted Ryan up, "What happened?"

"I don't know!" panicked Kimiko, "He just collapsed!"

They burst into the Medical room, and Master Fung laid Ryan on one of the beds.

Master Fung removed his shirt; Kimiko gasped as she saw that there was a large gash all the way down the upper part of his left arm.

"_What happened?"_ though Kimiko as tears began to form in her eyes,

"This is bad, he's lost a lot of blood" said Master Fung "I can stop the bleeding…but I hope it isn't too late…"

Master Fung bent over Ryan and began to wrap bandages around his arm.

"You mean…" gasped Kimiko "He could…"

Master Fung sighed as he rested a hand on her shoulder and left the room, leaving Kimiko standing there, shocked.

"_No…" _though Kimiko as her tears began falling down her face _"No! You can't…die…"_

_

* * *

_

**UXD:** Do you want to know how dark and depressing I could make this story in the next chapter? Ryan and Kimiko shared their first kiss only moments ago, what if I let Ryan die? How would Kimiko feel? Heh Heh Heh...BWAH HA HA HA!

(Yamato runs up behind UXD and whacks him around the back of the head with a baseball bat, UXD is now lying on the ground in a dazed state)

**UXD:** Ugh…(Gets up from floor, rubbing his head) Thanks for that Yamato, a few more moments like that and who knows what evil I could of done!

**Yamato:** No problem!

(DeafLizgon and Hanbags walk in and finds UXD on the floor and Yamato with a baseball bat)

**DeafLizgon:** Oh my god! Did you just hit UXD on the head?

**Yamato:** Err…Yes…

(DeafLizgon drags Yamato out the room; Hanbags stands over the still dazed UXD)

**Hanbags:** Hey! UXD? (Gives him a kick to check if he is dead) You okay?

**UXD:** I've just been hit around the head with a bat! Of course I'm okay! I have a head like a concrete brick! Hmm…Now then…Where was I?

(Yamato comes running into the room again)

**Yamato:** Let me refresh you memory…(Raises bat above head)

**UXD:** No! No! I've remembered! R&R everyone! Give your opinion on Ryan and Kimiko! Bye!


	13. Passion and Devotion

Hey everyone! I can't really think of anything to say at the moment, it is either totally irrelevant or it isn't the right time to say it! I'm bored anyway so for no reason I shall do a review count! Let's see who has given me the most review so far...

**3rd with 6:** animeang3l7 & miniku

**2nd with 9:** Hanbags

**1ST with 12:** DEAFLIZGON

On with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**13: Passion and Devotion**

_**Far away, deep under a mountain range…**_

"Excellent work, Katnappè" said Chase as Katnappè emptied the bag on the table, "Did you get it?"

"Here it is…" said Katnappè as she slid the Shadow of Fear across the table.

"Excellent!" grinned Chase as he picked it up, "You will find your…Err..."Cat-alac"…in the main hall, you may go…"

She bowed her head as she left the room. Chase grinned as he looked at the Shadow of Fear.

"Soon, the evil that dwells within Ryan will be unleashed…and my plan for revenge on the Xiaolin Monks will begin…"

_**

* * *

Back at the temple… **_

The sun shone through the window into the Medical Room, Ryan was still out cold because of blood loss, and Kimiko had fell asleep in the seat next to him. She had been up all night, watching him, hoping that he would wake up.

"…Ugh" groaned Ryan as he slowly sat up in bed, "What the hell happened last night? Argh! My arm!"

He groaned as he lied back down, his arm was bandaged up and still hurting. He thought back to last night, when the vault exploded, Ryan dived into Kimiko to save her from the falling rubble. Kimiko managed to get out the way in time, but that splintered piece of wood that hit him cut open his arm. There was so much commotion, that he didn't realise that he was cut until he passed out. He looked around the room, to his right was a table, it had bandages and his blood stained t-shirt on it. To his left, he saw that Kimiko had her head resting on his bed.

"No…Don't die…Ryan…zzzzz…" mumbled Kimiko in her sleep, "Ryan…stay with me…zzzzz…"

"Kimiko?" said Ryan softly, trying to wake her up,

"…Ryan…zzzzz…Don't leave me…zzzzz…please…"

"Kimiko? Wake up!" said Ryan, he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her. Kimiko slowly lifted her head and looked up at Ryan; her eyes were red and puffy.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko, her face lit up when she saw his face smiling at her, "Ryan! You're alright!"

She shot her arm's around him and hugged him, tears streaming down her eyes,

"I…I thought I lost you…" cried Kimiko as Ryan held out his hand and wiped Kimiko's tears away.

"It'll take more that splintered wood to stop me…" whispered Ryan as he kissed her on the cheek.

_**

* * *

Later that day… **_

"Ow…Ow…Ow…Ow!" groaned Ryan with each step he took as he walked out of the Medical room.

"Are you sure you are okay?" said Master Fung, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, Master Fung" said Ryan.

"I must say for a boy of your age, you recovered from blood loss faster than anyone I've seen" said Master Fung as they both left the room.

"Yeah" said Ryan "It seems that I am able to recover quickly"

They began to walk down a corridor towards the training grounds where the others were training.

"Ryan!" said Omi as he ran up to Ryan, jumping up and down.

"You okay, partner?" said Clay as he and Raimundo walked up behind Omi, who was still jumping up and down.

"I'm fine guys" said Ryan "Err…Do you know where Kimiko is?"

"Oh! Oh! I know!" said Omi, who was still jumping up and down. "She was very happy to hear you were better!"

"Omi!" said Ryan "Where is she?"

"She's helping me look for the Shadow of Fear scroll!" said Dojo as he walked past them, with a donut in his hands.

"Don't you mean she is looking for the Shadow of Fear scroll while you goof off and eat donuts" said Ryan. Ryan, Clay and Omi chuckled to themselves.

"Hey!" said Dojo with a mouthful of donut, "That isn't funny…"

* * *

Ryan and Dojo made their way to the scroll room, where Kimiko was searching through the scrolls. 

"Ancient art of cake mixing…No…Shen Gong Wu cleaning tips…No" sighed Kimiko. She heard someone come into the room behind her.

"Still no luck Dojo…" said Kimiko, thinking it was Dojo.

She suddenly felt someone's arm move round her waist and hug her tightly.

"Guess who?" said Ryan as Kimiko turned around and looked at him.

"Ryan…You're alright…" said Kimiko as she smiled at him.

"Yep"

"Your arm?"

"It's fine"

Kimiko sighed as she rested her head against his chest, "I'm just glad you're okay…"

"Ahem!" coughed Dojo from behind them, Ryan and Kimiko turned around and saw that he was looking at them, "Aww…You two look so cute together…"

"Err…" said Ryan as he and Kimiko separated, both of them blushing, "Aren't we supposed to be looking for the scroll…"

"Yes, we are" said Dojo "So if you two can keep your hands off each other long enough, we may have a chance of finding it"

"Okay…" sighed Kimiko as she turned towards a pile of scrolls, "Let's get to work Ryan"

Ryan said nothing as he turned towards his own pile of scrolls and began to look through them.

Ryan, Kimiko and Dojo spent the rest of the day rummaging through the scrolls, and after a few hours they still couldn't find it.

"Well…" yawned Dojo as he flopped down on his pile of scrolls, "That's all I can do for one night…"

Kimiko looked at her watch, 10:55.

"Come on, Ryan" yawned Kimiko as she lent against Ryan, "We should be going to bed, I didn't sleep last night, and you need to rest your arm"

"Okay then" said Ryan as they left the Scroll room, "Night Dojo"

* * *

They entered the Dormitory and Ryan sat down on his bed, sighing deeply. Kimiko came in after him and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I thought you were going to bed?" said Ryan as he looked at her.

"Nah…" sighed Kimiko as she put her hand around his chest and hugged him, avoiding his bandaged arm, "I'm not that tired…"

Ryan turned towards Kimiko and smiled down at her, his brown eyes looking deep into hers. Kimiko felt her pulse rise as she felt his arms move up her body, until they were resting on her shoulders, and slowly, he began to pull her head towards his.

"Ryan…" whispered Kimiko, as she felt Ryan's soft breath move across his cheek like a feather, "I don't know what it is about you that makes me feel this way…I love you Ryan…"

"I Love you too…Kimiko…"

Their lips touched, she felt a rush of electricity flow through her when their lips made contact. Kimiko moved one of her hands so it went around his neck, she could feel Ryan's pulse was beating faster in the back of his neck.

They both fell backwards onto the bed, Ryan's hands were no longer on near her head, one gently slid down her back and onto her hips, the other had moved round to the her back and began to massage it softly.

They broke out of the kiss. Ryan moved down Kimiko, his head moved towards her neck; Kimiko could feel his breath stroke her neck as he moved closer. She moaned slightly as she felt the soft touch of Ryan's lips on her neck.

"_Ahh…Right there…"_ thought Kimiko, she shuddered as she felt Ryan stroke her thighs, _"Yes…Don't stop…"_

Ryan felt her hands move down his chest and under his monk robes,

"_Ah ha…"_ thought Ryan as Kimiko hands moved up his shirt and skimmed his chest _"This is how she likes it, huh? Two can play that game…"_

He moved his hands so they slid under her monk robes. Kimiko moaned again as she felt his hands stroked up and down her sides.

"_Yes Ryan…"_ thought Kimiko _"That feels good…"_

Ryan's hands gripped her body tightly, she sighed as she snuggled into the warmth of Ryan's chest as he pulled her close.

After half an hour of pure bliss, Kimiko's eyes began to grow heavy.

"_No…"_ thought Kimiko as her body was drained of its energy, _"Not now…I don't want…this to end…"_

Ryan felt Kmiko's grip on him had weakened.

"Kimiko?" whispered Ryan as he looked down, Kimiko's eyes were shut, and she was breathing softly. Ryan smiled as he kissed her on the forehead,

"Good night, Kimiko…" whispered Ryan as he wrapped his blanket around her before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

Aww...(R&R!) 


	14. Shadows in the Soul

Thanks to everyone who has R&R up to this Chapter! Here's the latest Chapter (No.14...The first of the dark chapters!) N-Joy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

**_Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child_**

**14: Shadows in the Soul**

**_On the cliff top over looking the temple…_**

"It seems that Ryan has become close with Kimiko…" said Chase as he spied on the temple with the Eagle Scope, "So far…Everything has gone according to plan…"

He turned to face Wuya, who was standing behind him, holding the Shadow of Fears. "It is time…" said Chase as he took the Shadow of Fear from her and held it in the air "A twelve o'clock midnight…the power of the Shadow of Fears will be so great, that it can awaken pain and misery, along with hidden evil that lies deep in the soul…"

A black mist began to emanate from the Shadow of Fear; it floated through the air and landed on the floor, creating a pool of black shadow on the ground.

"That mist…" gasped Wuya as she moved back from Chase "The evil coming from it…It so over powering…"

Chase laughed as he walked towards the black mist.

"This mist is pure fear" said Chase "There isn't a living thing alive that doesn't fear it…"

"What about you?" said Wuya as she cowered from the mist.

"It only affects you if you have a soul" said Chase "I do not fear it because I don't have a soul…"

The mist began to move down the cliff, like a snake it weaved in and out of the rocks and sneaked into the temple. It slivered up walls and across ceilings as it made its way to the dormitory, where its prey was in a deep slumber, totally oblivious to its presence.

_**

* * *

Some Unknown Location…**_

Kimiko opened her eyes and looked around; she was no longer in Ryan's room. She was now in a long, dark stone corridor.

"Hello?" called Kimiko as she got to her feet, her voice echoed down the corridor, "Ryan? Where are you?"

She began to walk down the corridor, her footsteps echoed with every step. She suddenly heard something move behind her, she gasped as she spun around, but there was nobody there.

"Who's there?" said Kimiko as she moved backwards, keeping her eyes peeled. She suddenly heard the same noise behind her.

"Okay…" said Kimiko, breathing heavily as she turned around "Now I'm starting to freak out…"

She began to walk down the corridor; her heart was beating like a jackhammer. She yelped as she heard the noise again, this time it sound like it was moving closer to her. She quickened her pace, hoping she could lose whoever, or whatever was following her. She heard it move behind her again and without thinking; she broke out into a sprint.

* * *

She kept running until she was too tired to even breathe. She sighed with relief as she lent against the wall and looked back behind her, who or whatever was chasing her was no longer there.

"Where the hell am I?" groaned Kimiko as she looked up and down the corridor, trying to work out where she was. In the corner of her eyes, she noticed in the distance there was a big wooden door. She carefully approached the door and heard voices coming from the other side; she put her ear to the door and listened to them.

"Where is she?" demanded one of the voices

"You want her, don't you?" said another, more deeper voice

"Shut the hell up!" yelled the first voice again "Bring her here now or else!"

"Don't try anything" replied the second voice "Unless you want to risk both you and her life!"

"Bring Kimiko right here, right now!" yelled the first voice "Or I will wipe the floor with your face!"

Kimiko recognised the first voice straight away.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko "Ryan! I'm here!"

She tried to pull the door open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Ryan's in there…" said Kimiko "And no door is going to get in my way!"

She started to punch and kick the door with all her might. Eventually the door came toppling down. She peered into the room; it was circular with torches on each part of the wall, in the middle of the room and saw a figure standing there with his back turned.

"Ryan?" called Kimiko as she approached him, the figure was wearing a green t-shirt with red trousers and he had light brown hair.

"Ryan!" called Kimiko as she ran towards him, "What's going on? Where are we?"

Ryan said nothing; he continued to stare into the darkness.

"Okay Ryan…" said Kimiko "Your starting to creep me out…"

Ryan still remained silent. Kimiko was about to reach out and touch him, when Ryan was suddenly engulfed by black flames. Kimiko stumbled backwards and gasped in horror as she watched Ryan scream in pain as the flames spread over his body.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko "No!"

Suddenly the flames disappeared as quickly as they had reappeared. Kimiko ran beside Ryan's smouldering body.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko as tears began to fall from her eyes "Ryan! Are you okay! Say something!"

Ryan slowly got to his feet and began to laugh evilly, "He He He…"

"Ryan?" said Kimiko who took a step back from him.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Ryan, his hand shot out and grabbed Kimiko around the throat, lifting her off the ground.

* * *

"Ryan!" choked Kimiko "What…are you…doing? What's…happening?"

She tried to scream, but Ryan's grip around her throat was to strong. He was no longer wearing his green and red clothes; he was wearing black clothes.

"Ryan…" choked Kimiko "What's…happened…to you?"

His hair was no longer light brown, instead it was jet black, and it was also spikier with blood red streaks through them.

"Say good-bye to Ryan, Kimiko…" echoed a voice from the darkness as Ryan turned his head towards her, his eyes glowing evilly like Chase Young's, "Soon he will be back where he belongs, but you…"

Ryan threw Kimiko across the room; she landed with a thump and skidded across the floor. Ryan walked slowly up to her, holding the Sword of the Tempest above his head,

"You…Kimiko Tohomiko…will die!"

Kimiko rolled out of the way just as Ryan drove the sword into the ground. She ran across room, when Ryan suddenly jumped down from above her, landing in front of her. She screamed as she fell over backwards. Ryan began to walk toward her, making Kimiko crawl backwards away from him.

"Ryan, Where are we? What's wrong with you?" cried Kimiko as she continued to scurry across the floor. Ryan laughed again as he held the sword over his head and jabbed it at Kimiko. She shrieked as the blade missed her by inches. Ryan began wildly jabbing the sword at Kimiko, who franticly rolled left and right to avoid the blade.

"It's too late Kimiko…" echoed the dark voice angain, "You're doomed!"

Kimiko gasped as she hit the wall behind her, Ryan grinned evilly as he cornered her.

"Goodbye Kimiko!" said Ryan as he held the blade above her body; his eyes were pulsating with evil. He swung the sword so the blade was just above her heart, and with a swift thrust, stabbed it through her chest and though her body. Kimiko flinched as she felt her ribcage shatter and the blade cut through her heart; she gave a small sigh as her body went limp and her life drained away before her eyes.

* * *

I don't know what to say...I'll wait for you review before I comment on this chapter... (This isn't the end of the story! Please R&R!)


	15. My Xiaolin Romance

Ladies and Gentlemen! My story has reached the50th review! Thank you everybody who has reviewed! (I love you guys!) Here are some special thanks for:

DeafLizgon: Who had reviewed the most!

Hanbags: For the reviews and cookies!

animeang3l7: Whose stories help inspire me to join FanFiction!

Also a big hug to: ravenrouge19, miniku, Irissagrl, KatelinB.09, DeathShadow808, Jenrya282 and neutralaxis. If you haven't reviewed in awhile, please do! I want to hear your opinion on the story! (I want to break the current review record of 6 reviews for one chapter!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

**_Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child_**

**15: My Xiaolin Romance**

"NO!" screamed Kimiko as she shot up, her pulse was racing and her body was covered in sweat. She looked around to see if she could find any traces of the room or Ryan. She suddenly ran her hand down her chest where Ryan had stabbed her; there was no blood or stab wound, not even a scratch. She sighed a sigh of relief when she saw that she was back in Ryan's room.

"Kimiko?" groaned a tired voice from behind her; Kimiko turned and saw Ryan sitting up next to her, "What you doing up at this hour?"

Kimiko burst into tears as she hugged Ryan,

"Oh Ryan…" sobbed Kimiko "It was horrible…"

"Hey…" said Ryan as he put his arm around her, "Its okay, I'm here…"

"I dreamt that I got separated for you, and when I found you, something happened…it was awful…"

"What happened?" said Ryan as he tried to dry Kimiko's tears.

"You were engulfed in a black flame…and when you came out, you were different… you were more…evil…"

Ryan looked at her as she whimpered, her head resting on his chest,

"Okay…Is that all?"

"You grabbed my by the throat, and threw me across the room, and then…"

"And then what?"

"You…You…" she stuttered, her voice was only a whimper "You…Killed me…"

Kimiko burst into tears again and buried her face in Ryan's chest.

"Kimiko…" said Ryan pulling her close, "It was just a bad dream; I would never hurt you, let alone kill you…"

Kimiko smiled as she looked up at Ryan, whipping her tears away. She sighed as she rested her head on his chest.

"You okay now?" said Ryan.

"Yeah…" sighed Kimiko as Ryan laid her down on his bed.

"Stay close to me tonight…" yawned Kimiko as she began to drift off to sleep, "Promise you will always be with me…"

"I promise, Kimiko…" said Ryan as he kissed her on the cheek, "I will always be there for you…I promise…"

_**

* * *

Back at the cliff top over looking the temple… **_

"Well?" said Wuya as she looked impatiently over the temple, "I thought we were going to release "evil, deep within the soul"?"

Chase lowered the Eagle Scope and smiled his evil grin,

"I did" said Chase Young as he began to walk away, "I revealed the darkness that resided in Kimiko's soul…"

"Kimiko?" said Wuya as she gave Chase a confused look, "I thought we were looking at Ryan?"

"Not tonight…" said Chase, "I know that the Shadow of Fear reveals pain and misery in the soul, but I didn't know how it affective it was, I choose Kimiko because I wanted to see how the Shadow of Fear would affect her…"

"And?" said Wuya "Did it work?"

Chase looked back at her, grinning his evil grin, "There isn't enough evil in Kimiko to get it out of her dreams, Ryan on the other hand…"

Chase began to laugh as he looked back down at the temple.

"Every thing is going according to plan…" said Chase "Tomorrow night, we will unleash it…on Ryan!"

_**

* * *

Next Day… **_

"Good Morning, Xiaolin Monks!" called Dojo, doing his "Morning radio show" method to wake the monks up, "This is Dojo, and this is your 7:00 wake up call! It looks like it is going to be a beeeeeeeautiful day today with sunny spells throughout the day!"

He slivered over to Omi's room, "Rise and Shine, Omi!"

"Hello Dojo!" said Omi as he walked out of his room,

"Come on, Clay!" said Dojo as he moved over to Clay's room, "Up you get!"

"Okay partner!" yawned Clay as he crawled out of bed.

"Raimundo!" called Dojo "Get up!"

"Ugh…" groaned Raimundo "Wake Kimiko and Ryan up, and then wake me…zzzzz…"

"Whatever…" sighed Dojo as he moved over to Kimiko's room, "Kimiko! It's time to wake up!"

No reply,

"Kimiko?" called Dojo,

Still no reply, Dojo moved over to her room and opened the curtains. Kimiko's bed was empty, and it was still neatly made, showing that Kimiko didn't sleep there last night.

"Hey guys!" called Dojo "Where's Kimiko?"

"I don't know" said Omi "It isn't like her to be up this early, I'll go look for her"

"Ryan!" called Dojo, "Wakey wakey!"

He began to move towards the final room,

"Kimiko's missing" said Dojo as he opened the curtains to Ryan's room "Do you have any idea where she…!"

Dojo stopped as he looked into Ryan's room. Ryan was fast asleep on one side of the bed; his arms were wrapped tightly around Kimiko, who was also fast asleep with her head resting against his chest.

"Hey, Dojo?" said Clay as he walked over to Dojo "You okay? You look surprised"

He approached Ryan's room and stood behind Dojo.

"Are you okay?" said Clay, looking into Ryan's room, "Oh!"

"What's this about Kimiko not being anywhere…" yawned Raimundo as he walked towards the room, half asleep.

"She's right her" said Dojo as he pointed into Ryan's room.

"What's Kimiko doing in Ryan's room?" yawned Raimundo, "What's she doing sleeping with him?"

It then hit Raimundo like a ton of bricks.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" gasped Raimundo, "Kimiko slept with Ryan!"

Kimiko began to wake; she looked up from under Ryan's arms,

"Oh…" yawned Kimiko, who was also still half asleep, "Morning guys…"

She stretched her arms and unwrapped Ryan's arms from around her. She then realised that the others looking at her. She looked up at them, her face turning red as she stood up.

"Excuse me…" mumbled Kimiko as she pushed her way past them, entered her room and closed the curtain.

"Hey Ryan!" said Dojo as he crawled over him, "Wake up!"

"No Kimiko…" mumbled Ryan in his sleep, "No wake up…Ryan sleep now…zzzzz…"

"I've got him" sighed Raimundo as he bent over Ryan and held his nose.

"Ugh…Gha…Agh!" gasped Ryan as he shoot up, "What the hell? What's going on!"

He looked up at Raimundo, Dojo and Clay, who were all standing around his bed.

"Err…Hey guys…" said Ryan, giving them a spooked look.

"Time to get up" said Dojo "Training starts in an hour!"

* * *

Kimiko left her room and looked up and down the corridor. Everyone had already got up and headed to the kitchen. As she walked down the corridor towards the kitchen, she looked outside. The sun was shining and the birds were singing, one of those days that were perfect to spend outside. She sighed as she strolled through the grounds; the weather matched her mood perfectly. 

"Hey Kimiko!" said Omi as he ate his breakfast,

"Hey Omi! Hey guys!" said Kimiko as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table where Omi, Raimundo and Clay were already eating breakfast. She looked at them and noticed that Raimundo was looking at her with a slightly envious stare.

"You okay Raimundo?" said Kimiko

"I'm fine" said Raimundo in a quite stern voice. Kimiko shrugged as she went back to her breakfast.

"So…" said Raimundo "What did you do last night?"

Kimiko looked back up at him, knowing what he was talking about.

"I…Ah…Um…" stuttered Kimiko "I was…looking for…the scroll…"

"Come on, Rai" sighed Clay "Give it a rest"

Raimundo ignored Clay and continued to question Kimiko.

"What did you do after that?"

"I…Um…Went to…Err…Bed…"

"In Ryan's room?" said Raimundo, raising an eyebrow.

Kimiko's blood pressure began to rise; she glared up at Raimundo, her knuckles turning white.

"Don't go there…" growled Kimiko "I'm warning you…"

"You two were up to something last night?" said Raimundo as he lent back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Grrrrr…" growled Kimiko, She was about to leap out of her seat and lunge at Raimundo, when Master Fung entered the room.

"Clay and Omi, go to the training grounds now, Raimundo, stop teasing Kimiko and go join Clay and Omi"

Raimundo got up from his chair and walked out of the room, grumbling to himself, Clay and Omi followed him, leaving Kimiko to finish her breakfast.

* * *

"Morning Kimiko!" said a voice from behind her. She felt someone's hands move over her waist and round her body. 

"Morning Ryan" said Kimiko as she raised her head and kissed him on the cheek. He sat down next to her, helping himself to a plate of bacon.

"You okay?" said Ryan, Kimiko smiled as she looked back at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she sighed as she lent on his shoulder, "Apart from the nightmare, the rest of the night was kind of fun…"

Ryan grinned as he felt her arm move around his back. He moved closer to her, staring into each others eyes. And without warning, Kimiko grabbed Ryan by the collar and pulled him towards her, so their lips made contact.

* * *

**UXD:** Ryan didn't kill Kimiko, it was a bad dream. 

**Everyone:** (A big sigh of relief)

**UXD:** Everyone! Please R&R! If seven people review, I would have broken my record! Goodbye!


	16. Frozen Wasteland

**UXD:** Hello again people! Thanks for R&R, still haven't broken the record (Well...I did, but only because I review it myself, but that doesn't count!) Here's chapter 16!

**Dojo:** NEW WU ALERT!

**UXD:** Dojo…The chapter hasn't started yet…

**Dojo:** Huh? I thought it did?

**Ryan:** (Sarcastic tone) Yes Dojo, the chapter starts before the title and disclaimer…

**Dojo:** Okay Ryan! No need to be like that! Just because we caught you sleeping with Kimiko

**Ryan:** (Blushing) Grrrrrr!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Dojo:** Now can I start?

**UXD:** Yes! After the title…

* * *

**_Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child_**

**16: Frozen Wasteland**

"Shen Gong Wu Alert!" yelled Dojo as he burst into the kitchen. Ryan and Kimiko broke out of the kiss and looked over at him.

"Err…Sorry to disturb you…" said Dojo, as he noticed Kimiko's knuckles turning white again.

"What is it?" growled Kimiko,

"It's a new Shen gong wu…" stuttered Dojo as he opened the Wu scroll, "It's the Heart Devine, It allows it's user to heal illness and wounds"

"Kimiko" whispered Ryan holding her hand, "Calm down, we can continue it later…"

Kimiko managed to put a smile on her face.

"We are going in 5 minuets" said Dojo, slivering out of the kitchen "Make sure you wrap up warm! It's cold up north!"

"Okay!" called Ryan "Come on, Kimiko, we need to get ready"

_**

* * *

A few miles from the north pole… **_

Dojo flew over the frozen wastelands of the Arctic, the winds howling at speeds strong enough to capsize a boat.

"H-h-here we are…" shivered Dojo "T-t-the winter wonder l-l-land of the A-a-arctic"

"S-s-so much for the s-s-sunny day…" shivered Kimiko.

"C-c-couldn't you and D-d-dashi have hidden it somewhere w-w-warmer?" shivered Raimundo.

A sudden gust of wind almost knocked them all off Dojo's back,

"H-h-hold on, kids!" called Dojo "I-i-i'm going to have to make an emergency l-l-landing!"

They looked around from where Dojo landed, for miles around there was nothing but white flurry.

"O-o-oh great!" sighed Kimiko "W-w-we're in the middle of n-n-nowhere, with no i-i-idea where the S-s-shen gong wu is…"

"I-i-it's too risky to s-s-stay here for too long in this w-w-weather…" shivered Clay "O-o-our best bet is to search on a-a-and under the ice sheet"

"O-o-okay!" shivered Omi "I h-h-have a plan! I will take the S-s-silver Manta Ray and s-s-search under the ice"

"O-o-okay, I-i-i will go across the ice in the T-t-tunnel Armadillo" shivered Ryan as he pulled out the Tunnel Armadillo.

"O-o-okay" shivered Raimundo "M-m-me and Kimiko will search from the sky on D-d-dojo"

Ryan looked up at Raimundo.

"W-w-what?" shivered Ryan.

"K-k-kimiko is going with m-m-me" shivered Raimundo.

"No" shivered Ryan "S-s-she's coming with m-m-me"

"No" said Raimundo as he gave Ryan a dark stare, "Me"

"No" said Ryan giving Raimundo the same look, "Me"

"No, Me"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"I know" said Ryan "Let's l-l-let Kimiko d-d-decide!"

They both looked at Kimiko, who had her hand on her forehead.

"I will g-g-go with Ryan" shivered Kimiko.

"The l-l-lady has spoken!" said Ryan. Raimundo growled at Ryan as he gave him a smug grin.

"Come on R-r-rai" shivered Clay "Let's get on D-d-dojo and go"

Raimundo grumbled to himself as he and Clay got on Dojo. Omi got out the Silver Manta Ray and held it in the air.

"S-s-silver Manta Ray!" shouted Omi. The silver Shen gong wu flew into the air, and with the bright flash, a giant silver craft appeared in front of them.

"See you l-l-later! C-c-crocodile!" called Omi, as he leaped into the cockpit of the Silver Manta Ray.

"It's A-a-alligator!" shouted Raimundo as Dojo took off.

"C-c-come on Kimiko!" shivered Ryan as he threw the Tunnel Armadillo on the ground, "T-t-tunnel Armadillo!"

There was another bright flash as the Tunnel Armadillo grew in size.

"L-l-lets get in before w-w-we freeze to death" shivered Ryan as he jumped in to the front seat; Kimiko jumped in next to him and closed the cockpit. The drill on the front of the Armadillo began to spin as it accelerated through the snow drifts.

* * *

"Seen anything yet?" said Kimiko as she looked out into the white flurry. 

"No, nothing…" sighed Ryan as she strained his eyes, trying to see where he was going.

"Do you think the others have found it?" said Kimiko as she looked over at Ryan,

"I doubt it…" said Ryan "It is impossible to see anything from where Raimundo, Clay and Dojo are, and Omi had to search the dark passages of the caverns"

Kimiko sighed as she looked back out the window.

"Hey Kimiko?" said Ryan "You couldn't heat things up in here with you element could you? I'm freezing my ass off in here…"

Kimiko looked over at Ryan, giving him a sly grin. She got up from her seat and moved behind Ryan.

"Err…Kimiko?" said Ryan as he looked into her seat, seeing that she wasn't there, "Are you going to heat things up?"

He felt hands move across his shoulders and down his chest.

"Err…You may have misunderstood the meaning of heat things up…" said Ryan as Kimiko moved around his seat and sat on his lap.

"Are you sure you don't want me to…Heat things up?" said Kimiko as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek.

"Never mind…" sighed Ryan as Kimiko pulled his head down and kissed him. Ryan smiled as he cradled her in his lap.

"So this trip hasn't been a total waste of time then…" said Ryan, as he stared into her eyes.

"Let's hope nothing interrupts us this time…" said Kimiko as she stroked Ryan's face.

There was a sudden loud cracking noise, which made Ryan and Kimiko jump.

"What was the hell!" said Ryan as he looked up,

"I may have spoke too soon…" sighed Kimiko as she got up from Ryan's lap and looked out the window. There was another loud cracking noise.

"There it was again!" said Ryan.

Ryan stopped the Armadillo and opened the cockpit.

"I can't see anything" said Kimiko as she looked around.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Ryan as the ground began to sink under them.

"Kimiko!" cried Ryan "Thin ice!"

Before either of them could react, the ground gave way, and Ryan and Kimiko plummeted down beneath the ice and into the darkness.

* * *

"Ugh…" groaned Kimko as she came round, "My head…" 

She stood up, brushing the snow off her clothes, and looked around the icy cave.

"Where are we?" said Kimiko, she looked up at the hole that they fell through, they had fallen quite a distance. She looked to the left and saw that the Tunnel Armadillo had deactivated, lying a few feet away from it was Sword of the Tempest.

"Ryan's Sword…Ryan!" cried Kimiko as she dashed over, and picked up the sword. She looked around and saw that Ryan was nowhere to be seen.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko as she looked around, "Where are you?"

"Mumpp!" said a muffled voice from behind her; she got up and spun around.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko, there was movement coming from a pile of snow. She began to dig away at the snow and found the half frozen face of Ryan looking up at her.

"H-h-hello!" shivered Ryan.

"Are you okay?" said Kimiko as she brushed the snow off him and helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine…" said Ryan "Now then, we have to work out how to get out…"

"You can use you element to fly us out" said Kimiko

"Ok then" said Ryan "Hold on to me and…"

Ryan stopped and looked towards a path that led deep into the caverns.

"What's wrong?" said Kimiko

"There's something down there…" said Ryan as he picked up the Sword of the Tempest and the Tunnel Armadillo. He moved towards a small hole in the wall and saw that there was a passageway on the other side. They both climbed through and began to walk down the passage. The ice in the caves sparkled as Ryan and Kimiko walked by, the light of the sun filtered through the snow on the ground and through the ice, making the area glow a brilliant blue. Kimiko looked around, admiring the light show.

"How do you know there is something down here…" said Kimiko.

"_Hyelin powers…_" muttered a voice.

"What was that?" gasped Kimiko.

"What?" said Ryan looking back at her.

"You said something…" she replied

"I didn't say anything" said Ryan as he continued to walk down the corridor, leaving Kimiko standing there, staring at him. Suddenly, memories of Kimiko's suspicions of him came rushing back.

"_Did he say…Hyelin powers…First the eyes…Now Hyelin powers?_"

Kimiko shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought.

"_No…He can't be…Come on Kimiko…Try to ignore them…_"

"Hey Kimiko!" called Ryan from ahead, "Hurry up!"

Kimiko said nothing as she walked towards Ryan.

"You okay?" said Ryan as Kimiko walked past him.

"I'm fine…" said Kimiko, as she and Ryan continued to walk down the corridor.

* * *

**UXD:** R&R everybody! 

**Ryan:** Let's make this interesting, I bet you than no one can guess who will be in the next showdown!

**UXD: **What if they guess correctly?

**Ryan:** They get to introduce Chapter 17!

**UXD:** Hmm… (Shrugs shoulders) Yeah okay! All you have to do is guess who will be in the showdown! Closest answer wins! (Clue: Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami (4 people)) Oh! And don't forget to R&R!


	17. The Heart Devine

**UXD**: Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for R&R! To introduce this next chapter is the winner of "Guess who's in the next showdown"… (Drum roll)…Lady Lizgon AKA **DeafLizgon**! Congrats!

**DeafLizgon**: Yay! I won!

**UXD**: Her correct answers were: Ryan, Kimiko and Jack

**DeafLizgon**: But who's number four?

**UXD:** Why don't you start the story and we can find out

**DeafLizgon**: Okay! **Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown!** Okay, done! Now on with the story!

* * *

**_Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child_**

**17: The Heart Devine**

"Are we there yet?" groaned Kimiko, "We have been walking for an hour…"

"I don't know" sighed Ryan "But it is down here somewhere…"

Kimiko found an opportunity to question Ryan.

"How do you know it is down here?" said Kimiko.

Ryan stopped in his tracks; he looked up at the roof of the cavern, the icicles glistened as water dripped from them.

"I can feel it…" said Ryan "I feel a strong healing power coming from this cavern…It must be the Heart Devine…"

He walked away from the path and towards a large wall of ice.

"Ryan…I must ask you something…" sighed Kimiko looking down at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with Ryan.

"What?" said Ryan as he lifted his hand to the wall. He brought his hand away, and with a swift punch, he struck the wall causing it to shatter. As the ice fell away, they saw that there was a large cavern that was half full of water, there were icebergs floating about in this gigantic underground lake, and lying on the middle iceberg was a glowing blue object.

"Is that…The Heart Devine?" said Kimiko.

"Looks like it" said Ryan as he jumped down onto the first iceberg, "Err…You were going to ask me something?"

"Err…Are you…" Kimiko stuttered as she tried to think of a way to ask about Ryan's dark side without creeping him out, she eventually gave up, "…Never mind…"

She jumped down and landed next to Ryan, the iceberg wobbled under the extra weight. Kimiko began to walk towards the edge of the iceberg, when she felt arms move around her waist. She sighed as she looked up at Ryan, who had moved right behind her.

"Ryan…" sighed Kimiko "Now isn't the time for…whatever you going to do to me…"

She tried to keep a straight face, but felt a warm feeling move through her hips which made her smile.

"Don't worry" said Ryan as his grip around her tightened, "You can do what you want to me later, but for now, we're going for a swim…"

* * *

Kimiko gasped as she looked over the edge of the iceberg, the water was surging wildly around. 

"Ryan!" gasped Kimiko "We can't swim here! The drop is a few hundred feet!"

"And?" said Ryan

"Even if we survive that!" protested Kimiko "We can't survive the sub-zero temperature of the water!"

"Oh, don't worry!" chucked Ryan as he lifted Kimiko up and moved towards the edge, "We will be fine!"

"No! No, Ryan!" squealed Kimiko as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Oops…" said Ryan in a cool, calm voice as he lent over the edge and let his body fall. Ryan plummeted down towards the water, with Kimiko wrapping her arms as tight as she could.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Kimiko, as they fell closer to the icy water.

"…5…4…" counted Ryan. Kimiko looked down, guessing that Ryan was counting the seconds until they hit the water.

"…3…"

"DAMN YOU RYAN!" screamed Kimiko "IF WE SURVIVE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"…2…"

Ryan reached round to the back of his belt and pulled out a staff.

"…1…"

He held the staff above his head, the water only a few feet way from them he said,

"…Wing's of Huricun!"

* * *

There was a sudden whooshing noise as Ryan pulled up, missing the water by inches. He shot up into the air above the icebergs and headed towards the Heart Devine. Kimiko still had her eyes shut tight; she still had her arms wrapped tightly around him, with his arm around her back for extra support. 

"Kimiko?" said Ryan,

"Ah…" stuttered Kimiko "Are we…Are we…dead?"

"Why don't you look and see…"

She opened her eyes and looked down, she saw that she was no longer falling towards the water; she was now soaring high above the icebergs.

"How…How?" stuttered Kimiko as she looked up at Ryan.

"Wing's of Huricun" said Ryan "I've started to carry this around along with my sword"

Kimiko glared at him with a mixed look of anger and relief.

"Ryan…" growled Kimiko, "We survived, that means I'm going to kill you!"

Ryan laughed as he began to descend towards the Heart, his laughing made Kimiko giggle, and they were still laughing when they landed on the iceberg.

"Come on…" sighed Kimiko, tying to stop giggling, "Let's get the Heart, find the others and head back to the temple"

Ryan grinned as he walked past her,

"Say no more"

* * *

There was a sudden rumbling noise, as icicles started to fall from above. 

"Uh oh…" gasped Ryan as she looked up.

"Cave in!" shouted Kimiko "Grab the Wu and let's get out of here!"

Ryan ran towards the Heart and reached out to grab it, but a ice boulder from above landed in front of him, knocking him backwards.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko as she ran to him.

"No! Get back!" shouted Ryan as he looked up, there was another rumbling noise as a large black drill fell from the roof and with a thud; it hit the iceberg, making it shake violently.

"What the hell is that?" gasped Ryan as he moved backwards to avoid being hit by falling ice.

"It's the Moler 2000!" cried Kimiko "It's Spicer!"

The cockpit opened out to reveal Jack Spicer; he was wearing his standard black coat, yellow goggles…and a red scarf with yellow polka-dots. Ryan and Kimiko took one look at him and lost the ability to stand, they both began to crack up.

"Hey Jack…" giggled Kimiko "Is that the new look for evil world conquerors?"

"No!" shouted Jack "My mum forced me to…"

"Aww…" said Ryan in his immature baby voice making Kimiko burst into laughter, "Did the widdle boy get dress by his mommy?"

"Shut up!" yelled Jack, "Any way, the Heart Devine is mine!"

"Not if I can help it!" said a voice from above. There was a sudden flash of purple as a large ball of blubber fell from the roof and hit the iceberg with a thump, making it shake more than when the Moler 2000 hit it.

"What now!" gasped Ryan as he fell over again from the second impact.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Jack "The Heart is mine, Tubbimura!"

The dust settled to reveal a very over weight ninja.

"Ooookay…" said Ryan

"Let's just grab the Wu and dash!" whispered Kimiko as she helped him up and dashed towards the Heart. Jack and Tubbimura noticed they were heading towards it, and dashed towards the Heart as well. They all leaped towards it, their arms stretched out to grab it.

"Got it!" they all cried at the same time, the Heart began to glow with a golden light.

"Jack, Kimiko and…Err…" said Ryan looking at Tubbimura.

"He's Tubbimura, Ryan" whispered Kimiko.

"Thanks, Jack, Kimiko and Tubbimura…I challenge you all to a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami! Last to fall off the iceberg wins!"

"Ok!" said Kimiko "I wager the Star Hanabi!"

"Very well" said Tubbimura "I wager the Tangle Web Comb!"

"Fine…" sighed Jack "I wager the Wing's of Huricun!"

"Hey!" yelled Ryan "That's mine!"

"You left it lying on the floor! You snooze, you lose!" laughed Jack

"Fine…" growled Ryan "Then I wager the Sword of the Tempest!"

* * *

There was a sudden splash, as the Silver Manta Ray surfaced below them, 

"Kimiko! Ryan! There you are!" called Omi as he emerged from the cockpit, "Have you found the Wu?"

"Yes, they have!" called a voice from above, they all looked up and saw that Dojo had flown through the hole in the roof with Raimundo and Clay on his back.

"I see you friends have come to see you fail…" said Tubbimura

"Hey, Tubby! Is your ego as big as your waistline?" growled Ryan.

"Don't disappoint me Ryan, Chase Young speaks very highly of you…"

"Chase…Young?" gasped Kimiko

"Let's just get this over with!" groaned Jack, "I'm freezing my ass of here!"

"**Let's Go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**"

* * *

**DeafLizgon**: And that's Chapter 17 over and done with. 

**UXD**: (Headphones on) _When you can't help but follow…_

**DeafLizgon**: Err…UXD?

**UXD:** It_ puts you right back where you came… _

**DeafLizgon**: UXD?

**UXD:** _LIVE AND LEARN! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!_

**DeafLizgon**: UXD! (Yanks headphones off)

**UXD: **Oww! What?

**DeafLizgon**: The story's finished!

**UXD:** Is it?

**DeafLizgon**: Yes!

**UXD:** Oh…Okay then! Everyone! R&R! Now if you don't mind…

(Grabs headphones back from DeafLizgon)

**UXD:** _There's a face searching far, so far and wide…there's a place where you dream you'd never find…_

(DeafLizgon sighs as she slaps her forehead)


	18. Twin Element: Thunder Flare

Hello everyone! Thanks for R&R! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my Doc Manager screwed up, but now it's fixed I'm back on track! Anyway, I got news for you all! People who live in the USA, The second part of series 3 might be on next weekend (11th Feb), Starting with an episode called "Chucky Choo". People in the UK, I predict that series 3 should start when the USA start with series 4, so just hold tight for now. Anyway, back to the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

**_Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child_**

**18: Twin Element: Thunder Flare**

The iceberg suddenly began to sink into the water as it swirled around them. When the dust cleared, Ryan and Kimiko were wearing their Xiaolin Battle armour, and they were at separate corners of the iceberg. The ice around the edges crumbled away, leaving the iceberg in a perfect circle. Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Dojo were standing on an iceberg that had risen out of the water. There was a brief silence before they all shouted,

"**GONG YI TAMPI!**"

Ryan and Kimiko dived towards Tubbimura.

"Sword of the Tempest! Lightning!" shouted Ryan as a thunder bolt shot out of the sword.

"Star Hanabi! Fire!" shouted Kimiko as a ball of fire shot out of the star.

Tubbimura, although being extremely obese, leaped high into the air. When the thunder bolt and ball of fire hit each other, there was a large explosion that shattered the iceberg into three parts. Tubbimura landed with a thud on one of them, Ryan and Kimiko was standing on another, and Jack was one the third.

"Kimiko!" said Ryan "If our elements made that explosion, we could combine out powers to…"

"Way ahead of you Ryan!" said Kimiko,

There was a sudden gust of wind that almost blew Kimiko off the iceberg, Ryan, being unaffected by wind, looked over and saw that Jack had used the Wing's of Huricun on them. Ryan looked down at Kimiko, who just this second landed with a thud, was lying down on the floor.

"Hey!" shouted Ryan "No fair! You hit Kimiko from behind!"

"What you going to do about it?" taunted Jack. Ryan summoned a gust of wind that carried him to Jack's iceberg.

"You were saying?" growled Ryan as he stood face to face with Jack.

"Eek!" squeaked Jack. Suddenly Ryan was overcome with a sudden rush of anger; he grabbed Jack by the collar and lifted him up. Ryan's face was full of rage and his eyes were glowing with evil.

"Your…Your eyes…" squeaked Jack "C…C…Chase…Young?"

"Silence Worm!" growled Ryan "If you ever hurt, or even touch Kimiko again...I swear…I will…"

Electricity began to crackle from Ryan's body, his fists were clenched tighter and he growled at him.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Jack in his high pitch girl scream, "DON'T HURT ME!"

Ryan's rush of anger disappeared as quickly as it appeared, he looked down at Jack who was whimpering.

"I'm wasting my time with you…" sighed Ryan; he lifted him high above his head and threw him in the water. Ryan looked over the edge at him as he splashed about in the water.

"Game over, Jack Spicer!" said Ryan, smiling to himself.

"Ryan!" called a voice behind him, "I know you busy with Spicer, but can you help me with Tubbimura!"

Ryan turned around and saw that Kimiko was trying her best to avoid the large body of Tubbimura.

"Ryan!" called Dojo "Get in there!"

"Show that fat blob how Xiaolin warriors get it done, Partner!" cheered Clay

* * *

Ryan summoned a gust of wind that carried him across the water to where Tubbimura was about to knock Kimiko into the water. Ryan spun his body into a spin kick and hit Tubbimura right in the stomach, which didn't really work because Ryan got himself stuck in his flab. A few minuets were wasted as Kimiko tried to remove Ryan from Tubbimura, without being knocked in the water. He eventually got out and the showdown continued. 

"Okay Kimiko!" said Ryan as he checked his watch, "Let's finish this! I'm hungry and I want some lunch!"

Ryan and Kimiko shot at Tubbimura, when he pulled something out from behind his back.

"Tangle Web Comb!" shouted Tubbimura as he aimed it at Kimiko. The tangled strands of rope shot out of the Tangle Web Comb at Kimiko and tied her up. Ryan looked at Kimiko; her eyes were filled with surprise as she began to fall off the edge of the iceberg. Ryan suddenly looked back at Tubbimura. He had a choice, he could continue charging at Tubbimura and knock him in the water, he would win the showdown, but he would have to let Kimiko fall into freezing water. Cold was her weakness and the water would be nearly fatal to her.

* * *

"Gotch ya!" said Ryan as he dived to the side, grabbing her by the rope. He pulled her back onto the iceberg and untangled her from it. 

"Thank you…" said Kimiko

Ryan smiled as he looked into her eyes, those crystal eyes glistened like the blue ice that glistened around them.

"Hey!" called Omi "Stop night dreaming and finish the showdown!"

"Oh my god…" groaned Raimundo as he slapped his forehead, "I'm not even going to bother correcting you, Omi…"

"Ok, Kimiko" said Ryan "Follow my lead!"

They both ran towards Tubbimura, lined up side by side.

"Ha!" laughed Tubbimura as he held up the Tangle Web Comb, "This showdown is mine!"

"At the count of three…" shouted Ryan "We use our elements! 3…2…1…"

They both leaped at Tubbimura, their hands linked together,

"FIRE AND LIGHTNING!" shouted Ryan and Kimiko at the same time. Suddenly, fire began to spread over Ryan's body and electricity began to spread over Kimiko's body. The whole area went dark; Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Dojo looked up through the hole in the ice above them and saw that storm clouds have formed in the sky.

"Whoa…" gasped Raimundo as she stared up at the sky, "What the hell?"

"I haven't seen an advanced Xiaolin technique like that since my days with Dashi…" gasped Dojo

"What is it?" said Omi

"It is a Twin Element Attack! By combining Fire and Lightning, two people can perform Thunder Flare!"

"Go, Ryan! Go, Kimiko!" cheered Clay "Finish him with Thunder Flare!"

"OW! OW! HOT! HOT! HOT!" cried Ryan, as he felt the fire billow around his body.

"ARRRRR!" cried Kimiko, as she felt the electricity flow thought her body.

"Ryan! Kimiko!" called Dojo "You need to focus your chi and aim it at Tubbimura!"

"Come…on…Kimiko" groaned Ryan, as he fought back the pain of the fire growing around him, "We…can…do…it…"

"Okay…Ryan…" groaned Kimiko, tears streaming down her face because of the thousands of volts flowing through her body, "Let's…do…it…"

They started to concentrate their chi, they looked down at Tubbimura, and in a pain filled voice they both cried,

"THUNDER FLARE!"

* * *

The explosion that followed afterwards was ear splitting. A thunder bolt came through the hole in the roof, and struck Ryan and Kimiko, causing a massive surge of fire and lighting to fly out of them. The iceberg shattered into thousands of pieces, Tubbimura fell through the air and hit the water with a humongous splash, signalling that he was out of the showdown. 

"Whoa!" gasped Raimundo "I haven't seen an explosion like that since we destroyed Wuya's citadel…"

"Ha!" said Omi "They good…but I bet I can do better…"

"I can't see a thing!" said Dojo, as he looked out into the huge dust cloud, "Hey look! There's Kimiko!"

The force of the explosion flung her into the air and she plummeted towards the water.

"RYAN!" cried Kimiko "RYAN! HELP ME!"

"Wing's of Huricun!" shouted a voice from below her; she looked down and saw that Ryan was speeding towards her, the wings flapping in one hand and his other arm held out to. Ryan caught her and wrapped his arm around her; she swung her hands around his body and held him tightly. She looked up at him and looked into his brown eyes,

"Ryan…" gasped Kimiko "Thank you…again"

"No worries" said Ryan as he swooped over the water, "I can't think what I'd do if I lost you…"

He felt her arms tighten around him and felt her head rest against his chest. He heard a whisper from her as he flew towards the other monks,

"Thank you…for being there for me…"

"Well done, partners!" cheered Clay as Ryan and Kimiko landed on the iceberg the others we standing on, "You did it!"

"As you two are the last people in the showdown" said Dojo "It looks like a Xiaolin tie"

There was a sudden flash as the Heart Devine appeared in Ryan and Kimiko's hands.

"Come on" said Dojo as he super sized, "Let's get back to the temple before I get frostbite"

"Did you see us!" squealed Kimiko as she climbed on Dojo behind Ryan, hugging him, "Did you see that attack!"

"Whatever…" mumbled Raimundo under his breath as he got on behind Kimiko.

"What was that Rai?" said Kimiko as she looked back at him. Raimundo gave her an annoyed grunt.

"Well excuse me!" said Kimiko as she frowned at him and when back to hugging Ryan. Raimundo growled again as he continued to glare at Ryan.

* * *

Chapter 18 is…done! PLEASE R&R! 


	19. The Bond Between

**Ryan:** Hey everyone! Guess what? UXD was checking on the WBKids website and found out that Raimundo and Kimiko will be hosting the new shows!

**UXD:** It's not fair! How come the USA not only gets the new episodes, but they get Rai and Kimiko to host them!

**Ryan:** Quit you whingeing!

(UXD walks off grumbling)

**Ryan:** Sorry about that! UXD is so looking forward to series 3; he gets a bit…touchy…Anyway, thanks for R&R, keep them coming! Here's the next chapter!

******Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

19: The Bond Between 

_**Back at the Temple…**_

Dojo landed in the temple courtyard, where Master Fung was waiting for them.

"Young monks, you seem to be in a good mood" said Master Fung as the monks walked up to him.

"We did well!" said Omi as he handing him all the Shen Gong Wu and showed him the Heart Devine.

"Ahem!" coughed Ryan as he and Kimiko gave Omi an angry look.

"Okay…" sighed Omi "Ryan and Kimiko did well…"

"You should have seen the showdown, Master Fung!" said Clay.

Dojo shrunk down to his mini-size and slivered onto Master Fung's shoulder. He began to whisper in this ear.

"Really?" said Master Fung in a surprised voice.

"No lies!" said Dojo as he jumped off and slivered off, probably to go and have his third nap of the day.

"Raimundo, Clay and Omi, I want you to start your chores" said Master Fung as he walked towards the meditation room, "Ryan and Kimiko, come with me"

Ryan and Kimiko followed him.

"What do you think he wants?" whispered Kimiko.

"I don't know…" whispered Ryan.

* * *

They entered the meditation room; Master Fung sat down cross-legged on the floor and nodded his head, signalling that he wanted them to sit as well. 

"Ryan and Kimiko" said Master Fung as he closed his eyes, "It has come to my attention that you two managed to perform a Twin Element Attack…"

"Thunder Flare?" said Ryan

"Yes"

"What's so special about it?" asked Kimiko "We just combined our element…"

"It takes more than combining you element to perform it…" said Master Fung "Only high level Xiaolin monks can perform a Twin Element Attack"

"But we are both low level monks, I'm only an apprentice and Kimiko is a Wudai warrior…" said Ryan "So…how did we do it?"

Master Fung opened his eyes and looked at them,

"I want you two to focus you mind and meditate"

Ryan and Kimiko closed their eyes and relaxed their bodies.

"Kimiko, I want you to focus on creating a flame in you mind, I then want you to send it to Ryan, without creating a physical flame"

"Err…Okay…" said Kimiko in a confused voice. She imagined that she was summoning a flame in her mind; she then tried to send it to Ryan.

"Ryan" said Master Fung "Do you feel anything?"

"No…" said Ryan "Nothing…Hold on…YEOW!"

Ryan shot up into the air waving his hand about as if it was on fire.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko "What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" yelled Ryan as ran around the meditation room, waving his hand around, "My hand felt like it's on fire!"

"Ryan and Kimiko, return to you meditation" said Master Fung, Ryan managed to stop his hand feeling like it was on fire. He sat back down and closed his eyes.

"Ryan, I want you to focus on creating a small electrical charge in you mind, I then want you to send it to Kimiko, without creating a physical charge"

"I have a feeling that this is going to hurt…" whispered Kimiko to Ryan.

Ryan didn't reply because he was busy creating a small a ball of electricity in his mind; he then tried to send it to Kimiko.

"Now Kimiko…" said Master Fung "Do you feel anything?"

Kimiko gave a sudden squeal as she leaped up into the air.

"Hey!" shouted Kimiko as she gave Ryan an angry look "You gave me a shock!"

"Did I?" said Ryan "Master Fung, what's going on?"

Master Fung got up from his seat and looked over at them.

"You two have just sent each other you chi energy, Ryan, Kimiko sent you fire and Kimiko, Ryan sent you electricity"

"Did we?" said Kimiko surprised, "But…How?"

"The only other way you two could of perform a Twin Element Attack, is that you two share a…Connection…"

"A…Connection?" said Ryan looking at Kimiko who was just as clueless as he was, "What do you mean?"

"You and Kimiko share a bond between each other…" said Master Fung "This bond allows you two to freely give each other energy"

"How did we make this bond?" said Kimiko,

"I can't tell you…Only you two know how you made you bond" said Master Fung as he sat back down to meditate, "It is time for you two to start your chores, Kimiko, your know your chores"

"Yes Master Fung" said Kimiko.

"Ryan, you are to help Dojo with some repairs on the Tunnel Armadillo, Dojo said it got damaged while you were looking for the Heart Devine"

"Yes Master Fung" said Ryan, They both bowed and left the meditation room. Once outside, they both looked at each other for a moment. Ryan saw that she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't worry about this…Bond thing for now" said Ryan "We will talk about it later"

"Okay" said Kimiko "See you later then…"

She kissed him on the cheek and walked off towards the temple.

_**

* * *

Later on that evening… **_

Kimiko groaned as she walked into the kitchen, for two hours, she has been doing her chores and she was finally done. Raimundo, Clay and Omi were already at the table eating their dinner. She looked around, and saw that Ryan wasn't there.

"Hey guys, where's Ryan?" asked Kimiko

"He is still working with Dojo" said Omi as he shovelled food in his mouth.

"Oh…Okay" said Kimiko as she sat down at the table and began to eat her dinner. Raimundo looked up at Kimiko.

"So, what did Master Fung want with you and Ryan?" said Raimundo.

"Err…Nothing…" said Kimiko as she tried to avoid eye contact with him.

Raimundo gave her an awkward look as he looked back at his food.

"You and Ryan seem to like each other…" muttered Raimundo.

Kimiko looked up at him.

"Well…Yeah" said Kimiko.

"According to "_The ancient guide to Females_"…" said Omi. All hell was let lose as soon as he said that, Kimiko's hands burst into flames, almost turning the table and all the food on it to ashes.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT BLOODY BOOK!" yelled Kimiko at the top of her voice.

"Err…Never mind…" stuttered Omi as he ducked down beneath the table.

"I'm full!" growled Kimiko as she got up from the table and stormed out of the kitchen.

"It's safe to come out now, little partner!" said Clay, Omi stepped out from under the table.

"Nice going, Omi…" sighed Raimundo "What were you going to annoy her with this time?"

Omi pulled out the book and flipped through it until he found the page he was looking at.

"It says here, that she is in "Love" with Ryan…and it says here that "Love" is when a girl has feelings for a boy"

Raimundo gave him a disgruntled grunt as Omi continued to flick through the book.

"This is most interesting!" said Omi as he got down from the table, "It says here that they will be taking part in "Kissing" and "Hugging", I'm going to do some more research on these strange activities…"

Omi ran out of the room, leaving Clay and Raimundo alone in the kitchen. Raimundo sighed as he lent back in his chair. Clay was about to go back to his food when Raimundo slammed his fist on the table, making him jump.

"Damn Ryan!" growled Raimundo "I've been here for a few years, then he turns up and within a week he gets Kimiko!"

"Someone's jealous…" mumbled Clay under his breath. Raimundo glared up at him.

"I'm not jealous!" growled Raimundo "It's just he's taken the only girl around here and right under my nose too!"

Clay sighed as he looked at Raimundo.

"I know you liked her" said Clay "But this is Kimiko's choice"

Raimundo groaned as he banged his head on the table, no matter how much he hated to admit it, Clay was right.

"Yeah…I know…" sighed Raimundo "But still…I saw her first…"

* * *

**UXD:** And that's Chapter 19! R&R please! 

**Kimiko:** Hey UXD!

**UXD:** Kimiko? How did you get here?

**Kimiko:** Same way Ryan did

**UXD:** Hmm…I never thought about that…How did Ryan get here in the first place?

(UXD looks at Kimiko, after a moments silence they eventually shrug their shoulders)

**UDX:** So…You and Ryan, huh?

**Kimiko:** (Sighs happily) Yeah…Me and Ryan…

**UDX:** Okay…I'll leave you day dreaming then…Bye everyone!


	20. The Calm before the Storm

20th Chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who has R&R! Especially Hanbags cuz she had recently added me to her FanFic friend list! (UXD gives her a big hug). In this story, I have put in a song by Crush 40 that gave me the main idea for the story and Ryan; this is my salute to Crush 40! N-Joy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown OR "I am (All of me)" by Crush 40**

* * *

**_Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child_**

**20: The Calm before the Storm**

"Stupid cheddar head…" growled Kimiko as she walked through the temple grounds, "If Omi he shows me that book again, I'd…I'd…"

She walked past the Shen Gong Wu vault; she heard noises coming from the vault.

"No, No, No! This part goes here! That part goes there!" yelled one voice.

"Hey Dojo! Who's doing the repairs here?" yelled another.

Kimiko looked in to the vault; she saw Ryan was underneath an enlarged Tunnel Armadillo with Dojo holding an assortment of tools.

"Are you sure you don't need me to help?" said Dojo as he peered under the Tunnel Armadillo.

"Just keep quiet!" said Ryan, his hand reached out from under the Armadillo, "And pass me the wench…"

"Wench" said Dojo as he passed him the wench.

"Okay, pass me the screwdriver…"

"Screwdriver"

"Now, pass me a blowtorch…"

"Err…" said Dojo as he looked in the tool box, "We don't have a blowtorch…"

Ryan moved out from under the Armadillo,

"Well, we'll just have to improvise then…" said Ryan as he grabbed Dojo round the stomach.

"Hey! Hey!" shouted Dojo "What are you playing at?"

"Don't worry…" said Ryan, as he put on the Wushu Helmet, "Just say ahh!"

* * *

After a few moments, Ryan came back out from under the Armadillo and removed the Wushu Helmet. 

"I'm done with you now" said Ryan as he released Dojo.

"Next time, ask me first!" grumbled Dojo as he slivered off.

"Finally…" sighed Ryan to himself as he went back under, "Peace and quiet…I can probably finish this now…"

Kimiko moved towards the Armadillo and sat down near him.

"Okay…" said Ryan to himself, "Where does this bit go? Ah, there it goes…Okay, its too quiet now, where's that MP3 player?"

Kimiko was about to say something, when she heard music coming from under the Armadillo.

"Ah…" sighed Ryan "I am (All of me)…My favourite"

Ryan began to sing along to the lyrics of the songs.

"_I see and hear no evil,_

_Black marks on the wall,_

_Unleashed a million faces,_

_And one by one they fall,_

_Black hearted evil,_

_Brave hearted hero,_

_I am all I am all I am…_"

Kimiko grinned to herself as she listened to Ryan sing, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"_I…I…I…I am…_

_Here we go buddy,_

_Here we go buddy,_

_Here we go,_

_Here we go buddy,_

_Here we go!_

_Go ahead and try to see through me,_

_Do it if you dare,_

_One step forward, two step back,_

_I'm there…_

_Do it, Do it, Do it, DO IT!_

_Can you see all of me?_

_Walk into my mystery,_

_Step inside and hold on for dear life,_

_Do you remember me?_

_Capture you or set you free,_

_I am what I am all of me…_

_I am! I am all of me…_

_I am! I am all of me…_Where's that spanner?"

Ryan moved out from under the Armadillo, and saw that Kimiko was grinning at him.

"Ahh!" gasped Ryan "Kimiko!"

"Nice singing" giggled Kimiko.

"How long have you been there?" said Ryan as he got up.

"From "I see and hear no evil" to "I am! I am all of me…"

"Err…Yeah…" said Ryan.

Kimiko got up and walked towards him,

"You got a good singing voice…" said Kimiko as she moved her arms out towards him.

"Ahh!" panicked Ryan "Don't touch me! I'm covered in grease!"

"So…" whispered Kimiko as she ran a hand over his chest, "I don't mind getting a little…dirty"

Ryan grinned as Kimiko gave him a seductive smile.

"Shall we put the Tunnel Armadillo away and…"

Kimiko stopped and removed her hand from Ryan.

"Okay…You are going to need to wash the grease off!" said Kimiko trying to wipe the grease off her hands, Ryan chucked as he watched her rub her hands franticly.

"What about the Wu?" said Ryan.

"I will sort that out, you go wash yourself! Now!" said Kimiko as she pushed him out the vault.

"What about afterwards?" said Ryan as he walked towards the wash rooms.

"I'll surprise you!" called Kimiko, as she picked up the Tunnel Armadillo and the Wushu Helmet and took them down into the vault.

* * *

**_Half an hour later…_**

Ryan switched off the shower and flapped a towel around him; he grabbed his monk robes and headed to the dormitory. The others were all ready asleep, and Kimiko was nowhere to be seen. He walked into his room and put on his pyjamas. He looked at the clock, 10:45.

"_Where is she?_" thought Ryan "_I was looking forward for that surprise…_"

"BOO!" said a voice from somewhere, Ryan jumped as he turned around, there was no one there.

"Who…" gasped Ryan "Who's there?"

There was a sound of ruffling fabric and Kimiko appeared out of thin air.

"The Shroud of Shadows…" sighed Ryan "Very clever…"

Kimiko dropped the Shroud on the floor and walked towards him.

"I'm more than just clever…"

Her arms moved around his neck,

"So…" said Ryan, "What's your surprise?"

Kimiko said nothing; she pulled him close to her and put her lips on his. She felt his hands move down her body like he always did, she enjoyed the soft, gentle touch of his hands as they slid down her body. Ryan felt Kimiko's foot move around the back of Ryan's legs. She pushed him, causing him to fall over onto his bed. Kimiko looked down on him, giving him a triumphant look.

"Hey" said Ryan, "You could have just asked me to lie down…"

Kimiko crawled on top of him with a naughty grin on her face.

"Ryan…" sighed Kimiko as she wrapped her arms around him, "Your all mine now…"

* * *

She grabbed Ryan by the collar with both hands, and pulled him to her face and kissed him. 

"_Whoa!_" thought Ryan "_Kimiko gone crazy!_"

He felt Kimiko's tongue lick at his lips, he opened his mouth and she slid her tongue in to his mouth. He replied by forcing her tongue out with his tongue and pushed it back into her mouth. They continued to tongue wrestle; Ryan began to move his hands down her back.

"_I need to find her weak spot…_" thought Ryan as he ran his hand across her back and moved it round her hips, "_If I can find it…I can take control_"

"_What is he up to?_" thought Kimiko, she giggled slightly as she felt a tingling sensation move down her spine as his hands moved around her hips.

They broke out of the kiss and stared at each other for a moment, Kimiko's sapphire eyes glistened in the moon light that shone through the window. Ryan felt Kimiko's body heat up as Ryan's hands moved down onto her legs.

"_Ryan…_" thought Kimiko as she sighed happily and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, "_You know how to please me…_"

"I know…" whispered Ryan as he ran a hand through her hair, "I'm good like that…"

Kimiko suddenly looked up at Ryan.

"How…How did you know what I was thinking?" whispered Kimiko, giving Ryan a surprised look.

"You know you used the Shroud of Shadows…" said Ryan as he lifted his pillow up, she looked under it and saw that there was a large brown conch.

"Hey! How did you get the Mind Reader Conch?" whispered Kimiko.

"The same way you got the Shroud of Shadows…"

Kimiko smiled as she kissed him again, she felt his hands move back down her hips. He broke out of the kiss and moved down to her neck, Kimiko moaned slightly as she felt his tongue lick her neck, "Right there…Yes"

"You haven't seen anything yet…" whispered Ryan as he rolled her onto her side and pulled her as close to him as possible.

"Do your worst…" giggled Kimiko as she felt Ryan move his arms, holding her tighter.

* * *

**UXD, Yamato and Lobo:** HAPPY 20TH CHAPTER! PARTY! PARTY! 

**Hanbags: **Hmm…Okay!

**UXD:** Yes! What about you Irissagrl?

**VGG: **My name isn't Irssagrl anymore, I'm vietnamese-glamor-girl!

**UXD:** I think Irissagrl said yes!

**VGG:** MY NAME IS VIETNAMESE-GLAMOR-GIRL!

**UXD:** (Covering his ears) Oww! No need to shout Irssagrl!

(VGG roars and then storms out of the room)

**UXD:** Okay…DeafLizgon?

(Khu grabs Yamato and Lobo by the collar and drags them off screen…Again)

**DeafLizgon: **No, a party with those two will be chaos!

**UXD:** Oh…Okay, What about you Ryan?

**Ryan:** ( Reading through chapter 20 and grinning) Nah…I've had enough fun…

(Childish giggling from Kimiko)

**UXD:** Grow up you two…R&R EVERYONE! I look forward to Chapter 21, "Darkness...Thy name is Ryan"...


	21. Darkness…Thy name is Ryan

Hey everyone! Thanks for R&R! Here's chapter 21! N-Joy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**21: Darkness…Thy name is Ryan**

**_On a cliff top over looking the temple…_**

"_Hmm…_" thought Chase as he looked down at the temple from the cliff top,

"So what's new?" said Wuya from behind him.

"Ryan has been coming along nicely, he is defiantly faster than the Dragon of Earth, he has beaten the Dragon of Wind with his own element, and he has proven to have more skill than the Dragon of Water…"

"So where's the problem?" said Wuya as she moved towards the cliff edge to look at the temple.

"It is the Dragon of Fire…" said Chase, "I didn't expect for them to develop a Chi Bond…"

"A…Chi Bond?" said Wuya. Chase was quiet for a moment as he looked down at the temple.

"We need to test Kimiko's strength…" said Chase as he pulled out the Shadow of Fear, "And I need you to do it, Wuya…"

Wuya gave him a surprised look, but then gave him a suspicious look.

"Hmm…" thought Wuya "I don't know…"

"I will give you some of your powers back to use against her..."

"Deal!"

"Excellent…" said Chase with an evil grin spreading across his face, "Soon…All hell will be let lose on the temple…"

_**

* * *

Back at the Temple… **_

"That was…Amazing…" sighed Kimiko as she rolled across the bed, "You're a really good kisser…"

"I know I am…" said Ryan as he lay next to her. She rolled over and kissed Ryan on the cheek and rested her head on his neck. Ryan smiled as he put his arm around her.

"Ryan…You make me the happiest girl ever…" whispered Kimiko as she ran her hand over his chest.

"Yeah…" sighed Ryan as he put his other arm around her, she sighed as she snuggled into Ryan's warm embrace, "To think that we only known each other for a short amount of time…"

"Yeah…I wonder what the future will have in stall for us"

"We could always use the Crystal Glasses?"

Kimiko thought about that for a moment, she smiled as she felt Ryan's hands move through her hair.

"Nah…Let's let the future surprise us"

Ryan yawned as he looked at the clock, 11:47.

"Well Kimiko…Looks like you have successfully exhausted me…" yawned Ryan as his eyes began to close. Kimiko looked up at Ryan, her blue eyes looking into his.

"Night Ryan…I love you…"

"Night Kimiko…" whispered Ryan as he gave her one last passionate kiss, "I…love…you…zzzzz…"

Kimiko didn't react to him falling asleep, she was already fast asleep.

* * *

**_On the cliff top over looking the temple…_**

"Finally, they are all asleep…" said Chase as he held the Shadow of Fears high in the air, "At midnight…You will see my evil world conquering plan in action…"

Wuya gave an evil chuckle.

"When I give the signal…You will go to the temple and find Kimiko" said Chase

"Make sure that you fight her alone and that she doesn't use Shen Gong Wu, but do not kill her…"

The clouds above them began to gather around them, the wind began to pick up and thunder began to rumble in the air.

"It is time…" grinned Chase, "Finally…After almost a year of planning and working…I will finally see the demise of the Xiaolin Monks…"

* * *

_**Back at the Temple…**_

"Whoa…" groaned Ryan as he woke up, his head slightly dizzy. He turned his head and looked at his clock, 12:00. He could feel that his body was exhausted, but something in the back of his mind compelled him to get up. He looked down at Kimiko who had her head on his chest; she let out a small sigh as her body twitched slightly.

"Sorry Kimiko…" whispered Ryan as he gently lifted her off him and laid her in his bed, "Aww…She looks so cute when she's asleep..."

He put on his robes and walked out his room.

"What is wrong with me?" groaned Ryan as he walked through the temple grounds, "Why do I feel so…angry?"

His body was becoming weak; he could feel his legs giving way beneath him. He collapsed onto his knees; his head was pounding as pain as something began to spread through his body. A voice suddenly echoed in his head, "_You know who you are…_"

"What?" said Ryan.

"_You understand what you must do…_"

"What's going on?" groaned Ryan "Why am I feeling hatred?"

"_Death to the Xiaolin Dragons…_"

"Death…To the…Dragons?" stuttered Ryan.

"_Death to your enemies…Raimundo…Clay…Omi…_"

"No…" said Ryan

"_Death…to Kimiko!_"

"No!" gasped Ryan, his head felt like it was on fire. He struggled to his feet, when suddenly a strange feeling spread through his body, Ryan began to lose control of his body, as if something was taking over.

"_This is your purpose in life…The reason why you were created…_" Said the voice "_You can't escape it…_"

"No! I won't kill them, I…Ugh…" gasped Ryan as he tried to fight the feeling, but was losing badly.

"_Kill the monks…leave no survivors…_"

Ryan looked up from the floor.

"Yes…Kill…The monks… Kill…Them all" said Ryan as he turned towards the temple with an evil grin on his face, "Kill…Kimiko!"

* * *

"Ryan?" yawned Kimiko as woke up and reached out to try and find Ryan, "Ryan? Where are you?" 

She looked up and saw that he wasn't there; she then looked at the clock, 12:02.

"What the hell is he doing up at this hour…" groaned Kimiko.

She put on her clothes and walked out onto the Temple grounds. The cold night air blew, making her shiver.

"Don't know how he can stand this…" shivered Kimiko as she looked around. Thunder rumbled in the distance, Kimiko looked up and walked towards one of the temple buildings.

"He's here…" said Kimiko, "I can feel his Chi…"

She looked up into the sky, storm clouds were gathering.

"He has fully charged himself with his Chi!" gasped Kimiko "What the hell is he doing!"

Suddenly, lightning struck one of the temple towers, making it burst into flames. The fire burnt a large hole in the side. Kimiko gasped as she leaped backwards to doge the falling embers. She looked up and saw a figure was standing in the burning remains of the tower.

"Ryan!" gasped Kimiko, the figure looked down at her, his eyes radiating with evil, leaped down from the tower and landed on the roof of the temple below.

"Ryan! What the hell are you doing!" shouted Kimiko. Ryan looked down at her; an evil grin was on his face.

"Ah…Kimiko…My first kill…"

He held out his hand and pointed to the building to the left of her.

"Be the first to witness my true power!" he said "Thunder Ball! Lighting!"

A bolt of lighting shot out his hand and hit the building, causing it to explode and burst into flame. Kimiko ducked to avoid the falling rubble.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko "What's wrong? Why are you doing this?"

"What in tar nation is going on?" shouted Clay as he, Raimundo, Omi, Dojo and Master Fung came rushing out of the Temple.

"It's Ryan!" cried Kimiko "Something's wrong!"

"The rest of my victims have turned up…" said Ryan "There will be no escape…and no mercy!"

He leaped down, sending bolts of lighting at the others as he fell.

"What are we going to do!" screamed Dojo as he dived for cover under a pile of rubble.

"I know what I'm going to do!" yelled Raimundo as he cracked his knuckles and leaped towards Ryan, "Typhoon Boom! Wind!"

"Tut, Tut Raimundo…" sighed Ryan as the blast of wind hit him, "You should know that your element is no good against me…"

"Seismic Kick! Earth!" shouted Clay as he stomped the ground causing the tiles on the floor to fly at Ryan, who evaded each shot with ease.

"Clay, your moves are too slow…" taunted Ryan.

"Leopard Attack!" cried Omi as he dived at Ryan.

"Kangaroo Counter Kick!" cried Ryan as he grabbed Omi by the head, and spun kicked him into Clay and Raimundo.

"Tangle Web Comb!" yelled Kimiko, the comb shot out its hairy tendrils at Ryan, binding his arms to his waist.

"Ryan! What are you doing!" yelled Kimiko, "Why are you doing this!"

Ryan looked at her; his eyes momentarily stopped glowing.

"I…don't…know…" said Ryan in a weak voice, "I…can't…control…it…"

* * *

Keep R&R! The record is still 6 reviews! Come on everyone, I want SEVEN reviews Please! Bye! See ya next chapter! 


	22. Ryan’s True Self

**UXD:** Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't talk so much last chapter, I wasn't in a talkative mood…Anyway, give me a mo, I'm just writing up the last bit of this chapter…

(UXD begins typing on his laptop, Suddenly Hanbags comes storming in)

**Hanbags:** UXD!

**UXD:** Hey Hanbags! What's up?

**Hanbags:** WHY DID YOU MAKE RYAN EVIL?

**UXD:** Well…Err…

(vietnamese-glamor-girl comes storming in)

**vietnamese-glamor-girl:** UXD! WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME IRISSAGRL?

**UXD:** Um…Well…

(DeafLizgon comes storming in)

**DeafLizgon: **UXD! WHY DID YOU TELL LOBO AND YAMATO THAT THEY CAN HAVE A PARTY?

**UXD:** Hey! That was their idea, not mine! Anyway, what's the worse that could happen?

(There is a loud explosion; they all look out of the window to see a large mushroom cloud in the distance)

**UXD:** Oh…That's the worst that could happen…Okay, I'm going to post this chapter and while you read it, I'm going to try and sort this mess out…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**22: Ryan's True Self**

Kimiko almost fell over backwards with shock when she heard him say that.

"Ryan? What's going on?" gasped Kimiko.

"I'm…losing…control…of my…body…" groaned Ryan. Suddenly his eyes flared up again.

"Silence! I will kill you, Kimiko!" growled Ryan, his voice deep with of evil. His eyes when normal again, as if he was switching between personalities.

"No…I…won't…let you…"

"Your "love" for her won't protect her!" shouted Ryan.

"Kimiko…Please…take me…down…"

Ryan roared as he broke out of the Tangle Web Comb. He lunged at Kimiko, knocking her back. He stepped over her and glared down at her.

"Kimiko, your end is near!" said Ryan.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" shouted a voice from behind them. A yellow thunderbolt hit Ryan, sending flying into a wall.

"Kimiko!" said Raimundo as he ran towards her, holding the Thorn of Thunderbolt, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" groaned Kimiko "I'm…okay…"

"Kimiko!" said Omi as he ran beside her, "You're wounded!"

Kimiko looked down, she was bleeding and her robes were stained with blood.

"Clay!" shouted Raimundo as Ryan pulled himself out of the wall, "Get Kimiko away from him! I will handle Ryan myself…"

Kimiko felt Clay's arms wrap around her, lifting her up and carrying her away. Clay put her down in another part of the temple, out of the way of the battle that was going on.

"You stay put here!" said Clay "I'll send Dojo to help you"

Kimiko opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Why…" groaned Kimiko "Why is he doing this..."

Clay looked down at her, trying to think of something that would cheer her up. There was a sudden explosion, followed by the cries of Raimundo and Omi.

"Sorry Kimiko, I've got to go help them" said Clay as he ran off towards where Ryan was trying to fry Omi and Raimundo with a thunder bolt.

Kimiko put her head in her hands as tears began to fall from her eyes. She looked up into the sky and screamed at the top of her voice,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"I can throw some light on the subject…" said a voice from behind her.

Kimiko looked around; standing opposite of her was a woman with an evil grin on her face.

"Wuya?"

* * *

Kimiko jumped to her feet, and turned to face her, 

"Wuya!" shouted Kimiko "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through…" said Wuya as she walked over towards Kimiko.

"You and Chase are up to something!" yelled Kimiko "What did you do to him?"

"We haven't done anything…" chuckled Wuya "It's all Ryan's doing…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" yelled Kimiko as she summoned fire to her fists, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

Wuya began to laugh; the flames around Kimiko's fists began to grow.

"Chase was right…" smirked Wuya.

"What do you mean?" growled Kimiko.

"You really care for him, don't you?" said Wuya.

"So?" growled Kimiko. An evil smile spread across her face.

"So it will hurt you more when he joins us!"

"What? No!" gasped Kimiko "He will never join you!"

"Really?" said Wuya as she held out The Shadow of Fear, "This thing here will make sure that he does…"

"The Shadow of Fear!" gasped Kimiko "You used it to made Ryan go crazy!"

"Clever girl…" said Wuya, "Lets see what else you can do!"

She summoned green flames in her hands, and flung them at her. Kimiko leaped to the side to dodge the fire. Even though she was wounded, she still got up on her feet and faced Wuya.

"You want some of this?" yelled Kimiko as she made her flames as big as she could get them, "Come and get it!"

* * *

She flung herself at Wuya, her fists blazing like mad as she swung her fists at her. But Wuya was too quick for her in Kimiko's wounded state. She created a green flame and blasted Kimiko square in the chest, sending her flying across the ground. He hit the floor with a thud; she moaned as she tried to get back up, blood was now flowing faster from the wound on her chest. She fell back onto the floor; her body was scorched because of the green flames that Wuya threw at her. Wuya walked over her and looked down at her with an evil smile. 

"You know…" said Wuya as she bent over her, "I could kill you, right her, right now…"

Kimiko looked up at her; her voice was weak because of the pain of her burnt body and blood loss.

"Why…don't you…then…"

"I want you to suffer mentally before you suffer physically!"

"What do…you mean…"

"Kimiko!" shouted Dojo, "Are you okay…Wuya!"

"Dojo…" groaned Kimiko as loud as she can, "Help…me…"

Dojo slivered off, yelling at the top of his voice. Wuya laughed as she looked back down at Kimiko.

"You're lucky that Chase didn't want me to kill you" said Wuya "I would have killed you by now"

Kimiko looked up; her eyes were going burry as she began to lose consciousness.

"Wuya!" shouted Master Fung as he ran round the corner with Dojo.

"I'd love to stay and chat" cackled Wuya as she walked off into the darkness of the night, "But evil doesn't wait…"

Master Fung ran up to Kimiko, whose breathing was now very weak.

"Kimiko! Are you alright?" said Master Fung.

"Wuya…" groaned Kimiko "Wuya and Chase...made Ryan…evil…Not…his fault…"

"Don't worry, Kimiko" said Dojo, "Raimundo and the others have nearly weakened Ryan into defeat!"

"No…" groaned Kimiko "Don't…hurt him…"

Her head flopped down to the side and she made a small gurgling noise as she fainted and her mind fell into darkness.

* * *

_**Next day…**_

"…_Ryan…_"

That name echoed in Kimiko mind,

"…_Ryan…_"

"…_Ryan…_"

She suddenly felt a warm feeling flow through her body, she feel her arms and legs again. She began to open her eyes, colours began to fill them. She looked up and saw the blurred image of a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes and a boy with a large yellow head, above them was a large glowing blue light.

"Her eyes are focusing…" said a voice, the image sharpened to show Raimundo and Omi standing over her with the Heart Devine shining its healing light on her.

"Rai…Omi…" groaned Kimiko as she sat up and looked around, she saw that she was in the medical room. She looked up at Raimundo and Omi, Raimundo had a blood soaked bandage on his left arm and Omi had a large black and blue bruise on his head.

"What's going on?" said Kimiko.

"You were out cold" said Raimundo "Wuya beat you up bad…"

She looked out the window, the sun was shining.

"Was I out cold all night?" said Kimiko as she rubbed her head.

"Yes" said Omi. Kimiko suddenly realised what happened last night.

"What's happened to Ryan?" panicked Kimiko.

"Well…" sighed Omi "We have some good news…and some…bad news…"

"What?" said Kimiko as she tried to get out of bed.

"Well…" said Clay "We managed to stop Ryan, he is back to his normal, un-evil self"

Kimiko flopped back onto the bed and sighed a sigh of relief.

"That's good…What's the bad news?"

Master Fung walked into the medical room,

"Ah Kimiko, your awake"

"Yes Master Fung" said Kimiko as she managed to get out of bed, "Raimundo? What was the bad news?"

Raimundo looked over to Master Fung and gave him a look that he understood straight away. He walked over towards the bed next to the one Kimiko was in; there was a curtain around it.

"Well?" said Kimiko "What's wrong?"

"Come here, Kimiko…" said Master Fung as he placed a hand on the curtain and began to pull it back.

Kimiko almost fainted at what was behind the curtain, lying on the bed was a body, it had black and blue bruises all over it, scars were oozing blood into the bandages that were wrapped around them. There were very faint breathing noises coming from his chest, and his face was stained with blood.

"No…" gasped Kimiko as she fell to her knees, "Ryan…"

* * *

Okay folks! That's the next chapter done! PLEASE R&R! I want opinions on the story so far! I don't care if it is an anonymous review or not, JUST SEND IN A REVIEW! I would like a new opinion on the story from someone who hasn't reviewed yet, it doesn't take too long and it doesn't cost anything, just click on the submit review button and type in your thoughts! Bye! 


	23. The Truth of Ryan’s Past

**UXD:** Hey everyone, I'd like to introduce you to this chapter's special guest! She is a new face and her name is HeylinLotus! Welcome!

**HeylinLotus:** Hello UXD, it's good to be here!

**UXD:** Let me introduce you to the gang, there's Hanbags, DeafLizgon, animeang3l7, miniku and vietnamese-glamor-girl, but I call her Iirssagrl for short!

**HeylinLotus:** (Smiles and waves at the others) Hey guys!

**Everyone:** (Disgruntled grunts)

**HeylinLotus:** What's up with them?

**UXD:** They still a bit gloomy over what has happened in previous chapters…Anyway lets start this chapter!

**HeylinLotus:** Okay! **Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown!**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**23:The Truth of Ryan's Past**

"I'm sorry, Kimiko…" said Raimundo as he laid his hand on her shoulder, "I sort of…Went over the top a bit…"

Kimiko put her head in her hands and began to sob.

"He was all over us" said Omi "At one point; he got hold of the Sword of the Tempest and tried to slit my throat!"

"He even tried to kill Master Fung!" said Clay. Kimiko began to cry harder, her tears were splashing on the floor.

"He almost won…But then Raimundo threw him into a temple wall and it collapsed on him…" said Master Fung as he picked up the Heart Devine and placed it on Ryan's chest, "He should recover, but he will be out cold for awhile…"

"No…" cried Kimiko "Why is this happening?"

The monks looked at each other; thinking of what to say to break the silence.

"Kimiko, because of you affection for Ryan" said Master Fung as he shooed Raimundo, Clay and Omi out of the room, "You will watch over him"

"Okay…" said Kimiko as she stood up and walked over to his bed. Master Fung turned and left the room, leaving Kimiko sitting on Ryan's bed. She ran her hand through his hair; it was thick, sticky and clotted with blood. Her hand moved down his chest, she felt his body twitch with pain, and she guessed that his ribs might be fractured. She felt more tears fall down her cheeks as she placed her hand in his, his finger were cold.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko "I promise you…I'll get Chase and Wuya for doing this to you…"

_**

* * *

Next Day… **_

A day passed, Kimiko was still sitting in the exact same spot. She hasn't moved, eaten or slept, she just sat there staring at Ryan hoping that he would wake up. Raimundo came into the room, carrying a plate of food and placed it beside her.

"You hungry?" said Raimundo.

"No…" said Kimiko, not a trace of emotion was in her voice.

"It's you favourite?"

"No…"

"How about two player on Goo Zombies 4?"

"No…"

"Is there anything you would like?"

"No…"

Raimundo sighed as he turned and walked out of the room where Clay and Omi were standing.

"Well partner?" said Clay.

"No…Nothing…" sighed Raimundo.

"Whoa…" sighed Clay as he looked into the room, "She is as sad as a dog that has lost its tail wag…"

"It is a sad day…" sighed Omi "Yet another new pupil has been found to be in some way connected with evil…"

Raimundo sighed as they walked off down the corridor, "Guys…Do you think we did the right thing…"

"What you talking about?" said Clay "We had no choice"

"Yeah…But I was jealous of him…" said Raimundo "So I unleashed all my anger on him…But now…It's causing Kimiko pain…"

He turned towards a wall and struck it with his fist.

"Damn it!" yelled Raimundo "I don't regret getting Ryan…But look what it has done to Kimiko…Damn it…"

"We need to act soon" said Omi "Chase knows that with the Shadow of Fear, he make Ryan go crazy, we were lucky that we were able to stop him this time…"

"Dojo said he will be working overtime to find the Shadow of Fear scroll" said Clay "All we can do is wait and hope that Chase doesn't strike again…"

"That's not what I'm worried about" said Raimundo "I'm more worried about Kimiko losing her sanity over him…"

_**

* * *

Next Day… **_

Another day passed, Ryan's bruises had gone down and the bandages have been removed. Kimiko had washed the blood from Ryan's face and hair and the Heart Devine had fixed Ryan's fractured ribs. She continued to watch him, waiting of any sign of him wakening up. Master Fung entered the medical room and sat down next to Kimiko. She looked up at him, her eyes were red and bloodshot, her body was weak due to malnutrition and her hair had lost its natural shine.

"Kimiko, I admire you devotion and loyalty to Ryan…" said Master Fung, "But you must eat and sleep"

"No…" groaned Kimiko, her voice was still emotionless, "I can't leave him…"

Master Fung sighed, "I know how you feel…We all trusted him as a friend"

"He was a friend…" said Kimiko, tears rolled down her eyes again "But to me…He was more…"

Kimiko head fell into her hands and she began to sob quietly.

"He's not evil…" cried Kimiko "I feel it in him…He's good…Right?"

"I…can't say…" said Master Fung "You are the one who has the Chi Bond, if you can feel good in him…You must be correct"

Kimiko smiled as she looked up at Master Fung, "Thank you…"

Master Fung bowed as he left the room, leaving Kimiko to watch over Ryan.

"You not evil…" said Kimiko, wiping her tears away, "You can't be…I love you…"

_**

* * *

Meanwhile… **_

"Hmm…"_A new Life at the Temple_"…No…"_One Wish_"…No…"_Hybrid Child_"…No…" said Dojo as he went through the stories and scrolls that littered the scroll room floor.

"Any luck Dojo?" said Omi as he walked into the scroll room.

"No…" yawned Dojo "I've been searching for 48 hours now and I've only gone through about a hundred of the hundred thousand of the scrolls in this room"

"Well, we got to keep going" said Raimundo as he walked in behind Omi and began to dig into a pile of scrolls.

"Err…Dojo" said rather annoyed Clay as he entered the room, "Guess what I found?"

In his hands was a scroll marked with an eagle.

"That looks like the same eagle that is on the Shadow of Fears…" said Dojo "Hey! It's the Shadow of Fear scroll!"

"Way to go, Clay!" said Raimundo "Where did you find it?"

"It was being used as a doorstop in the great hall…"

"Oh yeah!" said Dojo "I knew I left it somewhere…"

"What are we waiting for?" said Omi as he grabbed the scroll, "Let's read it!"

Dojo laid it out on the table and everyone gathered round.

"Okay…Hmm…" said Dojo as he ran his finger through the ancient handwriting,

"The Shadow of Fear: A Shen Gong Wu with the ability to invade other people's nightmares and bring them to life"

"We know that!" said Raimundo "What does it say about making people go crazy?"

"The Shadow of Fear also has the ability to unleash pain and misery deep in the soul, if a person has been exposed to great evil, that evil will be unleashed with the help of The Shadow of Fear, but it only works at midnight"

"That explains why they strike near midnight…" said Omi.

"But if Ryan was exposed to great evil, how come he wasn't normally evil?" said Clay scratching his head.

"His amnesia…" said Raimundo, "He probably was exposed to evil, but he can't remember it…"

"We have the answer!" said Omi as he ran to the door, "Let's go tell Kimiko!"

"No!" said Raimundo grabbing Omi by the collar, "We can't tell her…"

"Why not, partner?" said Clay

"Telling her that Ryan is evil…That would kill her…"

"We should tell Master Fung, he will know what to do" said Dojo as he put the scroll away.

_**

* * *

Far away, deep under a mountain range… **_

Wuya paced the floor, her patience was wearing thin.

"It's been two days!" said Wuya "When are we going to do it again?"

Chase smiled as he looked up from his dinner.

"You are eager to see Ryan in action again, aren't you?"

"He almost destroyed the temple!" shouted Wuya with an ecstatic look on her face. Chase grinned as he looked across the room at her.

"I must admit, he has pass all the tests so far"

Wuya looked at him with a confused look,

"Tests…You're always talking about how he has passed your tests. What are you talking about? Tell me!"

Chase stood up from the table and walked over to her.

"Very well, for my plan to take over the world, I need the unique power that Ryan possesses"

"I worked that part out…" said Wuya in a sarcastic voice.

"All we need know is to trick him into joining us…"

"But they would have worked out that his is a threat" said Wuya "They would probably try to keep him away from us"

An evil smile grew on Chase's face,

"So if we can't go to him… He will have to come to us…Heh Heh Heh…"

* * *

R&R! R&R! R&R! Oh! One last thing…R&R! I've got 8 people who have this story on their favourites and 10 who have it on their story alert, surely I should get at least SEVEN reviews! PLEASE R&R! If you do…I may let you make an appearance in LOTTC II… 


	24. Goodbye Kimiko…Forever

**UXD:** Hey everyone! Thanks for R&R!

(Everyone looks at UXD and notices that he has a large supply of tissues with him)

**Hanbags:** What's with the tissues?

**UXD:** If you haven't guessed from the title…You're going to need them…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**24: Goodbye Kimiko…Forever **

_**Back at the Temple…**_

"Ugh…" groaned Ryan as he moved slightly.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko, looking up at him, "Ryan!"

"Kimiko…" groaned Ryan as he looked up at her, "Are…you…okay?"

"I'm fine!" said Kimiko jumping to her feet and hugging him, "What about you?"

"All this…Putting you…and the others…in danger…" groaned Ryan "My…fault…"

"No!" said Kimiko "It isn't your fault!"

"As long…as I'm…here…" groaned Ryan "You are…in danger…"

"Don't worry…" said Kimiko as she ran her hand down his face, "No one can keep us apart, now get some rest…"

Ryan sighed as he turned his head towards Kimiko.

"Kimiko…You'll love me no mater what…Right?"

Kimiko moved towards Ryan and kissed him, she smiled as she moved back, "Does that answer your question?"

"I guess…" sighed Ryan as he turned over. She smiled as she walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry Kimiko…" sighed Ryan to himself, "I have no choice…"

_**

* * *

Later… **_

Ryan was up and out of bed before dinner, and Kimiko thought she would visit him before hand to see how he was.

"Ryan? Are you okay?" said Kimiko as she walked into his room, Ryan wasn't there. She sighed as shook her head, "Where could he be?"

She was about to leave when she noticed that his bag was lying on his bed. It was open and half full with his stuff.

"What's he up to?" said Kimiko as she walked back into his room.

She looked up on his desk, there was a note.

"_Dear Kimiko_

_Because of what has happened recently, I have decided that it is no longer safe for me to be around the temple. Until I find a way to stop Chase Young from making me evil, I can't no longer risk your life. I will have left the temple by 10:00, with a chance that you may never see me again. I just want you to know that the past few days have been the best ever; I could never love any one as much as I loved you. This is why I'm leaving, if something was to happen to you because of me, I'd don't know what I'd do…Goodbye…_

_Ryan_

_P.S. I love you, nothing could ever change that_"

Kimiko placed the note back on the desk and fell back onto Ryan's bed; her body was frozen with shock.

"He's leaving…" said Kimiko, a tear rolled down her cheek. She heard footsteps coming in to the dormitory, so she quickly darted out of the room and ducked behind the corner. She saw Ryan walk into his room; his face was full of sadness. Kimiko began to run; she wanted to get away, anywhere where she could be alone. She managed to get out of the temple grounds without attracting the attention of any of the monks in the temple. She ran into the woods that surrounded the temple, and under a large tree, she sat and cried.

_**

* * *

Later… **_

Dinner time was very quiet; Omi, Raimundo and Clay were eating their food, looking up at Ryan and Kimiko. Both of them had gloomy expressions on their faces.

"Ryan?" said Omi "Are you okay?"

"Fine…" mumbled Ryan quietly.

"What about you, partner?" said Clay looking over to Kimiko.

"Fine…" mumbled Kimiko quietly.

"Err…You doing anything later on Ryan?" said Raimundo.

Kimiko suddenly felt like she was going to be sick, each word felt like a dagger in her heart.

"No…" sighed Ryan, "I will turn in early tonight…"

Tears began to build up in Kimiko's eyes; she lowered her head trying to hide it.

"What's happening tomorrow than?" said Raimundo as he looked over at Omi. Kimiko couldn't take any more; she got up from the table and ran out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" said Omi with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah" said Raimundo "What did you do to her?"

Ryan sighed as he got up from his chair and walked out of the kitchen.

"She knows…" said Ryan "She will tell you when she's ready…"

_**

* * *

Later… **_

Kimiko looked at her clock as she lay in her bed, 9:58, she heard Ryan enter his room. She lent over and reached her hand into a small wooden box that was beside her bed, she opened it and pulled out an assortment of photos. She saw pictures of Omi showing off; Raimundo was pulling faces and Clay being camera shy. A small smile spread across her face when she saw pictures of her with the others, she could tell when Omi was taking the photo because it was at a strange angle. She flipped through more of the photos and stopped, there was Ryan; he was standing with Raimundo and Omi, another one he was standing with Clay, trying to get him to look at the camera. The last photo, Ryan had Kimiko around the waist, pulling her towards him trying to hold her still for the shot. She sighed as she put them away back in her box; those photos were only taken a week ago, a few days later they had fallen in love with each other and now, their relationship could end…forever.

There was a zipping noise as Ryan closed his bag, and walked out of his room, Kimiko got up and looked around the corner, she waited for him to go around the corner towards the Wu vault, then she walked off towards the front gate. She sat down on the steps and looked up at the sky,

"I'd thought you would be here…" said a voice behind her. She looked around; Ryan was walking towards her, the Sword of the Tempest in one hand and the Wing's of Huricun in the other and his bag on his back. She looked back up in the sky and sighed.

"Looking up at the stars…" said Kimiko "Takes us back to when we first got together…"

Ryan sat next to her and looked up as well.

"Yeah…" sighed Ryan "My life was complete back then…Well, apart from my amnesia…"

Kimiko looked down at the ground and tears began to fall from her eyes, she tried to hold them back but they flowed out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"Why Ryan?" sobbed Kimiko "Why do you have to leave?"

Ryan put his arm around Kimiko and pulled her towards him.

"I don't want to leave you Kimiko…" said Ryan "But I don't want to end up hurting you…"

"Please stay with me" cried Kimiko "I can help you"

"I'm sorry Kimiko" said Ryan as he got up and walked out the front gate "Lying in that bed gave me time to think…You mean too much to me…I can't take any risks"

"Then take me with you!" cried Kimiko as she leaped forward, grabbing him by the wrist.

"Kimiko, please…" said Ryan

"No!" cried Kimiko as she tried to pull him back, "I won't let you go!"

Her tears were streaming from her eyes even faster now. Ryan pulled her into a hug; he felt Kimiko's tears soak into his t-shirt as she wept in his arms.

"Kimiko…" said Ryan as he lifted her head up and looked into her eyes, "I love you…"

"I love you too…" said Kimiko "Please…Promise me you will return…"

"I promise…"

He kissed her. In that moment, Kimiko hoped that the moment of passion would last forever; she savoured each and every movement of Ryan's lips. He eventually broke away and walked off into the night.

"Wing's of Huricun!"

With that, Ryan flew off into the darkness, leaving Kimiko alone on the steps.

* * *

Kimiko's legs gave way as she fell to her knees; she clawed at the darkness where Ryan disappeared into. 

"No!" wailed Kimiko as she collapsed onto the floor, burying her head in her hands.

"Ryan…" cried Kimiko "You will return to me…I know you will…"

She stood up and looked up into the sky, her eyes were red and her face was drenched in tears. Her sadness was suddenly drained from her and was replaced by pure anger.

"Chase…" growled Kimiko as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "It's your fault that I can't be with the man I love…I swear…I will have my revenge!"

"I don't think so…" said a voice behind her. Kimiko spun on the spot and looked around, no one was there. She suddenly felt a sharp pain erupt from her head, making her collapse onto the floor.

"What the…" groaned Kimiko as her eyes went fuzzy, "What's…going…on? Who…are…you?"

A figure stepped up to her and looked down at her.

"It's a shame that a pretty face like yours may soon lose her life…"

"But Ryan's left!" said another voice as a second figure stepped next to the first figure.

"As soon he has heard that Kimiko has been kidnapped, he will come running…"

Kimiko heard no more as she fell unconscious.

* * *

R&R PLEASE! I hope all you people in the USA enjoy the new episode of Xiaolin Showdown this Saturday at 9:00 am, and when you review, don't rub it in! Us people in the UK will get them soon enough! See you again soon! (R&R!) 


	25. Day of Sorrow

Hello again! Let me start by apologising because I was ill all weekend, so I was unable to R&R or update, let alone get out of bed. But the weekend didn't go to waste, is spent most of my time writing LOTTC II: The Blood of the Dragon, I'm now on chapter 12! Thanks for R&R the last chapter! Oh, and Hanbags? You have been very helpful with your R&R, so I'm letting you and two other people (who I have yet to decide…) be in The Blood of the Dragon as…(Drum Roll)…Kimiko's friends! Anyway, on with the story… (WARNING! THIS IS WHERE THE STORY'S STRONG LANGUAGE STARTS…)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**25: Day of Sorrow **

_**Next Day…**_

The sun shone through the window into Omi's room, the small monk began to wake from his dreams of him being the greatest Xiaolin dragon ever.

"Another day…" yawned Omi as he got out of bed and put on his robes, "Another chance to become the greatest Xiaolin…"

He was cut short by Dojo entering the room calling.

"Good morning Omi!" said Dojo

"Good morning, Dojo!" said Omi as he walked out his room, "Do you think you will need help with Raimundo today?"

Dojo slivered over to Clay's room, "Yes, he seems to be getting harder to wake every day"

Omi walked over to Raimundo's room and peeked in, Raimundo was fast asleep, his face in his pillow. Omi walked up beside him and took a deep breath.

"RAIMUNDO!" yelled Omi at the top of his voice.

"ARRRRR!" cried Raimundo as he shot out of bed, his heart in his throat, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Good morning, my good friend Raimundo" said Omi as he causally walked out of his room, "Dojo, Rai's up! What about Clay?"

"I'm up…" yawned Clay as he walked out of his room and towards the kitchen.

"Three down, two to go…" said Dojo as he moved to Kimiko's room, "Kimiko! Wake up!"

No answer.

"Kimiko?"

Still no answer,

"She probably with Ryan…" sighed Omi. Raimundo walked past them, still half asleep.

"I don't know…" yawned Raimundo "They weren't very happy with each other last night…"

"Ryan?" said Dojo as he moved towards Ryan's room, "Are you up?"

Again, no answer.

"Ryan? Have you seen Kimiko?" said Omi as he pulled back his curtains. His room was empty as well.

"Hey!" said Omi as he walked into Ryan's room, "Look, a note!"

"What's it say?" said Dojo as he climbed up on Omi's shoulder. After reading the note, Omi dropped the note on the floor; his mouth was open with shock.

"I…I…I…" stuttered Dojo.

"I know, Dojo…" gasped Omi.

"Hey Omi!" called Clay "Breakfast is ready!"

Omi ran out of the dormitory and towards the kitchen.

"Clay! Raimundo! Read this!" shouted Omi as he threw the letter on the table. Raimundo and Clay both looked at the letter, their jaws dropped as they went through the letter. There was a brief silence after they all looked at the letter.

* * *

"Oh my god…" gasped Raimundo "I can't believe he would do such a thing…"

"I know he had a problem with his dark side…" said Clay "But did he have to leave us like that?"

"Where could of Kimiko have gone?" said Omi "It's not like her to run off like this…"

"Do you think she went after him?" said Clay. Raimundo thudded his fist on the table.

"Damn that asshole!" shouted Raimundo "How dare he abandon her! We have to go after him!"

"Yes" said Omi "He may know where Kimiko is"

"Whether he knows where Kimiko is or not!" yelled Raimundo "I'm going to grind his ass into the ground!"

Clay, Omi and Dojo looked at him as continued to hit the table.

"Err…Rai?" said Clay "You need to calm down a bit…"

Raimundo took a deep breath,

"Yes…" sighed Raimundo "Okay…I'm sorry"

"Okay then!" said Dojo, rolling up the letter and putting it aside, "First breakfast, and then…"

He felt Raimundo's hand round his neck.

"We go now!" said Raimundo as he dragged Dojo outside, "Clay! Omi! Are you coming?"

"We're on it partner!" said Clay as he and Omi ran out after him.

"Hello, young monks" said Master Fung as they ran past him towards the vault, "What seems to be the…"

"No time to explain!" said Raimundo as they entered the vault "Kimiko's missing; letter in the kitchen will explain"

"How are we going to find him?" said Omi as they went down into the vault, "He could be any where!"

"The same way we found you when you ran away because of Vlad" said Raimundo as he opened on of the drawers and pulled out the Crystal Glasses.

"Well? Where is he?" said Omi as Raimundo put the glasses on.

"Tai Ma fields…To the west!" said Raimundo as he put the glasses away and sprinted out of the vault where Dojo had grown to his enlarged state.

"Where to?" said Dojo as they jumped on him,

"Tai Ma fields!" said Omi "And put your foot on it!"

"Step on it, partner" sighed Clay as they took of into the sky.

* * *

_**Far away, deep under a mountain range…**_

Kimiko opened her eyes; her head was throbbing with pain, as she looked around the dingy cage that she was locked in. She tried to stand up, but her headache made her fall back down.

"_Kimiko!_" cried a voice in her head.

"Ryan…" groaned Kimiko.

"_Kimiko…I'm sorry…_" said the voice again.

"Ryan…Where are you…"

"_Kimiko…When this is over…I will come back to you…_"

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko "Please! Help Me!"

"_Kimiko…_" said the voice as it became quieter and weaker, "_I love you…_"

Kimiko rolled over, her mind were playing tricks on her. She looked up as she heard someone come into room; her eyes were still unfocused so she couldn't make out who was there.

"I see sleeping beauty has awakened…" said the person who had entered the room.

"Who's there?" said Kimiko as she got to her feet.

"I see that knock on the head had made you forgetful…"

Kimiko's eyes began to focus, she looked up at the figure, and she had long red hair, evil yellow eyes and a long black dress.

"Wuya…" groaned Kimiko "What...Where am…Wuya!"

She was suddenly over come with rage; she lunged at her, her fists spewing flames. There was a sound of flesh and bone hitting metal at high speeds and Kimiko fell backwards. Wuya laughed as Kimiko laid there, blood slowly trickled from her nose as she lay gasping for air.

"You can't escape!" laughed Wuya "That cage is designed to be fire-proof and shock-proof!"

Kimiko shuddered as she coughed up blood. She tried to stand up, but her arms and legs were busted from charging at the bars of the cage.

"What…do…you…want…" groaned Kimiko as she watched the blood flow onto the floor, soak into her clothes and into her hair.

"Chase doesn't want you…" said Wuya as she walked around the cage, "He wants his little "Science Project"; you are just the bait…"

"You…mean…Ryan…"

"Yes" cackled Wuya, "And as soon as we get him to join us, I can finally dispose of you and you friends…Permanently!"

"No…Ryan…" groaned Kimiko as got to her feet and limped towards Wuya, blood dripping from her nose and hair. "He…wouldn't…betray…me…"

"No, your right" said Wuya as she walked out the room "You're absolutely right!"

Kimiko looked at her.

"Ryan won't betray you…His dark side will!"

Kimiko slumped onto floor as she heard Wuya laugh as she left the room. She rested her head in her hands; the tears that fell from her eyes fell into her hands and mixed with the blood that fell from her nose.

"Ryan…" sobbed Kimiko "You're not one of them…"

She looked down at her clothes, they were ripped and blood stained. She removed her hair bands and let her hair fall down; her hair was clotted with blood.

She looked at her watch, 9:30 am, she had been there all night, and her head began to grow woozy as she lay on the floor. As her eyes grew heavy, her mind filled with thoughts of Ryan, when she first met him, how his good looks and personality made her fall in love with him, followed by their first kiss. With the last of her energy, she whispered,

"Ryan…I love you…"

* * *

Will Ryan come back to rescue Kimiko? Will Chase's plan succeed? Will Ryan and Kimiko be together again? Or will they be apart forever? Find out next chapter! (R&R!)


	26. The Secret of Chase

100th Review! Let's have another Review count!

3rd with 19: miniku

2nd with 20: Hanbags

1ST WITH 22: DeafLizgon

Okay! On with the story! (Warning! More strong language!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**26: The Secret of Chase**

_**Skies over Tai Ma fields…**_

"Can you see anything?" called Raimundo.

"No, nothing…" sighed Dojo as he sailed through the air, over Tai Ma fields.

"Clay? Omi? What about you guys?"

"Nothing my end, partner!" called Clay.

"Ryan is, how Clay would say, harder to find than a piece of hay in a stack full of needles!" said Omi.

"Whatever…" sighed Raimundo "Let's keep looking…"

"Hey!" called Clay "There he is!"

He pointed down into a field, there was Ryan walking through the long grass. Dojo swooped down towards him and landed near him, the others jumped off him.

"Ryan!" said Omi as he ran up to Ryan, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Omi?" said Ryan, he didn't even stop, he just kept on walking. He was suddenly knocked down to the ground as Raimundo tackled him.

"Ryan, you bastard!" yelled Raimundo as Ryan rolled over and pushed him off, "Why did you leave her!"

"Didn't you read the letter?" said Ryan as he glared up at him. He quickly back flipped to avoid Raimundo's fist has he went to punch him.

"Why did you leave her!" growled Raimundo "You loved each other…Or did she only love you?"

Ryan growled back at him.

"How dare you!" growled Ryan, "I left to stop myself from killing you all!"

"Break it up, you two!" said Clay as he stepped between them, "We've got bigger problems!"

Ryan and Raimundo continued to growl at each other as Clay held them apart at arms length. They both eventually calmed down.

* * *

"Ryan, we know about the Shadow of Fear" said Omi "And we know about your…past" 

"Me too…" sighed Ryan "I saw the scroll too…Does Kimiko know about it?"

"You're lucky Ryan…" growled Raimundo "She doesn't…"

Ryan sighed as he looked up into the sky.

"How is she?" said Ryan.

"We don't know" said Clay "She gone!"

"Gone!" gasped Ryan.

"We thought she went off after you" said Omi.

"No" said Ryan "If she came after me, you guys would have caught up with her before you found me"

"Good point…" said Clay "Then where could she be?"

Ryan began to panic.

"This isn't good…" said Ryan "I leave the temple, and then Kimiko disappears of the face of the planet"

"We need to get back to the temple!" said Omi as he jumped back onto Dojo, Clay and Raimundo got on as well.

"You coming?" said Clay as they looked over at Ryan.

"I don't know…" sighed Ryan, "It's too much of a risk…"

"Ryan!" said Omi "You can spend you life running from Chase…alone!"

Ryan looked up at him,

"Or you can join us, and together we can find Kimiko and stop Chase!"

Ryan looked at the others for a moment; his face suddenly became filled with determination.

"Let's do this!" said Ryan as he leaped on Dojo. As they took off, Raimundo lent towards Ryan's ear and whispered to him.

"Ryan, if anything bad has happened to her…I'll make sure that you regret it…"

"Don't worry Rai…" whispered Ryan as he glared at him, "Nothing you can do can hurt me more than if I lost Kimiko…"

* * *

_**At Chase's lair…**_

"Damn…" yawned Kimiko as she began to wake up, "I have got to stop getting myself knocked out…"

She sat up and stretched her arms and let them fall to the ground, her hand moved across the soft silky bed that she was sleeping on.

"Boy…That was the best night's sleep I have ever…"

She looked down at what she was sitting on; she was on a large soft bed.

"What the hell!" gasped Kimiko as she shot up. She realised that she was no longer wearing her blood stained monk robes, she was now wearing an elegant black gown, and her face and hair were also clean.

"I see you have awakened…" said a dark voice. She looked up, she was no longer in a cage, she was now in a large room, her bed was on one side of the room, and there was a table in the other.

"Come closer…" said the voice; it sounded like it came from the table. She got up from the bed and walked towards the table. She noticed that there was a figure sitting at the other end of the table,

"Who are you?" demanded Kimiko as she approached the table.

"Sit down…"

There was a sudden scraping noise as a chair moved out from the darkness and moved towards the table. She sat down on the chair and looked across the table, the figure looked up at her with evil eyes, she gasped as she realised who it was.

"Chase Young!" gasped Kimiko, she tried to get up from the chair, but her legs wouldn't budge, "Ahh! Let me go!"

"Please Kimiko" said Chase "It's rude to get down from the table before the food is served…"

He clicked his fingers, and several jungle cats came in with plates laden with food, she watched as they laid the plates in front of her.

"I'm not hungry" growled Kimiko.

"Come now, Kimiko…" said Chase, "After I cleaned you up…And gave you that nice gown…"

"I told you, I'm not hungry!" yelled Kimiko. Her stomach growled loudly after she said that.

"Suit yourself then…" said Chase as he began to eat his Low Mang Lone soup. Kimiko looked up at the food and saw that there was a large plate of Sushi; Chase must have known that Sushi was her favourite, her mouth began to water, she hadn't eaten since that meal she had last night. Chase looked up, as if he could read her mind.

"Go ahead…Dig in"

* * *

Kimiko, without even thinking, began to eat, she felt the taste of Sushi stimulate her tongue and slide down her throat. She looked at Chase, who was grinning at her with his evil smile. 

"What are you up to?" said Kimiko.

"Gift wrapping you for Ryan…And keeping you alive…"

"What!" gasped Kimiko, almost choking on the piece of Sushi.

"How do you think Ryan would feel if he came here to find you were dying…or dead?"

She slammed her fists on the table.

"WHAT EVER YOU ARE DOING!" yelled Kimiko "IT WILL NOT WORK!"

"Please don't hit the table…" said Chase "You almost spilt my soup…"

"DON'T CHANGE THE BLOODY SUBJECT!" spat Kimiko "I KNOW JUST AS MUCH ABOUT HIM AS YOU DO, AND HE WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!"

Chase began to chuckle.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?"

"Oh contraire, my dear Kimiko…I know everything about Ryan…I knew who he was, even before his "amnesia"…"

Kimiko looked at him, her face full of shock.

"No…You're lying…You're lying!"

Chase got up, he signalled to one of the jungle cats and it grabbed Kimiko by the arm.

"If you don't appreciate my hospitality…" said Chase as the cat dragged her out of the room, "Maybe you should start praying that Ryan turns up soon…"

"Ryan will never join you!" yelled Kimiko as she was dragged out of the room.

"Either he joins us…" said Chase "Or you die!"

Chase left the room, ignoring Kimiko's screams as she was taken down to the dungeon. Wuya was standing in the doorway; she has witnessed the whole thing.

"He he he…" giggled Wuya "I enjoy seeing her suffer…"

Chase looked up at her and said "How would you like to see the others suffer?"

"What do I have to do?" said Wuya as a grin grew across her face.

"I want you to get in touch with one of your "old" friends, and tell him to go to the temple. I also want you to give him a "rumour" that I have Kimiko…"

"Oh" said Wuya "I see, and who is my "old" friend?"

"Jack Spicer"

Wuya pulled an annoyed face, "What! Him! Hmm…Yeah…He does have quite loose lips…Okay, I'll do it!"

Chase grinned to himself as Wuya walked away.

"Soon Ryan…Soon you will be all mine…And then I can get rid of that pathetic excuse of a girl…"

* * *

R&R please! For everyone who lives in the UK, I've got news for you…XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN SERIES 3 IS STARTING ON THE 27TH OF FEBUARY! WOO HOO! Okay bye! Don't forget to R&R! 


	27. Jack Attack!

Hello everyone again! Thank you all people who have R&R! Here we go with the next exciting chapter of The Legend of the Thunder Child! GONG YI TAMPI!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**27: Jack Attack!**

_**Back at the Temple…**_

"Master Fung!" called Omi as he leaped of Dojo as he landed at the temple, "We found Ryan!"

Master Fung came out of the temple, holding Ryan's letter.

"I'm guessing you also have read the letter" said Ryan.

"Ryan" said Master Fung sternly, "You left the temple without permission and you also took Shen Gong Wu with out permission…"

"Yes Master…" said Ryan, standing his ground, "I understand what I have done and I will take full responsibility"

Omi, Raimundo, Clay looked at him, and Master Fung raised an eyebrow.

"But I've got more important things to do right now, like finding Kimiko"

Master Fung smiled at him.

"Your choice of actions is very wise, young monk"

"Any news on her?" said Clay.

"No, I searched the whole area with the Falcon's Eye"

Ryan punched the nearby wall.

"Damn it!" yelled Ryan "Where could she have gone?"

"Let's think" said Raimundo as he walked past Ryan, "The only reason she would leave on her own is to go after Ryan"

"She wouldn't leave without taking a Wu with her to protect her!" said Omi "Master Fung, are there any Wu missing?"

"Only the Wing's of Huricun and the Sword of the Tempest"

"Here they are" said Ryan as he put them on the floor in front of Master Fung.

"Okay…" said Omi "Maybe she didn't leave on her own?"

"Who else would have left with her?" said Clay

The silence of the morning air was broken by the sound of helicopter blades, Ryan looked up,

"Maybe she did leave with someone…" said Ryan "And that someone didn't give her a choice…"

* * *

"Hey losers!" shouted a voice from above, they looked up and saw Jack Spicer and an army of Jack bots filled the air. "Mind if I pick up a few wu?" 

"It's Spicer!" shouted Raimundo.

"With Kimiko missing…" said Clay cracking his knuckles, "I could do with a good old fashion butt whooping to cheer me up!"

"Guys!" said Ryan "I've got an idea!"

"Flatten it on me!" said Omi.

"Lay it on me, Omi" said Ryan "Anyway, you three keep the bots busy; I will head off Jack at the vault! Don't come in until I say so!"

"Hey!" said Raimundo "I don't take orders from…"

"Just do it!" shouted Ryan as he sprinted off towards the vault. Before Raimundo could reply, they were overrun by the Jack bots as they closed in on them.

"Let's do this!" said Clay "Seismic Kick! Earth!"

Giant pillars of rock shot out of the ground and hit a few bots out of the sky

"Typhoon Boom! Wind!" shouted Raimundo, as he clapped his hands together; creating a blast of wind that sent more bots flying over the horizon.

"Tsunami Strike! Water!" shouted Omi. A blast of water shot out from underground and washed away the rest of the Jack bots.

"Oh…" said Clay as he looked across the robot trashed ground "That was easy"

"Let's hope Ryan knows what he is doing" said Omi as he looked over at the vault.

* * *

"He he he" laughed Jack as he entered the vault, "Too easy!" 

He looked at the vault floor, it was already open.

"Yes! If I finish this, Chase will have to let me join him!"

There was a sudden rumbling noise as the vault steps began to rise, and Ryan appeared, as if he was rising out of the floor.

"AHH!" screamed Jack "Ryan!"

"Hello Jack" said Ryan as he stared at him, "Nice entrance, huh?"

Jack thought for a bit and then said, "Nah…You need to have some theme music to go along with it…"

"Well, for one thing…" said Ryan as he slowly walked toward him "My entrances are better than yours…"

"Hey!" said Jack "I could beat you easily in an entrance competition!"

Ryan looked up at him and gave him a dark stare.

"That last sentence insulted me…" said Ryan in a cold voice, "That makes me angry…"

He began to walk towards him, making Jack walk back.

"You remembered what happened last time you upset me…"

"I…Ah…You see…I didn't mean to…" stuttered Jack.

"You don't want me angry…Jack"

"I…I…I…" stuttered Jack "AHHHHHHH!"

Jack made a bolt for the door, his arms in the air, screaming like a girl. WHAM! Jack ran into someone who was standing in the doorway, he fell back on to the floor and looked up at the person, it was Ryan.

"Ryan!" gasped Jack, "How? What? Err…DON'T HURT ME!"

He screamed again as he got up and ran the other way, He ran into Ryan again.

"Ahhhh! Ryan…again?" cried Jack as Ryan grabbed him by he collar and pick him up.

"Yes…Ryan again…" said Ryan as he pushed him back, Jack was going to fall flat on his back, when someone caught him. He looked up and gasped, Ryan was holding him by the arms; he looked forward and saw that Ryan was walking towards him.

"Ryan?" gasped Jack "If you are there…Then who are you?"

The Ryan in front of him grabbed his left arm and the other Ryan grabbed his right arm and turned him towards a corner of the vault.

"Good work, Ryan…" said a voice from the shadows, "You too…Ryan"

"Thank you, Ryan" said both Ryans at the same time.

"W…w…what's going on?" gasped Jack as he looked at both Ryans. He looked forward as someone started walking out of the shadows,

"Ryan?" gasped Jack "A…third…Ryan?"

* * *

A third Ryan stepped out into the light, and walked up to Jack. 

"It's amazing…" said the third Ryan, "Even if my body was divided by three, I can still beat you…"

"Divided?" said Jack "Into three?"

Ryan held his hand up to Jack's face, on Ryan's index finger was a gold ring; it had a large black stone with a dragon engraved in it.

"The Ring of the Nine Dragons…" said Ryan "Surely a boy genius like you could have worked that out…"

"Okay! Okay!" said Jack "I get it! I'll leave quietly!"

"Leave?" said Ryan as a small grin appeared on his face, "I don't think so…"

"What do you want?" said Jack; his voice was only a whimper. Ryan looked him in the eyes.

"Where is Kimiko?"

"K…K…Kimiko?" stuttered Jack.

"Yes, where is she?"

"I don't know!"

"Really?" said Ryan as he pulled out the Star Hanabi from behind his back and began to lick his lips, "I wonder what roast Jack tastes like?"

The star began to glow with fire.

"I'm telling you I don't know!" panicked Jack.

"Come on Jack…You and Chase is the only ones who would ever go after her" said Ryan getting angry, "If you said you were joining him, you must know something…"

Ryan began to move the flaming star towards him.

"Now…Think hard, Spicer!"

"Okay! Okay!" screamed Jack "I remember Wuya telling me about a prisoner that Chase has recently captured!"

Ryan looked away and sighed as he bit his lower lip.

"Chase huh…"

"There!" said Jack "I told you! Can I go now?"

"Very well…" said Ryan as he put down the star, and lifted up the Golden Tiger Claws.

"What are you going to do now?" said Jack. Ryan touched the Ring of the Nine Dragons and the two Ryans that were holding Jack were sucked into the Ryan standing in front of him.

"Sending you away…" said Ryan as he opened up a purple vortex.

"Ryan!" called Omi as he, Raimundo and Clay came running in, "What are you doing?"

"Just throwing the trash out…" said Ryan as he threw the screaming Jack into the vortex.

"Where did you send him?" said Clay.

"Ah, don't worry" sniggered Ryan "Egypt is very nice this time of year…"

"Heh…" sniggered Raimundo, who was trying to hate Ryan, but found his joke quite amusing, "Egypt…Nice one…"

* * *

For all my regulars who R&R regular, Keep R&R! For everyone else, R&R anyway! I'll be back with the next chapter! See ya! (R&R PLEASE!) 


	28. Xiaolin Tactics

Hey everyone! Thanks for R&R UXD's story! Here's the next chapter of the story that we all know and love staring the person we all know and love, me! The great Omi! Hooray for Omi! Greatest Xiaolin Dragon!

(UXD walks into the room)

**UXD:** Hey Omi! How's it going?

(Omi quickly sends today's update so UXD can't read the Authors Comment)

**Omi:** Do not worry, dear friend! I have done a well done job!

**UXD:** Job well done, Omi! Anyway, as long as you weren't being too self-centred in the comment!

(Omi blushes)

**Omi:** No…I didn't…Anyway, let's get on with my…I'm mean, your story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**28: Xiaolin Tactics**

Raimundo, Clay and Omi sat cross legged in the mediation room, waiting for Ryan to join them and share the information on Kimiko's whereabouts. After ten minutes, Ryan came in carrying a scroll, followed by Master Fung and Dojo.

"So?" said Raimundo "What's the plan?"

Ryan sat down near them and laid the scroll on the floor.

"As you know" said Master Fung "Chase has been out main enemy for quite awhile now"

"So we have taken the liberty to draw out the layout of Chase's lair" said Dojo pointing at the scroll that Ryan had lain out, "These plans however, are based on our trips to his lair, so they are not very accurate and we don't have the whole place covered"

"Can we can the talk and start the planning!" said Ryan "Every second we waste could cost us Kimiko's life!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Thank you" said Ryan "Okay, here's the plan, we first storm the lair"

"We're going to make this a Hit and Run mission" said Dojo "We will head through the front door and into the lair"

"Once in the lair we will split into two teams" said Ryan as he ran his finger across the blueprints of Chase's lair, "Team Rescue and Team Steal"

"Team Steal?" said Raimundo as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" said Ryan looking up at him, "Team Steal will head here"

He ran a finger towards a room on the left side if the lair.

"According to Omi, who once worked with Chase" said Dojo as he looked at a blushing Omi, "This is were he keeps his Wu"

"Yes, Thank you Dojo" said Ryan "Anyway, Team Rescue will head here"

He moved his hand towards a large circular room on the right.

"Omi said that this is where Chase is normally when he does things like this"

"Okay, partner" said Clay "What will each team do?"

"I'm guessing Team Rescue will go after Kimiko" said Raimundo.

"Right" said Ryan "Team Steal will head here to get a Shen Gong Wu…"

"The Shadow of Fear!" said Omi jumping to his feet.

"You guys catch on fast" said Ryan as he looked up at them "We leave as soon as we are ready! Any questions?"

"Yes" said Clay "Who's going in which teams?"

"You, Raimundo and Omi will be in Team Steal" said Ryan as he rolled the scroll up, Raimundo, Clay and Omi looked at him with a shocked faces.

"What!" gasped Omi.

"You are not going against Chase alone!" said Clay.

"I don't care" said Ryan getting up, "I'm going after her myself…But this time it's personal!"

"Oh no you don't!" said Raimundo as he stood up, "I am not leaving you to get her on your own!"

"Look! You said that this happened because I messed up!" said Ryan "So I'm going to go and fix this myself!"

"Ryan" said Master Fung "You plan is good, but you choice to face Chase alone is unwise, remember, there is strength in numbers"

"But…" said Ryan.

"I recommend that you take Raimundo with you"

Ryan gave a disgruntled grunt as he thought for a moment.

"Fine…Raimundo, you're with me…"

"Okay!" said Omi "Let's be doing this!"

"Let's do this Omi…" sighed Dojo

"That's what I said!"

* * *

_**Later…**_

They were speeding towards Chase's lair on the Silver Manta Ray.

"Dojo!" called Ryan "What's our ETA?"

Dojo looked back from the controls of the Silver Manta Ray.

"ETA? What the hell does that mean?" said Dojo.

"Estimated Time of Arrival?" called Ryan. Dojo still looked at him as if he was speaking a different language.

"When do we get there, simpleton?"

"Oh! About five minutes!" said Dojo "As if flying the Silver Manta Ray was hard enough for me with my small arms…Now he wants me to understand his flying lingo…"

Ryan ignored him as he looked back at the others and the pile of Wu that they had brought with them.

"Okay…" said Omi "I will take the Orb of Tornami and the Ruby of Ramsies"

"I'll take the Third Arm Sash and the Fist of Temigong" said Clay

"That leaves the Sword of the Storm and the Heart Devine for you Raimundo, and the Sword of the Tempest for me" said Ryan as he polished his sword.

"Okay" said Raimundo as he gathered his Wu, "I'm ready"

"Me too" said Omi, "How about you Clay?"

"Me?" said Clay as he wrapped the Third Arm Sash around him, "I'm as ready as a bull that hasn't had a rodeo in a month"

"Okay…" said Ryan "As soon as we land, we rush in, we want to finish this as soon as possible"

"He we are!" called Dojo, they all looked out of the front window. Chase's lair loomed over them as they approached the main entrance.

"Okay!" said Ryan as the cockpit opened up, "Get ready!"

They approached the cliff ledge and jumped down, the Silver Manta Ray shrunk and landed in Ryan's hands.

"Come on!" shouted Ryan "Let's go before someone sees us!"

They all sped through the front door, not knowing that two people watched them arrive from on top of the cliff.

"They are right on time…"

"What shall we do with them?"

"Make sure that Ryan and Raimundo get to Kimiko, capture the others alive"

* * *

"Come on!" said Ryan as he ran down the corridor, the others closely following him, "Which way now, Dojo?" 

"Left, then straight!" said Dojo as he clung onto Ryan's head. They turned left and ran straight into the main hall.

"Whoa…" gasped Ryan as he looked up at the magnificent buildings that made up Chase's lair, "Chase has got THE best lair ever…"

"Uh oh…" said Raimundo pointing up the main stairs "We got company!"

An assortment of jungle cats began to walk out from the shadows, licking their lips at them.

"AHH!" screamed Dojo as he dived under Clay's hat.

"Ha!" laughed Ryan as he pulled out the Sword of the Tempest, "Jungle cats…Mere Kittens to us!"

"Don't get too cocky, Ryan!" said Raimundo as he raised the Sword of the Storm. The jungle cats stood up on their hind legs and began to morph into human warriors of all sorts of shapes and sizes.

"Uh huh…" said Ryan with a surprised look on his face, "That's something you don't see everyday…"

The warriors lunged at them.

"Remember!" shouted Ryan as he leaped into the nearest warrior, "We split at the top of the stairs!"

Omi was next to jump into the fray, his large head shouting at that the top of his voice, "Tornado Strike! Water!"

"Typhoon Boom! Wind!" shouted Raimundo as he blew a few warriors back.

"Third Arm Sash! Earth!" shouted Clay as his third arm shot out, punching a nearby warrior out of his way.

"Thunder Ball! Lightning!" cried Ryan, firing balls of lighting at every warrior he could find.

"Guys!" called Raimundo "There's more coming! Let's get moving!"

They all began to run up the stairs, when Omi called out behind them.

"Ah! Guys! A little help!"

They turned to see that Omi was being held by one of the warriors,

"Leave this to me!" said Ryan as he leaped into the air. He landed within a few feet of Omi and the warrior, and with a swift movement of his foot he cried, "Repulse the Monkey!"

His foot hit the warrior right in the face, sending him down the stairs.

"You okay?" said Ryan as he helped Omi up.

"Yeah…" said Omi looking at Ryan, "Err…Where did you learn Repulse the Monkey?"

"I don't know" said Ryan as they ran up the rest of the stairs, "I've always known it…"

Omi was about to reply, when Dojo slivered out from under Clay's hat.

"Come on guys!" said Dojo as he pointed down a corridor, "Ryan and Raimundo, you go that way! I will go with Clay and Omi to help find the Wu!"

"Okay! Let's move!" said Ryan as he and Raimundo ran down the corridor, while Clay and Omi ran down a corridor to the right of the first corridor.

"I'm coming Kimiko…" said Ryan gritting his teeth, "Hold on a little while longer…"

He began to pick up his pace, not knowing that he and the others were walking into…a trap.

* * *

What's going to happen? Get ready for the next chapter, which I think is one of the biggest chapters that I have every written! Finally, Ryan's past is revealed! Oh! Don't forget to R&R please! See you whenever! 


	29. The Trap closes, The True revealed

Hello again! Let me start by apologising because I was unable to update or review any stories, but it's all sorted now! Can I just say that I love you all for reading my story, ten people have his in their fav story, ten in their alerts and seven have me in their fav author, THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO NICE!

Anyway, how are the new episodes in the USA? I've heard about the dragon, Chucky Choo who has fake Wu, and the new elemental Shen Gong Wu, I look forward to series 3 in the UK next Monday! (27th Feb!).

I have also been working hard on the sequel to LOTTC all weekend, and I'm now quite far into it! Anyway, here it is! The chapter of all chapters! Finally, you will discover Ryan's past! GONG YI TAMPI!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**29: The Trap closes, The True revealed**

"Ryan…" gasped Raimundo "Could you…Slow down!"

Ryan ignored him, he kept running at the same pace, him mind was focused on one thing: Kimiko, How he longed to see her again, to feel her hands on his. His legs were tired from running at top speed and his throat was raw, but just thinking about her made him keep running. Eventually, they got to a big black door.

"Okay" said Ryan "This is it…"

Raimundo looked at him, still panting from running after him.

"How do…you know…she's in there?" panted Raimundo. Ryan looked at the door and raised his hand; he closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

"I can feel her…"

His fist burst into flame, he opened his eyes and looked at the fire, unlike last time when Kimiko burnt his hand in the meditation room, he felt the fire gently lick at his hand.

"Okay Rai…" sighed Ryan "Let's do this"

He shook his hand to get rid of the fire, and pushed the door open.

* * *

The room was a large circular room with torches on each part of the wall. In the middle of the room was a figure lying on the floor. 

"Kimiko?" said Ryan as he ran into the middle of the room, the figure began to move.

"Ugh…My minds playing tricks on me again…" groaned Kimiko as she began to wake up.

"Kimiko!" shouted Ryan as ran to her and fell to his knees, "Kimiko! I'm here!"

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she looked up at him, her blue eyes caught his.

"Kimiko…" said Ryan as he put his arms around her, "I've returned, just like I promised…"

"Ryan…" sighed Kimiko, her voice was weak with exhaustion and relief, "I knew you'd come…"

She moved her head towards his and kissed him, she felt that her life was complete again, even in the depths of Chase's lair, she felt safe in his arms.

"Ryan!" said Raimundo "Save the reunion for later, let's get out of here!"

Ryan helped Kimiko to her feet and pulled her towards the door.

"Err…Ryan?" said Raimundo "We've got company!"

They looked towards the door and standing there was Chase Young.

"So…We meet again Ryan" said Chase as he walked towards him. Ryan moved Kimiko behind him.

"Chase!" growled Ryan "Don't try anything on us; we got what we came for!"

Chase chucked his evil laugh.

"Such courage for someone so young…" said Chase "I admire you bravery…"

Ryan and Raimundo both drew their swords.

"I'm warning you!" growled Raimundo "Go any closer and we will give you one less head!"

"Come now boys" said Chase as he grinned at them, "Do you really think you have a chance against me?"

"Raimundo!" said Ryan "Call for the others!"

"Here they are…" said Chase as he clicked his finger. Three panels on the wall spun around, revealing Omi, Clay and Dojo chained to the wall.

"Damn! He knew we were here all along…" said Ryan "Rai, We may have some trouble…Rai?"

He turned around; Raimundo was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" said Kimiko with a worried expression on her face, "What did you do to him?"

Chase clicked his finger again, and another panel spun around, revealing Raimundo chained to the wall.

"You were so busy thinking of Kimiko" laughed Chase "You didn't notice that I replaced Raimundo with a fake one ages ago…"

"Smooth move, Ryan!" yelled Raimundo as he glared at him. Ryan began to growl; he has had enough of Chase's tricks and traps.

"You kidnapped my girl…" growled Ryan as static began to build up on his body, "Now you have captured my friends!"

"Yes Ryan" said Chase as he grinned at him, "How else was I going to get you here?"

Ryan lost it completely.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US!" he yelled at the top of his voice, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Chase put his hand behind his back and pulled out the Rainbow Crown, "I want you, Ryan"

He grinned as he walked towards Ryan.

"This is why you are here…" said Chase as he waved the crown in the air, "This Shen Gong Wu is the key to your past!"

Ryan gasped as he looked at the crown.

"My…Past?"

"Yes, Ryan" said Chase "All this can be explained by you past"

He signalled to a group of cats that entered the room, "Remove the girl"

"Kimiko stays where she is!" said Ryan as he tightened his grip around Kimiko.

"He he he…" laughed Chase "Very well, Ryan…"

"What do you mean Ryan's past will explain everything?" said Kimiko.

"Let's let Ryan tell you…" said Chase as he held the crown in the air, "Rainbow Crown!"

There was a bright flash of rainbow coloured light that engulfed both Ryan and Kimiko, Ryan stumbled back as he felt Kimiko being pulled away from his arms. He closed his eyes; the light was still burning his eyes through his eyelids.

* * *

The light died down and Ryan got his sight back. He looked around the room and saw that he was no longer in the large circular room; he was now in a small dark room with a large see-through tank. 

"_Where am I?_" thought Ryan looking around, "_I've never been here before, yet…_"

He approached the tank,

"_This place seems familiar…_"

He moved towards the tank and looked in to it; the tank was filled with a strange green fluid.

"_What is this? Is this my…past?_"

The silence was broken by a door behind him opening; he turned around and saw that Chase was walking towards him.

"Chase!" gasped Ryan. Chase didn't hear him or look at him, he kept walking towards him. Chase walked right through him, as if Ryan was a ghost, as he stepped up to the tank and looked into it.

"It's time you were awakened" said Chase as he ran a hand over the tank. The green fluid began to thin, and a hooded figure was floating in there. There were tubes going into its body, in his arms, his legs and his head. There was a hissing noise as the tubes were ejected from his body. The tank opened, spilling green fluid all over the floor, followed by the hooded figure falling onto its knees on the floor. It made coughing noise as it spat out the green fluid that it was floating in, followed by deep breathing noises as his took its first breathes.

"_I…I recognise that breathing noise…_" thought Ryan as he looked down at the figure.

"Rise…" said Chase, the hooded figure slowly got to his feet, his head was still covered by his hood.

"My creation" said Chase "I shall call you…Ryan"

"…Ryan" murmured the figure.

"_Is that…Me!_" thought Ryan. The figure moved his hood off his head; he had light brown hair and brown eyes. Ryan gasped; it was him.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

"RYAN!" cried Kimiko, tears streaming down her face as he looked down at Ryan, he was lying unconscious in her arms, his eyes were still open, showing no sign of life in them, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"He is lost in his past" said Chase as he walked around her, "He will return soon"

"No…" groaned Ryan as he came round, "I am…Chase is my…"

"Ryan! Thank god!" cried Kimiko as she hugged him, she was suddenly pushed away by Ryan who scrambled to his feet and took a few steps away from Chase.

"You understand now" said Chase.

"No…" gasped Ryan "I can't be…"

"It's true, Ryan. You can't escape the truth"

"No!" yelled Ryan as he fell to his knees. Kimiko ran to his side.

"Ryan, what's going on?" said Kimiko. Ryan's breathing was very fast and he was sweating all over.

"What is it Ryan? Tell me"

Ryan looked at Chase; he had an expression like he was dying to say something.

"Oh no…" groaned Ryan as he slapped his forehead, "Here comes the most clichéd line ever!"

"Ryan..." said Chase, with an evil grin on his face, "I am you father!"

* * *

Chase is Ryan's father, that means that his full name is Ryan Young (You probably worked out that he was his son ages ago…) But what will happen now? Will Ryan defeat Chase and escape with Kimiko to live happily ever after? Or will he betray the Xaiolin Dragons and join his father? (Yes, I know this sounds very much like Star Wars…) PROVE THAT YOU REALLY LOVE THE STORY! R&R! I don't want to force you, but just do it anyway! Bye! See you whenever! 


	30. The Spawn of Young

Hello again! 30th chapter! I normally update daily, but certain things stop me, like the doc manager stops working (Second time)! Anyway…I'm on a C2 thingy! (See Hanbags profile for more info) And more people are adding me and the story to their alert and fav lists…I love being loved…

**_Special thanks: _**

Hanbags: Cuz of her 100 percent pure kindness to me

DeafLizgon: Cuz she leads the reviews with 26

animeang3l7: Cuz she's nice too and I owe her for inspiring me to join FanFic

VIETNamESE-GLAMoR-gIRL: Cuz she is nice as well

Miniku: Cuz she said my story makes her happy after school, which makes me happy too!

Also special thanks to everyone who has R&R! Okay, enough with the slushy stuff, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child_**

**30: The Spawn of Young**

"WHAT?" gasped Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Dojo.

"No!" gasped Kimiko "Your lying!"

Chase gave her an evil grin, "Oh really? Well then, let Ryan explain then…"

He walked towards Ryan, who was being pulled to his feet by Kimiko.

"Well Ryan?" said Chase "Who are you?"

Ryan sighed as he walked away from Kimiko.

"My name is Ryan Young…" said Ryan "Created by Chase Young, trained by Chase Young…and son of Chase Young…"

Kimiko felt she was going to be sick.

"Ryan…" gasped Kimiko "It can't be…"

"I sorry Kimiko…" said Ryan as he fell back onto his knees.

"Chase!" shouted Raimundo "What the hell is going on!"

Chase grinned has he looked at Ryan with a sobbing Kimiko standing over him.

"Ryan is the result of advanced Heylin magic" said Chase as he looked over at the other dragons, "I cloned myself to create the ultimate warrior, who could finally destroy you dragons!"

"That's what you meant by…your creation…" said Ryan.

"Yes, I designed you myself; highly trained in combat, advanced wind elemental attacks and a super fast self-healing ability; you were faster than Clay, stronger that Raimundo and more skilled than Omi; And to think you're only six months old…

Kimiko looked up at Chase.

"What about me?" said Kimiko. Chase grinned as he looked back at her.

"You were difficult, Kimiko" said Chase "You didn't have any distinctive physical weakness, so I designed him to match you body chemistry"

Kimiko gasped as she looked down at Ryan.

"What do you mean?" said Kimiko.

"I designed him so you would fall in love with him; I knew that you wouldn't fight him if you loved him. But it wasn't love; it was just teenage lust…"

Kimiko moved away from Ryan and collapsed onto her knees.

"No…" cried Kimiko, "No! This is not happening!"

"After training him to the best of his ability" said Chase, "I then erased his memory with the Wushan Geyser and sent him to the temple!"

Ryan clenched his fists and got up.

"You use them…" growled Ryan as he looked at Kimiko, "You used me!"

"Yes, and I must say you have been very successful!" said Chase.

"That it, Chase!" yelled Ryan "So what if I'm your son, when I'm done with you, me and the others are returning to the temple"

Chase laughed, which made Ryan even angrier.

"Well then" said Chase as he walked around Ryan "Care to prove your strength against me, then?"

"You're on!" growled Ryan. Chase chuckled to himself.

"Okay then!" yelled Ryan as he walked around Chase, "If I win against you, we leave this place…alive"

"Very well" said Chase "If I win, you must swear your loyalty to me"

"Ryan" said Kimiko "Do you have to do this?"

"I have no choice" said Ryan as he looked into her eyes, "If I don't, you and the others could die…"

"Ryan…" said Kimiko as she hugged him, tears falling from her eyes, "You can do it, I believe in you…and it isn't lust…I know I love you…"

Ryan pulled her close and kissed her, something in that kiss told her that this could be the last time they could ever kiss, or even see each other.

"Okay, Chase…" said Ryan as they broke out of the kiss, "Let's do this!"

* * *

Chase and Ryan stood at opposite sides of the room; Ryan was holding the Sword of the Tempest firmly in his hand. 

"You don't know how long I've waited to fight you again" said Chase.

"I'll make you pay for everything you did to me, Kimiko and the others" said Ryan.

"Are you ready to meet your fate Ryan, or should I say Ryan Young"

"Ryan or Ryan Young, this time I'm winning"

He ran at Chase, and swung his sword wildly at him.

"Still swinging your sword like mad…" said Chase as he evade each swing with ease, "You never learn"

Ryan moved to the left and dived into Chase.

"Swift Scissor Swipe!" shouted Ryan as he jabbed his sword at Chase. Ryan jumped back; he noticed that the Sword of the Tempest had blood dripping from it. Chase put his hand on his cheek; blood was coming from his cheek where Ryan managed to cut him.

"You learn some new tricks" said Chase as he wiped blood of his face.

"Thank Omi for the Swift Scissor Swipe!" said Ryan looking over at the others, Omi managed to give him a thumbs up sign, even though he was chained up.

"Your trust in your friends is futile" said Chase "Rely on your own skills"

"Oh, I've got skills, Chase" said Ryan "Let's hope that your ready to be beaten senseless by you son"

"Ryan's really seems to be getting under Chase's skin" said Clay.

"Getting under his skin?" said Omi "That is most disgusting"

"He better look out…" said Raimundo "He may be his son, but Chase isn't a family person"

"I wonder if Chase could let me down…" said Dojo "These chains are beginning to chafe"

"Your friends can't help you, Ryan" said Chase as he dodged more sword swipes, "Your friends made you weaker"

"You're wrong; me and Kimiko share a Chi bond, every second I'm getting stronger from her chi…"

Ryan smiled over at Kimiko, who smiled back. Chase, who tried to hit Ryan with surprise attack, lashed out at Ryan, his fist heading right was heading for Ryan's head. At the last moment, Ryan lent to the side and grabbed Chase's arm.

"Chill Chase…" said Ryan "Remember what happened to me when I lost my cool on the Statue of Liberty"

"Your reflexes are as good as mine…" growled Chase.

"Well, I find life at the temple better training than the training you gave me, Chase"

Chase tried to punch Ryan again, but he blocked it with incredible ease.

"I expect you still remember that offer I made you?" said Chase. Ryan grinned at him and jumped back away from him,

"Yep" said Ryan "You offered me to share the world with you, I took you offer"

The others gasped when he said that.

"But then I met Kimiko, she offered me something more valuable…"

Chase began to laugh.

"Human emotions…" laughed Chase "The true weakness of all humans…"

He went for Ryan and got him in the arm making him stumble backwards. Kimiko watched on as Ryan stepped to the side and countered his attack with more attacks from his sword.

"_Ryan…_" thought Kimiko "_You can do it! You've taken worse beatings than that!_"

Chase looked up at Kimiko and grinned.

"Your girlfriend's worried about you Ryan…" said Chase.

"Huh?" said Ryan as he looked back.

"Look out!" shouted Clay from behind him, Chase lunged at him while his back was turned and got Ryan right in the back.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko as Ryan landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ugh…" groaned Ryan "Take me from behind…A real cheap attack…"

"You let your guard down because of her, you're weak because of her…" grinned Chase.

"Kimiko, I need more Chi" whispered Ryan as he stood back up.

"You got it" said Kimiko. Ryan turned towards Chase and then walked off towards him.

"It's time to kick it up a notch" said Ryan as he looked at Chase, "I now have double the Chi in me, beating you will be a piece of cake now!"

"If you strong enough, why are you using Shen Gong Wu?" said Chase. Ryan looked at Chase; nether of them looked like they were weakening.

"Kimiko, hold my sword…" said Ryan as he held is sword out, "If you want unarmed combat, you got it"

Chase grinned as Ryan walked up to him.

"Now then Ryan Young; show me what you've learnt at the temple"

Ryan jumped high into the air above Chase, his eyes lock on to his.

"Flying Donkey Strike!"

Chase leaped into action, and went right at Ryan,

"Snake Rattling Tail!"

"Deer Walking Backwards!"

"Yak Drinking Nectar!"

"Reverse Piranha Strike!"

Chase pulled back, and looked at Ryan.

"Come on, Ryan" said Chase "What about the moves I taught you?"

Ryan suddenly saw images of his past fill his mind, he saw when Chase was training him, he suddenly remembered all the moves he was ever taught. He looked at Chase; he was running at him at top speed. In a split second Ryan shouted, "Repulse the Monkey!"

Ryan grabbed Chase and flipped him over his shoulder.

"How was that then?" said Ryan as Chase landed behind him.

"Your skills have improved" said Chase "But you know that you can't win, I know about you every weakness"

"We will see…" said Ryan.

* * *

Thing are starting to heat up, will Ryan fall to Chase and return to the Heylin side where he will kill the dragons, including his girlfriend? Or will he be victorious and escape his lair? R&R everybody! 


	31. Young vs Young

Hello everyone again, thanks for R&R! For everyone who thinks Ryan will win, let's all hope and pray he does. For everyone who think that Ryan will lose, I'm not mad, but I think the others won't be too happy about it, they think that you want Ryan to join the Heylin side so he can kill the dragons, shame on you! Anyway, let's find out what will happen…OH! I almost forgot! Look on the chapter select! I have a scrolly thingy on the side! How cool is that? (Sorry, I get excited very easily by strange things…)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**31: Young vs. Young**

_**Half an hour later…**_

Ryan gasped as he fell back onto the floor, for half an hour he had been trying to beat Chase, but he was showing no sign of being tried.

"Come on Ryan!" called Raimundo "You can do it!"

"Show him who's boss, partner!" shouted Clay.

"You have to defeat you father!" shouted Omi "Our lives depend on it!"

"Ow…" groaned Dojo "My arms are killing me!"

Ryan looked over to the monks who were cheering him on, sweat rolled into his eyes and his arms were growing weak. He couldn't keep this up; he looked over at Kimiko who wasn't chained up. She looked at him, her blue eyes filled with worry; she knew that Ryan couldn't keep this fight up any more.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko "Keep fighting…You must hold on…I'm sending you as much Chi as I can give you…"

Chase looked at Ryan as he struggled to get back up.

"What's wrong, Ryan?" said Chase "Do you surrender?"

"What?" panted Ryan "And join you and kill my friends?"

He got back to his feet and jumped towards Chase.

"Spider Doing Hokey Pokey!"

Chase managed to block that attack and countered it.

"Sparrow Eating Hotdog!"

Ryan got hit by Chase's foot and spun through the air.

"Your skill has weakened" said Chase as Ryan hit the floor with another thud, "What happened to your originality that you had?"

Ryan got up, there was blood dripping from his mouth.

"You want something new…" said Ryan as he wiped the blood away, "Here's something I came up with!"

He ran at Chase, before he got to him he jumped into a handstand and jumped back into the air above Chase.

"Aero Spin Kick!"

His body went into a front flip, as he tucked his body into a ball. One of his legs folded out and his foot came down like a hammer on the back of Chase's head. Ryan made a perfect landing, while Chase stumbled forwards.

"Ugh…" said Chase as he turned around, "Very clever…I never expected you to do a move like that…"

"There's more where that came from!" said Ryan as he looked around at him.

"Let's see your skills with magic then" said Chase as he held up his hand, a blast of black energy shot out of his hand and headed towards Ryan.

"WHAO!" cried Ryan as he barely dodged the blast.

"Ryan, your element is no match for my magic!" said Chase as he fired another blast of energy at him. Ryan was knocked down onto the floor; he lay on the floor his head turned towards Kimiko.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko "Ryan! Get up!"

He didn't move, he just laid there with his eyes closed.

"Uh oh…" said Raimundo.

"Is he…" said Clay.

"No, he can't be…" said Omi.

"As you can see" said Chase as he walked up to Ryan's motionless body, "Even my creation, the ultimate warrior is no match for me"

"Ryan…" sobbed Kimiko as she fell on her knees, "No…You can't die…"

She suddenly felt a burst of electricity in her body, she looked at Ryan's face, and she saw that his eyes were open. He winked at her and gave her a crafty grin. As quick as a flash Ryan turned his head and pointed his hand at Chase.

"Thunder Ball! Lightning!"

Being at close range, the thunder blast was more of an explosion than a bolt of lightning. Chase went flying back and landed on his feet, skidding across the floor.

"Ha! Sucker!" laughed Ryan, "You may be able to beat the ultimate warrior, but you haven't fought Ryan Young!"

"Your elemental signature attack…" said Chase "I remember when I taught that move to you"

* * *

Ryan got back on his feet, sweat dripping from his body, and his lungs breathing as hard as they have ever breathed before. 

"I also learnt a new one" said Ryan.

"Go, partner!" cheered Clay.

"Is that a metal suit?" said Ryan, looking at Chase's armour,

"Yes…" said Chase raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Watch and learn…" said Ryan as he raised his hands. Static began to build up around his hands. Chase looked at his armour, static was coming from the metal parts on his armour. Ryan flung his arms towards the wall, and Chase flew right into the wall.

"Whoa…" gasped Raimundo "That move looked Wudai level!"

"It looked like Magnetic Wave" said Dojo "It lets him us his electric element to create an electro-magnetic field that allows him to move metal objects at will"

"Electro-magnetic?" said Omi "What are you talking about, Dojo?"

"I have no idea" said Dojo. Ryan pointed his hand towards the other wall, and Chase shot from the first wall and into the other wall. He raised his hands at the ceiling and Chase flew into the air, hitting the roof with a loud crunch. He lowered his hands so Chase was now floating in midair in front of him.

"Yes! You've got him on the ropes now, Ryan!" cheered Kimiko.

"Had enough?" said Ryan as he looked at the battered remains of Chase. Chase smiled as he looked up at Ryan.

"5…4…3" counted Chase "…2…1"

A surge of pain suddenly flew through Ryan's body.

"Arrrrr!" cried Ryan, he released his magnetic grip from Chase and collapsed on the floor, his body twitching in pain.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko "What's wrong?"

"His body isn't strong enough to handle that level of Chi energy" said Chase as he walked towards Ryan.

"Damn…You…" groaned Ryan as he rolled over in pain, "This…Isn't…Over…"

He kicked his leg out, trying to knock Chase over, but he missed by a few inches.

"Your finished Ryan…" laughed Chase as he picked Ryan up and threw him across the room, "You now belong to me, and you friends, they're doomed!"

"Ugh…" groaned Ryan as he hit the floor, he looked over at Raimundo, and with the last of his energy he shouted,

"Rai…The Heart…"

* * *

"Oh!" said Raimundo, he began to shake his robes and the Heart Devine fell out his pocket, it landed on his foot and he kicked it to Ryan. Ryan caught it in his hand, and shouted, "Heart Devine!" 

The Heart shone its light on Ryan, who suddenly jumped to his feet as if he hadn't been attack at all.

"Clever…" said Chase.

"I always have a backup plan" said Ryan "Like father, like son, eh?"

"It's a shame I have to end this right now" said Chase as he raised his hand at Ryan, "Heylin power! Chaos Blast!"

A bolt of black lightning shot at Ryan, he managed to block the attack, but the blast pinned him to the wall behind him.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko. Ryan held his hands up into the continuous bolt of lightning and tried to absorb the attack into his body.

"I…can't hold on…any longer!" groaned Ryan to himself. A voice began talking in his head, "_Use your Heylin powers…_"

"No…" groaned Ryan as he looked over at Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Dojo, "I can't…"

"_Use your Heylin power…And she will live…_"

He looked over at Kimiko; she was still trying to keep a happy face on.

"I'm…sorry…Kimiko…" groaned Ryan "I have…no choice"

Kimiko's expression changed, she knew that something was wrong. Ryan's eyes began to glow, and with the last of his strength, he shouted,

"Heylin Power! Tachyon Bolt!"

* * *

Heylin powers…That's not good news…R&R everyone! And I will see you whenever! The record is still at 6 reveiws! Also, I have updated my profile to have more stuff on Ryan,MyShen Gong Wu andthe other stories that i'm working on! Bye! (It long till Series 3 is in the UK! 4 days to go!) 


	32. The Son of the Prince of Darkness

Hello everybody! Thank you people who has R&R! Here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**32: The Son of the Prince of Darkness**

The bolt of black energy that surrounded Ryan began to glow green. It began to grow in size, until the whole room was bathed in green light.

"What the hell is that?" gasped Clay.

"I don't know" gasped Omi "I've never seen or heard a move like that!"

"That move could beat Chase!" gasped Raimundo "He's absorbed his energy!"

Within the big ball of energy, Kimiko saw that there were a pair of glowing eyes in the middle, she knew they were Ryan's and she knew that she could see those eyes somewhere else in the room.

"Your eyes…" said Kimiko "They are glowing like Chases!"

She looked over at Chase; he was smiling as if he was expecting Ryan to do this. Ryan jerked his body as green energy flowed over him.

"DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!" roared Ryan at the top of his voice.

"Whoa…That was a bit harsh…" said Dojo "Even if it is for Chase…"

The green energy kept Ryan's body suspended in midair, he floated towards Chase, his face full of anger and hatred and his eyes glowing with evil.

"BEHOLD! THE ULTIMATE POWER!" roared Ryan again as he raised his hand and pointed it at Chase, there was a sudden bright flash as a huge blast of energy shot out of Ryan's hand. The blast engulfed Chase and hit the wall behind him. After about 20 seconds of blasting, all of Ryan's energy had been sapped from him. The blast died down, scorch marks on the floor ran from Ryan, through Chase, and up the wall behind him. Green smoke rose from where the blast had cut through the wall, also from Chase, who was also smouldering with green smoke.

"He he he…" laughed Chase weakly. Ryan, Kimiko, Raimundo, Dojo, Omi and Clay looked at him as he limped slowly towards Ryan.

"That…move…" said Chase in a weak voice, "When I first…trained you…that was…the only move…that you…ever beat…me with…"

He fell down onto his knees, and with a small groaning noise, he fell flat on his face. They stared at Chase's body as it lay motionless on the burnt floor.

* * *

"Did he…" gasped Clay "Win?" 

"I can't believe it…" gasped Raimundo. There was a clicking noise as the chains around their arms opened and Clay, Raimundo, Omi and Dojo fell to the floor.

"Finally…" sighed Dojo as he rubbed his arms, "I've almost had all the skin rubbed from my arms"

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko as she ran to him, tears of happiness falling from her eyes, "You did it!"

She ran to him and thrust her arms around Ryan.

"I knew you could do it" said Kimiko, as she kissed him on the cheek. Ryan didn't reply, he didn't even react to Kimiko's hug; he just stared at Chase's body. Kimiko looked at Ryan, something didn't feel right. His body didn't have that warm glow that he normally had when she hugged him, instead he felt cold. When she kissed him on the cheek, she felt no warmth from him.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she looked up at him, "Are you okay?"

She gasped as she let go of him and moved away from him.

"Ryan? What's wrong with you?"

Ryan looked at her; his eyes were still glowing like Chase's, but this time, they were glowing even more than usual. His hair had also changed, it was no longer fluffy and light brown, it was now jet black and spiky with blood red streaks on it. She suddenly remembered that dream she had, when Ryan emerged from the black flames, he looked exactly the same.

"I have defeated Chase…" said Ryan in a dark voice as he walked over towards Kimiko, "I have defeated…my father…"

"Hey!" cheered Clay as he ran up behind Ryan and pat him on the shoulder, "You beat him like a chef beats eggs!"

"Hey, Ryan!" called Raimundo as he ran up next to Clay, "You got to teach me some of you moves!"

"You are most powerful!" said Omi as he and Dojo arrived next to Raimundo, "You surely will make Wudai Warrior for this!"

Ryan said nothing; he turned his head towards Clay and moved his hand so it was resting on Clay's hand which was still on his shoulder.

"Err…Ryan?" said Clay "Are you alright?"

Ryan gripped Clay's arm, and with a swift flick of the wrist, he threw Clay into the nearby wall. He did it with such ease; it looked like Clay was as light as a feather.

"Hey!" said Raimundo as he ran in front of Ryan "What did you do that for?"

Ryan grabbed Raimundo by the throat and threw him at Clay, who was lying on the floor by the wall.

"Something's wrong with him!" said Kimiko as he moved away from Ryan.

"Well duh…" groaned Raimundo as he rubbed his head. Omi leaped in front of Ryan in his fighting stance.

"I am warning you, Ryan!" said Omi "I am highly skilled and experienced in Anti-Xiaolin combat!"

Ryan grinned at the small monk as he raised his finger to his face, and with a small flick of the finger, he flick Omi right into Clay and Raimundo.

"He he he…" laughed Ryan "Pathetic insects…"

He turned towards Chase's body and walked over towards him. Kimiko ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"Ryan! What are you doing?" shouted Kimiko

"I'm going to my father's side…" said Ryan.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko as she pulled at his arm, "Why are you doing this? Do you even remember me?"

Ryan stopped and looked at her, grinning evilly.

"I remember…I remember everything…I meet you a few days ago…We fell in love"

Tears were forming in her eyes; he was talking like he didn't care about her at all.

"You were kidnapped…I rescued you…And found my true purpose in life!"

He looked over at Chase's body, it began to move.

"No…" cried Kimiko "No! You can't join him! Please!"

* * *

Ryan placed a hand on her chest and pushed her hard, she hit the floor with a thud. Ryan continued to walk over to Chase, who was just getting to his feet. 

"Ryan…"cried Kimiko "How could you…"

"Ryan" said Chase as he stood up and looked over at the dragons lying on the floor, "You have done well; you have made me proud"

"Thank you, father" said Ryan as he stood next to him.

"Chase Young!" yelled Raimundo as he and the others ran up to him, "What the hell is going on?"

"Ryan is mine now" said Chase.

"No way, partner!" shouted Clay "Ryan won fair and square!"

"He won by surrendering himself to me!" said Chase.

"What do you mean?" said Kimiko getting up and joining the others.

"The only way I could beat my father, is if I joined him" said Ryan, "The Heylin move, Tachyon Bolt, was given to me because I sacrificed my loyalty to him, you see whether I won or not, I'd still be joining my father"

The others gasped as they heard him say that.

"Now that you're at my side" said Chase grinning at them, "Which one do you want to slaughter first…"

Chase walked towards the monks, who moved into battle position, when Ryan held his hand out to stop him.

"No father" said Ryan "We made a deal, I won, they can leave"

Chase looked over at him with a disappointed face.

"Very well…" said Chase as he waved his hands, creating a portal. The air from the portal began to suck the monks in.

"Whoa!" cried Clay as he fell through the portal, followed by Raimundo, Omi and Dojo. Kimiko managed to grab onto the edge of the portal, as her fingers slowly began to slip, she looked straight into Ryan's eyes.

"How could you…" growled Kimiko, tears falling from her eyes "You…You bastard…"

Her fingers lost their grip and she fell into the darkness of the portal.

* * *

Oooo…Not good…Anyway, after I update on Monday, I will be watching series 3! WOO HOO! This may give me new ideas to put in the next story, I hope you people who also live in the UK will get new ideas and soon we will all have new stories on Reading! Keep Reviewing! See you again Monday! 


	33. Goodbye Ryan…Forever

Hello again everyone! Thanks for everyone who has R&R! Today's the day, people who live in the UK, series 3 is finally here! At 5:00 (and 6:00) we will find out what happened to Omi, the dragons, and that strange monster who escaped from the Ying-Yang world…The terrifying CHI MONSTER! I'm so excited! But now, on with the Legend of the Thunder Child…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**33: Goodbye Ryan…Forever**

_**Back at the Temple…**_

Omi groaned as he rubbed his head. He looked up and saw that he and the others were lying in the temple courtyard.

"Huh?" said Omi as he got up, "We're at the Temple?"

He saw that Clay, Raimundo and Dojo were lying on the ground nearby.

"Hey!" called Omi "Guys! Get up!"

He ran up to them, shaking them violently.

"What…" groaned Clay as he and Raimundo got to their feet "Where are we?"

"Chase seemed to teleported us back to the temple" said Raimundo.

"Young monks!" called a voice from the temple, Master Fung came running out of the temple, "Are you okay?"

"I was fine" said Raimundo as he rubbed his backside, "Until Chase teleported us here and I landed on my butt!"

"He hung me by the arms until the skin came off!" complained Dojo "My arms are in a worse condition than when the Crystal Glasses when active!"

Master Fung looked around the grounds.

"Hey! Where's Kimiko and Ryan?" said Master Fung. The others spun around; Kimiko was nowhere to be seen.

"Kimiko!" called Omi "Where is she? Didn't she go through the portal with us?"

They heard a noise from around the corner; they ran around to see what it was. Sitting against the wall with her chin on her knees, her arms around her legs was Kimiko.

"Kimiko?" said Raimundo "You okay?"

Kimiko said nothing, she just sat there staring.

"Kimiko?" said Dojo as he clicked his fingers in front of her face. She still didn't move.

"Shock…I think" said Clay "We should get her inside"

"Okay, Omi and I shall carry her to her room" said Raimundo as he put his arms under hers and lifted her up.

"What about Ryan?" said Master Fung. Raimundo, Clay and Omi looked at each other with uneasy faces.

"Err…You better let Clay explain…" sighed Raimundo as he and Omi carried Kimiko towards the Dormitory. They entered the Dormitory, Raimundo had Kimiko by the arms and Omi was holding her feet off the ground. They turned into her room, laid her in her bed and covered her with her blanket. Kimiko was still shaking slightly and her eyes still had a vacant stare to them.

"Poor girl…" sighed Raimundo "It's all Ryan's fault…"

"I know, my friend" said Omi as he and Raimundo left the room, "A great sadness has fallen over the temple"

* * *

_**Later…**_

Hours later, Kimiko began to regain conscience again. She closed her eyes and reached around, she felt the softness of the blanket that was wrapped around her. She reached further out; she felt her bedside stuff was there, her clock, her laptop and PDA.

"_Hey!_" thought Kimiko "_This is my stuff…I'm back in my room!_"

She smiled slightly as she rolled over and reached out the other way, her eyes still closed.

"_Maybe it was all a dream…Maybe I didn't get kidnapped…Maybe Ryan didn't turn evil…And when I open my eyes, he will be sleeping right there beside me and we will live happily ever after together!_"

She opened her eyes slowly and reached as far as she could; she felt no one and saw no one, she was all alone.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko looking around her room, no answer.

"Ryan!" called Kimiko, her pulse began to beat faster and she began to sweat.

"Ryan!" She called again as she ran out of her room. She ran out into the temple grounds, and looked franticly around.

"_No…_" panicked Kimiko "_No! No! No!_"

"Kimiko?" said Omi as he walked out of the temple "You have awakened!"

Kimiko looked at Omi, in a blink of an eye; she dashed over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Omi!" she cried "Where's Ryan?"

"K-Kimiko!" stuttered Omi "C-Calm down!"

"TELL ME!" cried Kimiko "WHERE IS HE!"

"What's with all the hollering?" said Clay as he; Raimundo and Master Fung came running out of the temple.

"RAI! CLAY! MASTER FUNG!" cried Kimiko as she ran towards them, "RYAN IS MISSING!"

"Kimiko!" said Raimundo as she grabbed her by the arms, "Snap out of it!"

Kimiko cried louder as she thrashed her body violently, "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

"Kimiko!" said Master Fung "He's gone!"

"NO!" she cried "HE ISN'T!"

"Kimiko!" said Master Fung, "He's gone, Kimiko! He's gone!"

* * *

"_He's gone…_" 

"_He's gone…_"

"_He's gone…_"

Those words echoed in her head, over and over again.

"No…" she gasped as she stumbled back, "No…"

"Kimiko" said Master Fung, resting his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, but you must let him go…"

"Let…" said Kimiko "Him…Go…"

The air around them went still; she could hear her heartbeat, it was beating louder that the other monks breathing.

"Kimiko…" sighed Omi "We are most sorry that we lost Ryan, but you must dwell in the house of the past or you'll…"

"FUCK THE HOUSE OF THE PAST!" screamed Kimiko, making everyone jump. She sprinted towards the front gate, fire pouring from her fists, "RYAN! I'M COMING!"

"Kimiko!" shouted Clay "Where are you going?"

"I'M GOING TO CRUSH CHASE AND HIS LAIR TO A PILE OF RUBBLE!" screamed Kimiko.

"Kimiko! Stop!" called Raimundo as he ran after her.

"I've got her!" said Omi as he pulled out a small brown comb, "Tangle Web Comb!"

The wiry tendrils shot out of the comb and wrapped around Kimiko's legs.

"NO! RYAN!" screamed Kimiko as she fell down and began clawing at the floor, trying to pull her towards the gate.

"Kimiko!" called Master Fung as he ran beside her, "There isn't anything you can do…"

"NO!" cried Kimiko as her head fell to the floor, tears flowing like a river all over the paving stones. The others crowded around her as she lay sobbing.

"I loved him…" sobbed Kimiko "He loved me…"

To avoid making her angry again, they said nothing. Kimiko began to feel weak, all this crying, struggling and lust for revenge had tired her out.

"Take me to my room…" sobbed Kimiko weakly, "I want to be alone…"

Raimundo lifted her up and carried her to her room; she climbed down from his arms and fell onto her bed. Her eyes became heavy as Raimundo left the room; she rolled over, wrapping her blanket around her.

"No…" sobbed Kimiko "I…don't want…sleep…nightmares…"

Her body was getting weaker by the second.

"No nightmares…" yawned Kimiko, tears still stinging her eyes, "Ryan not here…to…protect…me…zzzzz…"

* * *

**_On a cliff top over looking the temple…_**

"He he he…" laughed a dark hooded figure as he watched the Temple from the cliff top with the Eagle Scope, "Look at her; she can't even stand on her own without me…"

"Like I said before, Ryan" said another figure behind him, "Human emotions are the true weakness of the human race…"

Ryan grinned as his brown eyes glowed with evil.

"As always you are right, father"

"Kiss ass…" muttered a third figure behind them.

"What's wrong, Wuya?" said Ryan as he put the Eagle Scope down, "Jealous that you are no longer Chase's favourite?"

Wuya glared at him as he grinned back.

"Let us not waste any more time…" said Chase as he opened a portal back to his lair, "Stop you childish bickering and let's go"

Chase walked through the portal, followed by a grumpy Wuya, leaving Ryan alone on the cliff top. He looked at his watch, 11:59, and sighed as he looked down at the temple.

"Stay safe Kimiko…" said Ryan "It isn't too late yet… "

He turned and walked through the portal, which disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Now that this is done, I'm going to go watch TV...R&R please! 


	34. Kimiko’s Last Hour

(UXD walks into the room where hanbags, Jiggy, DeafLizgon, Khu, Lobo, miniku and animeang317 are chilling out)

**UXD: **Hello everyone!

(Everyone looks up)

**Everyone:** Hey UXD!

(UXD looks towards DeafLizgon and notices that Yamato and Ryan are missing)

**UXD: **Hey? Where are Ryan and Yamato?

**Khu: **Ever since they found out they were "brothers", they have been spending time together, they call it brotherly love, but I call it mindless destruction…

(There is a loud crash as Ryan and Yamato come flying though the brick wall)

**Khu:** (Sighs) See what I mean…

**UXD:** Okay…Anyhow, thanks guys for R&R, here is the next chapter…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**34: Kimiko's Last Hour**

_**Next day…**_

The sun shone through a small gap in the thick clouds that filled the entire sky, a cold wind blew through the temple. The morning weather matched the moods of the young monks perfectly, as they spent the night tossing and turning in bed. At seven o'clock, Dojo came to wake the monks up.

"Omi?" said Dojo as he opened Omi's curtain. "You up?"

"Yes…" groaned Omi as he walked out "Last night was a most difficult time to be sleeping…"

"Could you keep it down…" yawned Clay as he emerged from his room, "I didn't get a wink of sleep last night…"

"You're not the only one…" groaned Raimundo as he staggered out of his room.

"Raimundo's up at seven?" said Dojo looking up at Raimundo "That's a first…"

"I'm not in the mood for jokes…" groaned Raimundo as he walked past him, towards the kitchen.

"Yes…" yawned Omi as he and Clay followed Raimundo to the kitchen. "It is most upsetting that Ryan had left us…"

"Err…I wouldn't keep bring the subject up if I were you…" said Clay "Not after what happened with Kimiko last night…"

* * *

Kimiko began to wake from the worst night she had ever had, her body was still weak and her head was throbbing with pain. She tried to open her eyes, but she was too tired to open them fully. She reached around blindly on her bedside table, clumsily knocking objects off the table. She eventual found the item she was looking for, her makeup mirror. She looked at her reflection in it; she could hardly recognise the person looking back at her. Her eyes had lost their shine, her skin no longer had that soft feel to them and her hair was in the worst condition it had ever been. She sighed as she put the mirror on the floor. It was official; she looked like crap and felt like crap. 

"What has happened to us…" sighed Kimiko "It was just me, Rai, Clay and Omi…"

She looked over to the side; her floor was littered in her stuff that she knocked off her bedside table. She saw that she had knocked off a picture that she kept by her bed.

"Just the four of us…Collecting Shen Gong Wu…Fighting evil…"

She slowly extended her hand out to pick up the picture; she dragged it across the floor towards her.

"Life wasn't perfect…But it was fun…"

She lifted the picture above her head and looked at it; it was a picture of her and Ryan. Ryan was lying on his bed with Kimiko being cradled by him in his arms. Kimiko was smiling in her own childish way, while Ryan was kissing her on the cheek.

"Then Ryan came along…"

Her blood began to boil as she thought about him; she could feel more anger than sadness this time as fire building up inside of her.

"Ryan!" growled Kimiko as she began to squeeze the picture in her hand, "It's all his fault!"

She lifted her fist and punched the picture, making the glass crack.

"I loved him!" growled Kimiko, her voice getting louder. "I loved him! And how does he repay me?"

She punched the picture again, making the crack larger.

"That bastard betrayed me!" she screamed "I hate you! I hate you, Ryan Young!"

She punched the picture again; her fist had the full strength of her anger behind it.

The picture flew out of her hand and with a loud smash; it hit the wall and showered the floor around it with shards of glass. Kimiko's arms fell to the floor; her body was pulsing with red hot anger. She suddenly felt something tap her finger; she looked down and saw that a large piece of glass had fallen near her hand. She grasped it her hand, it felt smooth and cold against her fingers. She ran a finger over the sharp point on the end and blood began to drip down the shard. She stared at the blood covered piece of glass and her blood stained finger. Tears began to roll down her face again; each tear stung her eyes like needles.

"_Ryan…_" thought Kimiko as she looked at her refection in the glass, "_I hate you…But why…Why do I still think of you…_"

She looked down at her other hand; blood was coming out of her knuckles from where she hit the picture.

"_You were everything to me…_"

She moved the glass towards her left arm and brought it across her skin. She didn't even flinch as blood slowly oozed from the cut in her arm.

"_Without you…I see nothing in life…_"

She moved below her elbow and made another cut in her arm.

"_You were my life…Now… I see no point…_"

She shut her eyes and clenched her teeth as she lowered the glass towards her hand, and with a swift movement, she jabbed it into her wrist and brought it across, causing blood to spill onto her bed.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"ARRR!" cried Ryan as he stumbled backwards, clutching his wrist.

"_Ryan!_" shouted a voice in his head "_You must focus!_"

"I'm trying to!" shouted Ryan as he regained his balance, "My left arm is killing me"

"_RYAN!_" yelled the voice again "_Focus! May I remind you again that you only have two minutes left of the mission?_"

Ryan suddenly realised what he was doing, the building he was standing in was collapsing around him, and numerous lifeless bodies were lying bloodstained around the room. Blood was dripping on the floor from Ryan's Sword of the Tempest as he held it firmly in his hand. A part of the roof suddenly began to crumble above him, and in a split second, he shot towards a window and leaped through it. There was a huge rumble as the entire building behind him.

"_Ryan! Report your current mission status!_" called the voice in his head

"Yes father!" said Ryan as he brushed the dust of himself, "The targets have been annihilated! Conquest is complete!"

"_Excellent!_" said the voice "_Now hurry to the portal to finish the mission! You now have a minute left!_"

"I'm on it!" said Ryan as he dashed through the rubble of the city that Ryan had only just destroyed.

"There's the portal!" said Ryan as he sped towards the portal, "Man…This is too easy!"

Ryan spoke to soon, there was a suddenly a loud cracking noise. Ryan looked up, even though he took out most of the city, one building however was still standing. But slowly but surely, it began to topple towards the portal

"Uh oh…" said Ryan "Got to move! Got to move quickly!"

He dashed as fast as he could towards the portal. He was almost there when suddenly his mind was invaded by voices.

"_I hate you…But why…Why do I still think of you…_"

"_You were everything to me…_"

"_Without you…I see nothing in my life…_"

"_You were my life…Now… I see no point…_"

"What the!" gasped Ryan as he stopped in his tracks, "What the hell was that?"

"_RYAN!_" shouted the voice in his head, "_You have failed the mission!_"

"Huh?" said Ryan "I've failed? What…ARRRR!"

His scream was cut short as the building toppled over, crushing Ryan under tonnes of rubble.

* * *

Two people dead in one chapter…But are they really dead? Who do you think should survive? R&R everyone! 

I saw the first series 3 episode yesterday! And the next one is today! Woo Hoo! I have put "The Blood of the Dragon" on hold until I learn more about the Wudia level and other things. Anyhow, I have updated my profile to have a list of all the episodes in series 3, including ones that haven't yet been aired in the USA, and one episode from series 4! I have also been going nuts with thinking up new Shen Gong Wu (I've made up 29!) If you're stuck for Wu ideas, email me and I may let you use one of my wu ideas! Bye!


	35. Echoes of Lost Love

Hello again, Thanks to all the people who R&R! I saw the Wudai moves last night, they are okay, but the Wudai Orion Formation was so cool! It's easy to make up Wudai moves, its Wudai, (Something space related, e.g. Neptune, Mars, Star or Crater), then the element! The Wudai moves will appear in my next story, but enough of my blabbering, lets get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**35: Echoes of Lost Love**

_**Back in Chase's lair…**_

"Ugh…" groaned Ryan as he came round. He looked around and saw that he was back in Chase's training room; he looked up and saw that Chase was glaring down at him.

"You failed the training mission!" he growled as Ryan got to his feet.

"Well I'm sorry!" complained Ryan "I heard a strange voice, and my arm is killing me!"

Chase sighed as Ryan picked up the Sword of the Tempest and put it in it holder.

"You will now do another training exercise" said Chase "This time you will try and conquer Japan"

"What?" groaned Ryan "I've been training all morning! I've conquered France, the USA, China and England! Can I at least take a break?"

"Grrrr…" growled Chase, "Very well…"

"Thank you, father" said Ryan bowing. Chase bowed back and walked out of a door at the back of the room. Ryan turned around and walked towards a door on the other side of the room. The door closed, and Ryan began walking towards his room.

"Ow…" groaned Ryan rubbing his arm, as he walked down the dark and gloomy passage way, "My arm…It's like someone tried to slit my wrist with glass…"

"_Not long now…_"

"Huh?" said Ryan turning around; he was all alone in that corridor. He shrugged his shoulders and continued down the corridor.

"_Soon my pain will be gone…_"

"Who's there?" said Ryan as he spun around, the light that shone from the torches casts shadows down the corridor, but there was still no sign of anyone. He turned around and continued down the corridor.

"_Ryan…Because of you…I no longer fear death…Goodbye…Forever…_"

"I'm warning you!" yelled Ryan as she spun around, his fists cracking with green sparks, "Whoever's there, knock it off!"

His charged fists lit up the corridor behind him; there was still no one behind him.

"Hello, new partner in evil" said a voice behind. Ryan jumped ten feet into the air as someone's hand touched him on the shoulder. There was a banging noise as he hit the ceiling and fell to the ground.

"Oh…" said the voice as he looked over Ryan, "Sorry!"

"Vlad!" shouted Ryan as he got up from the floor "Was it you? Was it you doing those voices?"

"Voices?" said Vlad "I hear no voices"

"Oh…" said Ryan as he walked down the corridor, "Okay, sorry about that"

"Don't worry, Master Young" said Vlad bowing.

"Please…" sighed Ryan "Call me Ryan"

* * *

Ryan turned to the left, opened a pair of black doors and walked into the room. Unlike the corridors of Chase's lair, this room was better lit than the others. There was a large black bed on one side and a large collection of evil looking weapons and items. 

"Ahh…" sighed Ryan, "My old room, just how I left it…"

He walked over to the wall of weapons and saw that there was a blank space on the wall. He pulled the Sword of the Tempest off his back and put it on the wall. He then walked over to his bed and flopped onto it.

"Being the son of an evil genius is the best…" sighed Ryan as he rolled onto his back "You get what you want…People fear and respect you…But…Something is missing"

He sat up and closed his eyes, putting himself in a meditative state. As he felt his body relax, a strange image entered his mind. A person lying on the ground soaked in blood. There was something about that person that Ryan found familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ryan!" called a voice from the doorway; Ryan opened his eyes, losing the image into the void of his mind. He looked over towards the door, Wuya walked into his room.

"Ryan, Chase wants you in the training room" said Wuya, her eyes glared at him, filled to the brim with hatred.

"Ahem…" coughed Ryan. Wuya groaned as she slapped her forehead.

"Chase wants you in the training room…Master Young…" growled Wuya.

"Thank you Wuya" chucked Ryan; he didn't like being called Master Young, but he enjoyed seeing Wuya being humiliated by it. He got off his bed and walked out the door with Wuya, who was muttering and cursing under her breath.

* * *

_**Back at the temple…**_

"_Do you think she will be okay?_" said a voice in the darkness.

"_She will be fine now_" said another voice "_The Heart Devine will help her recover_"

"_Good thing we found her_" said a third voice "_Another hour and she would have been dead_"

Kimiko began to open her eyes; she looked around the room and saw that Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Master Fung were standing over her. She looked down at her wrist and saw that it was wrapped up in bandages and the Heart Devine was tied to her arm.

"Kimiko?" said Omi as he looked at her, "She's waking up!"

"Guys…" groaned Kimiko.

"Shh!" said Master Fung, resting his hand on her forehead, "Please Kimiko, you need to rest"

"Kimiko" said Raimundo "What did you do to yourself? Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Kimiko looked away from them and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry…" cried Kimiko "I just wanted it to end…"

"Kimiko" said Omi grabbing her hand, "I know it seems hard, but you mustn't throw your life away"

"I know…" cried Kimiko "I want to let go…But I…I…"

Kimiko couldn't finish the sentences because she burst into more tears. Raimundo moved around the bed and held her other hand.

"We know…" he said quietly, "I know you feel bad about losing Ryan, but how would we feel if we lost you too?"

Kimiko felt more tears fall from her eyes. She looked back up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"Kimiko?" said Raimundo; a worried look was on his face.

"I'm…fine…" groaned Kimiko, a small smile began to grow across her face as she looked up at Raimundo, "Thanks…for being there…for me…"

Her head began to sink into the pillow behind her as she dozed off.

"Psst!" whispered Clay to Raimundo and Omi, "Maybe we should leave her alone for a bit…"

Raimundo and Omi nodded as they followed him out of the room.

* * *

"Grr!" growled Raimundo, he cracked his knuckles as they walked down the corridor, "If I ever see that bastard again, I'll give him a lesson that he will never forget!" 

"Ooooo! A lesson!" said Omi, looking at Raimundo, "What are you going to teach him?"

Raimundo was about to explode with anger, when Clay stopped him and said,

"He's going to teach him never mess with the Xiaolin monks"

"Yes!" said Omi as he ran ahead towards the training grounds, "We must prepare for our next battle against our new foe, Ryan Young!"

"How?" said Raimundo "He knows all of our weakness!"

"Plus, he was designed by Chase to exploit our weakness to their fullest!" said Clay

"Maybe…" sighed Omi "But that has never stopped us before! Next time, I'll give him a Leopard Attack! Followed by a Tsunami Strike! Then a Repulse the Monkey!"

Raimundo and Clay watched Omi as he leaped about the grounds, showing them every move he knew.

* * *

"BLACHOO!" sneezed Dojo as he slivered from the Temple. 

"Eww..." said Omi as he saw the five foot blast of snot that just flew out of Dojo's nose, "That is most disgusting!"

"Err…Blachoo?" said Raimundo as they all looked at him.

"Sorry…" sniffed Dojo "We got a new Shen Gong Wu! And by the look of this Wu cold, it's not a good one…"

"What is it, partner?" said Clay as Dojo pulled out the scroll.

"It's a Wu that is almost as dangerous as the Sapphire Dragon; it's called the Crystal of Demonica!"

"Dangerous, huh?" said Omi "What does it do?"

"It can curse people and make them mutate into horrible demons" shuddered Dojo as he put the scroll away, "Imagine what Chase or Jack would do with it if they got it…"

"Well what are we waiting for!" said Omi as he ran off towards the Wu vault, "Let's get going!"

* * *

R&R everyone! I'm really excited about the next story cuz I have came up with the greatest Xaiolin Showdown EVER! It is an eight way showdown, Clay, Omi, Raimundo and Kimiko Vs… (Drum roll)…three of their greatest foes (Not Chase, Wuya, Jack or Roy Bean!) and a fourth mysterious entity using the Sapphire Dragon…If you want to know more, you'll have to wait until "The Blood of the Dragon"…Okay, I'm off to watch "The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean" now! Bye! 


	36. Crystal of Demonica

Hello everyone! Thank you for R&R! I saw Hannibal last night (Evil Kimiko and good Wuya too!)…I knew he was small, but one centimetre? Come on! I thought he'd be a bit bigger than that, about the size of your fist? But still…he does sort of creep me out…Anywho, I have thought about him and my story and he will make an appearance in "Apocalypse Child" which is part three of LotTC trilogy. On with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**36: Crystal of Demonica**

"What Wu are you taking?" said Omi as he pulled out the Orb of Tonarmi from the draw in the vault wall.

"I call the Wing's of Hurican and the Sword of the Storm!" said Raimundo as he ran out of the vault, with the aforementioned Wu.

"I've got the Third Arm Sash and the Fist of Temigong!" said Clay as he ran out of the vault.

"Ok, let's go!" said Omi as they ran towards the Training grounds where Dojo was waiting for them. They sped through the temple, they were just passing the medical room when Kimiko slowly walked out, and her body was hanging from the end of her arms as she struggled to hold herself up.

"Kimiko!" said Omi "You must rest!"

"No…" groaned Kimiko "Needed to…help…get Shen Gong…Wu…"

"You can't go" said Raimundo "Not in you condition"

"But…" complained Kimiko as Raimundo and Clay carried her back into the medical room.

"Don't worry" said Raimundo as they walked towards the Training Grounds, "I'll give Ryan one for you!"

Kimiko sighed as she looked out of the window and watched them take off.

"Ryan…" she sighed "You're no longer coming back…Next time we meet…Your going to get it…I going to kick your ass…"

* * *

_**Skies above England…**_

Dojo flew through the cloudy skies of Southern England, his green body weaving in and out of the clouds.

"How long until we get there?" said Raimundo as he looked down at the green fields.

"Hey! I'm flying as fast as I can!" complained Dojo.

"So, why did Dashi create Wu like the Sapphire Dragon and the Crystal of Demonica?" asked Clay.

"I know! He gave me a good enough reason!" said Dojo "It was…Err…Uh…Hmm…I forget…"

"You forgot?" groaned Omi.

"Hey! I'd like to see you remember something for 1500 years!" grumbled Dojo as Omi, Raimundo and Clay sighed.

"We're here!" said Dojo as he began to descend towards the ground. The three of them jumped of Dojo and looked around.

"Dude? Is it's ever sunny in England?" sighed Raimundo as he looked in the sky.

"We're not here to admire the scenery" said Clay "We got to find the Crystal of Demonica before Chase or Jack gets here"

The calm British air was suddenly broken by the whirling of helicopter blades.

"Oh no…" groaned Omi "It seems that we were too soon to be speaking…"

"There's only one person who speaks like that!" said Jack as he rose over the trees, "Hey! It's the Xiaolin losers!"

"Jack!" shouted Omi as he leaped into action, "Prepare for a humiliating defeat!"

"I don't think so!" said Jack as he clicked his fingers. A huge wave of Jack-Bots flew out of nowhere, each one of them armed with hi-tech weaponry.

"Uh oh…" said Clay.

"I have enough weaponry to destroy you guys a thousand times over!" laughed Jack as he hovered out of reach from the monks, checking his watch, "And it's not even lunch time!"

"Do you think we will let you get the Crystal?" shouted Raimundo.

"No…" sneered Jack "I expect you to hand over your Wu as well! Ha ha ha!"

* * *

There was a sudden explosion at the back of Jack's robot army that made them all jump. A black blur was jumping from robot to robot, destroying each one as the blur touched them. 

"What the!" cried Jack "Jack-Bots! Attack!"

There wasn't time for the Bots to even react to Jack's command, as soon as they turned around; the blur had already destroyed them. Eventually the blur had destroyed each and every robot.

"Ahhh!" cried Jack "My robots!"

The blur suddenly shot towards Jack, there was a brief flash of metal as something cut through one of the blades of Jack's Heli-Bot. Jack screamed has his Heli-Bot twirled out of control over the English countryside.

"Whoa…" gasped Clay "That thing was faster than a pack of dogs hearing the dinner bell!"

"Heh…" said a voice from behind them, "You should see what else I can do…"

They turned around, up in a tree behind them, was a figure, he wore black trousers, black t-shirt, black boots and black gloves, he had an evil grin in his face and his glowing eyes were staring down at them.

"Ryan?" said Omi; his eyes were as wide as saucers, "Did you just destroyed Jack's army for us? Have you left the side of evil forever?"

"No" said Ryan casually, "I'm only did that to remove Jack out of the picture and to show my father how skilled I have become!"

Raimundo glared up at him.

"Ryan, You bastard! You have gone too far!" yelled Raimundo as he, Clay and Omi went into their battle stances, "I'm going to tear you a new asshole!"

"Yeah…Right…" sighed Ryan "Enough chatting, more fighting!"

* * *

He jumped down from the tree and landed in his battle stance. 

"Ryan! You maybe a strong Heylin Warrior" yelled Omi, "But you can't beat three Wudai Warriors!"

"Care to bet money on it?" said Ryan. Omi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would I put money on myself?" said Omi as he gave Ryan a confused look.

"Omi" whispered Raimundo "Sarcasm!"

"Omi…" groaned Ryan as he slapped his forehead, "You're as a thick as your head"

"I'm not as thick as my head!" yelled Omi as he ran at Ryan, "Leopard Attack!"

Ryan said nothing as Omi shot at him like a bullet, his arms flailing like mad.

"Counter Leopard Attack with Kangaroo Counter Kick..." sighed Ryan as he effortlessly manoeuvred around his attack and sent the small monk flying.

"Repulse the Monkey!" shouted Omi as he landed on the floor and dived right at him again.

"Counter Repulse the Monkey with Aero Spin Kick…" sighed Ryan as he leaped into the air and kicked Omi even further away.

"Tsunami Strike! Water!" cried Omi as he shot at Ryan, even faster than normal.

Ryan sighed with boredom as he grabbed Omi by the head, as if it was a basket ball.

"Omi, I'm not even going to bother with countering that attack…" sighed Ryan as he threw Omi through the air and into a tree. He fell through the branches like a basket ball falling through a hoop.

"Yeah!" said Ryan as he punched the air, "A three point basket shot!"

"Okay! That's it!" yelled Clay "Time to take care you, Ku Fu Cowboy style!"

Clay charged at Ryan, each fist looked like they were the size of Ryan's head.

"Clay…" sighed Ryan as he lifted Clay clear of the ground with one hand with a look on his face that made him look like he wasn't even trying, "You're more pathetic than a sheep with three legs…"

He threw Clay at a nearby tree with such force; he almost took the tree down. He looked over at Raimundo.

"Well then Raimundo" said Ryan as he grinned at him, "Care to show me whether your skills have improved"

"Oh, they've improved alright" growled Raimundo as he walked towards him "I won't let you get away with what you've done to Kimiko!"

"Ha!" laughed Ryan "Human emotions…"

"Laugh while you still have your lungs, Ryan!" growled Raimundo, cracking his knuckles, "Kimiko tried to kill herself because of you and you're going to pay for that!"

A voice suddenly rang through Ryan's head,

"_WHAT? She tried to…Kill herself?_"

"He…He…He…" laughed Ryan weakly, "Shame she didn't die…Would have been less work for me…"

"_I…Can't believe it…It's my entire fault…_"

"No!" growled Ryan, his hands were on his head as if he had a headache, "Get out of my mind, you…you parasite!"

"What is he doing?" said Clay as he, Raimundo and Omi looked up at Ryan with confused looks on their faces.

"_Kimiko…_" said the voice in his head, "_I'm sorry…_"

"No! I hate that bitch!" roared Ryan as he turned around and began punched a tree behind him, "I hate you! I hate you, Kimiko!"

There was a sudden sound of splitting wood as the tree began to fall over. Something shiny fell out of the tree, hit Ryan on the head and fell on the floor. The object was a short clear crystal that was imbedded in a silver pendent. There was a small ruby on the front, with silver wings sticking out of the sides.

"Ahh…" said Ryan grinning, "The Crystal of Demonica!"

* * *

Uh oh…Ryan's found the crystal! Will evil get the crystal, or will the dragons get it off him? But what about Kimiko? Does she still exist in Ryan's heart? R&R! Now for some more Xiaolin Showdown series 3… 


	37. Raimundo and Ryan’s Rematch

150th Review! Woo Hoo! You know what that means…REVIEW COUNT! I'd just like to say that the scores are very close…

3rd with 30: miniku

2nd with 31: Hanbags

3RD WITH 32: DEAFLIZGON

I've updated my profile to have some humorous and some not so humorous quotes from my stories, if you want to see more random humour, check out Hanbags profile. Okay now that's done, on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**37: Raimundo and Ryan's Rematch**

"The Crystal!" gasped Omi as he leaped in front of Ryan "Quick! We must not let it fall into his hands!"

Ryan sighed as he bent over and pick up the Crystal, "Too easy…"

He was about to open a portal back to Chase's lair, when Raimundo ran up behind him and kicked the Crystal out of his hand. It flew high into the air, directly above them.

"Now look what you've done!" groaned Ryan. In a split second of saying that, Ryan and Raimundo's eyes locked.

"WIND!" shouted the both of them as they shot into the air. They were both in line with the Crystal and at the same time their arms shot forward to grab the Crystal. They hovered in midair as the Crystal began to glow.

"Ryan Young!" said Raimundo "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Very well!" said Ryan "Because I can whoop your ass easily, we will race instead!"

"One on one race to the Wu!" said Raimundo" My Wing's of Hurican for your Sword of the Tempest!"

"You're on!" said Ryan.

"**Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!**"

A blinding flash filled the air as the sky went dark. Thousands of trees moved out of the ground and moved apart to form a huge path that led off into the distance. With another flash, Raimundo's blue armour appeared on his body. He looked up at Ryan, he was wearing his armour, but this time it had dark shards of metal armour hanging from his shoulders and waist.

"I've always wanted to kick your ass, even before you became evil…" said Raimundo.

"Don't be too sure you will this time…" said Ryan as he grinned at him.

"**GONG YI TAMPI!**"

Wing's of Hurican!" shouted Raimundo as he swung the staff in the air, he then shot into the air and straight towards the Wu.

"_I must focus!_" thought Raimundo as he sped forward at neck break speeds, "_He's Kimiko's enemy now! So no holding back!_"

He looked back at Ryan; he was still standing at the start line.

"Err…Does Ryan know that the Showdown has started?" said Omi.

"He's up to something…" said Dojo as he moved around Clay's hat to get a better view. Raimundo was about halfway to the Crystal, when Ryan began walking slowly over the start line.

"I could stay here all day and still beat him" chuckled Ryan as he casually walked down the path. Raimundo was very close to the Crystal, a few more seconds and he would have got the Crystal of Demonica.

"He He He…" laughed Ryan as green energy began to flow around his body, "Time to end this!"

The air around him became still and quiet, he clenched his fists as the flow of energy around him began to thicken.

"Uh oh!" said Clay as he looked over at Raimundo, who was almost within arms reach of the Crystal, "Rai! Be careful! He's up to something!"

"I'm going to win this in one millisecond!" said Ryan, "Heylin Time Warp!"

The wind that blew across the land began to slow down; the trees that swayed in the breeze began to slow down as well. Ryan looked at his watch; the second hand began to slow down, until it stopped moving. The view of time alteration is different, depending on who is using it. As Ryan was using it, he saw time and everything around him slow down and stop; Raimundo, Omi and Clay however saw Ryan move towards Raimundo at light speed. Raimundo looked back at Ryan, he was a least a mile behind him, he then blinked and then saw that Ryan was less than a meter behind him, and travelling faster than the speed of sound. Ryan shot past Raimundo; there was a loud rumbling noise that sounded like thunder as he grabbed the Crystal, followed by a bright flash that signalled the end of the showdown.

"Raimundo!" called Omi as he ran up to Raimundo, who was lying on the ground.

"What was that rumbling noise?" said Clay as he came up behind Omi.

"Did he…" groaned Raimundo as he staggered to his feet, "Break the sound barrier?"

There was a sudden gust of wind that blew Omi and Clay away from Raimundo, who fell back on to the floor. Ryan floated down from the sky, the Wing's of Hurican fixed to his belt, the Crystal of Demonica in one hand and the Sword of the Tempest in the other, the tip of the blade was just under Raimundo's throat.

"I win, Raimundo" said Ryan grinning at him as he lay on the ground.

"You just got luckily" growled Raimundo.

"Lucky for me, unlucky for you!" said Ryan as he moved the blade closer to his throat. "Now, I'm going to kill you!"

Raimundo gasped as he felt the cold blade against his neck.

"What! That wasn't part of the showdown!" gasped Raimundo.

"Oops…" said Ryan as he grinned at him, "I forgot to mention that…Ha ha ha!"

Clay and Omi tried to move closer towards Ryan, but with a wave of his hand, another gust of wind blew them back.

"Finally…" said Ryan "I've defeated the Xiaolin monks!"

* * *

_**Back at the temple…**_

"Ryan…" groaned Kimiko as she woke up again, "What are you doing?"

She looked around the Medical room, she was all alone, but she could feel a strange feeling in her body. She could feel a dark joy in her heart, as if she was enjoying something evil. Suddenly, she felt a cold feeling pierce her spine, the feeling of death. She gasped as she sat up in bed.

"Ryan's going to kill!"

She rolled out of bed, dashed out of the room and towards the vault. She ran down the steps and opened one of the drawers and pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Time to let go of the past…" she sighed as she looked at the Claws, "Time to stop Ryan…Golden Tiger Claws!"

She slashed the air and leaped into the purple vortex.

* * *

_**Back in England…**_

"Any last words?" said Ryan as the blade began to sink slightly into Raimundo's skin. Raimundo didn't say anything; he didn't want to move his throat, in case he cut himself.

"You won't get away with this, you yellow bellied snake!" yelled Clay as he and Omi battled the high speed winds that were keeping them from helping Raimundo. Ryan laughed as he watched Omi and Clay's attempts to get to him.

"Die Raimundo!" laughed Ryan as he lifted the blade high in the air and brought it down swiftly at Raimundo. Raimundo closed his eyes, fearing what will happen to him, fearing what will then happen to Clay and Omi, and worst of all, Kimiko. Suddenly, there was a whooshing sound, followed by someone shouting, "Judellet Flip! Fire!"

A ball of fire hit Ryan from behind him making him stumble away from Raimundo.

"Kimiko?" said Raimundo as he sat up and looked over where the fire ball had come from. There was Kimiko with one hand on fire and the other with the Golden Tiger Claws on.

"Ah, Kimiko…" said Ryan as he turned towards her, "How…nice of you to join us…"

"Ryan!" roared Kimiko "You broke my heart, so I'm going to break your fucking legs!"

"Please, Kimiko…" said Ryan as he slowly walked towards her, grinning his evil grin, "That isn't a very nice thing to say to your ex-boyfriend…"

Kimiko felt her blood boil, Ryan was trying to tease her into making he lose her temper.

"You will pay for the pain you gave me!" growled Kimiko as she summoned more fire to her hands. Their eyes locked, Ryan saw that Kimiko's eyes were filled to the brim with fear, but Kimiko saw that Ryan's eyes began to drain slightly of their evil glow. Ryan felt funny as he looked at Kimiko; he heard the strange voice move through his mind again.

"_Kimiko…You're still okay…_"

"Hmm…" thought Ryan as the voice floated through his head, he put his sword away and looked up at Kimiko, "Not today Kimiko…"

Kimiko moved her fist towards Ryan and aimed the ball of fire at him.

"Although I'd much enjoy slaughtering you now…" said Ryan "I have better things to do…Heylin Warp Portal!"

There was a bright flash as portal appeared in front of Ryan, who immediately jumped through it. Kimiko made a dash for Ryan, her fists blazing with fire.

"Oh no, you don't!" shouted Kimiko "You're not going anywhere!"

"Bye…" said Ryan as he clicked his fingers, making the portal disappeared right in front of her.

* * *

Before I go I have something's to say… 

1: R&R everyone!

2: Hanbags, if Jiggy sings the song "I feel pretty", I'd advise you to tell him to seek medical attention, and you spelt the story name wrong, it's "Thunder Child" not "Thunder Dragon", and what do you mean by people you will put in a future story (Raises eyebrow with great interest)

3: miniku, I need you to…Uhh…Hmm…I forget…Never mind…

4: DeafLizgon, well done for winning the review count (again…) I checked out you deviantart page…Looking good! You're quite the artist! (**DeafLizgon:** (Blushes) Thank you!)

5: miniku, I wanted you to…Err…Damn it! I forgot again!

6: R&R everyone! Oh…I already said that…

7: VIETNamESE-GLAMoR-gIRL, you forgot your coat! (**VGG:** Thanks, I've been looking of that...)

7:Oh! Oh! miniku! I would like you…Err…Nope, it 's gone again…Sorry! (**miniku:** Stop wasting my time!)

(Yes,I know, I'm very funny...)


	38. An Old Friend Survives

Hello! I'm back again! Thanks for R&R everyone! Here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**38: An Old Friend Survives**

_**Back at the Temple…**_

Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo and Clay sat down in the Meditation room with Master Fung. After awhile, Master Fung waved his hand over a pot that sat in the middle of the room. A smoky cloud rose out of the pot and formed an image of a person wearing black clothes.

"Behold, Ryan Young" said Master Fung "The newest enemy in our fight against evil"

The image began to focus and become clearer.

"He is strong, fast and powerful" said Master Fung "He also has the ability to fly, teleport and alter time"

"In other words…" said Raimundo "He is the ultimate butt kicking warrior"

"Err…Yes" said Master Fung as he waved his hand in the smoke, making the image disappear.

"Is it possible that he is stronger than Chase Young?" said Omi as he got up.

"Yes" said Master Fung, "It is possible"

The monks groaned as he said that.

"That means that we could never win another showdown!" said Clay.

"That is why I've decided to start with some highly advanced training programs that will help you prepare for this new threat" said Master Fung as he got up and walked out of the Meditation room, followed by Omi and Clay. Raimundo was about to leave when he noticed Kimiko was still sitting on the floor.

"You okay?" said Raimundo as he looked at her.

"I'm fine…" sighed Kimiko as she looked down at the floor.

"Still thinking of Ryan?" said Raimundo.

"I just can't believe he's really gone to the Heylin side…" sighed Kimiko as she slowly got to her feet, "I feel so…cheated…"

"Kimiko…" said Raimundo they both left the Meditation room, "He was nothing compared to you, he didn't deserve you"

Kimiko smiled as she looked up at Raimundo, he smiled back as he took her hand in his.

"Thank you…" said Kimiko as she hugged him, "At least you guys still care for me…"

"You deserved ten times better than him" said Raimundo "So…What you going to do now?"

"I'm going to turn in…" yawned Kimiko "Got to be up early for training…"

"Okay…" said Raimundo "Good night Kimiko"

Kimiko said nothing as she walked off to her room.

Kimiko entered her room, sat at her desk and turned on her computer. She looked at her e-mails, she had two:

E-Mail #1

From: Kelko019

"_Hey Kimiko! How's it going at the Temple? Can't wait to meet your new boyfriend Ryan, he sounds dreamy! Try to get time off to come visit us back in Tokyo, bring Ryan too! Me and the other girls can't wait to see you again!_"

Kimiko sighed, the last time she emailed Kelko was when Ryan was still with her, and she had told her that she and Ryan were going out with each other. She closed the email, she couldn't bear to reply to her email, saying that the man that she loved was trying to kill her and help her greatest enemy take over the world. She looked at her second email:

E-Mail #2

From: TosheroTohomiko988

"_My darling Kimiko, How are you? How goes your quest for the Shen gong wu? Life back home is the same as it always been. I've been able to get that copy of Goo Zombies 5 you wanted, it's being sent to you via post. I heard a rumour from one of your friend's parents that you've meet a special someone…Reply soon, I want to hear all that has happened._

_P.S. I love you!_"

Kimiko groaned as she rested her head on her hands, now her father knew about Ryan. It wouldn't be long until he finds out more about Ryan, and then he will start asking questions. She knew that all fathers were slightly uneasy about their daughter's boyfriends, and if he found out that her "boyfriend" was trying to kill her, there's no telling what would happen.

* * *

**_At Chase's Lair…_**

Ryan sat in the middle of the room meditating; his body was floating about a meter in the air. His opened one eye as Vlad, Katnappè and Cyclops walked into the room.

"Hello Ryan!" said Vlad as they approached him. Ryan didn't move, he closed his eye and went back to meditating.

"We are going to take Cyclops for his walk" said Vlad as he looked up at Cyclops, who was chewing his finger nails, "We wondered if you'd like to come?"

"You want me?" said Ryan as he raised an eyebrow at them, "To come on a walk with you?"

"Daaaaah!" roared Cyclops; he began to jump up and down and clap his hands, making the room shake violently.

"No Cyclops" said Ryan opening his eyes, "I'm not coming on your walk"

"Daaa…" moaned Cyclops as he walked out of the room, Vlad chasing after him. Ryan sighed as he went back to his meditating; ignoring the fact that Katnappè was still in the room. Ryan sat there for a moment before he said "Yes Katnappè?"

"Oh…Nothing" sighed Katnappè as she watched him float in midair. After a minute, Katnappè walked closer to Ryan.

"You know Ryan?" sighed Katnappè "You really take after you father"

"Err…Thank you?" said Ryan, without moving or looking up.

"Your dark style…Your purr-fect sense of evil…" purred Katnappè

"My "style"?" said Ryan as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yeah…I like!" said Katnappè.

"Really…" said Ryan as he lowered himself to the floor, "Well I…Flattered…I think?"

Katnappè smiled as she walked over to Ryan, she purred as she ran a hand over his shoulder.

"You know…" sighed Katnappè "A girl like me could fall for a guy like you…"

Ryan gave an annoyed sigh as Katnappè stroked his hair, purring.

"Err…You doing anything later on?" said Katnappè "We could…do something together…"

"Err…" said Ryan in a slightly sarcastic voice, "Let me think…No"

He looked at his watch, 11:35. He felt a strange feeling began to move through his mind again, just like when he saw Kimiko earlier that day.

"_Katnappè is nothing compared to Kimiko…_"

"Ugh…" groaned Ryan as he grabbed his head, "No…Damn you!"

"Ryan?" said Katnappè "What's up?"

"_Deep down Ryan…You love Kimiko!_"

"Agh!" cried Ryan as he fell onto his knees, his head throbbing with pain.

"_You must tell her that you still love her!_"

"No!" groaned Ryan "Get out of my mind!"

"_You can't deny it…_" said the voice as something began to spread through his body, taking over.

"I…love…Kimiko?" whispered Ryan to himself.

"_The Shadow of Fear has weakened…_"said the voice "_You have until midnight to tell her before you your dark side regains control again…_"

Ryan got back to his feet; the feeling had vanished from his head. Katnappè walked up to Ryan, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa!" gasped Ryan as he jumped; he turned around and looked at Katnappè, "You made me jump!"

"Err…Ryan?" said Katnappè, giving him a confused look, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" said Ryan "Fine, fine, never better!"

Ryan looked at his watch, 11:37. 23 minutes until midnight, somehow he had to contact Kimiko; he couldn't just waltz into the temple and tell her. He had to somehow tell her to meet him somewhere. He began to pace around the room, think about how he could contact her.

"How to do it…" he said to himself.

"Okay, Ryan…" said Katnappè "Your starting to creep me out…"

Ryan realised that Katnappè was looking at him; a crafty smile grew across his face. He decided to take advantage of Katnappè's attempts to flirt with him.

"Katnappè?" said Ryan as he walked towards Katnappè, "Can I ask you a favour?"

"What?" said Katnappè. Ryan gave Katnappè the same smile he used to seduce Kimiko.

"Can you cover for me? Just make sure that Chase doesn't know that I'm gone…Please?" said Ryan as he moved even closer to her, giving her the puppy dog eye treatment.

"Err…Yeah…" said Katnappè as she began to blush, "Okay…I'll do it"

"Purr-fect" purred Ryan as he walked past her. He reached the door and looked back, winked at her and walked out the door.

"Ahh…" sighed Katnappè as she stumbled backwards, almost fainting, "Ryan Young…He's so…Gorgeous…"

"Heh Heh Heh…" Ryan chuckled to himself as he walked down the corridor, "She is such a sucker…"

He stopped in an empty part of the lair and opened a portal.

"Okay" he said before he stepped through the portal, "All I need to do now, is get access to the internet…"

* * *

That's that chapter done! Please R&R everyone! Guess what? Coming soon to "A new Life at a Temple" by Hanbags…Me! I'm staring in her story! I'm looking forward to it! Anywho, what's up with Ryan? First he's good with dark thoughts, now he's evil with good thoughts… 


	39. You’ve Got Mail!

Hey, it's me again! Thanks for R&R! I think my story is gaining popularity because more and more people seem to review every week! Please keep the reviews coming, each one keeps me in a positive mood, as they as at McDonalds…Bu da Bu bu buu, I'm lovin' it! Now on with the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**39: You've Got Mail!**

**_In a basement / evil lair…_**

"MUHA HA HA!" laughed Jack as removed his goggles from his eyes, "Those Xiaolin losers won't know what hit them with this, my latest and greatest invention!"

He pushed a button on a nearby control panel; the table that Jack's invention was on began to rise.

"They think they're so tough, wait until they goes up against…Jack-X!"

There was a sudden crackle of electricity, as Jack-X began to move on the table, it stepped of the table and stood in front of Jack. He looked just like Jack, but he had black metal plating on his chest and legs, sharp metal spikes on his head and red glowing eyes.

"Jack-X" said Jack as he walked around the robot "Who is your master?"

"My master" said Jack-X "Is Jack Spicer, evil boy genius and ruler of the universe"

"Excellent!" said Jack as he pushed another button, "You carry five weapons Jack-X, each one is related to the five Xiaolin losers"

Jack-X looked at his hands as he cycled through his weapons, his hands turned into a flamethrower, an ice launcher, a large hammer fist, a high pressure air cannon and a magnetic rail gun.

"Ha Ha Ha!" laughed Jack "With you, no one can stop me!"

"Jack!" called a voice from upstairs, "Can you keep it down?"

"Ugh…" groaned Jack, "Yes mum…"

"Someone's here to see you! He's on his way down!" called Mrs. Spicer.

"Hello, Jack!" said a voice from behind Jack, he turned around and saw Ryan was leaning in the doorway.

"Ryan!" shrieked Jack as he leaped behind Jack-X, "What are you doing here? How did you get past my robot guards?"

"Simple" said Ryan as he walked towards Jack, "I walked in, Wuya's right, you should lock your doors…"

Jack glared at him.

"Okay, what do you want?" said Jack.

"Please…" said Ryan "Don't tell me you're still upset that I destroyed your Jack-bots in England?"

"That was you!" gasped Jack.

"Yes" sighed Ryan as he grinned at him, "Chase says I'm very fast"

"Chase? Chase Young?" gasped Jack "You work for Chase!"

"Anyway, moving on, I need access to the internet" said Ryan "Can I use your computer?"

"What?" said Jack giving him a confused look, "Why do you need to use my computer?"

"Because if I don't…" said Ryan as he raised his hands and clenched his fist, his hands began glowing and sparking with electricity, "I will fry you to a crisp!"

"Ahh!" cried Jack as he moved away, "Jack-X! Attack!"

Jack-X moved forward towards Ryan, who yawned as Jack-X aimed his flamethrower at him. Ryan picked up a spanner that he found lying on the ground, and with a well aimed throw, he threw it at Jack-X. There was the sound of metal against metal as the spanner hit Jack-X; there was then a creaking noise, followed by the clattering of metal as Jack-X fell to pieces.

"Now that's over" said Ryan as he walked over towards Jack, "Now can I use your computer?"

"Just don't hurt me!" squealed Jack as he held out a shaky hand and pointed over to a computer. Ryan walked over and sat down at the computer and began typing. After a few minutes, Ryan got up from the computer.

"Thank you Jack…" said Ryan as he walked out the door, "Keep working on Jack-X, try using better armour"

Ryan laughed as he went up the stairs, leaving Jack in his lair, which was littered with parts of Jack-X.

Ryan looked at his watch, 11:43, 17 minutes left. Will Kimiko read the email? All Ryan could do was wait…

* * *

_**Back at the Temple…**_

Kimiko sighed as she lent back in her chair, she couldn't sleep, so she had spent most of the evening surfing the web. She looked at numerous fashion and electronics websites, but she couldn't find anything that would even remotely cheer her up. She yawned as she closed the internet and when to shut down her laptop, when suddenly an email opened up.

"Huh?" said Kimiko "Who'd email me at this time of night?"

She clicked on it and read what it said:

E-Mail #3

From: Spicer107

"_Kimiko, Meet me in the training grounds tonight before midnight. There still may be a chance to get me back, Ryan_"

Kimiko stared at the screen; her jaw fell open as she read each and every word over and over again,

"There still may be a chance …" gasped Kimiko "To get him back?"

She looked at her clock, 11:45; that gave her 15 minutes to think about what just happened. The man who she loved, who betrayed her and is now trying to kill her, wanted to see her. Her pulse began to race as her mind went crazy with thoughts of Ryan.

"_I could have Ryan back…_" she thought to herself, a small smile grew across her face, suddenly another thought when through her mind.

"_No, No, No! This could be a trap!_"

"_But I could have Ryan back…_"

"_He could try and kill you!_"

"_But I could have Ryan back…_"

"_Damn it! What should I do?_"

She groaned as she rubbed her head, all these thoughts where giving her a huge headache. She lent back in her chair again and looked up at the ceiling,

"What should I do?" she sighed as she looked at the photo of Ryan and her on her bedside table; it was all crumpled and ripped because she hadpunched the picture frame.

* * *

Ryan positioned himself in the old oak tree; from there he could see the whole training grounds. He looked up towards the edge of the grounds and saw there was a figure walking towards him. 

"I'd knew she turn up" said Ryan as he jumped down, into the shadows of the tree. Kimiko looked around the grounds for any sign of Ryan; a cold wind blew across the ground making her shiver. The moon was shining through the trees, making large creepy shadows across the floor. Kimiko felt uncomfortable, she knew that Ryan was around because she could feel him, but she didn't know where he was or what he was planning.

"Uh oh…" sighed Kimiko as she looked around in the darkness, "I knew this was a bad idea…"

Another gust of wind made the leaves rustle, making her jump. Her pulse began to race, somewhere in the shadows; Ryan was waiting for her, waiting and watching.

She lost her nerve, she was breathing so fast she had trouble talking.

"Ryan!" she called out, "If you're there, come out!"

She heard a movement from the darkness; Kimiko spun around, holding the Star Hanabi in front of her. Ryan stepped out of the shadows and slowly walked towards her.

"Stay back!" said Kimiko "Don't come closer!"

Ryan ignored her and kept on walking towards her.

"I'm warning you!" said Kimiko; her body began shaking, not with cold, but with fear. Ryan stopped within a meter of Kimiko.

"If you think I'm threatening you" said Ryan in a calm voice, "Go ahead and attack me"

Kimiko raised the Star Hanabi and aimed at Ryan. She tried to summon fire, but something inside of her stopped her.

"No…" said Kimiko as she lowered the Star, Ryan grinned as he looked at her.

"And why not?" said Ryan. Kimiko began to tremble even more as fear rooted her to the spot.

"I…Don't know…" stuttered Kimiko. Ryan gave a small chuck as he walked even closer to her.

"Kimiko, do you know why you won't attack me?" said Ryan. She tried to look at Ryan, but she was so scared, she couldn't even look at his face, she ended up looking down at the floor.

"You didn't attack me for the same reason I didn't kill you in England…" said Ryan. He was now directly in front of her; he moved his hand to her head and brushed her hair away from her face. She felt his hands move across her face, they felt warm against her skin, unlike the time when she touched his hand in Chase's lair. She managed to look up at Ryan; his eyes were looking deep into hers. There was not a trace of evil in them.

"Kimiko…" said Ryan "I still love you…"

* * *

**UXD:** Now that that's done, I'm going to run away before Yamato comes to kick my ass… 

(UXD runs off, closely followed by Yamato)

**Yamato:** UXD! GET BACK HERE! RYAN IS EVIL! NOT GOOD! I'LL KILL YOU!

**UXD:** R&R everyone! (Narrowly misses Yamato as he dives into him) Whoa! I'm out of here!


	40. Love on Opposing Sides

40th Chapter! Thank you everyone who has R&R my story so far! Here we go with the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**40: Love on Opposing Sides**

Suddenly something surged through her body, making her whole body freeze. She broke out into a cold sweat as she felt his hand move from her face, down her arm and to her hand where he held it.

"You…Still love…Me?" gasped Kimiko; she felt tears in her eyes as she felt Ryan hold her other hand. She was slowly regaining feeling in her body again as she felt Ryan grip her hands softly. She could feel a soothing warmth move from his hands into her hands and up her arms.

"You still love me…Don't you?" said Ryan as he gazed back at her, his eyes filled with anxiety. What if she no longer loved him? If she had lost all faith in him then he would be lost to the Heylin side forever, and he will no doubt have to kill her. Kimiko looked down at her feet; she released one of her hands from Ryan's hand and wiped her tears away from her face. She looked back up at Ryan's face; she knew by the look on his face that Ryan wasn't lying to her, he really did love her. A small smile grew across her face; her skin sparkled in the moonlight as tears began to fall down her face.

"Ryan…I love you too" cried Kimiko.

* * *

Ryan's hands let go of hers and moved around her back, his arms wrapped themselves around her body, pulling her into a hug. Her arms went round his back, squeezing him tightly. She rested her head on his chest, she felt slightly light headed as she fell into Ryan's warm embrace. Kimiko couldn't stop the tears of happiness flowing from her eyes. She thought that she would never feel the warmth of Ryan ever again. But there she was, in the arms of the man she loved and who loved her back. 

"Ryan…" said Kimiko as she dried her tears, "I'd thought you would never return to me…"

Ryan gave a sort of uneasy grunt, he let go of Kimiko and looked up at the moon.

"Kimiko…" sighed Ryan "The truth is…I still haven't returned to you"

The feeling of happiness started to drain from her as each word floated through her mind.

"But…You're here now…" said Kimiko as she held his hand with both hands, trying to block out all the possible reasons why Ryan can't stay with her, "Why can't we just stay together?"

"I'm sorry Kimiko…" sighed Ryan "But I'm still swore my loyalty to my father…"

Kimiko's smile disappeared from her face, she felt like all her happiness had been sucked from her like when her chi was sucked from her by the Chi monster.

"Even if I didn't swear loyalty…" said Ryan as he looked back at Kimiko, "He has mind control over me with the Shadow of Fear"

Each time Ryan gave Kimiko a reason why he couldn't return felt like a rusty dagger moving through her insides. Ryan fell to his knees; his breathing was deep and heavy. Kimiko knelt beside him and put her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him.

"The Shadow of Fear weakens just before midnight, but I'm still fighting my dark side, even as I'm speaking to you" said Ryan weakly, "It's like having another person inside of me, fighting for control"

Kimiko stood up and put her arms around Ryan, pulling him to his feet.

"Don't worry" said Kimiko, still trying to comfort him, "You said there was still a chance, I will do anything to help you"

Ryan smiled as he closed his eyes; a single tear fell from his eye.

"Thank you, Kimiko…" said Ryan as Kimiko put her arms around him again, hugging him tightly. He looked at her, her black hair swayed slightly in the breeze; her blue eyes that looked up at him sparkled in the moon light. He gave her a soft smile as he thought about how he first fell in love with her; the sweet Japanese girl with sleek black hair, fiery personality and gorgeous sapphire eyes. They stared at each other for a moment; everything seemed to go quiet as they held each other in their arms. In that moment in time, their lives were complete.

* * *

Ryan managed to get a quick peek at his watch, 11:53. He looked back at Kimiko; she was smiling as she rested her head on his chest again. He had never seen her so happy, he could sense her fire was build up inside of her. He managed to move himself from Kimiko's tight grasp and hold her away from him at arms length. 

"Kimiko, I don't have much time left…" said Ryan "I need you to listen"

Kimiko looked up at him; her tear soaked face was beaming at him.

"The only way I can return to the Xiaolin side, is if you can get the Shadow of Fear…"

"Yes…"

Ryan went on talking, with Kimiko hanging on to every word. She tried to remember every detail, but her mind wandered off to think about how gorgeous Ryan was. Even with his spiky black with red streaks, she couldn't help gazing over him. His hair gave of a faint shine in the moonlight, his eyes were clear, showing no resemblance of his dad, Chase Young. Her eyes moved further down his body, her body began to heat up and her pulse began to race as her eyes caught the faint outlines of his chest on his black uniform.

"Err…Kimiko?" said Ryan clicking his fingers in her face, "You okay?"

Kimiko suddenly came back to her senses.

"Oh! Yes, sorry…" she mumbled as she tried to take her mind off Ryan's physique. Ryan sighed as he went back to his plan.

"Okay Kimiko, there is one more thing that you have to do" said Ryan.

"Yes" said Kimiko as the anticipation began to build up, "I'll do anything!"

"You will need to challenge Chase for my freedom"

Kimiko went over the plan in her head. Step one: get the Shadow of Fear, Step two: Win Ryan from Chase, in other words she had to do the impossible, which was nothing that they haven't done before.

* * *

"Well…" sighed Ryan as he turned away, "If that is all, I must get back before I lose…" 

He cut his sentence short because Kimiko grabbed his hand from behind; he turned to look at her, her puppy-dog eyes were staring at him.

"I'm sorry…I have to go" said Ryan "It's for your own safety"

Ryan knew that each word was cutting through her heart like a rusty knife. He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her close.

"We will be together again" said Ryan "Or we will die trying"

He felt Kimiko flinch slightly in his arms as he said that. He mentally kicked himself for saying that and looked down at her; her eyes were filled with tears again.

"Sorry…That…came out wrong…" said Ryan

She looked up at him; her face was starting to become waterlogged because of all her tears.

"What I meant to say was…We…Err…" stuttered Ryan as he looked into her depressed eyes.

"_Crap! Just keep your damn mouth shut!_" thought Ryan as he mentally kicked himself again.

"I can't really think how to say it…" sighed Ryan as Kimiko raised her arms around Ryan's neck. She knew what he was trying to say, she tried to put on a brave face as her teary blue eyes gazed at him.

"There is a chance that we may never be together again…" she said as she gently pulled his head down towards hers, "Let me share one last moment with you…"

Their lips connected, she passionately kissed him as she felt his lips move softly over hers. Her body turned to jelly as she felt Ryan's hands move from her back and down her body. She felt her mind go giddy as a tingling feeling flowed down her spine. As she fell deeper into the passion, she felt her body began to lose control. Her desire for him was too overpowering. She felt a hand move around her body and towards her chest. In that moment in time, she wanted to be with him for all eternity, not giving a care in the world whether he was evil or not.

* * *

R&R everyone! Bye! See you whenever! 


	41. Hope and another Chance

Heh heh heh…I have taken control of your computer, the internet and soon the world! Hear my name and fear me! I am Hannibal Roy Bean! And once I have defeated Chase and taken control of Ryan, I will rule the world! MUHA HA HA HA HA!

(UXD, Hanbags, DeafLizgon and Jiggy enters the room)

**DeafLizgon:** Is that who I think it is?

**Jiggy:** Oh boy! A jelly bean!

(Jiggy picks up Hannibal and eats him)

**UXD, Hanbags and DeafLizgon:** EWW!

**Jiggy:** Hmm…A bit salty…Nah! (Spits him out the window)

**Hanbags:** (Slaps forehead and sighs) Jiggy…

**DeafLizgon:** (Turns slightly green) That's just not right…

**UXD:** Let's just get on with the story, before we all throw up…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**41: Hope and another Chance**

Ryan suddenly began to panic, midnight was drawing closer and he could feel his dark side growing in strength. He managed to break away from Kimiko's craving for passion and took a few steps back.

"Sorry…" sighed Ryan "I must go…"

Kimiko's head drooped as she tried to fight back the tears; she took a deep breath and looked back up at Ryan.

"Okay…" she said quietly. She walked over to Ryan, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't worry; we will get you back…Somehow…"

She gave him a small smile as she turned towards the temple and walked away from him.

* * *

Suddenly pain flooded his body; he collapsed onto his knees, clutching his chest as if he was having a heart attack. 

"Ugh!" groaned Ryan, his breathing was irregular and his whole body was sweating. Kimiko heard him groan and spun around, she saw Ryan lying on the floor gasping for air. Without thinking, she ran to his side and supported his head in her arms.

"Ryan! What's happening to you?" she cried as Ryan's body began to feel cold.

"Shadow…of Fear…" groaned Ryan in a hoarse voice, "It has…become active again…Losing control…of…my body…"

"What should I do?" said Kimiko.

"Get…away…from…me…" groaned Ryan.

"What about you? I can't leave you like this…" said Kimiko.

"I…don't…want to…hurt you…"

"Kimiko!" called a voice from the temple, "What are you doing?"

Omi, Raimundo and Clay came running out of the temple.

"Kimiko, you should not be out this late" said Omi "You should be…Ryan!"

The monks saw Ryan in Kimiko's arms; his eyes were slowly beginning to glow with evil again.

"Ryan! Release Kimiko and prepare for defeat!" yelled Omi.

"Kimiko…Go!" gasped Ryan as he rolled out of Kimiko's arms, trying to restrain his dark side from coming out and attacking. Kimiko was about to move towards Ryan again when Clay behind her, shouted "Third Arm Sash!"

She dived forward, her hand reaching out towards Ryan, but the blue sash wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"No!" she cried as Clay pulled her back, "Ryan!"

Ryan watched her as she struggled against the Third Arm Sash; he sighed as he turned his back and shouted "Heylin Warp Portal!"

There was a bright flash, and Ryan disappeared.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" said Raimundo as he unwrapped Kimiko from the Third Arm Sash. Sh was about to reply when Clay interrupted. 

"You could have ended up like a turkey on thanksgiving!"

Kimiko tried to speak again, only to be interrupted again by Omi.

"It was very foolish of you to go against Ryan Young alone! He is evil, just like his father!"

Kimiko began to grow angry; she turned away from Raimundo, Clay and Omi and stormed off.

"Where are you going now?" said Raimundo. Kimiko turned and looked at them; her eyes were filled with anger and determination.

"I'm going to think about how to get him back" she said. Raimundo, Clay and Omi gasped as she said that.

"That is most unwise!" said Omi "Ryan is evil!"

"No he's not" argued Kimiko "He is good!"

"But he is Chase's son!" said Raimundo.

"He is good!" said Kimiko as her voice rose, "His told me there and then!"

"Come on Kimiko" said Clay "You know what Chase is like, there's a good chance that Ryan was lying to you"

"He was telling the truth…" sighed Kimiko as she looked into the starry sky, "I felt it in his voice…"

She ran a hand over her arm where Ryan had touched her, "I also felt it in the gentle touch of his hands as he held mine, in the softness of his kiss, and in the smoothness of his fingers as he ran them over my…"

"Okay! Okay!" said Raimundo "You've proved your point! Just don't go into too much detail…"

"So?" said Kimiko as she looked up at the others with puppy dog eyes, "Will you help me?"

The other monks looked at each other for a moment.

"Okay Kimiko" sighed Clay "If you believe he's good, I will help you"

A smile grew on Kimiko's face, "Thanks Clay! What about you Omi?"

"Well…" thought Omi "If Clay is, then so am I"

Her smile grew even bigger as she looked over at Raimundo, who was looking kind of angry.

"I'm sorry Kimiko" said Raimundo "But I refuse to help my enemies, especially that slime, Ryan!"

Kimiko's smile disappeared as Raimundo looked away.

"Ryan brought us nothing but bad luck!" said Ryan. Tears began to fall from her eyes as Raimundo walked away. He looked back and saw her crying.

"_Damn it…_" thought Raimundo "_I can't stand to see her like this…_"

"Fine…I will help you…" sighed Raimundo as he looked back at her, "Not for Ryan, but for you…"

"Thanks guys…" said Kimiko as she smiled and ran to them, wrapping them all in a big hug.

"Oooo…" sighed Omi to himself "Another girl hug…"

* * *

_**Back at Chase's Lair…**_

Ryan groaned as he managed to push the last remains of his good side to the back of his mind where it couldn't cause any more trouble for the time being.

"Stupid parasite…Trying to take over my body…" grumbled Ryan as he walked through the dimly lit corridors of Chase's lair, "The sooner my good side is gone, the better!"

He took a quick peek at his watch, 12:02. Wuya and the others would be asleep by now, and Chase would deep in his evening meditation. Being soulless, Chase doesn't really sleep, but he hated being disturbed. Ryan gave a big sigh as he walked to his room, with no Wuya to annoy, Chase to train with or the others to talk to, he was bored. He pushed open the doors to his room and walked in.

"Maybe some sleep will make me feel better…" yawned Ryan as he made his way towards his bed, "Evil can wait until to…"

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, the air in his room felt different. He looked around the room, certain objects around his room showed signs of being touched and his bed was in more of a mess than this morning. His eyes slowly searched the room.

"Who's there?" said Ryan as he turned around, "Show yourself!"

There was a purring noise coming from the darkness.

"_Oh great…_" thought Ryan as he gave a small groan, "_Katnappè…_"

Katnappè walked out of the shadows and made her way towards Ryan.

"Hello, Ryan…" she purred as she walked around Ryan, her eyes were moving up and down, scanning Ryan's body.

"What do you want, Katnappè?" sighed Ryan. Katnappè gave him a smile as she walked over to his bed and sat down on it. She stared at him, purring loudly with a grin on her face.

"I did something for you…now; I want you to do something for me…"

"Okay…" sighed Ryan "Tell what you want, and I try and get it. What do you want? More cat related stuff?"

"No…"

"A new cat suit?"

"No…"

"Then what?"

Katnappè got up from Ryan's bed and walked towards him,

"Katnappè, if your just wasting my time, please leave…" groaned Ryan "If not, can you please answer my question, what do you want?"

She purred as her arms moved around Ryan's waist, making him feel uncomfortable.

"I want you…Ryan Young…" she said as she moved forward and kissed him. Ryan tried to break free from her, but her arms were wrapped tightly around him with her lips locked onto his. For some reason, her kiss made Ryan's good side enter his mind briefly.

"_God Ryan…_" groaned Ryan's good side in his head, "_You make me sick! Being kissed by Katnappè…Ugh!_"

Ryan gave an angry grunt as he agreed with him. Katnappè came out of the kiss and began rubbing her head on his chest like a cat.

"_I hate to say it…_" thought Ryan to himself, "_But my good side is right…_"

"Ryan…" sighed Katnappè as she lay on his bed, "This is going to be a night to remember…"

Ryan gave another angry grunt as Katnappè gave him a sexy smile, waving a finger at him, signalling him to join her on the bed.

"This is going to be a long night…" groaned Ryan as he slapped his forehead.

* * *

First Kimiko, then Katnappe…I wouldn't like to be in Katnappe's shoes when Kimiko finds out that Kat has made a move on her boyfriend, but I digress…R&R everyone, and thanks for reading! 


	42. Brain Strain

Hey everyone! Thank's for R&R, I've been watching the new episodes, and I have managed to include some new wu! The UK have almost caught up with the USA with Xiaolin Showdown, I think they are planning to run the programms together at the same time…Well whatever! Let's get on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**42: Brain Strain**

The sun shone through the gap in the curtain and into Kimiko's room. The light shone onto her make-up mirror which reflected it right into Kimiko's face. She groaned as she opened her eyes, the light stung her eyes which helped her wake up. All night she had been thinking of a way to save Ryan. She had gone through every Shen gong wu in her head, but each one had there own disadvantages. The Sapphire Dragon would have worked, but Dojo had misplaced the Emperor Scorpion. The Zing-Zom Bone or Woozy Shooter probably won't have an effect on them and the Sphere of Yin would have helped, but Chase has it. The Kuzusu Atom would render him to a pile of dust and the Rio Reverso, who knows what that would turn Ryan into.

* * *

She got dressed clothes and walked to the kitchen. She saw that the others were already up and by the look in their eyes, they had the same night's sleep she had. 

"Good morning, Kimiko" said Omi "How did you sleep last night?"

"Not so good…" yawned Kimiko as she sat at the table.

"I still have no idea how to get Ryan…" yawned Raimundo as he almost fell asleep and fell into his breakfast.

"This problem is trickier than untangling my Aunty May's spaghetti…" yawned Clay as he lazily put food in his mouth. Kimiko groaned as she banged her head on the table.

"Were not getting any where like this…" she groaned "Are we sure there isn't one thing that we haven't thought about?"

The others thought about it for a moment, when suddenly Omi came up with an idea.

"Ah ha!" he said as he leaped of his chair and ran of towards the vault, "I have got the best idea ever!"

Kimiko dashed from her space, without finishing her breakfast, and ran after him shouting, "Come on guy! Omi may be on to something!"

Raimundo got up and followed her out of the room; Clay on the other hand didn't leave the room until he had a handful of bacon.

"What do you think he's thought of?" said Raimundo as he, Kimiko and Clay ran to the vault.

"Only one way to find out" said Clay as the stopped at the vault door to catch their breath. From inside the vault, they heard the rumbling of the vault floor, followed by the sound of footsteps. Then they heard Omi shout out loud and clear, "Fountain of Hui!"

"Uh oh!" said Clay as they rushed to open the door to the vault.

* * *

The ran into the vault and saw Omi sitting under the blue water of the Fountain of Hui as it flowed out, covering Omi in a blue light. Suddenly Omi began to cry out in pain as the power of the Wu began to surge through his brain. It felt like every nerve in his head was swelling up. He felt his brain push against his skull with the force that would make it burst. His head would have exploded if Clay didn't lasso him away from the Fountain. 

"Omi!" said Kimiko as Clay released Omi from the lasso, "What are you doing? Are you alright?"

"_Themoonweighsaproximately73500000000000000000000Kgs…TheHeroShrew'sbackbonecansupportafullygrownhumanbeing…KonamiarecurrentlyinproductionofaXiaolinShowdownvideogamefor2006…PlatinumistheeasiestmetaltoturnintoGold,butPlatinumismorevaluablethanGold…_" said Omi, his lips were moving so fast, they were just a blur.

"He's fine…" sighed Raimundo as he tried to make sense of what Omi was blabbering on about, "Well, as fine as Omi goes…"

"Well Omi?" said Clay "Can you think of anything?"

Omi has used the Fountain of Hui twice, once when they were attack by Jack's army of green monkeys and the other when he and Chase looked for an answer to destroy the spiders. He knew how to control the surge of information flowing through his mind, so he tried to slow it down so he could speak normally.

"Not yet…" groaned Omi, rubbing his head, "I'm still trying to…_Lightningisroughly_

_5.42timeshotterthanthesurfaceofthesun_…make sense of what I'm thinking about"

Kimiko groaned as she slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Look's like we are back to square one…" she groaned

"Look's like it…" sighed Clay as he sat down on the floor.

"Don't worry my friends" said Omi as he put the Fountain of Hui back in the vault, "I'm sure that we will think of something…_TheNileisthelongestriverintheworldmeasuringnearly6695Kmlong_…Wow! I didn't know that!"

* * *

**_Back at Chase's Lair…_**

Ryan groaned as he crawled out of bed. He didn't get hardly any sleep last night because of Katnappè. All night she was purring in his ear, stroking his hair, hugging him, kissing him, etc. Ryan would have thought after the first hour of him completely ignoring her, she would have got the message. He gave a small sigh as he got up and picked up the Sword of the Tempest. He looked over at his bed; Katnappè was asleep on the other end of the bed. As soon as she fell asleep that night, Ryan moved as far away from her as possible, which wasn't very far considering it wasn't a very large bed.

"_Okay…_" thought Ryan as he tiptoed towards the door, "_All I have to do is to leave the room without waking her up…_"

He was getting closer to the door; the door handle was within arms reach. He took another quick peek at Katnappè, her ears twitched, but she showed no sigh of waking up. He carefully opened the door, trying so hard not to make it creak. When the door was wide enough he began to step through, but was stopped half way by a voice behind him.

"Where are you going, hot stuff?" said the voice.

"_Damn it!_" thought Ryan as he looked around, Katnappè was sitting up in bed, smiling sweetly at him "_I don't need this!_"

"Nowhere that concerns you, Katnappè…" growled Ryan as he turned his back to her. Katnappè gave a sigh as she fell back onto the bed. She slowly slid out of bed and walked over to him.

"That's what I like about you…" sighed Katnappè as she moved her arms around his chest, "You're so…Mysterious"

Ryan groaned as he broke out of her hug and walked out of the room.

"I had fun last night…" said Katnappè purring as she inspected her nails, "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes…I had fun…" growled Ryan in a sarcastic tone as he walked down the corridor, "…Not!"

"Okay then, lion boy…" sighed Katnappè who obviously didn't hear Ryan say "Not", "I will be seeing you later on for some more fun…"

She gave small giggle as she went back into Ryan's room, leaving Ryan in the corridor.

"Ugh… I thought I was going to throw up…" groaned Ryan as he walked off into the darkness of Chase's lair.

* * *

Ryan walked into the dinning room where Wuya, Vlad and Tubbimura were already there eating breakfast. 

"Good Morning, Master Young" said Tubbimura as he got up from the table, bowed towards him and sat back down to eat his breakfast.

"Morning Tubbimura…" sighed Ryan as he walked past him.

"Hello Ryan!" said Vlad as he looked over to him.

"Hello Vlad…" sighed Ryan. He walked past Wuya who gave him a quick dark glare. He sat down next to her and helped himself to the food that was already there in front of him. He looked over at Wuya; he knew that being in Wuya's present pissed her off. She had been jealous of Ryan ever, since he replaced her as Chase's favourite person for world domination.

"Morning Wuya…" said Ryan in a quite voice, without looking up. Wuya gave a small grunt as she gave Ryan a brief glance.

"Morning Ryan…" grumbled Wuya as she went back to her breakfast. There was the rumbling of a door as Chase walked into the room, he walked over to the table and sat down. He opened a can of Low Mang Lone soup and poured it into a bowl. Ryan watched him as he slowly scooped the soup with a spoon and eats it.

"_How anyone could live where their diet is mainly soup…Must do wonders for his digestion, just eating fluids…_" thought Ryan as he looked at his breakfast. Chase gave a small chuckle as he looked up from his soup; he turned his head at Ryan who quickly looked way. Ryan blushed as he remembered that Chase had mind reading abilities.

"Ryan, today you're going to do a highly advanced training" said Chase as he went back to his soup.

"Yes father" said Ryan, "Where am I going today? Brazil? Australia? Maybe Hawaii?"

"This isn't a travel agency, Ryan…" sighed Wuya to herself. Chase got up from his seat and walked towards the training room.

"Come Ryan, your challenge waits…"

* * *

Thanks everyone! Don't forget to R&R! 

Here is the Fountain of Hui translated (It is just random info, but it is all true!):

The moon weighs approximately 73500000000000000000000 Kg

The Hero Shrew's back bone can support a fully grown human being

Konami are currently in production of a Xiaolin Showdown video game for 2006

Platinum is the easiest metal to turn into Gold, but Platinum is more valuable than Gold

The Nile is the longest river in the world measuring nearly 6695 Km long

You hear me! There is a Xiaolin Showdown video game being made! Don't forget to review! Bye!


	43. The Human Hunter

Thank you for R&R my story, everyone! Before you start reading this chapter, it is only fair that I warning you about it. This is one of my darkest chapters that I have ever written; you will see Ryan at his darkest form. Do not blame me if you have nightmares, read on at your own risk…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**43: The Human Hunter**

Ryan followed Chase into the Training room and stood in the centre of the room. He looked at Chase who was standing a few feet in front of him.

"Are you ready?" said Chase.

"I am ready, father" said Ryan as he drew his sword. Chase raised his hands and muttered Heylin words. Ryan's vision began to grow foggy; he closed his eyes as he felt the surrounding around him change.

"Once you training begins" said Chase "I will tell you your training missions, don't fail this time"

"Yes father, I will not fail you" said Ryan. He could no longer see anything that resembled the training room; he felt the temperature drop as a sudden gust of wind blew past him.

* * *

His eyes began to regain their sight. He looked around; he was now standing on a cliff top looking down at a group of ancient buildings. He looked up at the sky, there was a full moon glowing an eerie light over the landscape. 

"Hmm, a night mission…" Ryan said to himself, "Stealth would be the best choice for now"

"_Ryan_" called a voice in his head "_Report your current status_"

"Submersion into the virtual training simulation was successful, father" said Ryan "Err…Where am I?"

Chase's voice laughed in his head, "_Do you not remember the buildings at the bottom of the cliff?_"

Ryan looked down at the building again, he saw the circular building of the Wu vault, the tower that he nearly destroyed and a large flat area that he remembered was the training grounds.

"_The Xiaolin Temple_" said Chase's voice "_The home of your enemies, and were your final mission lies_"

"I will accomplish this mission and annihilate all who get in my way!" said Ryan. He summoned a gust of wind to carry him quietly to the bottom of the cliff. He ran through the forest that was at the base of the cliff, each step he took didn't make a sound; they didn't even ruffle the leaves that littered the forest floor. He slowly approached the temple wall and jumped up on to it. A quick glance of the temple told Ryan that the area was clear, so he jumped down to the floor and rolled into the shadows.

"I'm in the temple grounds" whispered Ryan "So far I haven't been detected"

"_Very good, now here is what I want you to do_" said Chase's voice "_You need to sneak into the temple and locate the Dragons_"

"What do I do when I find them?"

"_Simple, you kill them all; I want you to use the full power of your killer instinct, Show no mercy!"_

"Very well father, I will not fail you" whispered Ryan as he focused his body. A sudden surge of evil began to flow through is body, making him feel twice as evil and blood thirsty than he has ever been before. He got up and silently moved towards the temple. He heard the laughter of the dragons from the temple; a dark grin grew across his face "Enjoy yourselves tonight Dragons, for it will be your last…"

* * *

Kimiko, Omi and Clay were rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically. Raimundo was planning his usual prank, the bucket of water on top of the door, a classic. Everything was going according to plan, when Kimiko, Omi and Clay came up behind him. A greeting from Omi made Raimundo jump making him throw the bucket in the air and land on his head, covering in him from head to toe with water. 

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Omi "It looks like your joke is on top of you!"

"That's "The jokes on you" Omi!" growled Raimundo as he stormed off to his room to get a change of dry clothes.

"That was the funniest thing he's done yet!" laughed Kimiko as he gasped for breath.

"Yes Kimiko, he is most foolish to try and trick me!" laughed Omi as he fell over backwards after trying to stand up. After a minute of laughing, they managed to stop and stand up with out falling over.

"Who wee!" sighed Clay "All that laughing has made me more tired than a five legged bronco after a bucking contest…"

"Even though that made no sense" said Kimiko "I'm tired too"

"Let us go to bed now" said Omi as he walked off, "We need our strength to laugh at Raimundo tomorrow!"

* * *

Clay walked into his room and put his ten gallon hat on his bed side table. He yawned as he changed into pyjamas and lay down on his bed. He yawned again as he stretched his arms and began to doze off. His eyes were almost closed when he notice someone dash past his room. 

"Huh?" yawned Clay as he sat up and looked out into the corridor, a deathly silence was in the air.

"Better not be Raimundo plotting revenge…" sighed Clay as he looked up and down the empty corridor.

"Oh well…" sighed Clay as he shrugged his shoulders, "What that was I'll find out to…!"

A sharp pain pierce his back, he felt it swiftly force its way through his spine, through his body and rib cage and out his chest. He slowly moved his head down and looked at his chest, he tried to gasp, scream or make any noise, but nothing came out. The end of a sword was sticking out of his chest. He made a small gargling noise as blood flowed from the hole in his chest; it soaked into his shirt and drip onto the floor. His body twitched frantically as he felt the blade being drawn from his chest and out his back. His legs gave way making him collapse onto the floor; blood was now flowing fast from the sword wound that went right through his body, piercing several vital organs. He looked up as he felt the last of his life ebb way, he saw a figure holding a blood stained sword above him, his eyes filled with surprise as he realised who it was.

"R…y…an…" choked Clay, his head rolled to the side as his breathing stopped.

"That's right Clay…" said Ryan grinning his evil grin; he lifted Clay's arm to check his pulse, "Your one cowboy who won't be riding off into sunset…"

"Yo Clay!" called a voice from the corridor. Ryan quickly put his sword away and leapt up into the rafters. Being above the Dragon's rooms, he could see who was coming towards Clay's room, it was Raimundo.

* * *

"Hey Clay!" said Raimundo again as he pulled Clay's curtain open, "Have you seen my…!" 

He gasped as he saw Clay's lifeless body on the floor.

"Oh…My…God!" gasped Raimundo.

"Raimundo, why do you have a most shocked look on your…!" said Omi as he and Kimiko walked towards him and looked into Clay's room. Kimiko screamed as she saw Clay's blood stained body, Omi on the other hand turned heel and shot off in the other direction shouting "Master Fung! Master Fung!"

Raimundo was still frozen to the spot; his face was lock on that horrific scene.

"I'll go get help!" gasped Kimiko as she ran off in the same direction as Omi. Raimundo fell to his knees, he grabbed Clay's arm and ran a finger over his wrist. He placed his thumb in a hundred different places along his wrist, but no matter where he tried, he felt nothing.

"Who would…do such a thing!" gasped Raimundo as he released Clay's arm.

"Think fast Raimundo!" said a voice from above him. Raimundo looked up just in time to see someone jump down from above and land in front of him. Before he could even react, Ryan had already swung his sword. The tip of the blade cut through Raimundo's chest, slicing it open. The force of the blow made him fall over backwards, his body landing against the wall.

"Agh…Ryan…" cried Raimundo as he watched his clothes turn red before his eyes, "Would have thought…it was you…"

Ryan thrust the sword into Raimundo's neck, cutting through his wind pipe and spinal column, but leaving his neck intact. He gave it a sharp twist; he heard the snapping of bone, telling him that Raimundo's head was now cut off from his body and that he would die within seconds.

"Two down…" said Ryan as he grinned at his lifeless body and removed the sword from his neck, "Two to go…"

* * *

If you think that was bad, just wait for the next chapter…R&R everyone! 


	44. Killer Instinct

Hello everyone! Thanks for R&R! I need to point something out that you may have missed…For all you people who think Clay and Rai are dead, I would like you to look at this line from the last chapter…

"Once you training begins" said Chase "I will tell you your training missions, don't fail this time"

Think about it…Now if you don't mind I'm going to run away from an army of angry girls who hate me for killing Raimundo…Bye!

(UXD runs away, closely followed by a mob of angry girls with pitchforks and torches)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**44: Killer Instinct**

Ryan looked up as he heard someone heading towards him. He was about to jump back up into the rafters again when Kimiko and Omi came around the corner.

"Ryan!" gasped Omi "Ryan is here!"

"Ryan! What are you doing?" gasped Kimiko. She looked at him; his sword was dripping blood on his second victim.

"No!" screamed Kimiko, her hands were cupping her mouth, "Raimundo!"

"Damn it…" said Ryan as he darted backwards into the shadows. He ran through the temple grounds and hid in a dark corner.

"_Ryan!_" said Chase's voice "_What's going on?_"

"So far so good" said Ryan "Clay and Raimundo are dead, but I have been detected, they know I'm here"

"_Your training mission still isn't complete; all the dragons must be killed!_"

Ryan moved out of the shadows and leapt onto the dormitory roof.

"Yes father" whispered Ryan "Let the hunt begin…"

* * *

"NO!" cried Kimiko as she sobbed over Raimundo's body "Why!" 

"This is most disturbing…" gasped Omi "Ryan and Chase have gone too far!"

Kimiko looked over at Clay body; his skin was no longer its usual colour, it was now a ghostly white and his eyes had no life in them. The silent air was suddenly broken by the sound of footsteps; Omi looked up as the footsteps got louder.

"Kimiko!" said Omi as he tugged at Kimiko's robes, "We must get out of here, Ryan is coming back!"

Kimiko ignored him as she looked into Raimundo's eyes; they were dull and lifeless like Clay's. Within one hour she had lost two of her closest friends.

"This…isn't…happening…" she cried as Omi continued to pull at her robes, trying to pull her to her feet. She knew that every second she used mourning over Raimundo and Clay; she was putting herself in more danger. She tried to get to her feet, but her body just wouldn't let herself get up. Suddenly a sword shot through the wall, the blade was inches way from Kimiko's neck. From the other side of the wall they heard Ryan's cold voice say "Damn…I missed…"

Suddenly Kimiko's body went into hyper mode, instead of Omi pulling Kimiko down the corridor, Kimiko was running at top speed down the corridor with Omi being dragged behind her, his hand was still holding onto her robes. Ryan removed the sword from the wall and began to walk after them. He felt no urgent rush to find and kill them because he knew that it was only two of them left, and the thought of an evil murderer hunting them would make it easy to find them. He looked down a corridor to the left of him and saw a brief flash of Omi and Kimiko as they ran past him towards the Great Hall. Ryan grinned as he walked after them.

"Time for an ambush…" he said as he sped up to head them off.

* * *

"Where the hell is everybody!" gasped Kimiko as she and Omi stopped to catch their breath in the Great Hall. Omi looked up with shock on his face. 

"You don't think Ryan…" said Omi.

"Do not worry about the others…" said a voice from the doorway, they spun around and saw that Ryan was standing there, grinning at them, "I have no reason to harm the others, it's you two that I want dead!"

Omi stepped in front of Kimiko and pushed her back, "Kimiko, you must flee!"

"What about you?" said Kimiko.

"I will try and stop him!" said Omi.

"But Omi…" said Kimiko as Omi began pushing her further back.

"Just go!" said Omi "The Dragons are destined to defeat evil, as long as one survives; we still have a chance of ridding this world of evil!"

Kimiko bit her lower lip as she looked at Omi's face; he no longer showed fear, but determination. She spun on her heels and sprinted out of the Great Hall at top speed, leaving Omi staring face to face with Ryan.

"Very brave, very noble…" said Ryan as he slowly approached the small monk as he went into his battle stance, "Sacrificing yourself for others"

"No one will be sacrifice! You won't get away with this!" shouted Omi. Ryan gave him an evil laugh.

"Do you think anyone can stop us? Soon, my father will be the supreme overlord of the world! But you will be little more than a corpse lying lifeless on the floor!"

"ARRR!" roared Omi as he lunged at Ryan "Monkey strike!"

With a quick flash of metal, Ryan swung his sword at Omi, who was franticly thrashing his arms at him.

"ARRRRR! MY ARM!" screamed Omi as he flew backwards and hit the wall with a thud. There was another thud as he slid to the floor, his left arm was screaming in pain. He moved his other arm to his left to try and stop the pain, but he felt nothing, no arm, just the warm trickle of blood. He gasped as he looked up; his left arm was on lying a few feet away on the floor. He slowly reached out to grab his arm, when he felt cold steel go through his chest and pierce his heart. Omi gave a small gurgling noise as he toppled over sideways, blood slowly dripping from his mouth. Ryan looked up towards where Kimiko ran out of and began to walk towards the doorway.

* * *

He looked out into the corridor and looked down it; Kimiko was just around the corner at the end of the corridor. She took a quick peek around the corridor and saw Ryan with his evil grin on his face, she collapsed onto her knees when she realised that he could only be there because Omi was dead. 

"They are all dead Kimiko!" called Ryan "You're next!"

Kimiko quickly scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't care where she was going, as long as she got away from him.

"Where are you going?" said Ryan as he stepped out in front of her from nowhere.

"WAH!" screamed Kimiko as she fell over backwards, "Where did you come from!"

Ryan grinned as she moved backwards along the floor.

"_Well done Ryan_" said Chase's voice in Ryan's head, "_Now kill her!_"

Ryan walked towards her as she kept backing until she got to the wall. Her whole body was shaking as she cowered in his shadow. He began to gaze at his sword; it shone in the moonlight as the light hit the metal and the little droplets of blood on it. He then looked down at Kimiko, her face was full horror and her eyes were full of fear.

"_What are you waiting for?_" said Chase's voice, "_Kill her!_"

He raised his sword, and with a swift swing, he thrust it into her chest. Kimiko made some weak gasping noises as she looked up at him.

"Game over Kimiko" said Ryan as he removed the sword from Kimiko's chest. She spluttered as she fell over sideways. With the last of her breath she whispered, "R…y…an…Yo…u…Bas…tar…d…"

Ryan watched her as her life drained from her body; her arms went limp and flopped to the ground.

"_Ryan_" said Chase's voice "_What's your current status?_"

"All dead" said Ryan "Mission complete!"

"_Well done! Prepare to return to the training room_"

Ryan grinned as he looked at Kimiko's body.

"Soon I will kill the real dragons…" said Ryan "Then there will be no one who will be able to stop me…"

* * *

If you still haven't worked it out, Ryan didn't kill the monks. It is special training created by Chase to train Ryan by creating a virtual world, basically it was a fake temple with fake dragons used to train Ryan to kill them. Do you think Ryan will kill the real monks? Anyway, R&R everyone! 


	45. A Series of Random Events

I saw the first part of the season 3 finale; it was released in the UK first! Omi find the Sands of Time again! IT WAS AMAZING! You see Jack at his most evil form, and what happens to Rai, Clay and Kimiko near to the end…(Shudders)…Anyway, it should be in the USA soon! Anyway, on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**45: A Series of Random Events**

The scenery began to dissolve around him into a black fog. He looked down at Kimiko's body; it also began to dissolve into the black fog. The fog began to thicken as it completely engulfed Ryan's body, blocking his vision. He was now back in the training room. He looked over at Chase who was looking at a stopwatch.

"14 minutes and 35 seconds…" said Chase as he looked at the watch, "A minute faster than my time"

"Well…" said Ryan as he wiped the sweat of his head, "I do my best…"

"You have improved" said Chase as he put the watch away, "Soon you will attack the Dragons for real"

"When that time comes…" said Ryan as he put his sword way, "I will kill them so fast, they wouldn't know what hit them!"

Ryan gave an evil laugh as he walked out of the training room, but stopped laughing when Wuya past him in the hallway as she entered the training room.

"So…" said Wuya as she approached Chase, "How did it go?"

"It went well" said Chase, "He beat my record of 15 minutes and 43 seconds and he has a killer instinct that could rival mine"

Wuya gave a disgruntled grunt as she lent against the wall, folding her arms.

"He is as powerful as me; he has no sense of mercy and rational thought, making him a cold blooded predator"

"So he really is the ultimate warrior then…" sighed Wuya in a sarcastic voice.

"Well…" sighed Chase as he looked up at where Ryan had walked off, "There is still one problem that could foil my plans…"

"Really?" said Wuya as a smile grew across her face, ever since Ryan had replaced her as Chase's favourite, he had waited for the day when she found out that the "Perfect ultimate warrior" had something wrong with him. Chase began to walk towards the door, when he was at the doorway he turned and looked at Wuya.

"Even though he is still under the effect of the Shadow of Fear, he hesitated slightly when he went up against Kimiko…Its best if we keep an eye on him"

* * *

"Oh yeah!" cheered Ryan as he walked down the corridor, "I rule! No Xiaolin Dragon can get in my way!" 

He walked past a pair of closed doors where he could hear quite loud voices coming from the other side. He opened the door and saw that Vlad and Tubbimura were talking to Jack Spicer.

"Hey fellow evil doers…and Jack" said Ryan as he walked into the room.

"Hey! That's not funny" whined Jack "I'm just as evil as everyone else!"

Ryan walked up to the others, trying so hard not to laugh out loud.

"Jack…" sighed Ryan "I've seen more evil in a potato…"

They all burst into laughter as they watch Jack fume with anger. After a good few minutes of laughing they managed to pull themselves together.

"Okay…" gasped Ryan as he tried to get his breath back, "What do you want?"

"Err…I was in the neighbourhood and…I thought I could…hang?"

"Jack, you are, how we say in Russia, an idiot" said Vlad

"Come on!" complained Jack "You let Ryan join you and he used to hang out with the Xiaolin losers! I, on the other hand, am working to take over the world!"

Ryan sighed as he walked up to Jack.

"Okay then…" said Ryan as he got out the Sword of the Tempest, "Let's have some fun, I wager this Shen gong wu that you can't beat me in a straight forward battle"

"You're on!" said Jack as he pushed a button on his watch, four metallic balls rolled out of his coat and morphed into four Jack-Xs.

"I've made some minor improvements; they have enhanced butt kicking abilities!" said Jack.

"Whatever…" sighed Ryan "Let's just get on with it…."

"Jack-X one, two, three and four! Attack!" yelled Jack as he moved from the centre of the room. The Jack-Xs charged at Ryan. Ryan gave another sigh as he raised his hand and waved it, activating his magnetic powers, making one of the Jack-Xs fly into another, making a pile of robot parts on the floor. The other two robots leapt into the air above Ryan, speeding towards him at break neck speed. They were inches away from hitting Ryan, when he casually moved out the way. There was a loud crash as they landed in a big pile of metal.

"Man…" sighed Ryan "Is there anyone on this planet who is an actually worthy opponent?"

"You just got lucky!" growled Jack as he gathered parts from the pile of robot parts.

"Luck?" said Ryan as he walked towards the door "I don't need luck! There is no one who can stop me!"

"Ryan!" called a voice from the corridor, "Where are you?"

Ryan froze as the voice echoed through the room.

"_Oh no…_" thought Ryan "_Not her…_"

Katnappè walked into the room, purring as she walked towards Ryan.

"There you are, my handsome prince…" sighed Katnappè as she ran a hand through his hair. Ryan heard whispering from behind him. He looked behind him and saw that Vlad, Tubbimura and Jack were whispering to each other.

"_Oh crap! Not in front of them!_"

"What's wrong Ryan?" said Katnappè as she put her hands around his waist.

"Not now Katnappè…" growled Ryan as he turned around hoping to get out of her grasp. He saw that Vlad and Tubbimura were looking at him, but Jack had a look on his face showing that he was about to explode with laughter.

"You?" stuttered Jack, trying his best to hold his laughter down but failing badly, "And…Katnappè?"

"Oh god…" groaned Ryan as he slapped his forehead "Here it comes…"

"Ha Ha Ha!" laughed Jack, his voice echoed through the lair, "Mr. High and mighty loves the cat girl! Aww man! That's rich!"

"I fail to see why that is funny!" growled Ryan.

"Ignore him" purred Katnappè "He just jealous that I love you, my big gorgeous…"

"Okay!" said Ryan as he stormed out of the room, "I'm out of her!"

"Ryan! Come back here!" called Katnappè as she went after him, leaving Jack rolling around on the floor.

"Well…" sighed Jack as he got up from the floor, "I got to get going, fat chance that I'm going to get Chase to lend my some of his Wu…"

"Where are going now?" said Tubbimura.

"Maybe I'll head to the temple" said Jack as he switched on his Heil-Bot and flew out into the corridor. Tubbimura and Vlad looked at each other and just shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

_**Back at the Temple…**_

Kimiko sighed as she sat down on her bed. For 2 hours, they have been thinking about how they can get Ryan back. Clay and Raimundo hadn't thought of anything and Omi was still blabbering on about random information. Kimiko on the other hand couldn't even think of a single idea without thoughts of Ryan interrupting her. She looked around her room; everything in there seemed to remind her of him. The photo of him and her on her bedside table, the colours and shapes of some of her clothes in her overstuffed wardrobe reminded her of the clothes that Ryan wore when he was out of his monk robes. She picked up Goo Zombies 4; playing video games usually took her mind off things. She checked through the high scores:

4th:CLY14,000

3rd:OMI15,500

2nd:RAI 16,800

1st:KIM17,900

1st:RYN17,900

She groaned as she switched it off, even video games reminded her of him.

"Hey Kimiko?" said Clay as he poked his head into her room.

"What?" sighed Kimiko as she looked up at him.

"We think Omi may have found something" said Clay.

"What!" gasped Kimiko as she jumped to her feet.

* * *

See you later! I'm going to watch part two of the finale…Don't forget to R&R! 


	46. The Ring, the Ying and the Yang

**UXD:** Hello! UXD here! Series 3 is finished in the UK, so I'm now waiting for Series 4, but we have to wait for bit. So far there isn't any news that there defiantly is a series four but there are some rumours, check my profile for updates.

**Hanbags:** Story time now!

**DeafLizgon:** Let's start the story!

**UXD:** Okay let's…(There is a loud crash, Ryan, Yamato and Jiggy come running past laughing, Kosmic comes storming after them with a red enraged face)

**Kosmic:** UXD! Hanbags! DeafLizgon! Will you control your creations!

**UXD:** Fat chance…Yamato won't listen, Jiggy does but forgets later and Ryan would remove my head if I try and stop him…

**Khu:** Lady Lizgon? Shall I?

**DeafLizgon:** Yes, before they annoy Shel-Shel,miniku, animeang3l7,VIETNamESE-GLAoR-Girl or someone else...

(Khu cracks knuckles and walks after Ryan, Jiggy and Yamato)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**46: The Ring, the Ying and the Yang**

Kimiko shot like a rocket into the Wu Vault, followed by Clay.

"Omi! Rai!" shouted Kimiko, making Raimundo and Omi jump. Clay walked into the room behind her panting.

"How…Do you…Run so…fast?" he gasped as he sat down beside Omi.

"Never mind!" shouted Kimiko "What is the plan?"

"This is my plan" said Omi as he got to his feet, "You said something about Ryan having two people in him, good and bad. So I propose that we combine the dimensional Chi distorting powers of the Ying Yo-Yo and Yang Yo-Yo and the magical biological splitting abilities of the Ring of the Nine Dragons, we create a split in the space-time continuum between our world and the Ying-Yang world. By concentrating our chi into the split, we can create a black hole strong enough to split Ryan's chi in two. Then by forcing the ring on Ryan and activating it, Ryan's body will split into two separate people! Not only will Dark Ryan be at half strength, but we will have us four plus Ryan's good half to fight him with!"

Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay stared at Omi with clueless faces.

"Say what?" said Kimiko.

"He's still full of the Fountain of Hui" sighed Raimundo as he watched Omi continue talk his head off.

"I'm on it…" sighed Clay as he got out the Orb of Tornarmi, "Orb of Tornarmi!"

A blast of water hit Omi, sending him sliding across the vault floor.

"Hey! What was that for?" complained Omi as he got up from the floor.

"Can you tell us your plan again?" said Kimiko "In English?"

"Okay! Okay! Please be getting down from my back!" said Omi as he shook the water from his clothes.

"Come on Omi!" said Kimiko "We need to know about that plan! And say it in way that we can understand it!"

"Okay, we all know that the Ring of the Nine Dragons can split you up"

"Yes" said Clay as he sat back down.

"And we know that the Ying Yo-Yo and the Yang Yo-Yo can split people's chi"

"Okay…" said Raimundo as he sat down next to Clay.

"So, by combining the Yo-yos and the ring, we can separate Ryan from his dark side!"

"Hmm…" thought Raimundo "It could work…"

"That is what you think…" said Omi "Kimiko? What do you think?"

"That is the best plan ever!" said Kimiko as she hugged Omi "Well done you clever little monk!"

"Thank you, Kimiko" said Omi as he managed to get out of Kimiko's grasp, "As usual, I have formulated the perfect plan!"

"Well whatever…" sighed Raimundo as he got up and walked out of the vault, "Master Fung said that he was going to do his advanced training sessions today anyway so we can't go now"

They all stepped out of the vault and headed towards the training grounds.

"Young monks!" called Master Fung "It is time for your advanced training"

Omi sped off at top speed, followed by Raimundo and Clay, leaving Kimiko walking by herself. She sighed as she looked up into the sky. After their new training, they will head out to Chase's lair again, beat Chase, get Ryan back and everything will be back to normal.

"Hey Kimiko!" called Omi "Come on!"

Kimiko jumped slightly as she came back to reality, she quickened her pace,

"I'm coming Omi!" called Kimiko "I'm coming…"

* * *

"Young monks, your training awaits…" said Master Fung. The monks gasped as they entered the training grounds. The grounds have been completely transformed into a humongous obstacle course. There were tall, thin walkways and platforms suspended over burning flames, a deep, dark canyon filled with pits and traps, an underwater labyrinth with more traps and an obstacle course filled with giant fans that blew winds that rivalled a hurricane. 

"What the hell?" gasped Kimiko as she looked at the new training grounds, "I thought we were training ourselves, not killing ourselves!"

"I've seen mad bulls that were safer!" gasped Clay as he looked down into the canyon.

"In order to combat our new foe" said Master Fung as he walked between each of the four extremely dangerous obstacle courses, "I have constructed theses challenges; each one will test your strength and endurance to the extremes"

"Let me guess…" said Raimundo "You got this training course from Master Monk Guan…"

"Yes, he and Chucky were here only minuets ago" said Dojo.

"Are you saying that these will help us fight Ryan and Chase?" said Omi.

"Yes, what you see before you is the same level of peril that you will face when you go against Ryan and Chase"

The monks gulped as Master Fung pushed a button on a nearby wall, suddenly the platforms that were above the fiery pit began to move around, the fans began to blow harder and the water in the underwater maze began to swirl around.

"You may not use Shen Gong Wu, Wudai weapons or elemental Wu to help you" said Master Fung.

"So much for that…" sighed Raimundo as he removed the Crest of Condor from his pocket.

"Monks, take your positions!" said Dojo.

* * *

The monks stood at the starting lines of each of their challenges. Kimiko got the fiery pit, Raimundo got the passageway with giant fans, Clay got the canyon and Omi got the underwater maze. Master Fung and Dojo however, were safely out the way on a raised platform that overlooked each of the challenges. 

"Your task is pass through the obstacle course and reach the other side"

"Boy, I've never seen them so tense!" said Dojo as he looked at the monks; Kimiko was sweating like mad, probably not because of the fire. Raimundo panicked slightly as he tried to think of a way he could fight the strong winds, Clay gave a worried face as he stared into the gloomy canyon. Omi on the other hand was very calm, doing his pre-training excises.

"_Dear god…_"thought Kimiko as climbed up onto one of the tall platforms "_How the hell did I end up doing this? Okay, calm down…Remember; this is for Ryan's sake…_"

"_I am a brave and noble Xiaolin Dragon!_" thought Omi as he stepped towards the underwater maze, "_There is no challenge that I can't over come!_"

"_Okay, easy does it…_" thought Clay as he descended into the canyon, "_Just take it one step at a time…_"

"_Okay, I can do this!_" thought Raimundo as he walked into the entrance of the obstacle course "_Remember, this is for Kimiko's sake…_"

"Ready monks?"

"Ready!" called the four of them together, "Gong Yi Tampi!"

* * *

Kimiko took a running jump; she flew through the air and landed on another platform. The platform shook under her weight, making her lose her balance slightly. She looked down into the burning pit; the flames licked at the platform supports. If she took one false step or if the platform gave way, she would be cooked. She jumped down to a lower platform, this one was smaller and it shook more than the first one. She felt the heat burn at her feet and legs as she felt the platform heat up beneath her. She then skilfully leapt onto another platform; she heard the platform groan as it tilted slightly, almost tipping her into the fire. 

"Whoa!" gasped Kimiko as she froze, the platform shook some more, she thought that it was going to give way, but it didn't.

"Whew…" sighed Kimiko "That was a close one!"

The platform suddenly split into two, sending Kimiko falling towards the flames. In a split second she reached out towards one of the two parts of the platform and by pure luck, she managed to grab the part that wasn't falling towards the fire. She gasped as she looked down into the pit and saw the other part of the platform burn below her.

"Damn it!" cried Kimiko as she tried to pull herself back up onto the platform. She managed to climb back up when she smelt the smell of burning rubber. She looked down and saw that her shoes have caught fire.

"Oww" groaned Kimiko as she beat out the flames, "Those were my best shoes…I hope the others are having better luck than me…"

* * *

Thank you for R&R my story! I'll see you next chapter for the next part of **_The Legend of the Thunder Child! _**Bye! Don't forget to R&R! 


	47. Lethal Training

200th Review! I've been working on my sequel…"The Blood of the Dragon" and I must say, I think this one will be as good as this one, maybe even better! I've also been thinking up the story line for the two after that…"Apocalypse Clone" and "Future Perfect" and the Presque to this story "Shadows of the Stasis Tank"

Anyway, let's get on with my story, the sooner this is done, the sooner I can post the next story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**47: Lethal Training**

"Whoa Nelly!" cried Clay as he raced down the canyon at top speed, dodging falling rocks and moving walls, at the same time trying to avoid the huge boulder that was chasing him down the canyon.

Omi gasped for air as he swam up into one of the few air pockets that were in the underwater maze.

"Got to go left…or is it right?" said Omi as he looked down into the gloomy depths of the maze "This maze is most confusing, and very hard to breath in!"

He gave a sigh as he held his breath again and swam back under the water.

The strong winds that were blowing at Raimundo were so strong that gravity wasn't taking effect. He desperately clung onto the floor; his fingers were dug in the ground. He slowly dragged himself forward and pulled himself behind a wall that was sheltered from the wind.

"God…" groaned Raimundo "I've been windswept before, but this is crazy..."

Suddenly the wall began to give way and a hole appeared in the wall. The wind blasted Raimundo, sending him flying across the ground.

There was a sudden rumbling noise as the passageway behind Omi in the underwater maze closed behind him, trapping his foot in the stone wall. He pulled with all his might, but he couldn't get out. He panicked as he felt his lungs screaming for air, they felt like they were about to implode.

Clay could see the end of the canyon; he sighed with relief as he dodged the last of the traps and headed towards the exit.

"Yee Haw!" cheered Clay "Looks like I've completed my challenge!"

There was another rumbling noise, Clay looked behind him and gasped, and the boulder that was chasing him had sped up and was now moving faster than him. He began to run faster than he had ever run in his life.

"Boy…" gasped Clay "I knew I shouldn't have had though extra pork chops…"

He suddenly screeched to a halt, for a second boulder appeared from the exit and rolled towards him.

"Uh oh…" gasped Clay.

Kimiko leapt from platform to platform, and one by one, they fell into the flames.

"Damn it!" cried Kimiko as she almost slipped into the fire, "No more platforms left!"

She looked around, the fire around her as slowly growing towards her. Embers began flying up and landing on the platform, burning way what little platform was left. There was a loud cracking sound as the platform toppled over, sending Kimiko plummeting to the fiery pit.

* * *

"Okay! Times up!" called Master Fung as he pushed another button on the nearby wall. The fires suddenly went out; leaving Kimiko to land safely on a net that was hanging between the fire generators. Just as Omi was about to drown due to lack of oxygen, the water level dropped, leaving Omi lying on the floor gasping for air. The giant fans slowed down, letting Raimundo fall to the floor before he crashed into the wall. Finally the boulders that were about to crush Clay stopped and rolled out the way so he could climb out of canyon. 

"Well done, young monks!" said Master Fung as he and Dojo walked up to them, "Your courage and skill is admiral!"

"Thank…" groaned Raimundo as he nearly collapsed next to him.

"Are we ready for Ryan?" groaned Omi, who was still gasping for breath.

"Yes…and no" said Master Fung "Although you have preformed well in the challenges, you have only proven your physical strength. Only you can prove whether you are mentally and emotionally strong enough"

The monks looked at him with clueless looks on their faces.

"I think he means that you need to be strong on both inside and outside" said Dojo as he jumped off Master Fung's shoulder, "Don't worry I don't understand either"

Master Fung bowed as he walked off to do so meditation, leaving Dojo and the monks.

"So…" sighed Dojo, who was trying to make conversation, "That wasn't so bad…"

The four monks glared angrily at the little dragon. Kimiko's clothes were blackened by soot and her shoes gave of the slight smell of burnt rubber, Omi was soaking wet and still trying to get his breath back, Raimundo had multiple bruises on him because he was blown in to parts of the obstacle course, and Clay was covered in dirt and his ten gallon hat had been battered with stones.

"Err…Never mind" said Dojo as he slivered off.

* * *

"So now what?" said Clay as he brushed as much dirt off him as possible and sorted out his hat. 

"First things first!" called Kimiko as she walked off towards the dormitory, "Shower and a new change of clothes, then we plan on how to storm Chase's lair!"

"I get the shower second!" said Raimundo. Omi sighed as he walked into his room and pulled off his wet clothes and dried himself. He could hear Clay and Raimundo mumbling as they sorted themselves out, Clay with a new hat and Raimundo was probably sorting out his hair. Omi looked at his clock, 4:30. He sighed as he looked out of the window; he had the rest of the day off. Usually he would be training now, but the new advanced training had worn everyone out.

* * *

Kimiko walked into the shower rooms and got into the showers. Even though he had been baked over an open fire for almost half an hour, she always had the water on very hot, because she is the Dragon of Fire. The hot droplets of water rained down on her hair and body as she gently massaged her face. As every tense muscle in her body began to loosen, she sighed as she reached out for the shampoo. 

"Ugh…What a day…" groaned Kimiko as she ran her hands through her hair, separating it with her fingers to remove the knots from it. She looked up into the shower to give her face a good rinse as she thought about her next plan of action.

"Now, when we get Ryan…" said Kimiko to herself, "How should I have my hair? I don't want it to get in my way during the fight against Chase, but I would like to look nice when Ryan returns to the good side, same with any clothes that I wear…"

Her train of thoughts were cut off by a sudden rapping at the door.

"Yo Kimiko?" called Raimundo from the other side, "You in there?"

"Give me five minutes Rai!" called Kimiko.

"Hey Rai" said Clay as Raimundo walked into the dormitory, "Want to play a game of Texas Hold'em?"

"Nah, Kimiko is coming out of the shower soon" said Raimundo "I want to get in there before anyone else does"

"Fine with us" sighed Clay as he looked at his hand.

"Hey Omi, do you want the shower after me?" said Raimundo.

"No thank you Raimundo" said Omi as he looked up from his hand, "I've had enough water for one day"

Suddenly the calm afternoon air was broken by the sound of helicopter blades, Raimundo sighed as he looked out the window.

"Hey guys, Jack is here…" said Raimundo.

"What? Now?" groaned Clay "But I was winning!"

"Let's get this over with…" sighed Omi as he got up and walked out of the dormitory, "So I can get back to our game"

* * *

Thanks for R&R everyone! The more the merrier! See you next chapter! 


	48. Jack in Black is back

Hello! It's me again! Thank you if you have R&R! I'd like to start by thanking Hanbags for letting me and Ryan be guest stars in her fanfic, I hope her story will keep going with brilliant chapters! Anyway, on with my story…

_Note: The Ryan from Hanbags story is a different Ryan to the Ryan in my story, don't get mixed up! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**48: Jack in Black is back**

Once they got out of the temple, they were greeted by Jack Spice, his army of Jack-Bots and a very loud recording of his theme tune.

"All Hail! Jack Spicer! Emperor of the universe!" yelled Jack over his theme music.

"What? Can you repeat that?" said Omi as her tried cleaning out his ears.

"I'm Jack Spice! Emperor of the universe!" yelled Jack again.

"What?" yelled Raimundo.

"JACK SPICER!" yelled Jack at the top of his voice.

"WHAT?" yelled Clay "WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"JACK SPIC…Oh forget it!" said Jack as he clicked his fingers at one of his Speaker-Bots to switch off the music.

"What are you doing here?" said Raimundo.

"I'm here for you wu!" said Jack.

"Okay…" said Clay.

"Lets get this straight" said Raimundo "You attack us with your robot, we destroy them and send you crying to mommy, Okay?"

"Okay" said Jack shrugging his shoulders, "I guess…Hey!"

Jack growled as he pushed a button on his watch. "Jack-Xs! Attack!"

Three metallic balls rolled out of nowhere and morphed into three Jack-Xs.

"Robotic Jack or real Jack…" sighed Clay "Doesn't matter as long as we get a good old butt kicking!"

* * *

The Jack-Xs lashed out at the three monks in their usual Jack-Bot kamikaze style. The first one shot at Omi, brandishing its Magnetic Rail Gun at him. 

"Prepare to be defeated Jack…Robot…Whatever, just bring it!" shouted Omi as he went into his battle stance. There was a loud crackle of electricity as the Jack-X fired the Rail Gun, sending an electronically charged bullet straight at Omi. Omi charged at the Jack-X, narrowly missing the bullet as it shot past him. He skidded across the floor and through the Jack-Xs legs. The robot just turned around to see Omi's fist hit its head hard, sending it rolling along the ground.

"Ha!" laughed Omi "That's one robot that has been open up!"

"That's shut down partner!" said Clay as he dodged Jack-X's giant hammer fist as it swung it at him.

"So, you want a fist fight, huh?" said Clay as Jack-X went for another punch with the hammer fist. Clay managed to grab the fist and tried to push it against Jack-X. Clay began to sweat as his muscles began to weaken; the fist hammer slowly began to move closer to him.

"Whoa there, partner!" said Clay as he realised something, "Why am I pushing against you?"

He lifted the Jack-X up by the fist and swung it into the wall numerous times. He finally let go of the fist as the last of the robot parts fell onto the floor. The last Jack-X went for Raimundo, but missed and ended up getting its fist stuck in a wall.

"Let's see what makes you tick" said Raimundo as he gave Jack-X's chest plating a hard thump. The metal plating fell off, revealing Jack-X's inner mechanics.

"What does this do?" said Raimundo as he reached in and flicked a switch that he found.

"Auto Ball Mode overridden!" said Jack-X as he moved back from Raimundo and rolled back into a metal ball.

"Raimundo's got the ball!" said Raimundo as he dribbled the ball around the floor.

"He aims…He shoots…" said Raimundo as he kicked the ball hard, sending it whizzing through the air, barely missing Jack and crashed into the wall, shattering into hundreds of pieces.

"GOAL!" cheered Raimundo as he did a little victory dance.

"It seems that we have won, Jack Spicer!" said Omi.

"Aww man!" groaned Jack "Can't I get a break once!"

"No, you can't!" said Raimundo "Now switch on your Heli-Bot and go home!"

* * *

"Hey Rai!" called a voice from the temple, "The shower is all yours!" 

Kimiko walked out of the temple, slightly damp with a towel wrapped round her head. She noticed the ground was littered with robot parts.

"Err…Did I miss something?" said Kimiko "Oh! It's only Jack…"

"It's not fair!" groaned Jack as he switched his Heli-Bot and hovered in the air, "First Ryan kicks my butt, and then you guys kick my butt!"

"You've seen Ryan?" said Kimiko.

"Yeah…" sighed Jack "He's on the road to world domination…Ryan and Chase have begun preparing for their conquest of the world"

"Seriously?" said Raimundo.

"Yeah, soon we can expect to hear people chanting things like "All Hail! Overlord Chase Young!" and "Hail Ryan and Ashley"…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Slow down there, Jack!" said Kimiko "Ryan and Ashley?"

"Who is Ashley?" said Omi.

"Ashley, you know, Katnappè" said Jack.

"Ryan and Katnappè? What are they doing?" said Clay.

"The way I saw it" said Jack "Those two are "Seeing each other" and that…"

Jack was cut off by Kimiko, who grabbed his coat and began shouting him.

"What?" yelled Kimiko "Say that again!"

"They…are…see…ing…each…other…" gasped Jack as he was shaken back and forth.

"WHAT?" yelled Kimiko, her voice seemed to shake the temple.

"Uh oh…" sighed Raimundo as he watched Kimiko throw Jack against the wall, "We better take cover!"

"THAT BITCH!" screamed Kimiko with fire poring from her hands, "HOW DARE SHE TRY AND MAKE A MOVE ON MY MAN!"

"Kimiko!" said Omi as he tried to get to her without getting burnt, "You must calm down!"

"BUT THAT SLUT HAS TAKEN MY BOYFREIND!" screamed Kimiko again. The fire began to spread around her, pushing Omi back.

"Kimiko! Calm down! Water!" shouted Omi as he held up his hands, a blast of water flowed out of them and sprayed Kimiko, dousing her fire.

"Thank you…Omi…" groaned Kimiko as she shook water off herself.

"You okay, partner?" said Clay as he and Raimundo ran up to her.

"I'm…fine…" said Kimiko as she walked slowly to the dormitory, "I'm…going to…lie down"

* * *

"Poor girl…" said Raimundo, as he and the others walked through the temple. 

"Yes, she has changed a lot since Ryan has gone" said Omi.

"It's best if we round him up soon" said Clay "Before she goes crazier than saddles on chickens"

"Yes, the longer we wait, the more we "fall apart"" said Raimundo. Clay and Omi nodded in agreement as they ran towards the dormitory, "Once Kimiko is ready, we will storm Chase's lair again!"

They entered the dormitory and were just about to open Kimiko's curtain to her room when there was an ear splitting explosion.

"What in tar nations?" cried Clay.

"It sounded like it came from the vault!" said Omi. Raimundo slapped himself on the forehead when he realised something.

"Damn it!" yelled Raimundo "We forgot about Jack! He has probably taken some of our Wu!"

They ran at top speed towards the vault, but they were too late. There was a large hole in the side of the vault, which was probably the source of the explosion and on the horizon they saw a silvery craft flying off into the distance.

"Oh no! He made off with the Silver Manta Ray!" said Omi.

"Damn you, Jack!" roared Raimundo as he shook his fist in the direction of the Silver Manta Ray.

"What did I do now?" groaned a voice behind them. They looked behind them and saw Jack leaning against a wall.

"Jack?" gasped Clay "What are you doing there?"

"I'm…still recovering from…when Kimiko…threw me…into…the wall…" groaned Jack as he limped towards them, "Who just left?"

"Uh oh!" gasped Raimundo as he ran into the vault, "Omi! Clay! Follow me!"

Clay and Omi ran after him, leaving Jack alone in the courtyard.

"Okay…" groaned Jack as he switched on his Heli-Bot, "I need to…get home…I think I've broken…every bone…in my body…"

* * *

Another day, another chapter…R&R everyone! I would like as many people as possible to R&R because I would like to hear what you all think about the story! The day I update will depend on the number of reviews that I get! More review, the sooner I'll update, so give me your thoughts on the story please! Bye! 


	49. This Time, Its Personal!

Hello again, I said I wouldn't update until I got a lot of reviews, well stuff that rule, I just want to show everyone my story! So thanks you Hanbags, DeafLizgon and miniku for R&R and if you haven't reviewed in a while, do it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**49: This Time, Its Personal! **

Raimundo, Clay and Omi dashed into the vault and began checking which Wu had been taken.

"Guys!" called Raimundo as he began looking through the drawers, "Check on the Ring of Nine Dragons, the Ying Yo-Yo and the Yang Yo-Yo!"

After a few moments, Omi came up from the deeper part of the vault, along with Clay.

"Well then?" said Raimundo "What's the news?"

"Both Yo-Yos are gone!" said Omi.

"Along with the ring, partner!" said Clay from behind him.

"Damn it!" yelled Raimundo as he punched the wall, "The Star Hanabi and the Two Ton Tunic is gone as well!"

"Who would only steal the items necessary to getting Ryan back?" said Omi.

"Maybe it was Chase?" said Clay "He needs Ryan to conquer the world"

"No…It wasn't Chase" said Raimundo "It wasn't anyone from the Heylin side"

"Then who?" said Omi. Raimundo thought for a moment and looked back at the others.

"Where's the Golden Tiger Claws?" demanded Raimundo.

"Dojo lost them…" groaned Omi.

"Damn!" said Raimudo "Okay then, what's the fastest transport Wu that we have?"

"Either the Shen-Ga-Roo or the Crouching Cougar" said Clay.

"Okay then!" said Raimundo as he grabbed the Shen-Ga-Roo and the Sword of the Storm, "Grab some Wu! We're going to follow the Silver Manta Ray!"

"How?" said Clay as he got the Third Arm Sash out, "The Silver Manta Ray would be over the hill and far away by now"

"I have a pretty good idea where it could have gone" said Raimundo as he ran out of the vault.

"Wait for me!" called Omi as he ran after him, stuffing the Orb of Tornami in his pocket.

* * *

**_Just outside Chase's Lair…_**

The Silver Manta Ray flew down through the black clouds, towards Chase's lair. It did one lap around the volcanic summit to check for whether there was anyone guarding the front door, but there was no one there.

"_Hmm…No one's guarding the entrance…All clear…_"

The Silver Manta Ray landed softly on the cliff side, not knowing that a dark figure was watching it land from the shadows.

"_Hmm…_" thought the figure, "_We've been expecting you…Kimiko_"

The cockpit of the Silver Manta Ray opened, revealing Kimiko in the pilot seat. She climbed out of cockpit and looked up at the giant, evil face that was carved in the mountain side. There was a rumbling noise as the front door rumbled open, revealing the deep, dark passageways of Chase's lair.

"I can no longer wait…" said Kimiko as she gritted her teeth, "I want Ryan back, and I want him back now!"

* * *

Kimiko squinted as she moved around the dimly lit passageways. The door behind her began to rumble as it closed, making Kimiko jump. Once the door behind her closed, the torches around her suddenly lit up, bathing the whole area in light. Kimiko looked on ahead and watched as the rest of the torches light up, revealing more of the corridor. She slowly began walking down the corridor, keeping her ears and eyes open for anything or anyone that may be spying on her. She began to pick up the pace as she got deeper into the lair, she couldn't see or hear anyone, but she could feel that someone was watching her from the shadows. After a minute of walking around aimlessly, she eventually came to a big black door that was open slightly. She carefully crept up to the door and peeked in, she couldn't see who was in there because the room was quite dark, but she heard voices coming from the darkness. 

"So what will happen after Ryan has past all of his tests and training?" said a dark female voice.

"We will begin the next phase of my ultimate plan" said a dark male voice "I will unleash a massive wave of evil on the world, fifty times stronger than Ryan"

"Fifty times stronger!" gasped Kimiko quietly.

"Once the Xiaolin Monks are out the way, the wave of evil will crush anything or anyone who will get in our way!" said the male voice "After 1500 years, the Great Heylin War will return…"

"Where are we going to conquer first?" said the female voice.

"Hmm…I was thinking we would conquer China first, and then we move on to crush Japan!" said the male voice.

"Japan!" gasped Kimiko as he moved away from the door, "Japan will be crushed?"

She was about to move towards the door again, when she saw in the corner of her eye a black blur move quickly behind her. She turned around; balls of fire burning around her hands lighting up the corridor, but it was empty. Her heart began to race as she noticed something moving in the shadows, and began to move backwards down the corridor, keeping her eyes on the spot where she saw the movement. Then from nowhere, a silvery streak shot out of the darkness and headed straight for Kimiko. Within a split second of noticing it, Kimiko yelled at the top of her voice, "Two Ton Tunic!"

There was a loud clang as the metal blade struck Kimiko's now rock hard armour. But the force of the impact had knocked her over, and before she was able to get back on her feet, the person that had attacked her had vanished back into the shadows. Her breathing was heavy and her pulse was beating even faster as she got to her feet and looked around. She knew that the person who attacked her was still around here and was watching her every move. Just as she was about to move on forward, a voice spoke out behind her,

"Very clever, Kimiko"

She immediately spun around on the spot, only to have her head meet with someone's fist. There was a loud thud as her body fell limp on the floor, her head screaming with pain.

"Very clever indeed…But the defeat of the Xiaolin Monks is inevitable…"

The voice echoed in her head as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Damn…it…" groaned Kimiko with the last of her energy, "Not…again…"

After saying that, her neck gave way, letting her head fall to the floor. Before she became completely unconscious, an evil laugh echoed in her ears as her vision grew dark and then blacked out completely.

* * *

"_So who did you capture?_" 

"_I captured Kimiko; there was no sign of the others though_"

"_Well done Ryan, did you remove any weapons from her?_"

"_Yes father, she had the Two Ton Tunic, the Ying Yo-Yo, the Yang Yo-Yo, the Silver Manta Ray and the Ring of the Nine Dragons_"

"_Okay then, now what shall we do with her?_"

"_It won't be long before the others turn up for her, we will just keep her for bait_"

"_Very well, we will wait in the main hall for them, leave Katnappè to guard her_"

"_Okay…Katnappè?_"

"_Yes, Ryan?_"

"_Keep an eye on her_"

"_Anything for you, Ryan_"

"_Whatever…_"

Kimiko groaned as those voices echoed around her head. She was still dazed, so she couldn't tell who was talking, or whether there were people there at all, she could have just been hearing things. Her head was still throbbing with pain from when she was knocked out, but her vision was slowly coming back to her. She looked around the room she was in, she saw lying on her back in the same room that she was imprisoned in last time she was captured. The feeling returned to her arms and legs, and slowly she got up to her feet. She looked around the dimly lit room.

"Captured…Again…" sighed Kimiko.

"Well, Well, Well…" said a voice from behind her, "I see you have woken up from you catnap"

Kimiko turned around, and looked at the person who was behind her. Her hands flared up when she saw who it was.

"Katnappè!" she growled as Katnappè walked towards her, grinning at her.

* * *

R&R! See you whenever! 


	50. Conflict of Two Hearts

Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to my 50th Chapter! Unlike the other chapter milestones, the fiftieth chapter is a big achievement especially that this is my first story. But I couldn't have done this without the encouragement from all my readers and reviewers, so thank you all!

(Loud round of applause from the audience)

I'd also like to thank my top 6 reviewers: DeafLizgon, miniku, animeang317, vietnamese-glamor-girl, but a special round of applause for Hanbags!

(Spot light moves onto Hanbags, another round of applause from the audience)

**Hanbags:** (Goes red) Stop it UXD, You're embarrassing me!

(Ryan and Jiggy grin at each other)

**Hanbags:** Don't even think about it!

(Ryan and Jiggy run off, closely followed by UXD and Hanbags)

**Yamato:** See? There even chasing them together, I think there is some truth to what Ryan and Jiggy are saying about them

**Khu:** Oh please, they're just rumours

**DeafLizgon:** Can we just get on with the story?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**50: Conflict of Two Hearts**

Katnappè laughed as she watched Kimiko's face glow red with fury and anger.

"You…You bitch!" roared Kimiko "You've taken Ryan!"

Katnappè sighed when she heard Kimiko say Ryan.

"Yeah…Isn't he dreamy…" sighed Katnappè "Don't me and him make a purr-fect couple…"

"He was mine!" roared Kimiko as she slammed her fists on the bars of her cell, "I saw him first!"

Katnappè laughed again, making Kimiko hit the cell bars again.

"You?" laughed Katnappè "What would the son of Chase Young, the world greatest warrior, see in a spoilt brat like you?"

Kimiko roared again as she pummelled the walls of the cage, shouting random insults at her.

"Ha! Just as I thought…" said Katnappè "Face facts, He is all mine now"

"Over my dead body!" roared Kimiko.

"That can be arranged…" said Katnappè as she waved her razor sharp claws at her, "Once you and your friends will be dead" said Katnappè, "And Chase has conquered the world; I was thinking that me and him could get a place together, somewhere in Hawaii maybe…"

"Shut the hell up!" growled Kimiko "Or I'll…"

"You'll what?" laughed Katnappè "If you haven't noticed, you are in the cage and I'm out of the cage"

"Keep laughing…" whispered Kimiko as she reached into her shoe, "I still have an ace up my sleeve…"

Katnappè stopped laughing when she noticed a glint of gold appear from Kimiko's shoe, but before she was able to react, Kimiko yelled "Star Hanabi!"

The star shot out from the cage and headed at light speed towards Katnappè, but her cat instincts were way ahead of her. Just as the star was about to hit her, she leapt out the way.

"Ha! You missed!" taunted Katnappè. There was a pinging noise as the star ricocheted off the wall behind them and shot at Katnappè, hitting her in the back of the head. Katnappè fell forward, hitting the floor with a thud. She landed within reaching distance of Kimiko, who reached to her belt and removed the cell key.

"And what have we learnt today?" said Kimiko as she opened the cell and looked at the knocked out Katnappè, "Don't mess with Kimiko and don't put a cat in charge"

She looked over to a nearby table and saw that all her Shen Gong Wu were all there.

"Hmm, that was easy…" sighed Kimiko as she picked up the Wu and turned towards the door, "Now, time to get Ryan!"

* * *

**_Just outside Chase's Lair…_**

The Shen-Ga-Roo skidded to a halt outside Chase's lair, and Clay, Omi and Raimundo jumped out of the cockpit and ran into the lair.

"Come on guys!" called Raimundo "We need to find her before Ryan does!"

"We're running as fast as we can!" gasped Clay as he and Omi lagged behind Raimundo.

"Clay?" said Omi "Why is Kimiko like this? Why does she still like Ryan, even though he is evil?"

"She loves him, partner" said Clay.

"Can love cross the boundaries of good and evil?" said Omi.

"Love can cross all boundaries, both mental and physical, But it just though happens that the love between Kimiko and Ryan could get us all killed"

"Quit yapping and let's get going!" called Raimundo from ahead. Clay looked at him.

"You seem worried about Ryan and Kimiko?" said Clay. Raimundo looked back at him, giving him an angry look.

"I couldn't give a damn about Ryan!" said Raimundo "It's Kimiko I'm worried about…"

* * *

Kimiko walked cautiously down the dark corridor, using the Star Hanabi to light up the passageway, making sure that no one was hiding in the shadow. She eventually came to a place where the path split into three other pathways. 

"Would it kill them to have a map of the place?" groaned Kimiko as she looked down each passageway; each one had darkness that went off into the distance, "Okay then…Eney Meney Miney Mo…"

She suddenly heard voice coming from the corridor behind her, making her panic. She quickly dashed into left passage and into the shadows, not knowing who was following her or hearing one of them say "Okay Mr I-the-greatest-Xiaolin-Dragon? Which way do we go now?"

* * *

She slowed down after awhile to catch her breath, she looked back into the darkness from where she just came from. She gave a sigh of relief as she saw that she had lost the people who were following her. She was about to continue with her search for Ryan when she heard another sound coming from a nearby door. She crept up to the door, slowly opened it and looked in. It was the large circular room where Ryan sacrificed his loyalty back to Chase so she and the others could leave alive. She carefully walked in; the room still had that eerie feeling in the air from when Ryan became evil. 

"I hope this is the last time I ever come here…" said Kimiko as she approached the centre of the room, "This place gives me the creeps…"

"Heh Heh Heh…" chuckled a voice from the darkness, Kimiko spun around, she knew who it was.

"Ryan!" called Kimiko "I know your there! Show yourself!"

"Heh Heh Heh…" laughed Ryan again from the darkness "Very well then"

Ryan walked out from the darkness towards her.

"So then Kimiko" said Ryan "Why have you come here?"

"I've come here for you, Ryan" said Kimiko, "You're coming back with me"

Ryan burst into hysterical laughter.

"Ha Ha Ha! Do you still believe what my good side told you? How pathetic…"

"Believe it or not" said Kimiko "But there is still good in you…I can feel it…"

"Don't go giving me that love crap…" groaned Ryan "I get enough of that rubbish from Katnappè"

"Katnappè…" growled Kimiko "She first she steals my boyfriend, and then…Hang on! You find her annoying?"

"That woman gets right on my nerves!" sneered Ryan.

"So…You don't love her then?" said Kimiko.

"Love?" sneered Ryan "Human emotions are the true weakness of humans"

He looked at Kimiko, who sighed to herself with a relieved expression on her face.

"Anyway, enough chitchat" said Ryan in a cold, dark voice, "I've got a Dragon of Fire to kill…"

* * *

He walked towards Kimiko with an evil grin on his face. Kimiko moved backwards, reaching into her pockets. She pulled out the Ying Yo-Yo and the Yang Yo-Yo and began twirling them around like lassos. 

"Ying Yang Yo-Yo!" shouted Kimiko as she swung the Yo-Yos at Ryan, they were about to hit him and coil around his body, when he grabbed them and pulled the string from her hands. The Ying Yo-Yo came off her hand and Ryan threw it across the room, but the string of the Yang Yo-Yo got stuck on the Ring of the Nine Dragons that was on her finger so that got pulled off with the Yo-Yo. She retaliated by pulling out the Star Hanabi, but Ryan was one step ahead of her.

"Wind!" shouted Ryan as he thrust his hands forward, sending a blast of wind at Kimiko, knocking her to the floor.

"I would have thought you would have improved" sighed Ryan as he stood over Kimiko, "Oh well…"

* * *

He drew out the Sword of the Tempest and swung it above her head. 

"I've practiced the moment when I kill you" said Ryan "Now I will do it for real!"

"Orb of Tornami! Ice!" shouted a voice from behind Ryan and a ball of ice hit Ryan hard from behind, knocking him away from Kimiko.

"Damn it!" yelled Ryan "Why can't I ever get a chance to kill someone!"

He looked where the ice came from; Omi was standing in the doorway, aiming the Orb of Tornami at him. Raimundo had the Yang Yo-Yo in his hands and Clay had the Ying Yo-Yo and the Ring of the Nine Dragons.

"Ah, the rest of the crew is here" said Ryan "This time, death is inevitable, there will be no escape!"

* * *

That's the end of my special 50th chapter; will the Xiaolin Monks be able to win Ryan back? Or will Ryan turn them all into mince meat? (I went over the top again…) R&R everyone! See you again whenever! 


	51. End of the Line

Here we go with the final fight between Ryan Young and the Xiaolin Dragons. If the dragons fall, the world will fall with them. Let the battle commence…Oh! Thanks for R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**51: End of the Line**

"So it has come to this…" said Ryan "The final showdown between the Xiaolin Dragons and the ultimate warrior…"

"We all know who is going to win" said Omi "Prepare for battle!"

"Very well" said Ryan "Give it your best shot!"

"Leopard attack!" shouted Omi as he charged at him.

"Too predictable…" sighed Ryan as he blocked each and every punch.

"Viper Strike!" shouted Omi as he shot at him again, his fists where just a blur. Once again, Ryan blocked each attack with ease. Omi continued to attack Ryan, but each time he attack, Ryan managed to block each attempt with ease.

"Well, Well, Well" said Ryan "Your skills have improved, now I see why my father wanted you on the Heylin side"

"Seismic Kick! Earth!" yelled Clay as he slammed the ground, creating a fissure that grew towards Ryan and opened the ground opened up beneath him. Ryan fell into the hole.

"Yee Haw!" cheered Clay "I showed that buckaroo!"

"Wind!" shouted a voice from the hole and a gust of wind blasted out of the hole, sending Ryan flying out of the hole, riding on a large slab of rock.

"Surfs up!" called Ryan as he guided the rock at Clay. Clay dived out of the way, so the rock crashed into the wall behind him, sending rubble flying everywhere.

"Your going down, Ryan!" shouted Raimundo as she slapped his hands together, "Typhoon Boom! Wind!"

"Black Heylin Wind!" shouted Ryan as he slapped his hands together. A blast of wind flowed out of his hand and blew towards Raimundo. Both of them were locked in a battle of the strongest wind, with both of them trying to push each other back.

* * *

"Go, Rai! Go!" cheered Kimiko. 

"You can do it, partner!" cheered Clay. Raimundo began to weaken as Ryan continued to blast him against his Typhoon Boom attack. Ryan grinned as he saw Raimundo's strained face.

"What's wrong Ryan?" said Ryan "Getting tired?"

"No…" groaned Raimundo "I won't…give up…"

"How about losing?" said Ryan "Tachyon Bolt!"

The wind from Ryan's hands suddenly changed into green energy, which blasted Raimundo into the wall behind him.

"Ugh!" cried Raimundo has he hit the wall with a loud thud, "No fair! That was a cheap shot!"

"You're fighting evil, what do you expect" said Ryan.

"Tsunami Strike! Water!" yelled Omi as he leapt at Ryan again, water gushing around his body.

"Tachyon Bolt!" shouted Ryan as he spun around and aimed his hands at Omi, sending him flying back into Clay. He looked over at Kimiko, who was still sitting on the floor, watching the fight.

"Are you going to fight?" said Ryan as he walked over to her, "Or are you going to sit there and wait for death?"

"No one will die!" said Omi as he, Raimundo and Clay managed to get themselves off the floor "But you will be defeated! Do it now Raimundo! Clay!"

"Yang Yo-Yo!" yelled Raimundo as he flung the Yo-Yo at Ryan, making it coil around him, binding him tight.

"Ying Yo-Yo!" yelled Clay as he flung his Yo-Yo at Ryan, making it coil around him, binding him tighter. Omi leapt into the air above Ryan, where he signalled to Clay, who reacted by throwing the ring to him. Once he landed, he grabbed Ryan's hand and forced the ring on his finger and in a loud voice; he gripped the ring and shouted,

"Ring of the Nine Dragons!"

* * *

The room was suddenly filled with a blinding flash as a vortex leading to the Ying-Yang world appeared around Ryan; the ground around them began to shake as Ryan was engulfed in the vortex. Parts of the ceiling began to fall as the shaking got worse. Kimiko rolled out of the way of the falling rubble, and a huge dust cloud covered Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Ryan. The rumbling stopped as suddenly as it started, but the dust was still thick. The room filled with an eerie silence as Kimiko walked over towards the dust cloud. 

"Is it…over?" said Kimiko "Did we…win?"

The dust cloud began to clear, Kimiko gasped as she saw what had happened. She saw Raimundo, Omi and Clay lying on the floor with burn marks on them. Ryan however was still standing there like nothing had happened.

"He He He…" laughed Ryan "A pathetic attempt…"

Kimiko ran over to Omi.

"Omi? You okay?" said Kimiko "What happened?"

"They failed" said a voice from the darkness, "It is impossible to split Ryan's Chi in two!"

Ryan and Kimiko looked over towards where the voice came from, Chase walked out of the shadows, holding the Shadow of Fear.

"Ryan will never return to you, as long as I have the Shadow of Fear, I have complete mind control over him"

"Face it Kimiko" said Ryan "Your love failed you!"

Kimiko roared as she charged at Ryan, but he effortless picked her up by the throat. She gasped for air as Ryan squeezed her throat hard.

"Your teenage romance is as worthless and pathetic as the person that I'm holding by the throat!" said Ryan. He threw her across the room and she landed with a loud thud. Kimiko tried to get back to her feet, but her body couldn't stay up for long.

"No…" said Kimiko as she fell to her knees, tears began to form in her eyes.

Ryan laughed as he watched Kimiko sob into her hands.

"It's no use…" sobbed Kimiko as she looked up at Ryan, "You're really not coming back, are you…"

Ryan continued to laugh, ignoring what she said.

"Go ahead…" said Kimiko "Finish me…Put me out of my misery…"

Ryan suddenly stopped laughing and gave her a confused look.

"Really?" said Ryan. Kimiko didn't move as she knelt there, staring at the floor.

"Ryan, in the short time we were together, I thought nothing else mattered…" sobbed Kimiko "Now that our love is lost and I'm doomed to death anyway, you may as well take my life now…"

Ryan said nothing as he walked over to Kimiko. He stepped to her side and placed the sword gently on the back of her neck. Kimiko shuddered slightly as she felt the ice cold blade rest on her neck; her tears fell from her eyes and splashed onto her arm. She looked at her arm and watched it roll towards her hand; she noticed her watch, 11:55.

"Now…" said Ryan "Let the new age of Chase Young begin with the death of Kimiko Tohomiko!"

He raised the blade from Kimiko's neck and held it high in the air. Kimiko bit her lip and closed her eyes, hoping it would be a quick and painless death. But instead of feeling the swift swing of cold metal through her neck, she felt nothing. She opened one eye; her head was still on her shoulders. She moved her head around and looked up at Ryan. He was still standing there with the sword above his head.

"What are you waiting for Ryan?" said Chase.

"I…don't know…" said Ryan as he lowered his sword and looked down at Kimiko, "For some reason, it doesn't feel right…"

"Do it!" demanded Chase "Kill her! Kill the monks and I will promote you to Wudia Warrior"

"Sold!" said Ryan as he raised his sword again. He looked down at Kimiko and took aim at the neck. But something stopped him, making him throw his sword to the ground.

"No…I…can't do this" said Ryan as he looked down at a slightly surprised Kimiko.

"You're not going to kill me?" said Kimiko. Ryan turned away and walked towards Chase.

"No…I'm not…" said Ryan.

* * *

"Ryan!" yelled Chase "What are you doing? I command you to kill her!" 

"No…I refuse to kill them like this…" said Ryan "I will not slaughter them like cattle"

"I will not stand for this insolence!" yelled Chase "May I remind you who you are?"

He pulled out the Rainbow Crown and held it in the air.

"Rainbow Crown!"

There was a bright flash of rainbow coloured light that filled the room, engulfing both Ryan and Kimiko.

* * *

You all remember what happens to Ryan before midnight, but will Ryan's good side be able to stop Ryan's dark side? Don't forget to R&R! 


	52. Forgotten Feelings

Hello again everyone! We are getting close to the end of my first story, only a few chapters left! Anyway, thanks for everyone who had R&R and let's get on with the next chapter…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**52: Forgotten Feelings**

The blinding light died down, and when Ryan got his sight back, he looked around to try and recognise which memory he was in. He was in a dark corridor, moonlight shone from a window. He walked up to the window and looked out, in the distance was mountains covered in mist.

"Where the hell am I?" said Ryan to himself.

"Hello?" said a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Kimiko walking towards him.

"Kimiko?" said Ryan "Where are we?"

Kimiko looked at him; her face had a combination of fear and confusion.

"Don't you remember?" said Kimiko as she cautiously moved around Ryan, "This is the temple"

"Hmm…" said Ryan "It seems we inside the wrong memory"

"If this is my memory, then where is Chase?" said Kimiko.

"He is probably in someone else's memory" said Ryan. He sighed as he walked past Kimiko. She moved back, expecting Ryan to do something to her, but he didn't, he just continued through the temple. After a while, Kimiko decided to go after him.

"Err…Ryan?" said Kimiko, walking behind him, but staying out of his reach just in case he tried to kill her again, "Why didn't you kill me?"

Ryan stopped in his tracks and looked over at her.

"I don't know…" said Ryan "Something stopped me…But don't think I'll will go soft on you next time!"

He walked on, leaving Kimiko slightly shaken.

"Something stopped him…" she sighed as she watched Ryan turn the corner.

"Hey Kimiko" called Ryan from ahead, "If it's your memory, which one is it?"

Kimiko walked over to Ryan who was looking around the temple grounds.

"Err…I don't know" said Kimiko.

* * *

"That was…Amazing…" said a voice, coming from the dormitory, "You're a really good kisser…" 

"Did you say something?" said Ryan.

"No" said Kimiko as she looked towards the dormitory, "It came from in there"

"I know I am…" said another voice from the dormitory.

"Hey!" said Ryan "That voice…That was me"

Ryan and Kimiko walked to the dormitory and looked in, each room was quiet, but there was noise coming from the fifth room at the end.

"Okay…" said Ryan as he looked at Kimiko, "I'm starting to remember…That was my room, right?"

"Yeah" said Kimiko as she and Ryan moved closer to Ryan's room. Ryan placed a hand on the curtain and began to pull it back, but was stopped by Kimiko.

"Ryan! What are you doing?" whispered Kimiko. Ryan shook her hand off his.

"We're invisible to everyone in our memory" said Ryan as he pushed her out the way and pulled back the curtain to Ryan's room. They looked into the room, and right in front of them, saw themselves lying on Ryan's bed together. Ryan was lying on the bed with his arms around Kimiko; both of them were slightly out of breath.

"That us?" said a slightly shocked Ryan as he looked at Kimiko behind him. He then looked at the other Kimiko who was on the floor as she rolled over to the other Ryan; she kissed him on the cheek and rested her head on his neck.

"Ryan…You make me the happiest girl ever…" whispered Kimiko as she ran her hand over his chest.

"Yeah…" sighed Ryan as he put his other arm around her, she sighed as she snuggled into Ryan's warm embrace, "To think that we only known each other for a short amount of time…"

"Yeah…I wonder what the future will have in stall for us"

"We could always use the Crystal Glasses?"

Kimiko thought about that for a moment, she smiled as she felt Ryan's hands move through her hair.

"Nah…Let's let the future surprise us"

Ryan yawned as he looked at the clock, 11:47.

"Well Kimiko…Looks like you have successfully exhausted me…" yawned Ryan as his eyes began to close. Kimiko looked up at Ryan, her blue eyes looking into his.

"Night Ryan…I love you…"

"Night Kimiko…" whispered Ryan as he gave her one last passionate kiss, "I…love…you…zzzzz…"

Kimiko didn't react to him falling asleep, she was already fast asleep.

* * *

"That was one of the best moments of my life…" sighed Kimiko as she walked away from the room, "You really did make me the happiest girl ever, Ryan" 

She looked over at Ryan, but he had disappeared.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she walked out of the dormitory. She saw Ryan was in the middle of the training grounds looking up at the moon.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she cautiously approached him, "Are you okay?"

She was about to walk towards him, when the scenery around them began to dissolve into black and white. Ryan turned around and looked at Kimiko, but his eyes were no longer filled with evil, more with sincerity.

"Kimiko…" said Ryan "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything that has happened"

"Okay…" said Kimiko raising an eyebrow, "First you're trying to kill me, now this…"

The black and white scenery then began to disappear into a bright light.

"Kimiko, we are going back to Chase's lair" said Ryan "Don't worry about me; I know what I must to do now…"

Kimiko was about to reply, but the intensity of the light increased, making Kimiko cower backwards shielding her eyes from the light.

* * *

_**Back in Chase's Lair…**_

"Hey Kimiko!" said Raimundo as he shook Kimiko's shoulder as she lay unconscious on the ground, "Yo! You in there?"

Kimiko gave a small groan as she slowly woke up.

"Oh!" sighed Omi with relief, "Thank Dashi's ghost! You are okay!"

There was another groaning noise from behind them, Omi, Clay and Raimundo turned around and saw that Ryan was waking up as well.

"Ugh…" groaned Ryan as he rubbed his head, "Shen gong wu should come with a health warning…"

"Ryan, you dirty snake!" growled Clay "You're not coming any closer!"

"Yeah, whatever…" said Ryan as he got to his feet and brushed dirt of his clothes. Omi, Clay and Raimundo were watching him with confused looks on their faces.

"What's up with Ryan?" said Raimundo.

"I don't know" said Kimiko as she got to her feet, "He changed when we saw my memory"

"Your memory?" said Omi.

"We accidentally went into my memory" said Kimiko as she looked over at Ryan who was walking towards Chase.

"So Ryan?" said Chase "You know what to do now…"

"Yes father" said Ryan as he grinned, Kimiko saw it wasn't Ryan's evil grin though.

"Now kill them!" said Chase "And join me at my side and together we will conquer the world!"

Ryan turned towards the monks and waved his hand, pillars of earth shot out of the ground, trapping the dragons in a cage. They tried everything to get out, but they couldn't even scratch the pillars. The all looked over at Ryan as he began to build up a large ball of electricity in his hands.

"Uh oh…" said Omi "Looks like this is it…"

"Never thought I'd go out like this…" sighed Clay.

"There is enough voltage in here to kill you all!" said Ryan as he aimed the ball at the monks. Ryan gave a small laugh as he began to countdown, "3…2…1…"

At the last moment, he spun around to face Chase.

"Thunder Ball! Lightning!" shouted Ryan. The ball of electricity flew from Ryan and shot right at Chase. Chase jumped out of the way just before the ball hit him, sending sparks flying everywhere.

"What?" gasped the monks.

"Bet you didn't see that coming!" said Ryan as he looked back at the monks.

"Ryan! How dare you defy me!" said Chase as he got to his feet.

"Thank you for reminding me who I am, Chase" said Ryan as he looked over at Kimiko, the pillars lowered back into the ground, setting them free.

"I am Ryan Young, the ultimate warrior!" said Ryan in a loud, pride voice "And the ultimate warrior doesn't take orders from anyone!"

"You mean?" said Kimiko as she moved towards Ryan.

"That's right Kimiko" said Ryan as he smiled at her, "I'm back, baby!"

* * *

Kimiko couldn't believe her ears; she had to pinch herself to check if she was asleep. She smiled as she felt like she was going to cry with happiness, a few tears escaped her eyes as she smiled back at him. 

"You're double-crossing me?" said Chase.

"Damn right!" said Ryan. "That's what evil geniuses do…"

There was a brief silence as Chase looked at him.

"He he he…" chucked Chase.

"He's up to something" said Clay "Keep your guard up!"

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Chase "You forget that I have complete mind control over you!"

Chase continued to laugh as he pulled out the Shadow of Fear.

"Uh oh…I forgot about that" gasped Ryan.

* * *

Ryan is back on the Xiaolin side, but can they get out of Chase's lair in one piece? R&R everyone! Thank you, see you whenever! 


	53. Love Conquers All

Hey everyone! Thanks for R&R! Here's the next chapter! Can Ryan resist the powers of darkness? Let's find out…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**53: Love Conquers All**

"It was a mistake to give you free will" said Chase as he held the Shadow of Fear in the air, "Soon, you will have no self conscience, and the monks will be dead!"

A purple haze began to flow from Shadow of Fear and wrap around Ryan.

"Shadow of Fear!" shouted Chase as the haze began to thicken around Ryan.

"Ahh!" cried Ryan as the mist began to squeeze the life out of him.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko as she dashed toward him, only to be knocked back by the tides of purple haze.

"Kim…iko…" choked Ryan as he sunk under the haze.

"Let him go!" yelled Kimiko as she grabbed the Sword of the Tempest from the floor and pointed it at Chase.

"Very well" said Chase as he put the Shadow of Fear down. The purple haze began to thin out, releasing Ryan from its shadowy grasp. He hit the floor with a thump and lay there motionless.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko as she dropped the sword and ran to Ryan's side, "Ryan! Speak to me!"

She rolled Ryan over on to his back and gasped as she saw what had happened to him. His body was a ghostly white colour and his eyes where lifeless. She ran her hand over his arm, it was icy cold.

"No…" said Kimiko as she moved her hand to his wrist to feel his pulse, but there was nothing, "No! Ryan! You just came back to me, you can't die!"

Chase burst into laughter as he watched Kimiko cry over Ryan's lifeless body.

"Now Ryan!" said Chase "Rise!"

Ryan's arm began to move, his hand reached up and grabbed Kimiko's arm, making her scream.

"Ahh!" cried Omi "Ryan's a zombie!"

Kimiko stumbled backwards as Ryan walked towards Kimiko, his dark lifeless eyes staring at her.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko "What's going on?"

"No use talking to him" said Chase "As you can see, Ryan merely a lifeless puppet now, he is under my complete control!"

Ryan grabbed Kimiko and held her in front of him.

"Guys! Help!" cried Kimiko as she tried to struggle out of Ryan's grip. Raimundo, Clay and Omi charged at him, but Ryan just looked at them and pointed his hand at them. A gust of wind blasted from his hand and blew them all back. Ryan's head slowly turned back towards Kimiko and stared at her.

"Now Ryan!" called Chase "Kill her!"

"Psst!" whispered Ryan "This is for you, Kimiko…"

"Ryan?" gasped Kimiko "What the…"

Ryan hands went around the back of Kimiko's head, and with a smooth movement of his arms, she pulled her head close to his, and kissed her. Their lips touched, she was expecting cold lips, but they were warm. Just like the first time they kissed, Kimiko felt that everything around her was blocked out. She felt his hands move from her head, down around her back and pulled her close. Kimiko moved her hands up to his shoulder and then through his hair. They broke away, still holding each other. She smiled as she saw the colour return to Ryan's skin and his eyes returned to normal, not evil Ryan Young, not puppet Ryan, just Ryan.

"Kimiko…" said Ryan "I love you…"

"I love you too…" cried Kimiko as she snuggled into his arms, tears of happiness blinding her.

* * *

"So…" said Chase in a dark voice, "You're immune to my mind control…" 

Ryan moved Kimiko behind him and moved towards Chase.

"You have no control over me Chase!" said Ryan. Chase looked at Ryan as he stood there in the centre of the room, staring at him eye to eye. An evil grin began to grow across his face.

"He He He…" laughed Chase "So you really have become strong…Excellent, just as I planned…"

"You're a right killjoy!" yelled Ryan "Just accept defeat!"

Ryan picked up his sword and swung his hand around, summoning a gust of wind that lifted him off the ground and sent him flying towards Chase, his sword held out like a dart. Chase didn't move an inch as Ryan shot right at him. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Omi gasped as the sword slid into Chase's chest, piercing his body.

"Whoa…" gasped Ryan "Didn't expect to hit him…"

"Hmm…" sighed Chase as he looked at the hole in his chest, "So be it, Ryan…So be it…"

Chase's body began to lose its colour. It turned into a dark grey colour, as if he was turning into a statue. He then crumbled away into dust. The room went quiet as the monks looked at Ryan and the pile of dust that was Chase Young.

"Did he do it?" said Raimundo "Is Chase finally…dead?"

"Looks like it partner…" said Clay.

* * *

Ryan turned towards the others; his face was filled with as much confusion and surprise as the others. But seeing Kimiko made him smile, and he broke out into a wild cheer. 

"Oh yeah!" cheered Ryan "I did it! I did it!"

"Way to go, Partner!" cheered Clay as he patted Ryan on the back, nearly knocking him down, "You whooped his butt!"

"Even though you weren't even a Wudai Warrior…" said Omi as he walked to Ryan, making the others looked at him, "You have shown me that true skill doesn't come from your rank, it comes from within"

"Really Omi?" said Ryan as he patted Omi's head.

"Yes!" said Omi "And I know that is true because I am a great Xiaolin Warrior and I have discovered my inner strength!"

Clay, Raimundo and Ryan groaned as Omi went on with how he is better than everyone.

"Will he ever learn?" groaned Ryan as he turned towards Clay and Raimundo.

"Well you know what they say…" sighed Clay "You can't teach an old dog new tricks"

"You got that right" chucked Raimundo. Ryan and Raimundo's eyes locked again as they looked at each other. Raimundo sighed as he looked down at the floor.

"Ryan…I sorry for being…You know…jealous of you and Kimiko" said Raimundo. Ryan smiled as he looked at him.

"Ah, No worries Rai" said Ryan "I would of felt the same if she hooked up with you…"

Raimundo smiled as he looked up at him, Ryan raised his hand and Raimundo hi-fived it.

"You two are made for each other, you know" said Raimundo as he and Clay looked up at her and noticed she was looking at them. They both moved backwards from Ryan.

"Hey, what's up?" said Ryan as he looked at Raimundo; who nodded his head in the direction of Kimiko. Ryan turned around and saw she was gazing at him.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko as she walked towards him, "You did it"

Her arms went around Ryan, hugged him.

"Well…" said Ryan as he blushed slightly, "I do my best"

Kimiko looked up at Ryan, giving him a seductive smile.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko softly as her hands moved up around the back of his neck, "I got something for you…"

"Hell yeah…" muttered Ryan to himself as there heads moved close together. But before their lips touched, Ryan felt her hand move sharply across his face.

"Ow!" cried Ryan as he leapt back, rubbing his face. He looked up and saw that Kimiko was glaring at him.

"Kimiko! What was that for?" complained Ryan.

"That was for leaving me the night I got kidnapped!" growled Kimiko. Ryan turned away and grumbled to himself as he rubbed his cheek.

"That's going to leave a mark…" grumbled Ryan. He turned back to Kimiko and was about to say something when Kimiko grabbed Ryan by the collar.

"Aww man!" groaned Ryan as he almost fell over, "What did I do now?"

Kimiko said nothing; she tugged at his collar sharply and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. She broke out of the kiss and smiled as she saw Ryan's shocked face.

"And that was for coming to rescue me…And for coming back to me"

Ryan said nothing; he just smiled as he pulled Kimiko into his arms again.

"Aww…" said Clay "You two make the cutest couple…"

Ryan smiled as he looked up at them.

"Cheers Clay" said Ryan "You too guys, thanks for getting me back from Chase"

"Ah, don't get all sloppy on us" said Raimundo "Just do my chores for a week"

Ryan sighed as he rolled his eyes; Raimundo chuckled as Ryan released Kimiko from his arms.

"Let's just go home now" said Ryan. They all nodded in agreement as they headed towards the exit. They were just about to leave the room, when an evil laugh echoed through the room, making everyone jump.

"What the hell was that?" gasped Kimiko as looked around the room.

"That voice…" said Omi "It can't be…"

"No! Damn you!" yelled Ryan "Why won't you die, Chase!"

* * *

R&R everyone! I'm using the weekend to do more to my next story, see you on Monday! 


	54. Evacuation Rush

I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, Profile troubles, don't ask! I don't update during the weekends either. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and emails! I will try and reply to your questions:

Hanbags: Calm down! (Hanbags stops jumping up and down) There are still a few more chapters until the end!

Kosmic: Yes, I have also noticed that mostofthe people on the Xiaolin Showdown profiles are girls (Grins and raises eyebrows)

Ze-smai and lancittyrawks: Yay! New reviewers!

Everyone else: Thank you for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**54: Evacuation Rush**

The laugh echoed around the room, making everyone nervous.

"Okay, I'm guessing that Chase isn't dead" said Raimundo as he looked around the room.

"You wouldn't think I would let you leave alive?" boomed Chase's voice.

"Reveal yourself Chase Young!" demanded Omi.

"I would…" said Chase's voice "But Ryan had destroyed my body, I'm only alive because of the Low Mang Lone Soup"

"Well whatever" said Ryan "We're leaving!"

"I don't think so" said Chase's voice; the whole area suddenly began to shake violently.

"Uh oh!" gasped Clay "Earthquake!"

"I made you with my own flesh and blood…" said Chase's voice "You could have had a great future with me…"

"Up to now, my life has revolved around my past and future" said Ryan "I'm tired of all that, it's time I begin to live in the present!"

Chase laughed again as the room shook violently again, this time it was even stronger.

"So be it then, Ryan" said Chase "May your past, present and future end her, today!"

The room began to shake again, but this time it shook so hard, the whole lair began to collapse. Chase laughed again as they struggled to stay on their feet.

"How ironic…" laughed Chase "I gave you life Ryan, and now I will take it away!"

"WHOA!" cried Ryan as he barely dodged a falling boulder.

"Let the ruins of my lair become your graves!" said Chase.

* * *

"He's trying to bury us alive!" yelled Raimundo "Let's get the hell out of her!" 

"What about the Shadow of Fear?" said Kimiko as Ryan grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door.

"Forget it!" said Ryan "It no longer works on me!"

They all sprinted out of the room and shot down the corridor.

"The quickest way out is to the left!" shouted Ryan over the sound of crashing rubble. They ran to the left, but were stopped in there tracks when the corridor in front of them collapsed.

"Okay…" sighed Ryan "The quickest way out is now to the right"

They ran at top speed, darting left and right to avoid the falling rocks.

"Whoa!" gasped Clay as he skidded to halt, narrowly avoiding being squashed by a falling pillar, "This place is coming down faster that a one legged cowboy in a line dance!"

"Let's just keep moving!" said Kimiko. The eventually came to the room where the path split into three, two of the passageways were already blocked with rubble and the area they were in was slowly filling up with rubble.

"Damn it!" yelled Ryan as he skidded to a halt in the middle of the room, "The quickest way out has been blocked…again!"

"Just shut up and go!" yelled Raimundo as he ran ahead of Ryan, through the unblocked passageway.

"Rai!" called Clay as he and Omi sped after him "Wait up!"

"Come on, Ryan! Kimiko!" called Omi as he looked back at Ryan and Kimiko, "If you do not hurry, you will be cooked bread!"

"Toast, Omi!" called Raimundo from further on ahead. Ryan and Kimiko went after him; Ryan was first through passageway with Kimiko close behind him. The roof ahead began to crumble, and a part of it began to fall. Upon seeing this, Ryan shifted into top gear. He ran at top speed and dived under the falling roof, the rubble just barely touching him. Kimiko however, didn't see the falling roof in time and her path was cut off by the rubble.

"Ah!" cried Kimiko as she fell to the ground, curling herself up to shield herself from the falling Rubble.

"Kimiko!" cried Ryan as he turned around, but because he was travelling at top speed, he skidded quite far before he stopped.

"I'm okay…" called Kimiko from behind the rubble; she stood up, shaking the dust out of her hair.

"Come on!" called Ryan "We can worry about your hair later!"

Kimiko was about to climb over the rubble, when an ear splitting noise filled the passageway. Kimiko looked up at the ceiling and gasped, the entire roof was coming loose. A huge bolder, large enough to crush a car, fell from the roof. Kimiko screamed as the rock sped towards her.

"Kimiko!" yelled Ryan as he dived at her. Kimiko knew that it was too late; the rock was within seconds of crushing them both. She felt Ryan's arms wrap around her waist and his shoulder pushing her back, but because of the cramp spaces of the passageway they didn't move very far. She closed her eyes as she waited for the rock to crush them flat, her scream echoing down the corridor was so loud, she didn't hear Ryan mutter something under his breath.

* * *

Kimiko had her eyes closed tightly and her arms were wrapped around Ryan's, squeezing him so hard, she almost crushed his ribs. She clenched her teeth and waited for the end…seconds passed, she felt nothing, but she could still feel Ryan holding her tightly. More seconds passed and Kimiko still hasn't felt the blunt force of the bolder land on her. 

"_Are we…dead?_" though Kimiko as she opened on of her eyes, Ryan was still alive and breathing and so was she.

"_What the hell?_" thought Kimiko as she tried to stand up, as she got up she hit her head on something.

"OW!" groaned Kimiko as she rubbed her head and looked up, her jaw dropped in awe at what she saw. The boulder was inches above her, floating in midair. She looked around and saw there were other pieces of rubble floating in midair. She moved her arm to get a better view and try and work out what was going on, and she knocked a rock off a pile of rubble. He gasped as she watched the rock fall, slow down, and then stop in midair.

"Kimiko?" said Ryan as he let Kimiko go, "Are you okay?"

"What's going on?" said Kimiko "Everything has frozen! It's if time has stopped!"

"It has" said Ryan grinning at her, "I took one of Chase's Wu"

His hand went behind his back and he pulled out the Shard of Lighting.

"Ryan, you saved me again" said Kimiko as she threw her arms around him. There was a quiet rumbling noise as the bolder above them began to slowly fall down.

"Time's speeding up again!" said Ryan "Reward me later!"

Ryan got to his feet, pulled Kimiko to hers and ran down the corridor; they turned a corner just in time to hear the rest of the roof came down.

* * *

"Where the hell have you guys been?" said Raimundo as Ryan and Kimiko caught up with the others. 

"Where do we go now?" panicked Omi as he ran around the room, evading falling rocks.

"Hold your horses!" said Ryan as he walked past them "The exit is right over there!"

Ryan pointed to a passageway; the all ran towards it, only to crash into a pile of rubble crashed through the roof.

"Okay…" groaned Ryan as staggered back from the wall of rubble, "Let's go that way…"

He pointed to another passageway, but before they even moved towards it, more rubble crashed into the passageway blocking it.

"Uh oh…" said Ryan as he watched the passageway that they entered through collapse as well, "Looks like were trapped…"

There was more rumbling as the entire roof began to crumble above them.

"Ahhhhhh!" cried Omi as he continued to run around the room.

"Looks like Chase got us this time" sighed Clay.

"Aww man!" groaned Raimundo "I hate it when Chase does this!"

"Ryan…" said Kimiko as she looked at Ryan, "This is it…"

"Didn't think it would end like this…" said Ryan as he held her in his arms. Kimiko sighed as she rested her head on his chest.

"I just wish I could have spent more time with you" said Kimiko.

"Me too Kimiko" said Ryan "Me too"

The roof was seconds away from collapsing, when suddenly a purple vortex appeared from nowhere and a familiar voice spoke from the vortex.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

They all looked up at the vortex and gasped; there faces filled with surprise.

"Dojo?"

* * *

Thanks again everyone! We're almost at the end of my first story! R&R too! 


	55. The Return of Peace

WOO HOO! I finally have a new record for reviews…NINE! I'd like to thank everyone who had R&R my story, LameJokeGuy, KatelinB.09, miniku, Kosmic, ze-smai, SpringFairy12, VIETNamESE-GLAMoR-gIRL, animeang3l7and Hanbags. Thanks for the Reviews, and also thanks to the people who just email me to talk. But enough with the thanks, let's get on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**55: The Return of Peace**

"Dojo!" gasped Omi "What are you doing here!"

"I found the Golden Tiger Claws!" said Dojo "I'd thought you might need them"

Dojo took a moment to look around the room.

"Uh, what happened here?" said Dojo as he looked at the large piles of rubble, "Had Chase been redecorating?"

There was a loud crash as a stalactite fell to the floor right in front of him.

"Come on, guys!" called Raimundo as he shoved Dojo back through the vortex, "Let's get out of here!"

Raimundo was knocked out of the way by Omi, who sped past him at light speed and dived through the portal. He was closely followed Clay, and then Raimundo as he got to his feet.

"Hurry up, you two!" called Raimundo as he looked back through the vortex.

"Let's go!" said Kimiko as she grabbed Ryan by the arm and pulled him across the collapsing room, dodging the last remains of the roof. Just as the entire place caved in, they leapt through hole.

* * *

Kimiko came out of the other end of the vortex and landed on her feet, Ryan however was pulled through by Kimiko, so he fell out the other end and landed in a pile on the ground. Ryan groaned as he looked up from the floor, he and the others were now on a cliff top, over looking Chase's lair. A huge cloud of dust was flowing out of the eyes and mouth of the evil face on the mountain side. 

"What are we doing here?" said Raimundo as he looked at Chase's lair crumble.

"I tracked the Shen Ga Roo and the Silver Manta Ray to here" said Dojo "After arriving here, I teleported into the lair and found you guys!"

There was another loud bang as the lair exploded, reducing the mountain into a large pile of smoking rubble. They all cheered as they watched the odd bits of rubble fall from the sky.

"We did it!" cheered Omi "We have defeated Chase!"

"He won't be bothering us for sometime" said Raimundo.

"You said it, partner!" said Clay. Ryan sighed as he walked to the edge of the cliff and looked at the ruins of the lair.

"Come on guys!" said Raimundo as he got the Silver Manta Ray out, "Let's go home"

The Silver Manta Ray's cockpit opened and Raimundo, Dojo, Clay and Omi jumped in, leaving Kimiko and Ryan on the cliff top.

"Ryan?" called Kimiko as she walked towards the Silver Manta Ray, "You coming?"

Ryan sighed again as he looked away from the ruins.

"Yeah…" said Ryan quietly, "I'm coming…"

He looked back at the ruins, even though he had escaped from the man who wanted them all dead, he felt slightly empty on the inside.

"Goodbye…Dad" sighed Ryan quietly as he walked away from the cliff top and climbed into the Silver Manta Ray. The Silver Manta Ray took off and flew off into the horizon; the sun was just rising on a new day.

* * *

_**Later that evening…**_

Kimiko stepped out into the cool evening air. The wind blew gently through her hair as she looked up onto the temple roof.

"I see you're in your usual place" said Kimiko.

"Yep" said a voice from the roof. She jumped up to the roof and found Ryan, who was lying on the roof staring up at the starry sky.

"How are the others?" said Ryan as he turned his head towards her.

"They're fine" said Kimiko as she sat beside him, "They've all recovered from…when you beat them up, what about you?"

Ryan gave a small grunt as he looked back up at the sky.

"I don't know…" sighed Ryan "I've just been thinking about what has happened…"

"Ryan" sighed Kimiko "You no longer need to live in the past…"

"Yeah…" said Ryan "I know, but I still worried…"

He sat up and turned towards Kimiko.

"Soon Chase will have a new body, and he will come for revenge" said Ryan.

"So?" said Kimiko "We've beaten him many times before, and he has no control over you now"

"He won't show any mercy next time…" said Ryan "But the worst part of all…is that he is my father"

He sighed as he lied back down and shuddered.

"Being killed by your own father…" he said in a quite voice.

"Ryan" said Kimiko as she mover over towards him, "Chase will never kill us, because no matter what he will do, we will get through it together"

Ryan smiled as he looked at her.

"Yeah, your right" aid Ryan "I'm just being paranoid…You know, with all that has happened…"

Kimiko smiled as Ryan took her hand into his, she moved closer to Ryan and rested her head on his chest. She gave a relaxed sigh as she listened to his heart beat and felt Ryan run his fingers through her hair.

"Just like old times…" she said as she moved her arms around Ryan and felt the soothing warmth of his body. Ryan looked at her and smiled.

"Well…" said Ryan "Not really…"

Kimiko looked up from Ryan's chest.

"What do you mean?" said Kimiko as she gave him a kind of hurt look, "What about…"

Their lips connected, cutting off her sentence. As they went deeper into the kiss, Kimiko felt Ryan's arms around him tighten, slightly cutting off her breath, which was hard because she wasn't exactly breathing to begin with. But before she fainted due to the lack of air to the brain, they broke out of the kiss. Ryan smiled as he looked down at Kimiko, who had a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Now that was like old times…" said Ryan as he put his arm around her.

"Oh Ryan…" giggled Kimiko as she gave him a playful punch, "What am I going to do with you…"

"Well…" said Ryan with a mischievous grin on his face, "I have one idea..."

Kimiko looked up at Ryan with a more surprised look on her face; she then began to laugh at him because Ryan couldn't keep a straight face, which made him laugh.

* * *

Kimiko eventually managed to stop laughing, she snuggled into Ryan's arms, who was still chucking to himself. He eventually stopped and went back to running his fingers through her hair and looking up at the stars. 

"Hey Kimiko?" said Ryan "Remember sometime ago when we were up here, what did you wish for on the shooting star?"

Kimiko grinned to herself as she thought for a moment.

"It hasn't come true yet" she said as she moved her head up towards Ryan's, "But as long as we're together, it will come true"

A huge smile spread across Ryan's face as he looked back down at her.

"If that is what you wished for" said Ryan as he hugged Kimiko tightly, "Then I'll do anything for it to come true"

A single tear managed to escape from Kimiko's eye as she nestled into his arms again.

"Sometime ago, I met a boy" muttered Kimiko under her breath, "He has brought me lots of joy, His is kind, gorgeous and wild, Ryan Young…You are my Thunder Child…"

"What was that, Kimiko?" said Ryan "Did you say something?"

Kimiko looked up at Ryan, her sapphire eyes sparkled in the moon light.

"I love you Ryan…" she said as she kissed him, "Always have, always will…"

Ryan rested his head against hers as he lent near her ear.

"I love you too…" he whispered as he hugged her. The moment felt absolutely magical, but it was sort of ruined when Kimiko yawned quite loudly.

"Bed time, Sleepyhead…" whispered Ryan, as he let the sleepy Kimiko roll into his lap. He picked her up bridal style and jumped down from the roof. He smiled as he felt her move her head towards his chest, making herself comfortable in his arms. He quietly carrying her through the temple, all the way to her room. By then she had fallen asleep in his arms, so he gently lowered her into her bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Kimiko" whispered Ryan as he kissed her on the cheek, she sighed happily in her sleep as she turned over. Ryan smiled again as he got up and moved towards her curtain, before he walked out of her room he looked back and said, "Sweet dreams…"

* * *

**UXD:** This is not the end, there are three more chapters, and I think you will enjoy them. R&R everyone! Peace in! 

**Hanbags:** Err…Peace out, UXD

**UXD:** Whatever…

**Kosmic:** We have Omi to do that UXD, we don't need another one


	56. Future Perfect: Part I

Thanks for R&R everyone! I've been planning and writing a new story, check my profile for updates on them, now on with the next chapter, this one is based on the story: **_The Legend of the Thunder Child Infinity: Future Perfect_**. It was originally going to be one chapter, but I have split it into two chapters, its all part of the story, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**56: Future Perfect: Part I**

**_4 Years later (Year 2010)…_**

Kimiko yawned as the sun shone through the gap in the curtains. She groaned as she slowly climbed out of bed and reached for her dressing gown. She approached the curtains and opened then, the rays of the sunrise shone between the skyscrapers of the Tokyo skyline. She sighed as she looked at the calendar on the wall; today's date was March 30th 2010. About year ago, she and the others had stopped collecting Wu and fighting evil, and went their separate ways. Clay went back to his family's ranch, Raimundo returned to Brazil where he has been making quite a name for himself. Kimiko returned to Tokyo and started working with her father. Omi and Ryan however, stayed at the temple to further their ranks as Xiaolin warriors, and keeping Jack Spicer, who had become increasingly dangerous, under control.

"One year…" sighed Kimiko as she walked towards the door, "I can't wait to see them all again…"

* * *

She walked down the landing and down the stairs to the kitchen. 

"Morning dear" said her father, Toshero, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah…" she sighed as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "What are you doing today dad?"

"The usual…" he said as he went back to his newspaper. Kimiko sat down and drank her coffee, and looked around kitchen. She noticed that someone was missing.

"Err…Dad?" said Kimiko as she put her cup down, "Have you seen…"

Before she could finish, her father was able to work out who she was talking about,

"Gone out" he said without looking up from his paper.

"Gone out?" said Kimiko "Where?"

"Gone out to tie up some loss ends…" said Toshero

"Loss ends?" said Kimiko with a confused look on her face, "What are you talking about?"

Toshero sighed as he put his paper down on the table, "You will find out when you go to the temple reunion today…"

"Oh yeah!" said Kimiko as she got up from her seat, "I got to get ready!"

She walked from the kitchen and went up stairs to her room. Toshero sighed as he lent back in his chair.

"My dear daughter…" he sighed to himself, "If only you knew what's going to happen to you today…You're in for the biggest surprise of your life"

* * *

"Okay!" said Kimiko as she opened her cupboard and began looking through her clothes, "What should I wear?" 

After finding a lovely red dress that closely resembled her old monk robes, she came across her old monk sashes. She smiled as she looked at each one, her black Dragon In-training sash, her blue Apprentice sash, her green Wudai Warrior sash, numerous other sashes which came after Wudai, and finally her Turunga sash, which was her current level. It was a silky sliver sash that had a small picture of a red fox on it.

"So many memories…" she sighed as she slipped into the dress and examined her Turunga sash, "This will go perfectly with the dress…"

She spent some time applying make-up and sorting out her hair style, when she heard someone call to her.

"Kimiko!" called Toshero from downstairs "Your lift is here!"

"Lift?" said Kimiko "What lift?"

"Would you rather walk to the temple?" said another, very familiar voice.

"Oh…My…God!" gasped Kimiko as she ran out of the room, she got to the top of the stairs and looked down. Next to her father was everybody's favourite little green dragon.

"Dojo!" cried Kimiko as she shot down the stairs, scooped up Dojo in her arms and hugged him tightly, "It's so good to see you!"

"Good to…See you…Too…" gasped Dojo as her hug got tighter, "Err…We have…Got to…Get going…"

"Okay!" said Kimiko as she released Dojo and hugged her father, "Bye dad! See you later!"

"Take care!" said Toshero as he kissed her on the cheek, "And have fun!"

He waved goodbye as Kimiko climbed onto the enlarged Dojo's back and took off into the sky.

* * *

_**At the temple…**_

Kimiko sighed as she wandered through the temple grounds, certain things had changed, but most things had remained the same way as they looked a year ago. As she walked past the Main Hall, when she heard someone speak behind her.

"Kimiko?" said the voice. She turned around, standing there in front of her, was a short, young man with a head the size of a basket ball.

"Omi!" cried Kimiko as she ran to him and hugged him, "It's so good to see you!"

"Ahem…" coughed Omi.

"Sorry…" giggled Kimiko "Master Omi, it's good to see you!"

"It is good to see you too, my fellow Turunga Fox!" said Omi in a happy voice as he hugged her back.

"I still remember when you were a Turunga Shark, Omi" sighed Kimiko.

"I have progress since then" said Omi "But enough chatchit! There is someone you should meet…"

They both walked into the Main Hall, within the year she had been away, the hall hadn't changed a bit. Omi moved towards a corner of the hall, where there was an old man was standing. He looked up and smiled when he saw Kimiko.

"It is good to see you back, Kimiko Tohomiko" said the old man.

"Master Fung!" said Kimiko.

"Ahem…" coughed Omi again.

"Sorry Omi…" sighed Kimiko "Grand Master Fung"

Grand Master Fung laughed as he walked towards Kimiko.

"One year…" said Grand Master Fung "Look how much you have grown and matured…"

Kimiko blushed as she ran a hand through her hair, she was about to reply, when another voice called from the entrance to the hall.

"Well, I'll be a two headed rattler…"

Kimiko smiled as she turned around; there in the doorway was a large man with broad shoulders, cowboy boots, a huge 10 gallon hat and he was wearing a silver sash, like Kimiko's, but it had a buffalo on it instead of a fox. Next to him was another man, he was tall and athletic and wearing a sliver sash that had a hawk on it.

"Raimundo!" said Omi as he ran towards them, "Clay!"

"Omi! Dude! Long time, no see!" said Raimundo as he and Omi hi-fived.

"Good to see you, little buckaroo!" said Clay as he shook Omi's hand.

"Please…Call me Master Omi" said Omi, showing off his Master sash. Kimiko giggled as she watched Omi parade around the room, showing them how he had improved.

"Whoa! Kimiko?" gasped Clay as he noticed her standing there, "Is that you?"

Kimiko smiled as she walked up to Clay and hugged him.

"Oh, I've missed you two…" sighed Kimiko as she turned to Raimundo and hugged him.

"Kimiko…" said Raimundo as he walked around Kimiko, "Look what a year did to you…You look fabulous!"

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me…" giggled Kimiko as she blushed again.

"It's true!" said Clay "The last time we saw you was when we all became Turunga animal warriors, I was promoted to Turunga Buffalo, Rai became Turunga Hawk, you became Turunga Fox, Omi became Turunga Shark and Ryan became Turunga Serpent"

"Yeah…" sighed Kimiko, "Those were the days…"

They stood there in silence as they were lost in their memories.

"Well then…" said Grand Master Fung, "Shall we go into the kitchen and talk over lunch?"

They all nodded in agreement and headed out towards the kitchen.

* * *

"So what have you been doing since you left?" said Omi as they walked through the temple grounds. 

"I took over my father's ranch" said Clay "Making quite a lot of money"

"Me? Nothing much…" said Raimundo "Mainly been playing professional soccer for Brazil…"

"I've been working with my dad" said Kimiko. Omi suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Hey! What about Ryan?" he said as the others turned around.

"Err…" mumbled Kimiko as she looked at her feet, "He has…"

"Why don't you as him yourself?" said Grand Master Fung from up ahead. Omi, Clay and Raimundo turned there heads towards him and gasped. Standing next to him was a man, he had light brown hair, brown eyes and he was wearing the traditional Xiaolin robes with a sliver sash with a serpent on it.

"Oh my god!" gasped Clay "Is that…Chase?"

The man laughed as the monks gawped at him.

"You're very close Clay…" said the man as he looked towards Kimiko who was smiling at him.

"So, you have finally turned up then…" sighed Kimiko as she walked up to the man, put her arms around him and kissed him. Clay, Omi and Raimundo were still gawping at him.

"No way!" gasped Raimundo as the man looked at him, "Ryan?"

* * *

See you whenever for the next chapter, Future Perfect: Part II. What has Ryan been doing the past year? Find out soon…R&R 


	57. Future Perfect: Part II

Thanks for R&R everyone! Here is the penultimate chapter of my first story, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**57: Future Perfect: Part II**

"Ryan!" said Omi as he charged forward; thrashing his arms, "How have you been? I haven't seen you for ages!"

"Good to see you too, buddy!" said Ryan as he looked down at Omi shook his hand.

"Hold on?" said Raimundo "I thought you stayed at the temple?"

"I did" said Ryan as he looked up, "Because me and Omi don't have any family that we can live with, we both stayed at the temple, but…"

He smiled as he looked at Kimiko and put her arm around her, who rested her head on his shoulder.

"After two months we were missing each other badly" said Kimiko "We didn't see each other very often…"

"So I packed my bags" said Ryan as he adjusted his sash around his waist, "And went to Tokyo to live with Kimiko"

"And we have lived together ever since…" sighed Kimiko as she looked up at Ryan and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww…" said Raimundo, Omi and Clay together, making Kimiko and Ryan blush.

"Anyway, let's go to the kitchen" said Clay "I'm starving!"

"You guys go on ahead" said Ryan as he let Kimiko go from his arms, "I've just got to talk to Grand Master Fung"

Once the monks had walked into the kitchen Ryan and Grand Master Fung moved into a corner where they were out of earshot of the others.

"Is everything ready, Ryan?" said Grand Master Fung.

"Yes, I've just got off the phone from Toshero" said Ryan "Everything's done on his end, did you get what I wanted?"

Grand Master Fung smiled as he reached into his robes and pulled out a small black box.

"Ah! Perfect!" said Ryan as he peeked inside the box. He put the box in his pocket and looked towards the kitchen, sighing deeply.

"Nervous?" asked Grand Master Fung.

"Hell yeah…" sighed Ryan as he took a deep breath, "Well…Let's do it…"

* * *

Ryan and Grand Master Fung entered the kitchen, where the others were already seated. Ryan sat down next to Kimiko and Grand Master Fung sat at the head of the table. Kimiko turned to Ryan, who was looking around the room; he had a slightly nervous look on his face and he was breathing heavily. 

"Ryan?" said Kimiko "You okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine!" stuttered Ryan as he tried to avoid eye contact with everyone. Kimiko was about to reply, when Grand Master Fung stood up to make an announcement.

"Xiaolin Dragons, I welcome you back to the temple" said Grand Master Fung "Let us celebrate this joyous occasion with a toast"

They all raised their glasses.

"To peace, which the Dragons had worked so hard to achieve" said Grand Master Fung "May it last forever!"

"Hear, hear!" said Clay as they clinked their drinks together.

"However…" said Grand Master Fung "This is a double celebration"

"Is it?" said Omi "What else is it that we are celebrating?"

Grand Master Fung smiled as he looked at Ryan, "Let's let Ryan tell us"

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as he turned to Ryan, "What is it?"

"_Okay Ryan…This is it…_" said a voice in Ryan's head, "_If you don't do it now, you will regret it for the rest of your life!_"

Ryan took a deep breath and looked up at her.

"Kimiko…" said Ryan "I have known you for a long time and recently…I've been doing some thinking…"

Kimiko stared at him, speechless.

"In the last few months" said Ryan "I've been making the biggest decision that I have ever made in my life"

"Ryan?" said Kimiko nervously as Ryan got up from his chair, "What are you doing?"

"Kimiko…I love you more than anything else in the world" said Ryan as he stood near Kimiko, "So that's why I'm going to do this…"

"Do…what?" stuttered Kimiko as she moved her chair back and turned her body to face Ryan. Ryan said nothing as took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee. There was a sudden gasp from everyone else from the table, except Grand Master Fung.

"OH…MY…GOD!" gasped Kimiko as she put her hand on her chest, trying to control her deep breathing. Clay and Raimundo where staring at Ryan, their jaws were hanging from their faces. Omi on the other hand, just looked at Ryan with a clueless look.

"Ryan?" said Omi "Why have you knelt down on one knee?"

Ryan said nothing as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny black box.

"Kimiko Tohomiko…" said Ryan as he opened the box revealing a beautifully carved copy of the Ring of the Nine Dragons, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Kimiko stared at Ryan, she tried to talk but all the air had escaped from her mouth and she felt like her brain's blood supply had just been cut off. She had to hold onto the table to stop her from falling over. Ryan looked up at her; his heart was beating at critical speeds. 

"_Come on Kimiko…_" thought Ryan "_Say something!_"

"_Come on Kimiko…_" said a voice in Kimiko's head, "_Say something!_"

Kimiko mumbled something inaudible under her breath.

"Kimiko?" said Ryan. She looked down at Ryan, and a huge rush of energy shot through her body.

"Yes…" she murmured as she smiled down at him, "Yes! I will!"

Ryan smiled as he stood up; he held her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Has he done it?" yelled a voice from outside, "Can we come in?"

"Yes, he has! Come in!" called Grand Master Fung. Toshero suddenly burst into the room with Dojo on his shoulders. He was followed by Kimiko's mother and Kelko.

"What are you guys doing here?" gasped Kimiko.

"Well?" said Kelko as she ran right up to Kimiko, ignoring her last comment.

"Everyone" said Ryan as he put his hand around Kimiko, "Say hello to Mrs. Kimiko Young"

"We're engaged!" squealed Kimiko. The cheer that followed shook the temple; Kelko and Kimiko were hugging each other, squealing with joy. Mrs Tohomiko had collapsed in a chair and broke out into tears of happiness. Toshero, Raimundo and Clay had dived towards Ryan and began shaking his hands and patting his back.

"Oh my god!" cried Kimiko "I can't believe this! I'm getting married!"

"You're so lucky!" said Kelko as she patter her on the back, "He's a once in a life time catch!"

She looked towards Ryan, who smiled back at her. She moved towards him and put her arms around him and kissed him.

"I love you" said Ryan as they broke away from the kiss.

"Me too" sighed Kimiko. She was about to kiss him again, when her phone began to ring.

"Excuse me…" she said as she moved away from Ryan and went outside, leaving him to receive more praise from his new mother and father-in-law.

* * *

"Hello?" said Kimiko. 

"_Hello? Is this Miss Kimiko Tohomiko?_" said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes it is"

"_We have your test result…_"

Kimiko suddenly remembered, for the past few weeks, she had been feeling rather ill, throwing up on and off for the last few weeks. Her mother insisted that she went to the doctors to have a check up.

"Really?" said Kimiko "How did they come out?"

"_The tests are positive_"

Kimiko jaw dropped.

"P…P…Positive?" stuttered Kimiko.

"_Yes_"

Kimiko gasped, nearly dropping the phone.

"T…Thank you for telling me…" she stuttered as she fumbled with the phone.

"_You're welcome, good bye_!"

Kimiko ended the call and put the phone in her pocket. Her legs suddenly turned to jelly, making her fall against the wall.

"Positive…" sighed Kimiko "What will Ryan say…"

"I don't know" said a voice behind her, "What would I say?"

Kimiko gasped as she turned around and saw Ryan standing behind her. She began to breathe heavily as she moved into Ryan's arms.

"Kimiko?" said Ryan as he looked down at her with a confused and concerned look, "What's up?"

Kimiko looked up at Ryan; her eyes were filled with worry.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko "You will love me no matter what, right?"

"If I didn't…" said Ryan "I wouldn't have proposed to you"

Kimiko smiled as she lent her head on his chest.

"Anyway" sighed Ryan as he smiled back, "There is nothing you can say that is bigger than me proposing to you!"

"Ryan…" said Kimiko "Remember a few weeks ago, we…did it?"

"Err…" thought Ryan as he tried to remember what "It" was, "Yeah, I think so…"

"Ryan" said Kimiko as she looked him straight in the eye, "I'm pregnant…"

Ryan's smile vanished in an instant; Kimiko had never seen him so surprised since he found out that Chase was his father.

"Okay…" said Ryan "Look's like that beats my proposal…"

"How do you feel?" said Kimiko. Ryan smiled as he looked at her.

"How do you think I feel?" said Ryan "Not only are you going to be a wife, you're going to be a mother too…"

Kimiko smiled back as she snuggled into Ryan's arms again.

"Thanks for being there for me…" she sighed.

"Hey…" said Ryan as he kissed her, "That's what I'm here for"

They stood there together in each others arms, listening to the others talking to each other in the kitchen.

* * *

R&R everyone! If I'm lucky, I should be able to update tomorrow, if not Sunday, Monday at the latest, see ya! 


	58. Happily Ever After…Or is it?

The final chapter of the **_Legend of the Thunder Child_**, This is where the first chapter of Ryan's life comes to a close, but what has happened to Chase and Wuya? And what about the Crystal of Demonica…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: The Legend of the Thunder Child**_

**58: Happily Ever After…Or is it? **

"Hey Ryan?" asked Kimiko "What shall we name our child?"

Ryan said nothing.

"Ryan?"

Kimiko opened her eyes and looked up; she was no longer in Ryan's arms. She was now lying in her old room at the temple.

"How the hell did I get here?" gasped Kimiko as she looked around her room, it was in the same condition it was in four years ago.

"Ryan?" she called out.

"What's up, Kimiko?" said Ryan as he poked his head into her room. Kimiko gasped as she looked up at him. It wasn't the 21 year old Ryan; it was the 17 year old Ryan. "What the?" gasped Kimiko as she looked down at her body. She wasn't looking at a 21 year old body, but her 17 year old body. She panicked as she looked at her calendar, it said March 30th…2006.

* * *

"Are you okay, Kimiko?" said Ryan as he sat beside her as she breathed heavily, "You look like you've seen a ghost" 

Kimiko took a deep breath as she lay back in her bed.

"I don't know…" sighed Kimiko "I had the strangest dream…"

"Really?" said Ryan "What was it about?"

Kimiko rested her hands on her forehead as she tried to remember what happened. She visualized waking up on March 30th2010, going to the temple and meeting up with Ryan. She sighed as she recalled him proposing to her and then her telling him she was pregnant.

"Kimiko?" said Ryan waving his hand in her face, "You still awake?"

His hand made her jump, and she accidentally blurted out the thought that was currently going through her mind.

"Marriage…" she said.

"Marriage?" said Ryan, "You dreamed about marriage?"

Kimiko gasped as she covered her mouth and blushed.

"Err…Yeah" mumbled Kimiko. She looked down and sighed as she felt Ryan put his hand on hers.

"Kimiko" said Ryan "Is that part of what you wished for?"

Kimiko smiled as she looked up at Ryan, her eyes gazed deeply into his. They lent in close and kissed; her tongue gently slid into his mouth as Ryan held her in his arms. She eventually broke out of the kiss and snuggled into his warm embrace.

"Do you think we will ever get married?" said Kimiko.

"I…Err…don't know…" said Ryan, talking about marriage at their age sort of made him sort of uncomfortable, "Only time will tell…"

She smiled as she stood up, reached for her monk robes and got changed into them. Ryan sighed loudly as he grinned at her, Kimiko turned around when she remembered that Ryan was still in the room. She blushed as she saw his grin as he lent back on her bed.

"Oi!" giggled Kimiko "Do you mind?"

Ryan smiled as she lent over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Ryan!" called Dojo as he poked his head into Kimiko's room, "Have you found it yet?"

"Oh yeah!" said Ryan "I forgot! Dojo had misplaced the Crystal Glasses…again, have you seen them?"

Kimiko shrugged her shoulders as she turned and walked out of her room, leaving Ryan and Dojo in her room.

"Where could they be?" sighed Ryan as he lent back. He rested his hand on Kimiko's pillow and flinched as he felt something hard jab his hand.

"Huh? What's this?" said Ryan as he reached under her pillow and pulled out the Crystal Glasses.

"What the hell is it doing in here?" said Ryan as he passed it to Dojo.

"I don't know" said Dojo as he shrugged his shoulders, "But I know where it's going!"

Ryan thought for a moment, and just as Dojo left the room he called to him.

"Dojo? Can the Glasses affect your dreams?" said Ryan.

"Err…" thought Dojo "I think so, If the Glasses are nearby to someone when they sleep, the dream will be a combined vision of their dreams and the future, but it is not necessarily the true future, why do you ask?"

"No reason…" sighed Ryan as he sat down on Kimiko's bed. Ryan sat there as Dojo walked off to put the Crystal Glasses away in the vault. He sighed as he looked out of the window.

"Only time will tell, Kimiko…" sighed Ryan to himself, "Only time will tell…"

"Dude?" said Raimundo as he appeared in front of the window, "Who are you talking to?"

"No one…" sighed Ryan as he shook his head, coming out of his "daydream".

"Well whatever…" said Raimundo "Me, Clay and Omi are playing soccer and we need a forth player, you up for a game?"

"Yeah, okay!" said Ryan as he rushed out of the dormitory and onto the field. He began the game with a smile on his face, because he knew how great his life was. He had a beautiful girlfriend, great friends, an adventurous lifestyle and a wonderful home at the temple.

Life was perfect...

**THE END

* * *

**

_**Meanwhile, at the ruins of Chase Young's lair…**_

Wuya walked through the wreckage that was Chase's lair. She stopped as she approached a small clearing in the rubble. The wind blew through the ruins as storm clouds above her began to gather around her. There was a sudden rumble of thunder as dust began to gather around the clearing. The dust began to collect in midair, and with a blinding flash, a bolt of lighting shot from the sky and hit the dust. As soon as the flash died down, there, standing in front of her, was Chase Young.

"My body regeneration is complete" he said as he admired his new body, which was exactly like his old body. Wuya gave him a disgruntled look.

"So what?" she said "If you haven't noticed, your lair is destroyed!"

"Is it?" said Chase as he raised his hand and clicked his finger. There was another blinding flash as the rubble around them began to fly up into the air and reconstructed his lair.

"You were saying?" said Chase as he walked through his "new" lair. Wuya sighed as she followed him.

"So you got your lair back…" she said "What about your plan for world domination? That's gone up in smoke!"

Chase looked back at her and began laugh evilly.

"Has it, Wuya?" said Chase giving her a grin.

"Duh!" yelled Wuya "Ryan has betrayed us, and went off with that slut, Kimiko!"

Chase gave her an annoyed look as she continued to complain,

"You no longer have any control over him!" she continued "Your plan has failed!"

"Oh contraire!" said Chase waving a finger at her, "My plan has only just begun!"

"What?" gasped Wuya.

"All I need to do to begin my world domination plan" said Chase "Is to put Ryan through one last test…"

Wuya groaned as she slapped her forehead on her head, she hated it when Chase didn't fully explain his plans. Chase pulled something out from behind his back and held it in his hands.

"Get ready Ryan…" said Chase grinning, "Because you will never be the same after this!"

He laughed as he held the object in the air. And with a loud voice he shouted,

"Crystal of Demonica!"

**THE END…?

* * *

**

Ladies and Gentlemen, Thank you so much for R&R my first story, which I think has been a complete success! When I started, I was just one lonely writer with a story to tell, but now I have made many good friends, Hanbags, DeafLizgon, Kosmic, the list goes on…Thank you so much, all of this means so much to me, I don't think I have ever met people who have made me feel so happy!

Coming soon is the next chapter in the trilogy, **_Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**. I hope that the next one will be as successful as this one, but certain things in the story has raised the rating from T to M (You can guess what has made the next story M rated!), so keep an eye out for it. I may also post some other stories as well so if you want to hear about them as soon as the are posted, put me on your author alert!

"**_The Legend of the Thunder Child" was written by…_**

Sammie C. Hume AKA **Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon**

**_Additional ideas, praise, positive criticism and encouragement through reviews from…_**

Hanbags, DeafLizgon, miniku, animeang317, VIETNamESE-GLAMoR-gIRL, ravenrogue19, Kosmic, SpringFairy12, Shel-Shel, ze-smai, KatelinB.09, Wolf of the Snow, Jenrya282, Kaytlyn-Wiv-A-K, lancittyrawks, neutralaxis, DeathShadow808, HeylinLotus, The Ultimate Angle of Good and Evil, LameJokeGuy…And everyone else who has read the story! I love you all!

Good bye! See you next story! And don't forget to R&R&R! (Read and Rate and Review!) Bye!


End file.
